Deadly Desire
by LadyKimmey
Summary: Just when Sanji needs to understand the reason behind his growing desires, someone steps forward to help him figure out what he's been missing. What should have been a way to find himself turns into something much more confusing and deadly, another has decided that he will be the perfect pawn against the only man that has been rumored never to been defeated. Sanji/Mihawk Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Some yaoi smut with a bit of a plot. I checked out the fics on here with Sanji that are yaoi but most are with Zoro, which I adore and ship but I think Mihawk is hot for an older character. So I looked for a Mihawk/Sanji pairing but couldn't find one. Maybe there is one that isn't M rated but that isn't what I want. I want some boyxboy loving between the two. That said, I decided to write a fic between the two. It probably won't be that long and be mostly smut because I don't see Mihawk as being overly romantic. Possessive and demanding, yes but that makes it that much better for some fireworks.

Also, I've seen up to episode 707 I believe, I am missing a few though. But I believe that the only time Sanji has seen Mihawk in person was right before he joined Luffy, when he fought Zoro. I don' t think they have came in contact with each other since that point. Even then, they didn't speak or interact in any way. I might be mistaken, dunno but don't think so. Either way, that is what I went with at the start of this fic. Also I know I won't get as many readers because this isn't that popular a couple so if you do read, please review. Thx!

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Warnings: Language and yaoi smut. Sexual scenes at some point of course.

.

.

Chapter One

How much longer? How many more days were they going to remain on this stupid island? Sanji didn't dare move from his spot against the splintered wood. To any passing observer, he probably appeared to be someone relaxing after leaving the fancy and rambunctious business across the street. There wasn't much else on this street, nothing but pleasure houses. Nami had informed the crew that even though it would take their log pose two weeks to reset, there was plenty for them to do while here. The island was unbiased when it came to marine or pirates, anyone was welcomed as long as they had what it took to play. A known pirate like Luffy could stroll down the street and no one batted an eye or ran to call the marines. Turning on the customers was bad for business and anyone knew that was how this place turned such a huge profit. Ships filled with mostly men on the sea at all times, it was no surprise that there was a total of seven whore houses in this district. It wasn't his own entertainment that had brought him to this place.

He had lied after leaving the Inn this morning, claiming to want to check out the local market. Instead, he had wanted to know what was up with the shitty marimo. Something was definitely going on with the swordsman. Nothing had changed between them, except their fights had grown colder and less playful. Sanji was sure that it was his fault. Several times in the last three months his moody nakama had managed to catch him staring. Sanji couldn't exactly explain why he was doing it. He knew that as far as his feelings went, there were no romantic notions towards the shitty swordsman. It was something different, a change inside himself. All because one day he had to take note that he found the thick, sweaty chest to be somewhat stimulating. It had taken gawking the second time to realize that he was totally checking out another man. The appreciation wasn't the same as when he looked at a beautiful woman. The damn difference was noted right in his groin. Instead of blood rushing to his nose, it all went south. Zoro was one fine piece of man flesh.

Okay, so maybe he did have some romantic notions towards his nakama. It was hard as hell not to when the other man was nothing but a walking billboard for sex. That damn long scar, the chiseled torso, the thick thighs, and dare he admit having seen it but the man's equipment. Sanji had never been shamed of his average seven inches because it was decent enough. After accidently walking in on the marimo coming out of the bath, had left him stumped. Centered in that grassy groin had been a very plump and dangling cock. Due to unwanted respect and adoration for his nakama, Sanji was at a loss as to what to do. Flirting with the two beautiful women on the ship no longer brought him any happiness. Maybe a bit of pleasure from being able to assist two friends but that was all. All because of some asshole, his sexuality was becoming unrecognizable.

That was the reason he had followed his nakama to this place. Zoro had left the Inn not long after he had departed, walking right to this place. They called him the pervert? Or had the swordsman been able to smell the pussy? No looking around, no acting loss, Zoro had walked right to the place. Without hesitating, the other man had went inside the establishment. No one stayed this long unless they were paying for something. What did he care? They all had their allowance and if this was the way the stupid bastard wanted to spend his, then Sanji wasn't going to tell him otherwise.

Getting aggravated because he did care, Sanji finally moved away from his spot. What he needed to do was go for a walk. Eleven more days in the place, he had to do something constructive with his time. Maybe find his own source of release. Robin was most likely trying to convince the resident cyborg to spend some time alone. Nami was most likely chasing after their captain and using the excuse she was keeping him out of trouble. There was nothing wrong with him finding something to do with his time.

The walk did lead him away from the crowded town and into the huge forest. Some peace and quiet was what he needed right now. There was bound to be a spot he could take care of himself. Sharing a room with Usopp was annoying as hell. The only place he could hope to rub one off was in the bath.

The perfect spot was found to enjoy time alone. For the life of him, he had no idea why he hadn't simply walked into one of the establishments and sought out company. There was surely several males inside that would be acceptable to his business. Sanji took a seat on the fallen tree trunk and ran a hand through his hair. The problem was he didn't want a quick fuck from someone. A complicated relationship wasn't possible but he didn't want to cheapen himself by fucking a complete stranger. It was probably him getting old and that was the reason the idea of a fling didn't sit well with him. He wanted something but wasn't sure what.

"They didn't have anything to your tastes?"

The male voice was deep and sensual, with a tinge of arrogance. Sanji had no idea who had followed him. If they were inquiring about him not finding something he wanted, it meant they had watched him stand outside that place before walking away. Trying not to show any apprehension, he turned his head to confront whomever had found the need to trail him. It wasn't what he'd been expecting, or what kind of person he figured would follow. The only reason for someone to do so would be to attack or rob him. This man had no reason to do either, that he was sure of. It had been years since he'd seen the man and that had been just the one time. Then it hadn't been this close up but from a distance as he fought against the marimo. There was no mistaking the imposing figure or the huge weapon strapped to his back. The hat was blocking most of the face with a shadow but Sanji knew exactly who was standing before him. "I didn't really bother to check. What about yourself?"

Had he just really asked the man if the place had any prostitutes to his liking? Sanji cringed inwardly at the probing question. The more important thing would be to find out why the warlord had followed him. He knew for a fact that he wasn't someone the tall man would be interested in fighting. Unless he had an order from the Government to track down and slay their crew. That was always a possibility and if that was the case, he was screwed. There was no way he'd be able to defeat Mihawk.

"Didn't check," Mihawk almost inhaled deeper as the scent of peaches and something manly tickled his nostrils. The same scent that he'd caught while silently trailing behind the Strawhat member. In truth, he had stopped by the place on his way back to his room. Before returning to months of solitude, he had wanted to find someone to ease his lusts on. The house of pleasure the blonde had been standing in front of knew him well. It was the one he always visited because their male selection was more to his liking. "Something else caught my attention."

"Heh," Sanji could only imagine what it could have been but somehow knew it was him. Not in the sexual way but in the way that he might find himself running for his life. Just because this man had been bored enough to help train one of their crew for two years didn't change the fact that he was a warlord. Everyone knew how the marines were trying to come down harder on any pirates with more than a hundred-million bounty. His wasn't at that point yet but that didn't mean he was safe from being handed over because he was known to be with Luffy. If Mihawk decided to knock him out or lop off his head, there would be nothing to stop him. Lately it was hard to keep up with the shitty swordsman's attacks, so there was no way he could hold out against a man even Zoro was still confident he couldn't defeat. "What would that be?"

"A blonde," one that had lean, almost delicate fingers. Mihawk watched the fingers lift the offending cigarette upwards towards the small, thin lips. He normally liked thicker lips on others but this one made up for it in the back. For someone so slender, the cook had a nice ass. Spotting the other man smoking against the building hadn't been too shocking. He had noticed the Strawhat ship in the docks. Not under any order to actively pursue the group personally, he didn't care either way. Realizing who it had to be, he had taken a few moments to really look at one of his former pupil's nakama. It was no wonder the younger swordsman seemed overly fond of this one. The blonde was exceptionally easy on the eye and had an ass that would make most women jealous. He'd always been partial to blondes since he'd realized his tastes leaned towards the same sex.

Dammit, Sanji almost bolted at the announcement. For all he knew, the former pirate had orders to take any known pirates in. Dead or alive, he had a feeling this one would prefer a corpse over a prisoner. Would the man attack him knowing that he was part of Zoro's crew? Did the former sensei have that much of an attachment to his pupil? Somehow Sanji didn't see this Mihawk as the type to have difficulty separating his job from his personal life. The fucker would probably take his own mother into custody if he was given a direct order.

The cigarette dangled between his lips as Sanji took a moment to inspect the other man. No doubt, Mihawk was one huge bastard. Before he hadn't been able to tell just how tall the other man was. Had to be at least six-six and every ounce of that body had to be muscle. Sanji had never felt small before but compared to this man, he was a little boy. All that could be seen were the big hands that were resting leisurely at Mihawk's sides. That brought his attention to the face that was lifted for him to see the sharp features. Figures, the man was still very handsome and didn't have a single wrinkle or flaw on the face. What had the heat pooling to his groin and the anticipation swirling in his gut were the eyes. Such piercing orbs, it made him feel like he was about to be hunted. Him being the small mouse and this would be the hawk to snatch him up in deadly talons.

"I got a room at the Amarant, the top floor is mine. I'll leave the door unlocked if you decide you desire company this evening." Mihawk almost smirked seeing the smoking stick fall from the parted lips to hit the soggy ground. What had the blonde been expecting him to say? He wasn't a man to waste words, his invitation was clear. He could see himself spending a few days enjoying the younger male. Obviously if the Strawhat wanted a busty woman, he wouldn't have walked away without going inside. If it wasn't male company the cook sought, no harm done. "Make sure none of your nakama decide to follow, I dislike interruptions."

What. The. Hell? Sanji couldn't bring himself to retrieve his fallen smoke as he watched the other man walk away and back towards the town. That hadn't been what he figured would happen. Maybe a threat at the least, himself dying at the most. The invitation rang in his mind, rolling the words over and over. There was only one reason to be told where the room was. There was no way in hell Mihawk had invited him over for tea. In a room with the warlord, with no one interrupting, there was only one conclusion to draw from that message.

The infamous warlord had just invited him to spend an evening together fucking. Himself, a known Strawhat and nakama to Zoro. Sanji wasn't sure if he should be flattered or completely creeped out by the invite. Flattered surely because the man was fucking hot but it was creepy to think that he could get away with bedding someone that was clearly in league with the World Government. It was perfectly fine with one of their nakama to be trained by the man but this was entirely different. He would be allowing the man to stick his cock in him. Sanji wasn't sure if he would be able to enjoy it because he had always found himself to be the one to top, any of his lovers. However, someone like Mihawk would not be the type to bottom. The man was all about control. Every pore oozed dominance and lethal purpose, he'd have to be insane to allow someone like that to top him.

Then why did the idea have his cock straining in his pants? If he ever got the chance to convince his marimo to give in to him, Sanji knew he'd want to be on the bottom with Zoro. Something about the brash idiot made Sanji want to get on his stomach and beg to be taken. Just like now, his groin was tightening with the thought of having the older swordsman being on him. Dammit, if there was ever a time he'd allow another man to top him, it would be with those two. The entire dangerous persona did something for him. Whatever it was would surely get him in trouble so it was best just to leave it alone.

.

.

.

.

.

Leaving it alone was slowly becoming an unavailable option the longer dinner drug out. Sanji tried not to fidget at the table being surrounded by his nakama. Nami had announced that she wouldn't be paying for another night at the Inn in town so they would have to return to the ship to sleep for the remainder of their time on the island. Unless they wished to use their own personal allowances to get themselves a room. The idea had a lot of merit as he watched Usopp tear into the bean bread some idiot had bought from the local shops. He had made more than enough for everyone but the two jerks were shoving it into their faces. There was no way he was sleeping in a room with Luffy or Usopp tonight.

The clouds were gathering outside indicating rain was coming. That would make sleeping on the deck impossible and there was no way he was going to shack up with the stupid fucker that was glaring at him. What the hell was the swordsman's problem? Sanji tried to focus on finishing his own food. "As soon as I'm done in the kitchen, I'll be heading back into town."

"Why?" Nami halted the fork, finding it odd that Sanji would want to leave the ship without anyone. She couldn't stop him but she was curious as to what his plans were. Now if only she could get Usopp out of the room, then she could sneak in. She wasn't confident enough to ask the captain to come to her room.

"So I can get some sleep. I'll pay for it and I've already gotten the supplies we need." Sanji didn't want her to think that he would dip into the allowance for their food supplies. He'd bought more than enough to last until the next island. As long as he kept it locked to keep a bottomless pit out of the food.

"Why don't we make it a sleep over?" Usopp suggested around a mouthful of food. The self-invite had Chopper's attention, both going wide eye at the possibility of spending another night in a better bed.

"If you want a room pay for your own." Sanji didn't mean to snap but dammit, he didn't try to intrude on their time. Chopper he could understand not understanding why he was irritable. Months out to sea, he wanted time alone to do his own thing.

"I think the cook just wants some time alone tonight, we shouldn't intrude." Robin patted the sulking reindeer before he started shedding tears over being denied. Not all of them had spent their day indulging in some cheap smelling whore. What she couldn't tell was whether or not said whore had been male or female. From the musky scent clinging to the swordsman, her guess was that it had been male. She would be the last one to judge one of their nakama and they were all human with needs. The cook flirted at times but he too would want someone to be with on occasion. "I got some left, why don't I lend it to you and Usopp, you two can get a room together."

Sanji sighed in relief when there was no more talk about joining him for the night. The rest of the meal was eaten with talk about the next island they would be heading to. Nami silently helped him with the dishes and getting the kitchen cleaned up for the night. He assumed it was so he could make it back to town before the sky opened.

And before he knew it, he was finished for the evening. Night had already fallen outside and there was nothing keeping him from walking back. He stepped out into the crisp air of night and let his feet take him away from the ship. Chopper and Usopp were probably already at some Inn, enjoying the accomodations.

A few moments later he found himself wandering the streets in search of the Inn. No matter what he told himself, his eyes were seeking out the Amarant. His eyes bugged finally spotting it away from the many other establishments that were competing for guests. The building was an upgrade from the usual Inns and there was no way in hell he would be able to afford a single night in the place. The fucking steps were made from marble and there was a bellhop at the freaking door, inspecting those that would try to enter the place. How the fuck was he going to get inside there? He would stand out like a sore thumb if he were to try to step inside. Still, it was either try to get inside or spend the night in a rundown room alone.

An elderly couple were leaving through the double doors wearing expensive clothing and if their noses were any higher, they would be drowning at the first signs of rain. Snobs, he knew the type. Getting a bit nervous, he walked up the steps, hoping he wouldn't be bothered on the way up.

"Wait, you there!" The stupid bellhop turned at the sight of him, taking in his presence. A few seconds went by before he bowed. "I am to have you shown to the master's floor. The others are busy so if you would, please follow me."

"Right," Sanji trailed behind the suited man, feeling out of place immediately. The other employees bowed and greeted his escort. A young girl with blonde hair rushed over and quickly inquired about changing a guest's room because the man wasn't satisfied with their bed. An order was snapped sending the employee scampering off. Which meant this frosty male was the damn manager of the place, so why had he been waiting outside? Sanji expected to take the main elevator but he was taken to one off to the side.

It didn't take long for it to reach the top floor and open. The manager cleared his throat as the doors opened, "The master is waiting in his room. Would you care for anything, Sir?"

"Uh no, I'm good." Sanji stepped out of the elevator into a small hallway. There was only one door ten feet away from his current position. The click let him know that he was left alone in the hallway. Mihawk had said that the door would be unlocked and he was expected. Did that mean the top guest had informed the staff to allow him inside without any complications? Somewhat sweet if a bit annoying.

Having come this far, Sanji walked to the door. He wasn't sure how far he'd be willing to go with the former pirate but what could it hurt to check it out? He could always jump out of the window if he wanted to run for it. Gathering up his courage, he put a hand on the knob. It turned without any issues and the door opened for him. Not like a warlord had to worry about being attacked in the middle of the night.

"Come inside and close the door behind you," Mihawk spoke loud enough to be heard from his spot at the table. The bottle of wine made a clinking sound as it was put back into the bucket of ice. He'd heard the elevator arrive minutes ago so the blonde was taking his time in proceeding into the room. Genuine shock registered seeing that it was indeed the cook. He'd given the order to his staff on the slim chance that his invitation would be accepted. As the night drug along, he assumed that he'd wasted his time.

"Nice," and he wasn't talking about the room. Sanji was sure Nami would have gotten wet seeing the expensive furniture. The room took up the entire floor of the building and had everything someone could want. A fireplace, a bear skinned rug, a huge bed and even a kitchen. The part of him that loved to make fine cuisine was silenced seeing the beautiful piece of meat leisurely relaxing in the cushioned chair near the fireplace. Nothing but a puny, white, cotton towel was draped around the man's waist. Someone hadn't long taken a shower or had bothered to get dressed.

Sanji felt his mouth watering as he took it all in. The broad shoulders, the chiseled chest, the lean stomach that had a pack, and all the way to the dark speckled hair lining the long legs. His eyes immediately swung back up to where the towel was being held together with a simple knot. Dammit, the man had a happy trail. Thin, coarse hair was leading the way beneath the cotton, to the warlord's hidden treasure.

A smile pulled at Mihawk's mouth noticing the inspection. He hadn't been incorrect in deducing that the blonde's tastes ran along the rougher side of sexuality. His body was being ogled like a divine meal before a starving man. The glass was brought to his lips, allowing a swallow to coat his tongue. "Seeing as you made the trip, I assume you came to a decision."

"Kind of," Sanji decided on the fact that he found the man to be extremely fuckable. With bravado that he didn't quite feel, he walked towards the lounging warlord. There were a few things to discuss before any clothing was removed. "Before I get undressed, I want to know the reason you invited me. Also, what should I expect if I do stay?"

"I would think that my purpose for asking you here was more than obvious. I'm going to fuck you," the glass was set onto the table. Mihawk stood, aiming to answer in order to get to the part where he was removing the offending jacket and jeans. "What you can expect is having trouble walking in the morning."

"Yeah, I assumed that I would be on the bottom." Sanji ordered his traitorous body to behave for now. Having that cocky tone boast about fucking him to the point of being crippled was doing shameful things to his lower region. "I meant are you going to hand me over as soon as I pass out? Or will I be expected to find my way back out as soon as you are done?"

"Why would I invite you here only to get off once? If I had wanted a quick release, I would have continued on to the brothel." Mihawk wouldn't inform the sweet blonde that he had did a bit of snooping before coming back to the room. The crew would be remaining for a few days before setting back out. It gave him time to decide what to do with his new interest. "You may leave in the morning or whenever you'd prefer. During your stay on the island, I will keep my door open for you."

"Really? What makes you think after tonight you'll want me to come back?" Sanji didn't think he'd be bad in bed despite having to take the bottom position. He knew enough to pay attention to what his lover enjoyed and he was selfless enough to go out of his way to please the one he was with. A smirk crept onto his face as he contemplated the option of returning. He knew he should be appalled that the man naturally assumed that HE would want to come back for more. "I think the better question would be what makes you think that I'll want to come back again? For all I know you could suck despite your reputation of being good with a _sword_ or hell, maybe there is a reason you carry such a huge weapon. Some would say that you are compensating for something."

"Don't mock me or dare to issue a challenge you can't ever hope to back up." Mihawk felt his jaw twitch in annoyance at the mocking tone. The little shit had no idea what he was getting into. Why the hell did the idea of proving the blonde wrong make him harder than stone? To imply that he didn't have the needed equipment to get him off, it was an insult to his manhood, literally. He kept his anger in check as he brought his hands to the knot keeping his towel closed. "The only chance of you walking out of this room was just lost because of your mouth. Trust me, you're going to feel me."

Shit, double shit. Sanji's mouth went dry and he took a step back. There were no obvious emotions on the handsome face. Instinct told him it was all in the jerky movements of the fingers undoing the knot. The man had just decided to make it a point to prove him wrong. Fear slammed into his chest as the cloth slid down to the floor. This was a horrible idea, the man was going to kill him. That damn sword was in perfect unison to the man's normal weapon. The turgid length was rising until it was standing up like an extra limb. Sanji knew he'd been a fool not to take the man at his word. The thing had to be over twelve inches and thicker than his wrist. There was no way he'd be able to handle that. "I changed my mind."

.

.

A/N: Please review if you made it this far, please! So I know I'm not wasting my time in continuing, you don't have to make it long or even boast about my skills or such, just let me know that you'd like me to continue with it. Takes but a few seconds, so please, for me!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is the next chapter, I got chapter three done as well but not posting just yet. I apologize if there is some OOC-ness going on. I'm trying to write Mihawk how I see him to be but since he really isn't a main character, it is kind of hard. But from what I have seen and read about him, he strikes me as a very serious, calm, prideful but can also be moody. Also, not a man to waste words or talk a lot. Say what he means and that is all. However, I do see him acting a bit more lenient towards those that he respects or has caught his attention. I really, really don't see him being at all goofy or laid back. I guess I sometimes compare him to Shanks. Shanks will laugh and shrug off someone throwing drink or spitting on him. Doesn't let much bother him and likes to have a good time. I see Mihawk being the kind to sit alone in a room, drink his wine and maybe read. Not the type to wanna be around a lot of people just for the hell of it. He did make a comment to Shanks about the man being too laid back but he DID share a drink with him, which I think is because he holds some kind of respect for Shanks. Also, I think this is hilarious, it was said that when he destroyed Don Krieg's (I think that was his name) entire fleet right after they entered the grand line and even followed them to finish it. All because they disturbed his nap. He is also refined in some ways because of the way he sips his wine and cuts his meat. *Points to Luffy*

That said I hope I don't make him too OOC. Because the first part of the story is based on smex. Also, please don't say that he would be crueler to Sanji because I don't see him being mean for absolutely no reason. He didn't shove a fork in Perona's (hollow chick's) eyes when she was being annoying by floating around him and worrying over Zoro. He just calmly told her to go check on him if she was that worried.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Warnings: Language and there is somewhat graphic sex in this chapter.

.

.

.

Chapter Two

"Don't think of running, Sanji." Mihawk kept his voice low, not one to raise it in order to get his displeasure across. The blonde male visibly shivered at the order but remained in the spot. There was only one reason for the other male to have come to the room, they both wanted the same thing. Not waiting for permission, he ducked down to lift the skinny body upwards. The weight came down on his shoulder. Just as he had thought, there was nothing to his soon to be lover. It would be so easy to manhandle the cook. Injuring his lovers had never turned him on, he preferred to have them screaming for other reasons. He'd make sure that every time he saw the green haired swordsman, he'd consciously think of him and his _sword._ Little chance that his former pupil had taken this one to bed or neither of them would have been at that brothel.

"Dammit, I can walk." Or Sanji was willing to try. He was probably shaking for many reasons but this was too much. The bed wasn't that far and his legs still worked. Like a sack, his back was tossed onto the plush mattress. The moment his weight came down, Sanji knew what made this place so damn expensive. The mattress was like sinking down onto a puffy cloud. So soft and comfy, it had to be worth whatever the warlord was paying for it. Hands jerking at the buttons keeping his coat closed brought his attention back to the reason why he was on the bed. Seeing as he wasn't going to be allowed to leave, not that he really wanted to either, he undid the last two to assist in removing the garment. Getting it off forced him to lean forward to slip his arms out. Before it hit the floor, the same hands were tugging his shirt upwards. It was snatched off, baring his chest.

Beautiful, that was the only way to describe the pale chest. Mihawk was in awe of every inch of the lean figure. There was enough meat on the bones to make it attractive. He also loved seeing the indication of a toned abdomen beneath the creamy flesh. The cook was in damn good shape for someone whose profession was making food. Most that he saw were overweight from over indulging in their meals. However, he knew that the blonde's strength was to be found in his legs, not the top half. Yet, those pink nipples were enough to bring a man to his knees. So small but perfect, he was going to enjoy this.

The scrutiny made Sanji want to cover up. The gaze was intense and also judging him. Why was he so afraid that the man would find him to be lacking? Needing to brace his weight, he leaned back onto both elbows. Would they just jump straight to sex? The problem was that he knew absolutely nothing about the warlord except that he had never been defeated in battle. Well, he knew that the man was either gay or bi-sexual. That gave him no inclination as what to expect as the night continued. All he could say for certain was that he'd be in some serious pain if the man wasn't the type to be gentle.

Mihawk kept his gaze from trailing lower, lest he forget that he didn't want to rush. Reaching up with a hand, his palm touched the covered forehead. His fingers pushing the hair completely out of the way to see the entire face. This earned him a scowl which was downright adorable. So damn cute, he couldn't help but lean forward and place a chaste kiss on the brow. Why the annoyance? Did the blonde not like someone seeing his face in its entirety? It was such a lovely face, he shouldn't hide it. Moving down, another kiss was placed on the tiny nose that didn't belong on a man. Before his actions could be questioned, he captured the parted mouth with his own.

The mouth was hard and demanding, unlike the previous two attempts. Sanji opened to the demanding tongue that was being shoved forward to lick his bottom lip. Heat exploded in his groin from the simple act of their tongues meeting. It didn't shock him that even while kissing the other man was in control. The clashing was heated, both trying to explore the taste of the other. He could make out the wine that had been on the table and something else. Something spicy that oddly reminded him of the way the man smelt.

Dammit, he had moaned. Mihawk felt the shiver trail down his own spine when he was given as good as he gave. Past lovers would usually pull away after a few seconds of being kissed. One had informed him that he was too rough, too wild. That he kissed like he was preparing for battle. His new lover didn't seem to mind at all and even brought a hand up to latch into his hair. Having his scalp pulled gently was a turnon. The long fingers were keeping him from pulling away or ending the kiss.

Sanji whimpered from the lack of warmth. The man was devouring his mouth but that was the only way they were touching. The only place they were connecting and he wanted more. Why the hell was Mihawk just hovering there? The kiss had him hard and straining against the denim that had been left on. The large hands were still cupping his face and he had to breathe. He pulled away long enough to fill his lungs and moved back to lay on his back.

His head was being pulled along for the trip. Mihawk allowed him to get comfortable, then reclaimed the swollen lips. He used his own hands now to keep his weight from crushing the other man. It meant leaning over awkwardly since Sanji's legs were still halfway off of the mattress.

"Sec," Sanji noticed the position they were in. If Mihawk were to try to use his knees to brace his body, it would put the man to kiss his forehead. To give more room, he would have to move up further on the bed. The bed was more than large enough to accommodate the long body.

"These come off first," hands went to the button of the jeans. The zipper made a horrible noise at being yanked apart. The warlord didn't give a damn if he had busted it. Neither did Sanji, because they were both impatient for the article of clothing to be out of the way. Shoes came off with the pants, left on the floor. "Hurry."

Someone didn't have any patience. To be a prick, Sanji smiled before scooting back and turning around. Slowly, he moved across the mattress on his hands and knees. For good measure, he grabbed the pillow and fluffed it. The only warning he got was in a growl a split half second before both cheeks were found in a tight hold. Turning he could see the large palms cupping his bottom. Wiggling did no good to get them released. "Asshole."

"Tease," did the little shit have no amount of self-preservation? Mihawk doubted it with the way he liked to play dangerously. Crawling like that with his ass in the air and taking his time about it. To make it worse, the thighs had been parted wide enough that he could see the erection dangling, just begging for attention. Didn't his sweet pet understand what would happen when you bared your ass like that? "Don't move until I say."

Yep, he'd been right, it was all about being in control for the man. Sanji sighed and wondered what was going to happen next. He kind of wanted another kiss but saw nothing wrong with allowing Mihawk to have control for the moment. The palms weren't squeezing hard enough to cause pain but they were starting to knead the flesh. The fingers were bearing down as the palms made the twin globes push upwards a bit then slowly outwards. He could feel himself being pried apart before closing again with each circular motion of the hands. Cool air suddenly hit him in the center of his split. No longer kneading, his ass was being spread wide apart. Panic coursed in his chest thinking about it. If the other man just went in, it was going to tear him.

It was just as pink as the flat nipples he'd been admiring moments ago. Mihawk licked his lips seeing the opening that was tightly closed. Curious, he brought his fingers around to lightly touch the entrance. A fingertip gently probed at the sphincter, seeing what kind of resistance he could expect. Instead of spitting, which he found to be vulgar, he lowered his head to run his tongue along the rippled surface.

"Oh fuck," Sanji closed his eyes at the sensation. That was definitely a tongue swirling at his hole. He didn't have to look back to know that Mihawk's face was buried in his ass. Why did that make him want to cum? What would people think to know that the infamous and terrifying warlord was making mewing sounds while licking him? Sanji released his own unrecognizable sound feeling the wet morsel trying to push inside his opening. He tried to relax and the hands pried his cheeks further apart. It wiggled forcefully until it was touching uncharted territory. Nothing had ever been put up him and it was different. The idea of who was tasting him was more of a turnon at the moment. So was the sucking sound as the tongue began to stab in and out. Okay, that was nice.

Coating the inside with just saliva was done but Mihawk wasn't sure if that would be enough. He pulled his face away and placed his middle finger inside his mouth, making sure to put a generous amount of spit up to the knuckle. Seeing the pale ass opened and waiting, he was glad that the lights had been left on. His own cock jerked when the tip of his finger was pushed inside the pink area. The outcry from his lover and the way he had to force the digit deeper was alarming. If the other man wasn't that experienced then they would have issues. Only someone well acquainted with sex could take him without being hurt in the process. "Relax for me."

He was trying, he really was. Sanji took a deep breath which allowed the finger to push further. Knowing something would be going in there hadn't prepared him for the strangeness of it. His body was being forced to accept the intrusion. It didn't hurt but he wasn't sure if he'd be able to get into it. It withdrew for the most part and slipped back in more smoothly the second time. That was alright, so he let it continue. The moment a second finger was helping itself, he knew he wouldn't like it. It was stretching him to the point of being uncomfortable. Why the hell would he want a man to shove something a lot thicker than the fingers inside his ass? Not even the odd motions of the fingers could make him overlook the discomfort. He was about to speak up when the world spun. "Oh FUCK! AHH... UGH!"

There, he'd found it. It was a bit higher than he'd first guessed but no matter. Once he had his cock inside, the spot wouldn't be able to hide from him. The silly blonde began to tense up as he hit the spot repeatedly. So distracted, there wasn't any argument when a third finger was added. The pucker was hard to keep open to successfully prepare his lover. Inside was being pushed apart when he went deep but it quickly clenched back down when he withdrew, making repeating the process just as much a pain. "You've never bottomed, have you?"

"First... man... for me." Sanji whimpered when it came to an abrupt stop. The fingers hadn't been pulled out but weren't doing what they had been. What was the problem? The mother fucker yanked completely out of him, leaving behind a feeling of emptiness. "Don't you dare fucking stop, you bastard. I can handle whatever some shitty swordsman can dish out."

"Very well, then get on your back." Not going to affect his conscious then. Mihawk crawled to the bedside dresser to open the top drawer. The bottle of lubrication was removed. He would still be careful not to cause too much damage. There wouldn't be a second time if he was too rough.

Sanji watched the skilled fingers as they uncapped the bottle and proceeded to lather the huge cock heavily with oil. That looked like enough to him but that didn't keep the dark haired man from coming to sit between his parted knees. Laying on his back, he opened his thighs wider. The bottle squirted more onto two fingers that were resting on his bottom. The greasy moisture dribbled down his crack, making his ring slippery. He didn't bother to suppress the moan having the two fingers open him back up. They were moving but didn't hit him in the spot. Again, more of the oil was spread along his walls. The cap was put back on but the bottle was placed near the pillow.

"Remember, don't tense up or it'll be worse. It'll help if you try to bear down," Not caring that simple missionary might have made it more comfortable for the semi-virginal male, Mihawk positioned his own knees outwards and pulled the bottom closer to his groin. The cook had said he could handle it, one shouldn't make empty boasts. Seeing what he wanted, hands grabbed the knees for him. Sanji was opening himself up to be taken. He placed his own left hand near the split and directed the tip of his cock with the other. There was more than enough oil to assist in sliding inside. No amount of lubrication would make a difference when it came to how unused the passage was.

So much for his boast about being a real man. Sanji hissed feeling the head pop inside the ring. That had fucking hurt and it was burning like a bitch. How the fuck had the fat tip managed to get past it was beyond him. How was bearing down supposed to help? Not one to go back on his word, Sanji tried not to scream for the man to stop. The invasion was more than he could handle and there couldn't be no more than two inches in so far.

Ah, fuck, he was going to come undone. Mihawk hissed out the pent up breath he hadn't realized he was holding when he managed to get another two inches in the spongy heaven. A tremor racked his body when the idiot was stupid enough to flinch around him. That was going to make him blow his load before they got started. If this was how someone inexperienced felt, he could understand why other men didn't want to let them go and became attached. The ass was unbelievable tight and hot around him. So damn tight, he used a bit more strength to force twice as much deeper.

"Oh, motherfucker." Sanji wasn't sure if he was swearing at the man in general or the unfairness of it all. That had been so fucking painful but also the most intense pleasure he'd ever experienced before. It cut like an scolding hot knife in his groin, making his balls pinch painfully. "Don't stop, fuck that's good."

Then someone had a high tolerance for pain. The further his cock pushed, the slight stickiness wasn't coming from the lube he had applied. Mihawk was sure that during that last thrust, he had torn something. Not enough to cause a lot of damage but his lover would be sore in the morning. Not going for more depth, he slowly slid out, giving time to adjust to the movement. A slight jerk and he knew his tip had casually brushed against the sweet spot. With how wide he was stretching the slender male, it had to be sensitive. It was confirmed when he drove back in, giving it all back.

The cocky bastard could use that thing on him at any time. Sanji howled when it started to constantly move. The stimulation was so awesome, his ass felt like one huge nerve. A nerve that was lost in one long drawn out moment of pleasure. The motions weren't anything special at all, just a steady pumping. It was more than enough to put him in a frenzy. "Faster."

"No," Mihawk used his own hands to force the knees apart and the bottom to lift slightly off of the mattress. Just because Sanji was taking to his cock didn't mean the situation was reversed. It was sheer will that was preventing him from dumping. The needy grunts, the lust filled blue eyes that were watching as his own cock was buried, it all had him past the point of orgasm. It didn't help that the heat was so tight around him. Virginal or not, the ass was trying to draw all he had deep.

It was torture and he hated the man for it. Sanji tethered on the edge, not receiving the tiny push that would send him over. The bastard was also holding back on him as well. Most likely not to hurt him the first time and he was sure that he wasn't ready to take all of it just yet. With the earlier promise of being able to come back again, he accepted what he was currently being given. If only the man would get to it and just fuck him. "Mihawk, fuck me."

"Yes," because there was no stopping the unstoppable. Adjusting his position in order to lean forward a bit, it put him where he needed to be. The first snapping of his hips let him go in hard and fast. Giving his lover time to get over the brutal pressure didn't enter his mind. With unrelenting force, his cock punished the sheath for being too tight for his girth. The harsh screams echoed in the room but no one came to assist the hollering man beneath him. Sanji had asked to be fucked, he was only obliging his lover. The tension was at the breaking point, making his vision blurry and his own voice rang out. For one to always prefer to keep his personal business private, for once he didn't give a damn if someone heard him enjoying himself. The asshole was contracting around him, bringing him to that peak. Crashing hard, he latched his arm around the jerking waist and yanked the bottom towards him while shoving up. Balls deep, his cock was completely surrounded by the heat and begun to release.

The thumping inside let him know that he wasn't the only one. Sanji was panting by the time his cock stopped spraying. The thick cock was filling him with the man's cum. It should have disgusted him but it didn't. The idea of it being inside was arousing and made him content. Even as the softening member slid out, the essence of Mihawk remained behind as proof. "Stay close."

Without responding, the larger form collapsed next to him. Sanji didn't mind that his chest was being used as a pillow. The weight was removed from his bottom half so he could let his legs rest. Moments later, the chill in the room caught up to them. Unable to move, he had to wait for Mihawk to maneuver down to pull the blankets up over them. It meant he'd be staying the night after all.

A smirk graced his lips feeling the cook stroking his hair. The Strawhat member was into cuddling and touching. Being touched wasn't that bad and the caress was kind of nice. An arm was holding onto him around the shoulders. After that, he was okay with allowing some liberties. The sex had been unlike anything he'd had before. Mihawk knew it wasn't simply because that part of the man had been untouched. Over a decade ago he'd made the mistake of taking another virgin, his reason for almost stopping. The same tightness had been there but it hadn't been the same. It was hard to describe what hadn't been the same this time. Maybe it was Sanji's reaction to him or the honest responses. No one had ever dared to curse at him or tell him what to do before.

None had bothered to remain long enough to fall asleep next to him either. They waited long enough to get their pay then left. The few he'd fucked for the simple pleasure of relieving some stress hadn't remained behind. Well, the first and only female he had went with had asked to use his shower before departing. What made the cook comfortable enough to fall asleep in his company?

.

.

.

.

.

That fucking cocky bastard hadn't been lying. Sanji gritted his teeth at the shooting pain in his bottom when he tried to sit down at the table. Having missed breakfast, he felt horrible at not being back in time to provide food for everyone. Luffy had pounced on him the moment he had slunk back to the ship. It was that man's fault for making him miss breakfast. He had woken up a bit after dawn and had tried to depart. No sex had been involved in his delay, just a lot of kissing and touching. Too much nibbling and biting, until he'd been ready to make his crew fend for themselves. Mihawk had calmly rolled off and told him to come back tonight after he had seen to their dinner. Walking back with an erection hadn't helped his mood at all.

"Did you get into a fight last night?" Luffy stopped chewing seeing the discoloration along his nakama's throat. The bruising was on both sides and Sanji had just winced like he was in pain. Was that the reason there had been no breakfast? As much as he hated not having good food to eat and he'd been forced to suffer Nami's idea of eggs, he disliked thinking one of his had been hurt.

"Huh?" Why would Luffy ask him that? He didn't have a black eye or any bleeding wounds. The tiny tear in his intimate parts wasn't bleeding any more. It stung a bit whenever he moved the wrong way but he wasn't injured. Hell, he felt fucking wonderful.

Nami reached over to yank the cotton shirt to the side and exposed the blemished skin. Every mark was overlapping but in the shape of a circle. Someone's mouth had caused those abrasions. "He was attacked alright, those are hickies and I see a few bite marks. Someone is wincing when he sits too."

"Lay off, please." He added the please as not to offend or be ugly. Dammit, he hadn't bothered to see if their play this morning had left a mark. From the confused look on their captain's face, Luffy was the only one that hadn't put it together. A woman wouldn't have made it sting to sit.

"Oh, I get it, that is why you didn't want a sleep over. You were meeting up with some guy last night." Usopp huffed but not really annoyed. If Sanji had wanted time to find company then he got it. Everyone had needs and he too liked to be alone in order to think about his lady back home. "I hope you at least got his name."

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Sanji blushed at the many eyes staring at him. He was just thankful that the last crew member hadn't woken up to join them yet. That would be utterly humiliating. It was one thing to know that Zoro ran off to find a woman but this was different. He was the one taking it like a girl, not giving it to one. "Do we have to talk about this?"

"Talk about what?" Zoro was yawning into his hand as he came strolling inside the room. Eye still halfway shut with sleep and hair a mess. "What did the shit cook do this time?"

"Sanji spent the night with a guy and he hurt him bad." Luffy gave his own version of the story. No way someone nice had put those marks on Sanji's throat. Since Nami had yanked the shirt aside, he could see the teeth marks.

"Right," Zoro plopped down on the seat and reached for the plate that had been fixed for him. "Not that I don't believe the part about getting his ass kicked by someone. Who the hell would want to fuck him? She'd have to be pretty desperate."

"Go to hell, you stupid marimo. First, he didn't seem that desperate and it is no one's business who it was. I don't ask anyone else for names." Sanji wasn't sure why he was so defensive about it. So he had gotten laid last night, not a big deal. Except it had been his first time with another man and it made his times with women dull in comparison. Waking up in the man's arms had been different too. Sometime during the night their positions had ended up being swapped. He had taken to using the warlord as a pillow while being held.

The clatter of the fork showed just how shocked Zoro was hearing the outburst. Sanji knew that not all of them would take it without some protests. Two men wasn't that uncommon but this was him, known for loving women in general.

"He must be really special to catch your attention." Robin cut into the tender meat to occupy her hands. It was soft enough to tear but she wasn't ready to eat. She had noticed the difference in the cook the moment he had returned. There was a bounce to his step and an ache in his ass. Either the woman had strange tastes or Sanji had discovered a new side to himself. "But you're right, it isn't any of our business. As long as you aren't being injured or put in danger."

That depended on how one looked at it. Sanji wasn't sure what dangers there would be by having the man as his lover. Besides, it was only for a few more days then they would go their separate ways. No point in worrying about the future when the man wouldn't be in it. The moment they set sail again, his affair would be a thing of the past. There was reason for anyone to get upset about it or concern themselves with what he was doing.

Then why did it piss him off when the food he had taken the time to prepare was shoved aside? All eyes turned to the swordsman as the fork was tossed with enough force to bounce into the air after hitting the table. Without saying a word, Zoro left just as quickly as he had entered. Sanji wanted to apologize since it was most likely his fault. Not everyone was accepting of the same sex relationships. Hearing that he had went with another man had probably freaked the buff freak out. That disgusted look had said enough, "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset anyone."

"Nah, you didn't do anything." Nami fidgeted in her seat after the temper display. What was Zoro's problem? Sanji being with another person wasn't that big of a deal. It was strange hearing that it was another man but to each his own. "So, what can you tell us about him?"

.

.

.

Please review if you made it this far! I appreciate the reviews and they encourage me to continue working on the fic. I am glad that I'm not the only one that likes this couple. I was kind of worried that it would be a pair that no one else would be into. Reviews makes me happy and seeing as I'm a sad, overweight, old woman, take pity on me. Thx!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Third chapter, this one is mainly a filler chapter with a bit of smut. It will cover nothing lol. Except maybe the fact I think a few of the others would be extremely curious about who Sanji was constantly seeing. The next chapter will be the starting point of the actual plot that I have planned for this. Hope you enjoy! Also please review, I love them and they make me very very happy. I love you all!

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Warnings: Smut and language.

.

.

Chapter Three

"Little lower," the cook had skilled hands. Mihawk could feel the tension easing away underneath the touch. This was a great way to wake up. The blonde must have rushed over as soon as his crew finished their evening meal. The nap had been interrupted but that was alright, the massage made it easy to forgive.

"You're tense, did I leave you dissatisfied this morning?" Sanji knew that wasn't the case but it was nice to have a chance to bring it up. Their second morning together, he had woken the man up by coming down on some morning wood. The ride had lasted for a minute before he'd been fucked into the mattress. Someone had been pleased because he'd been ordered to come back as soon as possible. Tonight would be their third night together and he was looking forward to it.

"I was very satisfied with you." What was making him aggravated was learning that someone had come snooping around his place of leisure. Mihawk knew that his lover was unaware of the circumstances or how easy it was for him to know exactly what was occurring in the town. Almost every business on the island was owned by him. It was the reason the marines didn't bother with the place and why most pirates kept things respectable.

"Then why are you agitated?" Sanji worked the knot out of the bare shoulder. In the two days, he could tell that something had managed to change the man's normally stoic demeanor. The eyes said it all, Mihawk was pissed about something.

Because, he didn't like to be bothered. Mihawk didn't want to complain about someone close to the cook. There had to be a reason for the intrusion and he'd handle it. It really irked the fuck out of him to have some child demanding to be let inside his Inn. Not that the amateur swordsman knew which room the blonde had been going up to. Beside from killing someone, the man wouldn't be allowed inside. The manager had come to speak to him after Sanji's departure to inform him that someone rather rude and with odd colored hair had been demanding to be allowed to follow HIS lover last night. The manager had known that Sanji was NOT with Zoro and hadn't let the irritated man to continue his pursuit. There was a good chance that this evening the other man had managed not to get lost while trailing the cook. Was it to learn who Sanji was sleeping with? "Do any of your nakama know that you are seeing someone?"

"Eh, they do." Sanji felt the tension enter the muscles. "I didn't mean for them to find out and they don't know who it is. You left some nasty hickies and they were spotted. They added it up when I about shit myself because it hurt to sit down. Don't worry about it, none of them care that much. Each one is doing their own thing while here."

"I see," he just didn't buy it. Most didn't care and were mature enough to let the cook do as pleased. Yet someone had followed him and wasn't happy that he had come here last night. Mihawk tried to relax and put it out of his mind. Did it matter if they did discover his identity? He was not ashamed and they wouldn't be allowed to interfere. "Suck my cock."

"Gladly," Sanji sat up to allow the naked man to roll over. Just like that, the man knew what he liked. The order was what he'd been waiting on and he eagerly slid down to sit upon the knees. Last night he had fumbled around with oral and Mihawk had been patient with him. His fingers gripped the thick shaft, mesmerized by the sheer weight of it. It was already rock hard and leaking from the tip. "Someone was enjoying the attention."

"Someone has been waiting all day for you to return." The same person that hissed having his cock surrounded by the wet mouth. There was no teeth this time, only a smooth entry inside the orifice. The non-existing gag reflex still stunned him after seeing it last night. The tip of his cock went deep in the throat, putting more than a fourth in the beautiful face. The hand was working on the bottom half, pumping the base.

It was nice to know that he had been missed. Sanji swallowed around the meat, while licking the underside vein with his tongue. Giving the blow job gave immense satisfaction because it got his warlord worked up real quick. This would guarantee that he got some cock very soon. A few more attempts at gorging himself on the length and hands were grabbing his arms. Suck cock indeed, he had just started and was already having his clothes removed. Sliding out was awkward but he managed. By the time he was kneeling back, the cock was already being greased.

"Let me prepare you," Mihawk wanted it but not enough to forget that he wasn't the only one involved. His hand was pushed away and put on the mattress. What was he going to do? They had yet to try any position besides some kind of missionary. Nimble fingers were holding his cock upright and Sanji was lowering himself down. Not this again, it had been attempted this morning. A few bounces and the blonde had stopped from the discomfort. Then it had taken him gaining control to insist on doing it with himself on top. "Dammit, wait."

"Shut up already," Sanji snapped and pushed himself down hard on the length. He was doing this and he wanted some kind of control. It stung like a bitch because he hadn't been prepared but he'd take it. Both hands were placed on the man's chest for leverage.

"If you weren't on my dick, I'd have to hurt you for your impudence." Mihawk felt his eyes roll back when he went ignored. The lush ass lifted up and began riding him without pausing. His threat was taken with a grain of salt and flew right over the bowed head. Anyone else would have been tossed off and then flung out on their ass. Not this one, he couldn't bring himself to care at being talked down to.

That was the right spot. Sanji dug his nails into the flawless chest when he discovered how easy it was to seek his own pleasure in this position. Each downwards movement, he could make it strike his sweet spot with enough force to make him see stars. It didn't occur to him to care that he was madly humping away while screaming his lover's name.

At this rate the guests below would start to complain. Not that Mihawk would concern himself with the displeasure of a few people. The blonde could scream whatever he wanted at the top of his lungs, as long as it wasn't someone else's name. Seeing as it was babbling between something that sounded like Mik, Me, or Haw, everything was kosher. It pleased him to watch his blonde lose himself and fuck him hard. His own cock was more than happy with the attention and having the tight heat pulling at it.

"OH FUCK ME," Sanji flexed his knuckles catching the scent of copper. His nails had dug hard into the skin. It almost happened again when the calloused fingers found his nipples. The tiny buds were being pinched and plucked as he continued the ride. "Come here."

Sitting upwards put them directly face to face. Arms wrapped around his shoulders and Mihawk was pulled into a demanding kiss. The tongue tasted slightly of the brand of cigarette's that the cook normally had between his lips. There was something sweet as well, remaining behind. All of it being faint in comparison to the flavor that he had already realized belonged directly to the blonde. He draped both arms around the slender torso and drew the flat chest closer until they were meshed together. It didn't leave much room for the sex to continue, only a slight rocking motion was sustained between them.

Sanji locked his legs around the man's waist to complete the position. The kiss was broken and he lowered his mouth to the man's neck. There was no order to stop when he began sucking and nibbling on the skin, making sure to cause the blood vessels to break underneath. He was being held so tight, he had to let the hips below do the work. The orgasm was close with his cock being crushed between them.

The high pitched pants let him know that the other was close. Mihawk ran both hands along the sweaty back, learning every line and curve. The breathe of his lover was being released on his shoulder and the head was resting in contentment. Peaches, it was heavy in the air near the crown. It was either the brand of shampoo or simply a normal scent that escaped from the pores. Sweet and tempting, making him consider that some part of the pirate was indeed fragile.

.

.

.

.

.

"I can't believe we are doing this," Nami didn't want to sound too excited about doing something so underhanded and tactless. This was wrong but still, she wanted to know just as bad as the others. If they were caught, she'd blame it on their captain. The idiot had been the one to suggest trying to see who it was. This was the fourth day in a row Sanji had left immediately to go spend time with someone in the town. Who was it? One night meant he was releasing some pent up sexual frustration. When the cook was constantly running off to see someone, it had to be more than a fling.

"Shut up, if that man hears us he is going to demand we leave." Usopp adjusted his goggles to see if he could get a better look inside. Wasn't it odd that the man guarding the door simply bowed to Sanji and let their nakama pass? A few things were getting in the way but he could still make out the blue shirt. A doorway or an elevator? "He went into a room or boarded the elevator."

"That doesn't help, Usopp. There has to be dozens of room and we have no idea what floor he is getting off. Someone try to sneak in," Luffy huffed at the pair that had decided to join him on this little mission. He really wasn't against Sanji having someone but he wanted to know who it was. He had to make sure the man was good enough for his nakama. The only thing they knew was that the person was rich enough to afford this kind of place. "Go inside, Nami."

"Like hell, I'm not getting tossed out on my ass. Do you see the size of that guard at the door? You take him out and I'll sneak inside. At least cause a distraction for me or something." Nami glared at the two dark heads. This was getting them nowhere and they could only hope that Sanji came outside with his company.

"Hey guys, isn't that Zoro?" Usopp pointed towards the man walking up to the entrance of the Inn. What was the man doing going to this place as well. "You know what this means? Those two are meeting up at night and hiding it."

Nami rolled her eyes at the conclusion. She was surrounded by idiots because the captain was smiling like a fucking overstuffed cow. "You idiots, they can't afford this place. Besides do you think Zoro would look that pissed off if he was the one about to join Sanji in a room? He's following him too because he wants to know who the guy is."

"Yep, he's pissed." Usopp felt sorry for the poor guard that made the mistake of putting a hand on the swordsman's shoulder in an aggressive manner. The hilt smacked the man's jaw hard enough to send him up and back.

"Awesome, that is our distraction, let's go while the staff is occupied with him." Nami grabbed Luffy by the scruff and ran towards the double doors. As expected, several men were already trying to grab a hold of their nakama and to throw him outside. Everyone inside the lobby was watching the display in horror and awe. "This way, there is an elevator in this direction."

Nami jabbed the button repeatedly, praying it would open before anyone noticed what they were up to. Luffy seemed concerned about Zoro or most likely wanted to get in on the fighting, "Fine, go help him but Usopp and I are heading up to find Sanji."

"Why me?" Usopp swallowed the lump in his throat as the double door slid open. Without asking what he wanted to do, he was yanked inside the metal box. There was laughter from their captain before the doors slid shut. Great, he was trapped inside the elevator with Nami. Just how the hell were they going to find Sanji? He could be on any floor and in any one of the rooms.

"It has only one destination." Nami pushed the button that had a P written on it. That made things a lot simpler. Sanji came inside here so he had to take this elevator to the same floor. Then all they had to do was find out which room he was in. Even if they had to wait until

morning for man to come out. Or they could simply knock and ask to speak to him. Normally, the person that was renting the room would be the one to answer the door. They could just see who it was and make up a lie as to why they were knocking.

The elevator stopped and the doors slid open. Usopp didn't want to go. Sanji wasn't going to be happy if they bothered him. Why did he have to be the one to be dragged by the demon? Without much choice, he was yanked out. The blasted thing made a loud dinging sound before closing behind them. Great, what now? He looked around the narrow hall. Something was off about this place, there was only one door. Did it lead to another hallway? "Great, we need a key to access this floor, Nami. What now?"

"Dunno," she could try picking the lock. It meant that only those that paid for a room or the staff could gain access to these rooms. It also meant they wouldn't be able to find out which room Sanji was going to. "Wait, someone is coming out."

The knob was turning, so someone was leaving to take the elevator. That meant they could pretend to be going inside and do some snooping. Nami couldn't believe their luck, it was too perfect. She walked toward the doorway in order to get inside before it closed. The damn thing opened up far enough to allow a single person to slide out. "Hold the door, please. I'm going to my room."

"Then you are lost, girl." Mihawk slid out of the room and closed the door gently behind him before the girl could push by. The way the light brown eyes lit up, she had seen inside enough to realize her mistake. One would clearly see that there was nothing behind the door but an open room.

"Eh, Nami, that's..." They were so dead! Usopp felt his bladder clench painfully as the man lifted his head to look at them. That wasn't just a guest, that was a warlord. They had really done it now and the man knew that they were lying. There was no hallway, the elevator took them directly to the man's room. Where was Luffy?

"Keh," What could she say to that? Nami lifted her gaze to inspect the tall man. Wow, the man looked different in person, really scary. This was her first time seeing him up close, at all. She knew that Zoro and the others had seen him but this was a first for her. The man was dressed in casual clothing, a button down shirt and jeans. Handsome aside, this was someone she couldn't handle. "We were, we were, lost?"

"No, you were following your nakama." Mihawk knew exactly what had brought them here and why he had been contacted from the front desk almost immediately after his guest had joined him for the evening. Before he'd gotten the chance to give a proper kiss, he was being bothered. No doubt he'd learn that the others were downstairs causing a scene in order to allow these two to sneak up. What he wanted to do was irrelevant because to kill them would be to upset the one inside the room. They were merely curious as to who was keeping their cook preoccupied. "He is inside, you may speak to him until I return."

"Thanks," Nami released the groan, that had been horrifying. Wait, so Sanji had come to this floor and the warlord had stepped out of the room. Did that mean it was Mihawk that their nakama had been visiting? There was only one way to find out. She waited until he stepped around them before trying the knob. It turned and she opened the door to see just how wrong they had been. It really was one large room and not a part of several different units.

"That was quick," Sanji heard the door open again, so he assumed that whatever it was hadn't been that important. He lifted his gaze from the pack of mushrooms he had just placed on the counter. The idea of dinner was put on hold seeing the two standing inside. What the hell were they doing there? "Don't tell me that call was because of you two."

"More like Luffy and Zoro in the lobby." Nami tried to look sheepish at the trouble they were

causing for him. They hadn't meant to intrude upon his evening. It was a date! Sanji was already in the kitchen, fresh ingredients already being laid out. "You're cooking him dinner."

"That was the plan but that is probably shot because he is going to be pissed. What the hell were you guys thinking?" Sanji didn't want to be angry but they could have simply asked. Dammit, did all of them need to snoop? What was the big deal? So he was sleeping with someone, not like they had any pressing issues at the moment.

"It was Nami's idea." Usopp placed all blame on the woman next to him. Sanji wouldn't hit her so it was the safest course of action where he was concerned. He didn't want to get hit or maimed in any way. They had dragged him along, he was innocent.

That still didn't make it right. Sanji really hoped that he could smooth things over with the other man. This was a bit much, even for them. "Wait, you said Luffy and Zoro were downstairs? What the hell are they doing down there?"

"Tearing up the place." Usopp cringed and hid behind the only safe place.

"Dammit, those idiots." Not good, this was Mihawk's place. The Yoru was no longer where it was normally kept. He had to do something before things got out of hand. He would never forgive himself if someone got hurt because he'd been selfish. Storming past the two, he exited the door without bothering to close it. By the time the elevator opened, he was joined by the others. The damn box wouldn't move fast enough for him.

It wasn't as bad as he feared but was a lot worse than he had hoped. Luffy was laughing as they exited the elevator. Like there was anything funny about this. Couldn't their captain sense the tension in the air? Both men had their hands on a weapon and he knew it wouldn't end well. Mihawk would have no qualms about attacking inside the building. Just like the idiot marimo would have no problem countering.

"Hey, Sanji!" Luffy called out seeing them stepping out and coming over. This was getting good. Maybe Sanji and his new boyfriend would like to watch the fight. Or whatever.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sanji addressed the question to the two men that were disturbing the place and ruining his evening. Dammit, he had planned this all day long. What to prepare for their late dinner. It had taken him hours to plan out the blasted menu and even longer to figure out how to make it better. He even went out of his way to purchase the ingredients to make dessert. All his planning was going to hell because they couldn't mind their own business. Nakama or not, he was entitled to a personal life. There was no way to salvage this, not when weapons were about to be drawn.

"I was inquiring as to their purpose of breaking into my establishment." Mihawk thought that was obvious. He had come down to see his employees being knocked around. The behavior was a bit childish and inconsiderate. Beneath even his former pupil. "This is the third evening that it has happened."

"What?" Three voices rang in unison. Luffy only laughed at the announcement, like it was no big shock that someone was constantly disrupting the place. Sanji knew who was responsible for it, the only one that wasn't shocked at the statement. Also the only man that was still gripping his weapon.

"I take it you're the bastard that gave them the order not to let me inside." Zoro eyed the man that was once his sensei. Respect had nothing to do with this. Dammit, that man knew who he was, why not allow him inside?

Mihawk would have rolled his eyes if he didn't find the act to be immature. What did the man expect? "You have not paid for a room. Also, seeing as your only purpose for arriving was to follow Sanji, there was no need for you to be allowed inside my personal quarters."

Personal quarters? Zoro also noted that the older man had used Sanji's given name, not his full name. Even til this day, the man called him by his surname. The use of the name implied something personal, very intimate. This was where he had followed the cook these last three nights and he was spending his evenings with Mihawk? That meant the two were having some kind of liaison. That fucking bastard, the warlord was screwing the ero-cook!

He'd thought so. Mihawk wondered if his blonde had caught onto the other man's affections. No matter, he had a claim for now. When one delayed, they risk having what they want being taken by another. "I suggest you all leave, now."

"Right, we're going." Nami was ready to leave. They had just been told rather boldly that Sanji was spending his evenings in the man's room. The two were fucking, enough said. She wouldn't down Sanji's taste and it wasn't their place to judge. Hopefully they hadn't messed things up for him. "Move it, Luffy!"

Sanji didn't know what to do seeing the searing look in his direction from the marimo. He had known that Zoro would be pissed if he were to find out that he was fucking the man's sensei. The two had some kind of relationship, they had lived together for two years. Then he came along and for some reason, the older one wanted to bed him. He knew he should have turned down the offer, out of respect for his nakama and maybe he hadn't because he did want to be a little selfish. The others were going to be confused and upset with him keeping it a secret. "I'm sorry, the blame is mine. I'll pay for whatever damages they caused. I'll go grab my things."

"Sanji," He hadn't spoken to the rest of the Strawhats but all four stopped. Did they think he would attack the cook? The crew finding out wasn't an issue between them. Nor was the place getting wrecked a bit, he'd just pay his staff a bonus to get it cleaned up. This worked out better for them. With the others knowing, Sanji would not have to sneak around for the remainder of his time on the island. "Stay."

The single word was a request and he almost threw himself at the other man. The tone was cold but he didn't believe that the anger was directed at him. Most likely at being disturbed and having to deal with the problem. That meant their date was still on but what about his nakama? Would they be okay with him staying behind?

"You know what, I think we can manage on our own tomorrow. Don't you, Usopp?" Nami silently dared the other two to say a damn word. "Robin was wanting to take us out for breakfast so don't worry about rushing back in the morning."

"Wow, really? She's taking us out?" Luffy couldn't believe it. They were really going out in the morning? That was so awesome. Were they going to that all you could eat place? "Yosh! Have fun, Sanji and sorry about the mess."

Like hell Robin had been taking them out. Sanji smiled at the attempt to give him space and some time alone. Nami would now have to take the captain out and he'd pay her back later. Without saying another word, he was left alone with the brooding warlord.

.

.

.

A/N: Please review for me. I'm still working on the fourth chapter but it shouldn't take too long to get out. Thx!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is the next chapter! Sorry, it took a bit longer than normal. I really had to finish working on my book so it could be edited and hopefully published soon. I do have many of these chapters planned out already. So I do know what direction I'm taking with it. I appreciate al the reviews so far and hope to keep recieving them because it does make me want to work seeing as the pairing is like. Please keep them coming.

This chapter is a bit shorter than normal and is kind of an intro to the plot I got planned. Enjoy it and review.

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

Warnings: Language

.

.

.

Chapter Four

He was not in the mood right now. Sanji lit the end of the cigarette and was thankful to whatever gods were listening and understood his problem. He had nothing against spending the entire day with his nakama or entertaining the ladies for a few hours. All of it took his mind off of the fact that he'd be spending another night on the ship with everyone else. From the fact that before he could finish making dinner for his date, the warlord had been summoned down once more to speak with someone. Instead of a handsome man returning to the room, a stuttering boy had knocked on the door to deliver a letter.

A fucking letter! Short and to the point informing him that their time together would be cut short because the World Government had come to collect one of their own. What was so important that the man couldn't come back up and tell him in person? Whatever, he was getting upset over nothing. Not like they were a couple and the man didn't owe him anything. Having sex a few times didn't mean he was special to anyone.

Then why did he feel so disappointed? Because he had waited in the hopes that the man would send him a message after returning? It hadn't happened and he wasn't sure if the man would have asked him to come back again because when they had set sail, the man was still absent from the island. What they had been doing had ended as abruptly as it had begun. His first experimenting with the male sex but he still found himself thinking about it more than a week after leaving the place.

The calm sea differed greatly from the emotions making it hard to sleep. Sanji knew the others had more or less let it go without pressuring him for details. Luffy had his mind on the next island they were heading towards. He was sure the reason the others had put his activities on the back burner was because they had ran into Law. The other captain had asked them to attend a secret meeting. Luffy had gotten excited to learn that many of the other captains would be arriving to attend the meeting. No one could convince the idiot that it wasn't going to be a party. All of them in one place, something serious was about to happen and if a Yonko was going to be there, they had to be careful.

Most likely it was to talk about the power struggle or the rumors of the World Government having some kind of new weapon to use against the rebels and all pirates. Sanji prayed that whatever happened, they wouldn't be dragged into the war. Everyone knew that it was on the horizon and it was only a matter of time.

Just like the battle that was slowly brewing on the Sunny. Sanji wondered how many more days it would take before he would be forced to defend his life. If not for Luffy being around he was sure that the fight would have already started. This time it wouldn't be a competition over who had the bigger dick. The glares being sent his way were frightening, even to himself. The marimo was seething inside and barely keeping his temper in check. Last night he thought for damn sure the bottle of booze was going to be thrown at him. All because Nami had asked if he thought he'd get to see Mihawk again soon. What had made her want to know was beyond him but he had answered the best he could. What they had was over and he didn't think he'd ever see him again.

Even now the swordsman was sitting across the deck with an oversized weight. The workout had seized minutes ago so the other man could glare at him. It was unnerving but Sanji didn't feel up to starting a fight. If he didn't know better, he'd think he was depressed. That didn't make sense, why would he really care if he never saw the man again? They'd only been together for a few days and not really together. Sex was just sex and it was over.

Awesome sex that had him waking in the middle of the night hard and aching to be touched. It was damn near impossible to have a good wank when there were others in the room. Last night he had woken from a very vivid dream in which he had been pinned across a table and the warlord had begun sampling his ass like it was a dessert. A sharp pain to the shin had woken him to a raging boner and a glaring marimo. He assumed he'd been moaning loudly in his sleep and had woken a few others up. Hell, if one of them had been getting their ass tongued in a dream, they would have been panting too.

Seeing no one else around he decided to walk over and try to make pleasant conversation with the swordsman. Sanji wondered if apologizing for stepping onto forbidden territory would appease the anger. Had he known that their relationship was that sacred he would have turned the man down. Would have been a huge mistake because he had enjoyed it but he didn't like the way things were between him and his nakama. Fights were fights, but this was different.

"What do you think the meeting is about?" Sanji leaned against the railing nearest to the forgotten weights. Which brought his mind to the fact that Zoro was working out down on deck instead of in the nest like usual.

"An alliance," Zoro already had it figured out and what would be the outcome. The Navy was out to get all pirates and the revolutionaries while the two groups were neutral when it came to each other. It would be a wise decision to join forces to put an end to the ones threatening them. With rumors of some kind of weapon in creation, people were getting scared. An alliance was also dangerous. Their captain would most likely be all for it since the two leaders calling for the meeting were people that had a connection to Luffy.

That much he had figured on his own because of who was invited. Sanji noticed the stiff shoulders and how he wasn't worth looking at while being spoken to. If the shithead were any colder, he'd have icebergs growing out of his ass. He wanted to yell and demand to know was it that really big of a deal but obviously it was because it had bothered the pupil so much. Fine, he wasn't going to start an argument he couldn't win. He had slept with the man and he wasn't about to apologize for doing it because if Mihawk came back around he sure wouldn't turn him away. "Don't be late for dinner."

.

.

.

.

.

Mihawk made a quick note that only five of the warlords had bothered to show for the summons. The few that they had left were unimpressive at best. How the fuck did that Buggy bitch get on the roster? All it would take would be a second and he'd have the freak dead on the floor. Killing the man would add some excitement to this dull meeting. He let his eyes swerve back to the newest member, the man that had shown up after Tralfagar Law had been removed for his alliance with the Strawhats. Deeds or something, he didn't care to remember the new swordsman's name.

The elder gentlemen were sipping their tea around the large table and waiting for anyone else to show. No one would be coming. The new Yonko Blackbeard was no longer considered a warlord since he no longer obeyed their laws or reported to the government. He had left what could have been several days of enjoying a sweet blonde for this. They could have just stated what they wanted in a letter.

"We should get this underway before it will be too late to leave." The voice was practically drowned out as images of a blonde fought to make him forget that he was supposed to be a warlord and loyal. An ample backside lifting high in the air as he slowly shoved his cock inside. Dammit, how flexible was the cook? Would it be possible to bend the man completely over while standing upwards. Or put him on his back, shove those ticklish feet all the way to the narrow shoulders. Gods, to have the lithe body folding in half with the sweet ass off the floor while he fucked down hard. He even wanted to lick the muscular calves while he stretched his lover to the point of being in pain. Was the man still talking? "The meeting will be on held on the island in exactly four days. Each of you will go along with the fleet that we will be sending. We know we won't be able to capture the important figure heads but the mission is to kill any and all you come across. We will strike a deadly blow to the enemy."

What island? Mihawk blinked and was glad that none noticed had noticed his straying mind. The Hancock female was leaning forward on the table, exposing large breasts for all to see. The once Kuma, didn't make a sound as he decided to pay attention to the conversation.

"We will be sending out thirty warships to intercede. An alliance will not be allowed. If the Revolution and the Yonko were to unite, we may not be able to handle the threat they would impose. It is imperative that everyone strike hard and take out as many as possible."

"And who do you think will be leading this secret meeting and who can we expect to find?" Boa Hancock was more concerned about who had leaked that kind of information to the government. She was curious for one reason only, if her dear husband were involved, she wouldn't allow them to harm him.

"Our source has it confirmed that the one responsible for this little convention is the Yonko Shanks and there is a chance that Dragon will show his face because his son will be attending as well. Along with the Strawhats, others will be attending. We could take out Law, Kid and many others in one swoop. We will surround the island and attack, we will destroy everything. I will be sending in forces to head onto the island to see about the capture of Dragon and Shanks. They are becoming too much of a threat and can't be allowed to join forces."

Mihawk adjusted his seat hearing that his friend was going to be there. What was the man thinking trying to form an alliance? He had to know the government would get involved at that point. Strategy was being discussed but his mind went back to who else would be there. Had the Strawhats also recieved an invite? Of course, the crew would go for several reasons. It didn't matter if they agreed to the alliance or not. Being there would make them a target for the assault. He had long ago informed the senile bastards that he wouldn't agree to fight against the Yonko but this was different. He still didn't have any plans to go up against Shanks.

"Mihawk? Can we count on you to do your duty?"

"I will be heading to the island as well." He'd be going but not to slaughter a bunch of ignorant pirates that couldn't see that they were setting themselves up to be ambushed. There was even a chance that this was a trap for the government. The alliance could be setting the old fools up to attack to turn the tides and take a lot of them out. Whatever the case may be, he was going to hunt just one pirate. All the others weren't his concern.

.

.

.

.

.

Another hour and they would be docking at the island. Sanji was in the kitchen washing up the last of the dishes from breakfast. He didn't want to leave a mess behind since they would most likely be eating at the village. Everyone was tense after seeing so many pirate ships already docked or also nearing the place. A lot of the other crews weren't that friendly but it was a risk. They had a larger enemy and Luffy was just happy to be able to catch up with his old friend. Sanji just wanted to get this meeting over with so they could leave and get back to their own journey. Luffy wasn't the type to ally with everyone and fighting a huge war, it was something he wasn't sure his captain wanted to be part of. Father or not, Luffy was too goofy to want to be part of a revolution. They were more for exploring and having fun, seeing new things. All this talk of war had everyone on edge.

The door to the kitchen opened and he assumed it was someone to let him know that they'd be docking soon. The heavy clunking of boots had him bristling at the arrival of the marimo. They hadn't spoken for days and Sanji would be a liar if he said he hadn't been avoiding the other man. The dish in his hand was wiped twice more after it was dry because he could feel the man's presence behind him. Wasn't the shitty swordsman going to say anything? Or were the holes being burnt into his back from the dark eyes? "What do you want?"

"Are you going to see him again?"

"Who?" Sanji knew who he meant but acted dumb just because he didn't like being stared at. He placed the plate in the strainer and turned to face his nakama. If Zoro wanted to know something, he should just come out and say it. Don't ask stupid questions that were bound to annoy the hell out of him.

"How many men have you fucked?" Zoro clenched his fists at the coy look. This wasn't amusing and he wanted to know. The others could take their warnings and go to hell. He wanted to fucking know and it was his concern.

What kind of question was that? It made him feel like some kind of slut. Sanji didn't like the accusation he saw in the piercing gaze. "Actually, he was the one fucking me and it was just the one."

"Just answer the question." Zoro didn't want to imagine the man holding the cook down and taking him. The thought of that old fucking bastard moaning as he sunk himself inside the blonde's flesh made him want to kill something.

"No, we didn't make plans to meet again." Sanji saw the relief and it pissed him off. What, now that he knew that Mihawk had no plans to see him again, the older man was available? Was that the reason for the questions? Did the shitty marimo want to make sure that he hadn't somehow gotten his tainted claws into his sensei? "Don't worry, I won't be fucking your precious sensei again."

"Good," Zoro was relieved to hear it. He'd been worried that for some reason the cook had fallen for the other man. As far as relations went, Mihawk struck him as boring and insensitive. Still, the anger on the delicate features let him know that the cook didn't appreciate his prying. Why the fuck had Sanji gone to him if he'd been curious? Why had the two even hooked up? "You shouldn't have touched him to begin with."

"Well, excuse the fuck out of me," Sanji knew his voice had risen loud enough to be heard out in the hall but he was pissed. He didn't need to hear that shit. Mihawk was a grown man and the man had come onto him, not the other way around. He hadn't sought anyone out. "I wouldn't if I had known that you already had a prior claim on him. Just drop it."

Is that what Sanji thought? Zoro knew he was staring and wasn't sure what to say. This wasn't about Mihawk, he didn't care who the old goat fucked as long as it wasn't his cook. He didn't want that man touching the blonde he wanted for himself. "I can't."

"Why the hell not, you stupid marimo? Are you really that possessive of hi.." Sanji had more of a rant prepared but it was halted. His nape was grabbed in a tight grip and his lips were being smashed into a hard pair. He had to look like an idiot with his eyes wide like saucers but this hadn't been expected.

The soft lips were pulled tight and unrelenting for the first minute. Zoro relaxed his hold on the slender neck and eased up on the pressure of his mouth. He brought his mouth down again across the bottom lip, trying to coax the cook into responding. A soft sigh ghosted his chin before the kiss was finally returned.

This was wrong, Sanji knew it was but couldn't bring himself to pull away as the tongue sought entrance into his mouth. The kiss was nice, sweet and gentle considering it was a loud, obnoxious swordsman doing it. Soon enough, he found himself pulled into a hard, sweaty chest. It was slightly arousing because he was being kissed by a hot man with a large and thick erection. The weapon was probably near to his lovers own and Sanji moaned feeling it pressing against his own. He was enjoying the kiss, he wouldn't deny it but he noticed the difference between the two men he had kissed.

"I'M BLIND!" Usopp's voice rang through the kitchen, forcing them to part. "Dammit, you were supposed to tell him that we were docking. I need to go wash my eyes out."

"We're docking," Zoro noticed that the cook didn't wipe his mouth like he was disgusted by the kiss. He'd also returned the kiss and had gotten aroused from it. It was a start and he would just have to wait until they were done here before informing Sanji of his intentions. That should have at least cleared up the reason as to why he didn't like the two together. He wouldn't let Mihawk near his nakama again.

.

.

.

A/N: Thanks for reading and if there is any typos I apologize, I have also been sick and I wanted to get this chapter up asap. I will admit I also love Zoro/Sanji, I'd say it is my OTP in one piece. One day I'll have to write a fic for them. However, for this fic, lets says if Mihawk hadn't come along, there might have been a chance for them BUT in this fic, poor Zoro is going to lose to him again. At the end of this chapter, perhaps Zoro might have been able to convince Sanji to give him a go but as the author I've decided that fate isn't going to be kind to him. I'll make it up to him later. Also, if you were expecting a few more days of smut from them, sorry to disappoint. Sanji had to get his first taste of disappointment of being involved with a warlord. Now, if you read this far, please review for the author that hasn't seen any action herself in over six years because this is her only entertainment.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here is the next chapter, still not as long as I'd like but as I stated before I do work on my own work most of the time. I gots bills to pay lol, can't type if I don't have lights. I also have a book that will be going up on an Amazon site within the next two weeks hopefully, up for nominations.

As far as this chapter is concerned, more filler and the start of getting into the plotline. Planned out it is already over 25 chapters and I'm not done yet (planning on how to end it). And as I edited this chapter the song 'What Have You Done' by Within Temptation started playing, it made me seriously laugh. If you don't know the song, find it on you-tube or somewhere and listen, I think it really fits Sanji and Mihawk and what could potentially happen. Not saying it will. Anyways, I hope no one is too OOC, I will not be going too much into the alliance simply because for the Strawhats/Sanji it isn't really important at the moment, but just at the moment.

I will give a shout out to all those that have reviewed so far, I'll try to keep writing something worthy enough for them to continue coming in.

To Crimson Fox19 : Just as I logged on to get this chapter up, I noticed I had a new review and checked on it. I seriously laughed loud enough to wake up my poor family. Great minds think alike, nee? On with the chapter!

Oh shit, wait the Disclaimer: Don't own it!

.

.

.

Chapter Five

The many voices rang in the large room. Zoro crossed his arms and kept his position against the wall next to his captain. How many more people would arrive for this thing? It was definitely not smart to have this many dangerous pirates in one place. Three fights had already broken out and had been yanked apart by other captains. The island they had arrived on was a good size piece of land with a quaint little village in the center. The problem was that there were so many places for someone to land a ship. He wanted to believe that someone as intelligent and use to war as this Dragon would have made plans in case of an attack. Also, he didn't think Shanks would be stupid enough to be caught with his pants down. Which made him wonder if there were two motives behind this little gathering. Were all of them being here a means to bait the government into acting? The idea was sound if the ones playing bait didn't mind. Zoro did mind because he wouldn't become anyone's pawn. Some of them could die or be injured if things went wrong.

Zoro was hoping that things would go smoothly and that most of the pirates would leave after hearing what the two had to say. Nami had already convinced their captain to remain an extra day to do some shopping and explore the village. On the walk over to the coliseum, he had noticed a small shop that held kitchen supplies. The cook had been recently asking Nami about needing a new set of knives for the kitchen. It would put him further in debt but he wanted to grab the set that had been on display. A sort of peace offering and a present for the cook.

The many haggard and stale bodies were causing the air in the place to become raunchy. How much longer was this going to take? He was ready to depart and he had only tagged along to make sure their captain didn't do something stupid.

"Eyes up, Strawhat-ya." Law tilted his head to the redheaded pirate walking out onto the built platform in the center. Standing next to him was a large male wearing a black cloak. His guess that it was the infamous Dragon at the man's side. It would account for the many guards that were trying to look inconspicious while standing nearby.

"Can I get everyone's attention?" Shanks voice rang loud over the crowd. "I'm sure everyone here is ready to get to the drinking and the celebration but first, we need to form this alliance. Settle down, I'd like to introduce everyone to the man responsible for this gathering but I'm sure he needs no introduction."

The crowd hushed but for a few whispers as the man stepped forward and removed his hood. The Dragon was an imposing figure and his presence demanded respect. His eyes roamed over the crowd seeing who had turned out for this alliance. He didn't want to lower himself to ask for the help of simple pirates but some would be useful. "I don't care for most of you. I won't lie and pretend that I care about any of you. What I will say is that I have asked the Yonko to invite you here for one reason. We have a common enemy and alone neither faction can put an end to this war. You are probably wondering why you should bother yourself with allying with the revolution, no more than I have concerned myself why I should come to depend on a bunch of lawless, gold seeking thugs. Most of you here are exactly that and no more but your help is just as invaluable as that of the few that may have my respect."

"Your old man has a way with words, Strawhat-ya." Law almost smiled at the shocked and offended looks at the many gathered. Did they expect the man to lie and say he considered them all to be friends?

"There is only one reason why I have deemed it necessary to get pirates involved in the fight. My sources have delivered solid and undeniable plans about a weapon the World Government is in the process of developing. If these weapons are allowed to be completed then the seas will no longer be safe for pirates and they will be used to hunt the revolution down. My spies are working on locating where these weapons are being mass produced. When the time comes, they need to be destroyed and taken out of development."

"Why should we help you get rid of them? What's in it for me?" Kidd didn't like it. He had managed to handle the navy dogs so far, why ally himself with someone hell bent on constantly fighting? He was a pirate, not a revolutionary.

"The government is deadly serious in wiping out all those that are a threat to their rule. Do you think that once these things are built, they will let you sail by? You'll be one of the first they seek. What is your bounty at these days?" Dragon let his eyes linger on the form of his son for a moment before inspecting the rest of the crowd. Had any of them realized yet that this too was part of his plan? He needed the World Government to realize that he was onto their scheme and to fear the prospect of an alliance.

"Let's go, Zoro." Luffy placed a hand lightly on his nakama's sleeve. As much as he longed to help Shanks, he wasn't a pawn. Even if they helped destroy the weapons once, sooner or later more would be produced. That wasn't a problem between his crew and the government. If one of their weapons came, they'd handle it, just like anything else. He wouldn't send his crew out to die needlessly. Wherever this place was, it had to be guarded. Not again, he wouldn't risk losing his nakama in the hopes of sparing them in the future.

"I'm with you," Law trailed behind the departing two. Voices were raised in anger inside the place as they departed. He didn't need to hear any more reasons as to why he should join the alliance. His alliance was with the Strawhats and if their captain wasn't interesting then he wasn't going to concern himself with a suicide mission either. The revolution was all about the end of the World Government even at the cost of their followers. Most pirates were different, it was all about your nakama. Not many would willingly send their crew to a certain death to help cripple the organization. They were pirates, not idealists. "I suggest we leave the island before they spring whatever trap they have planned for the government."

"Right," Luffy had a bad feeling about it as well. This many pirates and his father in the same place. He had shown up as promised but he wasn't going to lose his nakama to further his father's goals.

"Hear that?" Zoro put a hand out to steady himself as the ground shook. Was that a blast? Seriously, they were being attacked already? Shouldn't those idiots been prepared for some kind of ambush?

"Get your crew and get off the island," Law took off running with the two. "There is an island north of here, we can meet up there later."

.

.

.

.

.

Shaking fingers reached up to touch the spot on his bottom lip that could still feel where the marimo had first crushed their lips together. Sanji knew he was being notably quiet but he couldn't help it. He hadn't even responded when the waitress had tried to flirt with him. The girl had been stunning but he had politely greeted her before ordering someone to drink.

There was no stir as he noticed she also had a nice figure. It did nothing for him and he wondered why. It wasn't just discovering that he liked cock, it was deeper than that. Why the fuck was he so torn up over the fact that he had let Zoro kiss him? He had done more, he had kissed his nakama back. Why did that make him feel like he had done something wrong? He wasn't in a committed relationship and he was free to do as he pleased. Dammit, maybe he was just secretly a slut that had a hard-on for hot swordsmen.

Things had been left unspoken between them as they docked and entered the village. Sanji wasn't sure what to do about the situation. He was more confused as to why Zoro had kissed him to begin with. Did the man's jealousy have to do with Mihawk or himself? Should he press for an explanation?

"You okay?" Robin asked from her seat next to him. The doctor and sniper were busy blowing bubbles into their shakes to notice that the cook hadn't touched his food. Their navigator had ran off somewhere to do a spot of shopping, Brook was somewhere after chasing a group of fangirls that had wanted to hear him sing. Franky had stayed behind on the Sunny to make a few adjustments in case trouble came their way. "I'm sure he'll explain himself soon."

"Huh? Who didn't you tell?" Sanji glared at the long nosed man that cowered in the seat. Had he gone screaming to the entire crew that he'd walked in on them kissing? "I should kick your ass."

"I only mentioned to Robin that I'm glad that Zoro and you are together." Usopp released his straw and crossed his arms. Didn't Sanji realize how worried they were? Running around with a warlord was dangerous and it was wrong to flaunt the relationship in front of someone that was the jealous type. "Seriously, Sanji, none of understood what you saw in that other man. He's not at all attractive, he is scary and newsflash, he's a warlord."

"First off, Zoro and I aren't together. A kiss doesn't mean we are together, just like me fucking someone doesn't mean I'm with him." Sanji noticed that Chopper hadn't known and was all ears now. "I also don't need your approval or you to understand what I see in someone. I happen to like the warlord."

"But does he like you, Sanji?" Chopper looked between the two not sure what to make of the conversation. Did Sanji like the man he'd been visiting on that island? He'd only heard rumors of this warlord and according to Usopp, he was terrifying and deadly. Why would Sanji want to have physical relations with that type of person?

"I dunno," and he didn't. It was one thing that bothered him. Sanji was sure he had been nothing but a distraction for the man. They were still enemies outside of that room and he'd be a fool to think otherwise. A bit of sex didn't change the way the world worked. Mihawk was still a warlord and he was a pirate. "Just don't go discussing what you saw with anyone else. I'm confused enough about it."

"He's jealous and I don't think he understands why himself." Robin had ideas but no evidence yet. She had no idea what to think about his relationship with the warlord. All she knew of him was that he took his position seriously and normally did what was asked of him. "Maybe because up until now he was the only man you really paid a lot of attention to. Even if the attention was negative, the competition gave you two some kind of connection. With this new man being in the picture and your relationship is more positive, he has realized that he has feelings for you."

That had Sanji laughing over his creamed bagel. There was no way in hell the marimo had feelings for him. "Shitty marimo, he probably kissed me to figure out what his sensei saw in me. He hates me."

"What did the warlord see in you?" Robin wanted to know how the two got together. That could bring some light to the subject. She hated not understanding what was going on because it made it hard to come to some kind of conclusion.

"It sure wasn't because I give great head." Sanji chuckled recalling his first feeble attempt and was glad the man had some patience. He still wasn't sure what the man had seen in him. He'd been inexperienced and had brought trouble with him.

"What does that mean?" Chopper turned to the red Usopp for clarity. "How could Sanji give someone his head?"

"It is whe..." a shattering sound of exploding wood prevented Usopp from explaining the concept behind giving head. The outward blast had debris crashing around them and dust flew into his shake.

They were under attack. Sanji saw the explosion in the distance near the southern harbor. Luckily, the Sunny was docked up north away from the blasts. Only the Navy would openly fire without warning. "Dammit, we should have known this would happen. We need to get back to the Sunny. We can grab Nami on the way."

The streets were almost too crowded to make it through without fighting. Every single pirate crew was in the village along with regular civilians. They didn't make it two streets before uniformed soldiers came rushing from all corners. They weren't asking questions or trying to distinguish pirate from the innocent. The guns were taking down anyone that moved. Sanji couldn't believe it when one turned his weapon on an elderly woman that was holding onto a small toddler. Clearly she wasn't a damn pirate and not a threat. The sailor didn't seem to care, he cocked the weapon with intent.

Sanji felt no remorse attacking the heartless bastard or that the kick most likely severed his spine. Anyone that would shoot a defenseless woman and child didn't deserve to live. Without a word of thanks, she ran off and into a nearby building. Unable to continue protecting them, he turned to see that the others had stopped running. Chopper had transformed and the group was facing about twenty marines and another male. What made his blood run cold was when the man whipped his arm around to bring a struggling Nami in front.

Robin quickly made short work of the small fry and Usopp raised his weapon at the man holding the navigator. Chopper noted immediately that the wound to her side was horrible and she was losing a lot of blood. There was no relenting in the many soldiers assaulting the island and one had the barely conscious girl by the hair.

"Get your hands off of her," Sanji didn't care that the man was an unknown. He attacked the man with one purpose, to make him take his damn hands off his nakama. There was no time for subtle attempts to free her. His kick was true but the man raised his arm to block it. The bone snapped in half on impact but it got the hold to release the hair. He immediately grabbed Nami bridal style and moved away with her. "Robin, you and Chopper get her out of here. Usopp keep the soldiers distracted while I take care of him."

"Be careful," Robin nodded in understanding. They had no idea what had happened to her before the attack but the wound was severe. Another blast shook the ground, destroying a house. It brought up the fear of a Buster Call all over again. They were going to wipe out everyone on this island.

Seeing the two make a run for it had him paying close attention to his opponent. The man didn't seem concerned that they were getting away. The cocky smile was all for him. Sanji took in the long black trench coat, shiny black boots and a tiny cross necklace hanging around the throat. The man had to be well over six feet, close to his former lover's height. Stringy black hair was pulled back with a red ribbon to expose narrow features. How tough could he be if that kick had broken his arm?

"That one was free because I was tired of carting the whore." Deeks grabbed his wrist and yanked the bone back into place. Now he knew exactly how strong the man's kicks were. It wouldn't take much to prevent them from doing any damage. The strange tingling made him wiggle his fingers to ensure that it was perfect once more. "As a member of the Strawhats, you gotta die. Get to your knees and I'll make it painless."

"Sorry, I prefer to stand." Sanji didn't want to think what kind of tolerance to pain it took to snap a bone back into place without pissing yourself. The soldiers looked around then took off in another direction leaving him and Usopp alone to deal with this man. They knew him but he wasn't in uniform, that would make him a warlord. Was it true? Had they been called to the island as well? "Don't think I've seen you before, you must be one of the new warlords."

"That's right, but I don't plan on making introductions. No point in telling every corpse my name." Deeks withdrew only one blade and pondered which piece of trash to get rid of first. The long nose bastard was barely standing without shaking. The blonde was the worst threat but nothing he couldn't handle. "Enjoy your last moment."

"Shit," Sanji was just taking in the strange colored blade when it was suddenly being swung at him. It struck the ground where he'd just been standing. The earth shattered under the impact sending up dust and debris. This was bad, he barely noticed the next attack, leaving behind several strands of hair. The man wasn't playing around and meant to kill him. The blade came in an upwards arc, going for his arm. Sanji twisted to move away and brought his leg around to deliver his own attack into the man's back. He felt the impact of it colliding with the opponent's rib cage. It should have caused some damage, if not broken most of the ribs. Instead, his foot was grabbed and the long blade was brought downwards to make a clean thrust through his thigh.

"Sanji!" Usopp panicked seeing the blood spray out of the wound and the cook was thrown with the ease one would discard a plate. This couldn't be happening. How the hell was this man so fast? A new warlord? Did that mean all of them were here? He was doomed if Sanji couldn't handle this one. There was no way he could win. No, he had to get them both out of there. Luffy could beat him, he just had to find them. "Exploding star."

Deeks swatted at the offending attack and turned to the sniper. What kind of lame ass attack was that? This was a pirate that had been evading the government? The idiot wasn't even worth his time but he'd kill him because it was an insult to be on the same street as himself. "That was foolish."

Dammit, he was bleeding bad. Sanji tried to get back onto his feet but he couldn't feel his damn leg. The nerve had to be damaged or that sword had some kind of poison on it. There was no way for them to fight and win. He was already injured and he had a feeling they had yet to see what the new warlord was truly capable of. "Run, Usopp."

Too late. Usopp held back the scream when the hilt of the blade struck him in the chest. Just the damn hilt and the pain was unbearable. His back hit the nearby wall and he knew it was over for him. "Sorry, Sanji, you should get out of here."

His leg was being drug behind him but Sanji tried to make it towards his friend. There was no way he was leaving without him. He'd fight before letting Usopp be killed. The others had to be close, if they could hold the man off. A horrible cough escaped the sniper's mouth along with a large amount of blood. That strike had probably done some internal damage to his lungs or heart. His attempt to get to his nakama was stopped when black blocked his path.

"You are different. Most would have already succumbed to the paralyzing agent, yet you still try to move. Not only moving, you are managing to half-ass walk." Deeks grinned seeing the blood constantly dripping from the wound. It wasn't life threatening but he liked to toy with his prey before killing. The blonde was also sweet looking and had such passion in the blue eyes. Maybe he would find another way to make him scream. Or he could just fuck his corpse while it was warm.

Sanji saw the blade being raised in a flash and knew in that instant that it was over for him. There was no way to dodge it in time. Even if he stumbled backwards, the man would catch him and finish it. Might as well meet his end like a man and take the blow. His brain took in the scraping of metal before it registered that he was no longer looking at the front of a black coat but the back of one. His vision blurred seeing the hat and dark hair and the large blade that had prevented him from losing his head. What was he doing there?

Usopp almost shouted out for the newcomer to save Sanji but kept his mouth shut. How many warlords had shown up for the assassination? Of course, the most loyal of the warlords would be here to do the Navy's bidding. What did that mean for he and Sanji? The man surely wouldn't allow them to go free if they'd been given the order to kill.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Mihawk?" Deeks spit the name out in disgust. Why had he interfered? Surely the man hadn't become soft or taking pity on these criminals. "Don't interfere."

"Attack again and it will be your last." Mihawk could smell the iron from spilt blood and if he'd been a moment later, he would have arrived too late. All because he'd been foolish to stop to see if his lover was with the fighting idiot. Seeing as Sanji wasn't with the other two, he had walked away to search elsewhere. Then he had heard Nico Robin saying that Sanji would catch up soon and they could send their captain back soon. He'd gone in the direction they had been fleeing from. He had no idea what this Deeks could do but it was too much for the two wounded. Still, the whelp was no match for him and knew it. "I have unfinished business with these pirates. You irritate me by pursuing my prey."

"Who the fuck said he was yours?" Deeks didn't like the sound of it but he wasn't about to die for the pleasure of killing the blonde man. Fine, there was more prey around for him to slay. "Kill him or I will, we have orders."

What? Sanji didn't like being called prey. Would Mihawk really attack him when he was defenseless and unable to fight? The man had to have some honor. The younger warlord had mentioned orders. They had orders to kill any and all pirates they came across, which included him. Mihawk knew he was a pirate and the man was a warlord long before they had stumbled into bed.

"Order me again and you die with him." Mihawk turned to see that the blonde cook was trying to move back from him. It was useless, this had to be done. He could also hear the shouting of Strawhat and the others trying to find them. With a single swipe of his blade, the attack struck Sanji hard across the chest. The amount of force used sent the body back until his lover came sliding to a halt some feet away. Such a weak attack considering he had held back most of it but it was enough to do the deed.

Usopp screamed the fallen cook's name seeing him land in a heap and didn't move again. There was no movement, no rise and fall of the man's chest. A booted foot touched the pale cheek and turned Sanji's face to the side. Blood trickled out of the parted mouth but that was all. "You bastard, you killed him. He couldn't fight back, how could you? You have no honor. Don't touch him."

"You are loud." Mihawk walked towards the bawling pirate before he could shout something that would give him away. The idiot was sobbing at the death of his nakama. He would not let anyone realize that he had a previous relationship with the pirate.

Usopp didn't care if the man was going to kill him. It was wrong, seeing Sanji's face as the man struck him. His attention was so caught up in searching for any sign of life from the cook, and sadly not seeing any, he almost missed the feel of being lifted into the air and being shifted along. A large set of arms lifted him into the air and threw him.

"He's getting away, dammit."

Mihawk shrugged seeing Deeks start running after the sniper who was caught in the arms of the cyborg. Nico Robin had returned with help and had managed to rescue one of their members. He would let the other warlord pursue them. Cocking his head to the side, his gaze went to the unmoving form near his feet. The wound on that leg was really nasty, he'd have to do something about that now. Leaning down, he tore a piece of the grey dress shirt and tightened it around the leg to pinch off the blood flow. There was no point in risking it and he had to move fast. There was little chance of the Strawhats making it off the island alive and he'd arrived on the place as ordered. He had never agreed to killing anyone. Yanking off his jacket, he wrapped it around the unconscious cook. There was only one safe route away from the island and he'd be using it. No one would stop him and he had what he'd come for.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: There ya go, hope it was okay and yes, Mihawk is taking Sanji with him. I wouldn't call it kidnapping but more like an intervention. The situation is somewhat dire and if you are reading this you know you'd steal him too... Also, I did not want a long drawn out battle with Deeks yet because he does have a part in the plot and I'm not ready to reveal my evilness yet. So HAH! Seriously, thanks for reading and please do review. I also noticed my reviews are coming in two days after posted? I almost cried when two days after posting I had only one review. Made this old woman cry. *Sniff* But then I started getting a few more, so thank you. And please review, so I don't feel like I should be working on something else with what spare time I do have. Loves, Me.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Next chapter, not that long though but I actually got up to chapter nine already done. I would like to make mention of Mihawk's craft. I have looked it up, looked at pictures, and have went back over the episodes when it is on. And it seems depending on the angle, the size and shape of it changes, seriously. When you first see him the center actually does look like it has a vampiric coffin in the center attached to his chair with the mast behind his chair. But at another clip and angle 'the coffin' middle doesn't look that long. Then sometimes there looks to be more room up front than at other times. So, I'm just going with the fact that it is supposed to be some kind of coffin boat for one and seeing as the man travels on it for days, there has to be enough storage space for him to have food and water. I'm not even going to try to figure out where he goes potty.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Chapter Six

Things weren't SUPER aboard the Sunny and Franky couldn't even bring himself to cry or to show just how distressed he was over their current predicament. He wanted to weep seeing the sullen captain sitting on top of the figurehead. Luffy hadn't bothered to move from the spot in hours and the weather was starting to get worse. The only one openly showing their emotions was the weeping sniper that was leaning against the mast. If only there were more of them there to mourn the loss but that wasn't the case.

Yesterday had been a bitter blow for many. Not just for their crew but for several. Many had managed to escape the attack but not all. Usopp's injuries had been tended to and Nami had pulled through surgery without any complications. Their navigator wouldn't be able to move around for a few weeks. That had been their biggest worry for a time. The entire trip back, they had heard Usopp screaming for them to go back and the man had been sobbing. It wasn't until they had been confronted by another Lieutenant and his men that they noticed what was really happening. The damn meeting that was taking place was nothing but a trap. The navy was attacking the first pirates they came upon, which meant anyone NOT in attendance.

While he and Robin had gone after the two male nakama, Chopper had sped off to locate the rest of the crew. On the way back to the Sunny they had managed to run into Luffy and Zoro. Somewhere along the line, that white bear had caught up with the group and all of them had raced to where their ships were docked. Then that last ambush had shown up to cause problems. Some weird bastard with greasy hair had boasted to have already taken out several of the Strawhats already. Luffy denied the boast saying that all his nakama were fine. Then Usopp started sniveling in Franky's hold and shouted that they had killed the cook.

Without the assistance of Robin and several explosions that landed right in front of their position, another fight would have begun. Knowing they had to tend to those that were still alive and make it out themselves, they managed to get their thrashing swordsman onto the Sunny. As they got on board they looked to see Law and Bepo running towards their own transport. Then out of nowhere, the sub had exploded with the two only ten feet away.

Everyone's despair at seeing the ship being destroyed and not knowing who all had been on board the vessel at the time, it was heart wrenching. Their own captain had snagged onto the two that were left staring in disbelief at the massacre. Once the two others were safely on the ship, the order was given by Luffy to get them out of there. Not a moment to soon because they barely missed getting blocked in by the huge fleet that had shown up for a fierce pincer attack.

Once safely away, Luffy had called for their doctor to take care of Nami. Covered in blood and frantic, their captain had sought out the one person that was always there to tend to their wounds. Two of their nakama were in a sad state and another was striking things and trying to do damage to the ship. Minutes went by and Chopper didn't come rushing forward to assist. It was Tralfagar Law to come forward and tend to their wounded nakama.

Twenty-four hours later; one was officially gone and two others were unaccounted for. They could only pray that Chopper and Brook had somehow made it out of the war zone. Those two might still be alive but the reason for everyone's sorrow was clear. For this reason poor Zoro was lying on the deck forcefully sedated. He had tried to go against the captain's orders and return to the island to go locate their cook.

"They are most likely deceased as well," Robin leaned against the railing next to the cyborg. Noting that the other captain was standing nearby and close enough to listen in to the conversation. Her comment only made the long nose ooze more snot and proceed to be wiped with a sleeve. They had just walked into a very clever game and they had been pieces on a game board. "I wonder if it was worth it."

"To us or them?" Law didn't want to think about his crew. He had no idea if they had been on the damn sub. It had exploded from inside so that meant it had been set from within. Had they been taken out or left inside to die? "We now know the ulterior motives of getting all of us together in one place."

"We do," Robin tucked a hair behind her ear. She had already shed several tears for the man that had always been sweet and attentive towards her. Right now this crew needed a few strong in order to deal with the loss. "That attack will guarantee that many of the crews that weren't willing to help before will no longer hesitate to ally themselves with the revolution. The Navy acted without thinking, they just ensured that the alliance would go through. But I wonder, who was responsible for the leak."

"Not Shanks," Luffy turned his head to address the issue. He knew that his friend wouldn't do it. His long time idol would never put all those people in danger. Being someone that didn't like to see his own friends hurt, the yonko would never risk killing people he cared for. As dependable as his own nakama were, they hadn't come out unscathed. They had lost someone important and nothing could bring him back.

Luffy wanted to be strong and had to keep reminding himself of what he'd learned after Ace's death. He had to focus on what was still here, those that were still with him. He still had most of his nakama and they could still find Chopper and Brook. Sanji wouldn't want them to mourn so much that it would prevent them from finding out what had happened to the other two. The pain was still there and the anger at losing someone over nothing.

His own feelings matched those of his first mate. Usopp swore that it had been Mihawk to finish off their nakama. It didn't make any sense to him but he didn't know much about the man. He had never struck him as the type to kill someone weaker than himself but he was a warlord. One that had tried attacking him several times when he'd been desperate to get to his brother. Could they expect the man to overlook what he was because he'd had a brief sexual relationship with their nakama?

"Strawhat-ya, we should focus on allowing your nakama to recover. As soon as they have, we can search for information on the others." Including his own crew. Law wondered if it were possible for some of them to have made it to safety. He had no idea who had been on board because when he had stepped off, a few had been discussing scouting the village.

"Then decide if we are to join this alliance." Robin reminded them both of the reason they were one man down.

.

.

.

.

.

The warm wine didn't settle well on his empty stomach. Mihawk took another sip of the red beverage, all the while keeping his gaze glancing towards the slumbering man behind him. There wasn't much room on his personal craft and he didn't dare risk an accident. The black sail was only halfway lowered in order to keep the view clear. Behind the mast was barely enough space for the cook to rest comfortably. It made getting to his supplies a pain in the ass. Putting Sanji up front would have been inconvenient as well. He needed to be able to stretch his legs and it wasn't designed to be able to allow a person to stretch out while laying. One had to be careful walking around as was and he didn't want to accidently step on him.

The chest wound had stopped bleeding yesterday evening and was now just a red whelp on the pale skin. What concerned him was the hole that had been left by the blade. Whatever poison the weapon used wasn't life threatening and he had realized while tending to the injury that the patient couldn't feel what he was doing. That was up until yesterday morning when he had cleaned the wound. Earlier after he'd eaten something for dinner, he had redressed the thigh. When his fingers had touched the inflamed area, the cook had winced in his sleep.

Luckily for both of them, he kept something on board just in case he was ever wounded. The bottle had been opened for the first time and a dose of pain reliever had been administered via a needle. He had thanked whatever Gods were listening that his lover had decent veins and he hadn't had to search forever for a place to stick him. With antibiotics, vitamins and something to keep the blonde sleeping, Sanji shouldn't have any problem recovering from the attack. If it came to that, the new warlord would be found dead somewhere.

What the hell had the Strawhats been thinking by going to that island? What kind of pirate would want to ally themselves with a group of revolutionaries? Better yet, what the hell had Shanks been thinking?! The next time he saw the idiot, he would ask what he thought he was doing. It was one thing to drag his own crew into the mess but he had drug others along for the affair. A moment later and he would have had to answer for killing another warlord. Somehow he didn't think they'd be understanding of his interest in a pirate.

A slight moan from behind informed him that someone was beginning to stir. Placing his glass down, he stood from his seat. It was almost time for more medicine and he didn't want Sanji to wake up. The idiot would want to get off and search for the others. Or he would be foolish and try to move around.

Leaning over, the wooden door slid open in order for him to retrieve the kit. It wasn't time to change the bandage but trying to get some water down was a good idea. A bottle was also retrieved from underneath the sun-kissed hair.

"You," Sanji moaned and he was sure that one of the Mihawk's were real. Most likely the one in the middle was the correct one. Why did he feel so fucking lousy? It had taken all his strength to turn his head hearing the scraping of wood. Where was he and why was he still alive?

"Don't move," Having Sanji awake would make giving the water easier. He stood and placed the kit next to the head and uncapped the bottle. A hand was placed beneath the nap in order to help him lean his head enough. "Take a few sips and not too fast."

The cotton mouth had Sanji opening his lips to allow the cool liquid to enter. A thick layer of film had grown inside his mouth and he was sure that he had a slight fever. His mind couldn't focus on anything but swallowing. When he indicated that he didn't want any more, his head was placed back down. Something semi-soft was keeping his head from coming in contact with whatever the hard surface was beneath him. All his eyes could make out were the sun and some clouds. Night was about to fall. Did that mean he had been dragged away from the battlefield? Was the man tending to his wounds? Why bother if the marines were still around?

The cap was replaced and he reached for the prepared needle. All three medications were already inside the syringe. Mihawk grabbed the nearest arm and aimed the needle to visible vein on the other side of the elbow. The vein was prominent and was just below the surface. Before the other man could realize what he was doing, the drug was administered. "Get some rest."

That Sanji knew he could do but why was Mihawk tending to him? He could have taken him to Chopper. Where were the others? Or had the man not taken him back to his nakama yet? He couldn't hear anything else or any noise except the cry of a bird. His vision blurred the longer he tried to keep them open.

In the time it took for the warlord to repack everything into the small compartment, the cook had fallen back asleep. Only three full days had gone by since the battle and by dawn, he would be home. He hadn't been able to nod off once since departing the island. Not when his patient could turn over and end up in the sea. The moment they made it home, he was going to shower and get some rest.

Once there he would decide what to do. He'd already been contacted on his transponder snail this morning. There had been no mention of why he had left so early in the fight. All they had wanted to know if the information they had was correct because the Navy was trying to get an accurate account of just who had been slain during the attack. When asked if he had slain the Strawhat pirate, Sanji, he had replied yes. It wouldn't do for them to realize that he had taken the man instead, not yet. With all the fire and damage from explosions, the fact that no one had seen his body being burned wouldn't matter. The fools would take his word for it and make a note of it. The bounty would be frozen on the cook's head and it forgotten. At least until they discovered that by some miracle the man was still alive and kicking.

Inwardly, he was preparing himself for the battle that would take place once the cook was fully aware of the circumstances surrounding his recovery. There was bound to be some displeasure at being taken away. It didn't matter, there was only way off of his island and that was with the use of his private craft and no one else could use it but himself. It would also be stored safely away to keep the other man from being tempted to try.

After recent events and how busy things had been for the last few months, Mihawk was ready to relax for a while and get some rest. His age wasn't what it used to be and it would also give him an excuse to spend time with his new guest. Having Sanji around would be a lot more enjoyable than the two that had previously invaded his home. Roronoa Zoro hadn't been too annoying when he wasn't being an idiot but that ghost girl, she had given the word new meaning. The crying, the whining, the bitching and the constant demands.

If he had lost track of how many times she had demanded he bring her a bagel. He should be more considerate and caring. The little bitch had tried to act like he had invited her there. What was worse, some of her demands were what a lover might insist upon. He would never comfort someone out of compassion. That was for someone nice like his former pupil, not him. Hell, he had been sure that the twit had a thing for the lesser swordsman but nothing had come of it. Which he was grateful for, if anyone got laid in his home it would be him.

Once his current guest was well, he'd finally get around to breaking his bed in. It had never had anyone but him sleeping on it. The mattress had cost him a fortune and he had yet to use it for any purpose but to slumber. After a long night of fucking, he would possibly make his lover something to eat. Not some annoying chit that didn't know when to shut up.

He should have realized that something was up when Roronoa never bothered to pick up on the girl's attention. It made him wonder exactly how far the man's feelings had developed for Sanji. No doubt that the other was completely into males with the lack of attention to females. Dammit, he should have turned down the man's request for guidance because now it might eventually pose a problem once the green haired Strawhat realized that he had the cook. And the ghost girl, he should have fed her to the baboons.

.

.

.

A/N: Please review for me, I might put the next chapter up early if I get a good bit of them, if not then it should be up within a week. Thank you for reading and for reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Next chapter, I had to shorten it a bit due to changing a few things. Please review for me... Next chapter up soon...

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

.

.

Chapter Seven

The cozy feeling was too heavenly, making the need to wake a pain in the ass. Sanji cuddled deeper into the softness, wanting to continue dreaming for a bit longer. A dream of being on the beach, sitting on a handsome warlord's lap. Cooking happily over the grill and receiving a gentle kiss for his efforts. The dream was already fading and his mind was slowly focusing on things around him. The strong scent that was manly and musky, with a hint of shampoo. There was something else, whatever he was sleeping on was terribly soft and pliant beneath his weight. Nothing like the hammock he was used to sleeping in or the hard floor. No bed on the Sunny was this nice nor did any smell exactly like his missing male lover.

A male lover that had shown up at that battle. The events of the last thing he could remember flashed in his mind. Fighting against a young, greasy, and really dorky warlord. There had been screaming because Usopp had been hurt. A sword had been about to lop off his head but then he had been saved. Spared only to be attacked by the one that had interfered. Sanji winced recalling the cold eyes as the older warlord had turned to him and struck out. That had fucking hurt and not because of the blade that had managed to knock the shit out of him.

Mihawk, that bastard had been there and had attacked him. Had dubbed him as prey before showing just how cold and unfeeling he was. Sanji moaned at his stupidity. Of course the man would fight against him, they were enemies. To think differently was foolish. Yet, if the warlord had attacked him, why wasn't he dead? Who had tended to his wounds? Where was he?

Cracking an eye, it blinked at the slight light in the room. A single lamp was lit next to the bedside table making it hard to see much. Next to it was a closed book. Was Robin the one assisting him? Where the hell was he? The bed was large enough for three grown men to stretch out and had to be expensive. The room was spacious with the normal suite furniture, including a fireplace. What made his brow twitch was noticing that everything was black. Even the chair that was nearby and turned towards the bed was dark. Maybe that wasn't black but a dark purple color. No one was in the room with him but the door was open.

Trying to move around to get a better look at the place caused a pinching sensation in his chest. The thick coverlet was snatched off so he could take a look at the damage that had been done. There wasn't even a deep gash, just a flesh wound that was still a bit red. What was paining him was his leg but he knew why that was throbbing. A stab wound would always hurt worse than being sliced. That didn't explain why the wound on his chest wasn't worse. Back when he had first seen the warlord, Zoro had received a nasty chest scar to remember the occasion by. At that time the intent to kill hadn't been there as stated by the man himself. So what gave? Or had that attack not been meant to kill him? Why not?

"It will not leave a scar," Mihawk spoke from the doorway seeing the inspection. He carried the tray into the room and saw the gaze turn to him. The look didn't sit well with him, he had known that the cook wouldn't be happy to realize he was with him but no need to react with such disdain. "I only broke the skin, your leg was the worst wound."

"That isn't the point, you bastard!" Sanji seethed seeing the man coming inside the room so casually. What the hell was the man doing here? Wherever here was, the asshole shouldn't be here. Why would his nakama allow him to be resting idly with someone that had tried to kill him? "You fucking attacked me. Don't ignore me or I'll shove that wine bottle down your throat."

"Your beside manner is lacking," he poured himself a glass before taking a seat on the chair. The pitcher of fresh water had been placed on the table within reach of his patient.

"Your common sense is seriously lacking. Don't just sit there acting like this is normal. You tried to kill me so why are you here?" Sanji scowled at the graceful lifting of the glass. What the hell had the man done?

"If I had wanted you dead, you would be. Pretending to have slain you was the only sure way of getting you off of the island without any complications." Before taking a sip of his own beverage, he reached over to pour some of the water into the waiting cup. "You were already injured when I managed to find you. I did what was necessary."

"Necessary for what?"

"For you to have time to heal while you are assumed deceased." Mihawk figured a few weeks would be enough time for a recovery. "The World Government assumes that you died at the battle."

"What about the others? What happened to them?" Had Usopp managed to make it out? Sanji felt close to panic not knowing how they had faired. There had been a lot of resistence at the island and two of the others had already been injured. "Are they here?"

"The long nose one was taken by Nico Robin and the cyborg," Mihawk directed the water towards the pouting mouth. "The report I have received mentioned that most of the others made it off of the island. The only two that did not make it were the skeleton and the racoon dog. They were captured and since their bounties were so low and they aren't considered a threat, they are going to be escorted to a prison. Now try to drink something, you need to stay hydrated."

The cup was placed at his mouth and Sanji took several swallows while digesting the information. Most of the others had gotten away but the two had been taken. They hadn't been slain at the battle, that was a blessing. "Then where are Luffy and the others? Where am I and why are you here?"

"I do not know where your crew is currently located." Nor did he really give a damn. All that mattered was that he had been able to get Sanji out without anyone realizing what he had done. "I am here because I live here."

"What?!" The warlord had brought him home?! Where the hell was home and why hadn't he paid attention the few times the shitty marimo had spoken about where he had trained? Was it the same island? How far was he from the others and did they realize that he was safe? "Why did you bring me here?"

"I answered that already. My intention was to remove you from the battle without incident. Your crew was none of my concern," Mihawk pulled the cup away before it could be knocked from his hand. "Don't get angry or would you have preferred that I allowed your death? Your captain should have known better than to go to an island that would clearly become a target for the Navy. I did not have a responsibility to assist you or any other member of your crew."

"That means I'm not your responsibility so why tend to me or even save me? You took me from my crew and I need to get back to them." Sanji tried to hide the cringe when he tried to move his leg. "Just get out of my way, I'll rent a boat and I will find my nakama."

"Not possible, this is my island. There is no one except you and I here, if you don't count the baboons. It is also unwise for you to do anything with that injury." The next wince made the blonde halt in trying to get up.

"I know that but they are out there and are probably worried," Sanji could only imagine what they were thinking if the man had taken him. Somehow he didn't see Mihawk asking for permission to carry him away or Luffy willingly giving it.

"They most likely assume that you are dead."A hand was placed on the slender shoulder to push the idiot back towards the pillows. Mihawk didn't want him trying anything stupid that would aggravate the wound. The shock made it easier to get the cook to comply. "Your long nose nakama seemed to believe that I'd actually kill you. His outburst made your death more believable and the report stated that you were a casualty by my hands. By tomorrow the paper will boast upon their victory and the many pirates they managed to eliminate. Expect your name to be on that list."

Dammit, everyone thought he was dead! Sanji clenched his fist at what it meant registered. If they thought him dead then they wouldn't be looking for him. They would be mourning his loss and were completely unaware that he was being held at the warlord's home. It also meant he was completely at the man's mercy. Said asshole reached out towards the damaged thigh. It was foolish and childish but he lashed out to slap the hand away. Right now, he didn't want to be touched, not by him. This was his fault, no one had asked him to interfere and take him anywhere. At least if he'd been allowed to die, his nakama might have been able to take his body with them in order to find closure. "Don't touch me."

"Very well," it wasn't yet time to change the bandage. Mihawk knew he'd need time to accept what could not be changed. He hadn't done it to receive any type of appreciation. His reasons for taking the blonde were purely selfish and he would not apologize for them. The Strawhats could wait to learn of Sanji's survival. If not for his interference, the loss would have been permanent. Let him sulk for now, he stood once more. "I will bring you something to eat in a while, I'll also be back to change that bandage."

.

.

.

.

.

The pleasant smell of beef and onions stirred him once more from sleep. Sanji knew without opening his eyes that the man had once again brought him something to eat. Three days of being attended to and each time he gave the man shit. It was petty and immature but he felt useless and impatient the longer he was laid up in the bed. He wanted to get up and do something, he wanted to get in contact with his nakama. His request to do so had been denied over a dozen times already. It felt like he was being held prisoner, despite him not minding the company that had him.

The first few times food had been brought, he had insulted the attempts and he'd been sure that he was pushing the man's temper. Instead of slapping him or taking the food away, Mihawk would coldly tell him to eat or have it shoved down his throat. Just because the meals had been cooked with some skill, it didn't mean he had to openly admit that it tasted good. It wasn't as good as his own but for a single warlord, it was flavored decently.

"Do you need assistance sitting up?" Mihawk placed the tray on the nearby table seeing the body stir beneath the cover. He noted that Sanji was resting on his stomach today without any sign of pain from the leg.

"No," he still didn't want the man to touch him. Sanji rolled over without twisting his thigh too much. The last thing he wanted was to reopen the wound. The idea of trying to escape was tempting but he knew it would be pointless. If he could somehow find and steal that creepy boat he'd once seen, he had no supplies and had no idea where he was. The idea of roaming the sea until he starved didn't sit well with him. He hated it but Mihawk controlled his fate to some extent.

"I brought something more solid for you this evening." The tray was placed over the covered lap and the pitcher of water was taken from the bedside table. "I will be back in a moment with something for you to drink."

Without replying, Sanji lifted up the top to see what had been brought today. It wasn't soup, his stomach cheered seeing the sliced meat, the stirred vegetables and diced potatoes. Were his eyes deceiving him or was that a slice of cake? He never would have thought the grumpy asshole to know how to bake. His gut was demanding that he dig in and consume the first real meal he'd eaten in a week.

The meat was slowly cut with the knife, while images of using it to slice off a certain part of the brunette's anatomy flashed briefly in his mind. Pity, if he somehow managed to take the man's meat, he'd only be doing himself a disfavor. Right, like he could maim a man that was known for his skill in battle. The only revenge he could hope to get is by being a pain in the ass. That would only get him so far before he was tossed out on his own ass or killed.

Sanji wasn't ready for his life to end and the idea of being put out in the cold was equally displeasing. From the frost that had collected on the windows, the temperature was dropping outside. The island must be having a winter spell because the fireplace had been lit all day. Seeing as the logs were constantly being added, his host was making sure that the room was kept warm enough for him.

Doing underhanded shit like that was making it hard for Sanji to snap seeing the man coming back into the room. The food was actually really tender and cooked just the way he liked it. That was coffee he smelt, not the cheap crap that he often had to buy when Nami was tight with his allowance. That pleasant aroma was filling his nose and his mouth watered to taste the dark brew. Something hot would hit the spot, the man must have read his mind.

Another carrot was placed in his mouth while he watched his cup being prepared for him. It was placed near his plate, along with a small bowl of cream and sugar cubes. It was childish that he wanted to be an ungrateful guest but the man kept doing simple things that he couldn't help but appreciate. Like not lop off his head whenever he was snappish while having his bandages changed. Or make delicious food and wait on him without complaint. Often he would wake up to find the warlord reading in the chair while watching over him.

"When you are done I will change your bandage. Are you in need of something for the pain?" Mihawk took a seat and reached for his glass that had been abandoned when he went to check up on dinner. It was no longer chilled but he wouldn't waste it. There was a fresh bottle waiting for him and he'd retrieve it once he saw that Sanji was taken care of and resting once more.

"No, it isn't bothering me that much." His leg felt a lot better as long as he didn't jar it suddenly. It had been stitched closed and was healing well considering an experienced doctor hadn't been the one to tend to it. Just one more thing he should be grateful for. Fuck grateful, he was still pissed off that the man had brought him to some out of the way island that was deserted.

Seeing the plate almost clean pleased Mihawk but he didn't dare point out that despite the complaints, the food was always eaten. He was no chef but it shouldn't make someone vomit. "Must you continue to scowl? I'm not sure if it is the food or my company that displeases you so."

"It isn't the food," Let the man think on that for a while. Instead of getting pissed, a cocky smirk spread across the handsome features. Seeing that his comment failed to piss the other man off, pissed him off. He had to take his frustrations out on someone and his host was the only one here. Not to mention he was also the one responsible for him being trapped in the middle of nowhere.

"Continue to be unpleasant if you must. It will not change the fact that you are here with me or that you are to remain so until I decide otherwise." Which would be for some time because Mihawk didn't plan on leaving any time soon. The colder months were coming in and he liked to pass them by remaining indoors. The only company they would have would be when his normal supplier would stop in once a month to deliver what he needed. The ship came long enough to drop his goods off and accept payment. During this time he would make sure Sanji didn't come down.

"Don't fucking remind me," he already knew that he was stuck and could do nothing about it. Dammit, the cake was moist and sweet, the asshole could bake. "What happens once my leg is healed?"

"Then you will be allowed to walk on it." That much should be obvious.

"That's not what I meant, you asshole." Avoiding the question wouldn't change anything. Sanji wanted to leave and find his nakama. "Do you plan on keeping me here even after I am healed? You said I was here in order to recover but will I be a prisoner after I can walk?"

"You aren't a prisoner but my guest. You are the first person to ever sleep in my bed and that should clarify how far from a prisoner you are. Keep up with your attitude and I can find you another less suitable room, along with turning your rations into nothing but bread and water."

"Fuck you," Sanji placed the fork down after swallowing the last bite. Not like he hadn't survived off less before. It would suck being forced to give up the bed because sleeping in it was wonderful.

"Not until your leg has completely healed." Mihawk stood from his position and retrieved the tray. The comment halted all comments and he was being stared at like he'd lost his mind. There was no way the possibility hadn't already crossed Sanji's mind. Soon enough there would be nothing to keep them from partaking in the act.

The feel of his body reacting to the promise of being touched intimately made Sanji hate the man more. Sex would be the last thing the warlord got from him. He still hadn't forgiven him for kidnaping him. "Never again, I wish to return to the Sunny."

"You may return to your foolish crew as soon as I deem it safe. Right now they are being pursued as well as many others. I did not risk being discovered trying to spare your life only to have you throw it away. There is a limit to my patience and you are sorely testing it."

Without another word, Sanji was left alone in the room. That asshole, who did he think he was? When it was safe? He was a pirate, it was never safe for him to be with his crew. What kind of lame ass copout was that? He was testing Mihawk's patience? The man was testing his and he didn't want to be here. He didn't give a shit how hot the man was or that there was a promise of pleasure to be had. There had been no agreement between them this time and this wasn't fair. Getting frustrated, he reached for the empty wine bottle that had been left behind. There wasn't a drop left inside so it wasn't being wasteful. It did little for his anger but Sanji was pleased to know that he'd left a mess for the man to clean up seeing it strike the now closed door and shatter.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Once more please, please review for me and next chapter: Sanji opens his mouth and what comes out, leaves him out in the cold.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Next chapter for ya. Hope you enjoy, this is more or less the other half of chap 7 but here it is. Please review for me.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

.

.

Chapter Eight

Once more Sanji woke to find the man sitting on the chair reading while sipping the dark wine. There was barely enough light so it had to be painful on the eyes. The turning of the page let him know that the book was being read. Neither had spoken to each other for the last two days. The bandage was only being changed twice a day and done in complete silence. As soon as his meal was brought, the warlord would leave immediately. Every time Sanji woke again, the tray would be gone and fresh water was in the pitcher. The silent treatment was really starting to get on his nerves. There was no way the man wasn't aware of his staring but continued to flip through the pages.

Why the fuck didn't he just stay away if he was going to be like that? Sanji adjusted the pillow beneath his cheek and closed his eyes once more. As angry as he was about being there, he hated being ignored. It made him feel like an unwanted burden. If only he knew exactly why he had been spared and brought here. There was no way the man had feelings for him and it couldn't just be for the sex. The reason it was so damn good was because it was Mihawk doing the fucking. Sanji knew it had nothing to do with himself because his ass was just like any other gay man's. There had to be plenty of eager men out there ready to offer themselves up to be ravished by such a handsome, virile, sexy and hung male.

Seeing the glass being tilted upwards towards the smooth lips again, Sanji had the urge to make the man respond to him. Anything so he wouldn't feel so fucking alone. Also, his patience was being tried as well. "If I'm the first man that has been in this bed. Does that mean you got rid of your last one or did you fuck him on a different one?"

The question was heard but ignored. Apparently someone had woken up on the wrong side of the bed again. Mihawk kept his eyes on the page, not willing to dignify that question with an answer. The bitchy tone said it all, Sanji was looking for another fight, one he wasn't going to give him.

Being ignored again, like he wasn't in the room. "You know he got really pissed off when he found out I fucked you. For days he did nothing but glare. Even wanted to make sure I never saw you again."

"I assume you are referring to Roronoa." Who else on the crew would care if he saw the cook again? Why was he being told this? Mihawk glanced up from his book to see that he was being stared at.

"Naturally, who else would get pissed that I fucked you? When I apologized, he even informed me that I should never have touched you."

Why would Sanji apologize? The only reason one would apologize was because they were regretful or felt guilt. Either emotion did not sit well with him. Why would his lover feel either unless there was a reason for it? A reason like there being something between the two nakama. "I assume he was jealous and did not take it well."

That was putting it mildly. Sanji rolled his eyes at the observation. Finally, he had the man's attention and it was because they were talking about his precious pupil. "That's a very astute assumption seeing as you weren't there."

"It is the only logical one seeing as it is Roronoa we are discussing. One but needs to open one's eyes to realize that the man's feelings run deep." The book closed with a snap and he didn't want to talk about this anymore. "I would be more shocked to learn that he did not try to attempt to make a pass at you after learning that it was I that you were fucking. He tends to let his anger cloud his judgement at the best of times."

That fuck, he was jealous. Sanji wasn't sure he'd seen it but now he knew. The tensing of the shoulders, the glaciers making the eyes appear a dusky gold than amber. It was in the tightness of the lips and the tone of the deep voice. It all pointed to Mihawk being pissed and trying to contain his anger. The warlord was pissed because he had known how the stupid marimo would react. Had more or less just stated how he had expected him too. Was this entire thing all about making Zoro jealous? Was that the reason the man had sought him out to begin with? What feelings was he talking about? Seeing as he knew that there was no way Zoro had any feelings for him then Mihawk was referring to the man's feelings towards himself. This was all about the fact that his nakam was in love with his former sensei. Had he been used to make the other jealous. "He kissed me."

"I see," Hell no, he hadn't just been told that. Mihawk clenched his jaw, trying to keep his anger under control. He would not lose his temper because someone was being childish and trying to get a rile out of him. "And what did you do?"

"What the hell do you think? I kissed him back and was more than happy to let him pin me against the counter. I'd have to say when it comes to swords, his is just as nice as yours." Sanji wasn't sure why he boasted the fact that he had done so or that the man's former lover had gotten aroused from him. Perhaps because he wanted to make him angry or even hurt him a bit. It was hard to imagine the other man giving a shit either way. Still, he wanted him to know that the one he really wanted had tried to come onto him and had gotten aroused from it. He smiled seeing the lip twitch and knew that he had just jabbed the correct buttons.

The wrong buttons when it came to his face and health. Sanji didn't blink seeing the flash of rage before the hand flew towards his face. The bastard moved so fast, he had no time to prepare for it. It wasn't even the back of the hand but an open slap. The force was still strong enough to snap his face to the side. A closed fist probably would have broken his jaw and for that he was thankful. The pain flared in his cheek and the metallic taste of blood pooled in his mouth. From the feel, a tooth had been knocked loose in the back. It stung, almost as bad as the pain in his chest.

"Get up and remove yourself to the room across the hall. From now on you can tend to your own needs. As soon as I can I will send for a ship to take you to another island." The empty stare made Sanji's blood run cold but the man continued. "It would also be wise for you to remain out of my presence during that time."

"Gladly," he shoved the covers aside. Sanji contained the grunt when his weight was applied to his thigh. It was bearable and he wanted nothing more than to get away from the other man. He was leaving the room in nothing but the shirt and boxers that were both a size too large. The floor was freezing underneath his feet, the stone holding the temperature from outside. He knew he wasn't being followed and he didn't expect the man to care whether or not he went to the next room.

Being somewhat intelligent, he wasn't going to risk going out with such strong winds while it was cold. The door was yanked open and he stepped out of the bedroom for the first time since waking up in the place. The place was dark and dreary, just like the warlord he had just walked away from. The bedroom door was closed behind him and he looked around to see where he was meant to flee to. There were two doors on the other side of the hall, neither directly across from where he now stood. For the hell of it, he went to the one on the left.

The wood creaked as it was pried open to let him inside. Immediately, he regretted causing the man to get angry. Not only did he know just what he meant to his first male lover but this room was freezing. It had no fireplace, the bed was just a tiny cot and there was only a sheer sheet covering the pathetic excuse for a mattress. As the door closed behind him, he could make out his breath in the air. It was damn near impossible to see anything as he walked over to his bed for the night. This was what he got for shooting off his mouth and reminding his host that the marimo was the one he truly wanted.

Sanji reached up to wipe away the line of blood that he hadn't noticed coming down from his nose before. Just to be rude, he spat out the copper that had pooled into his mouth. It didn't matter if the room was unused and felt like an ice box. It was better than staying in the room with Mihawk. The man had crossed a line and he didn't care for being used.

"Dammit," his feet were becoming froze while just standing around. Without giving into the despair of his situation, he went over to the bed. There was nothing left in the room but dust and a pillow. Where the hell was the closet with the rest of the linen? He knew there was one in Mihawk's bedroom because he'd watched the man change the sheets already. There was no way he was going back in there and asking for a blanket. His fucking pride wouldn't let him go begging for anything.

Okay, that was a lie, his balls were lodged into his stomach. The man could at least allow him a blanket so he didn't catch his death of cold. Quickly stepping back out into the hallway, he opened the other door praying that his presence would be ignored long enough to get what he needed.

"Do not take my suggestion lightly, Cook." Mihawk was already lying comfortably in the bed he had vacated, propped up on the many pillows with book in hand.

Dammit, the asshole looked really comfortable and warm. The heat from the room immediately ghosted over his limbs, making the rashness of his decisions apparent. He poked his head inside far enough so he wouldn't have to shout. "I just came back to grab one of the spare blankets from the closet."

"No," Mihawk didn't look up from the book but turned the page. "Your own actions put you in the spare room. You will just have to make do with those accommodations. My hospitality is past it's limits."

"Are you kidding me?" Sanji couldn't believe what he was hearing. The bastard was going to deny him a blanket when it was freezing? "You're going to be a dick because I want a blanket?"

"See it that way if you will," another page was turned. "If you find the cold too unbearable, you could use the thought of Roronoa to keep you warm. That or you can risk attempting swimming back to your crew, I care not which."

Instead of responding, Sanji slammed the door closed. Screw that, he wasn't going to beg for anything, he'd rather freeze to death.

.

.

.

.

.

Pride was a fucking bitch and Sanji hated that he had swallowed his and had gotten naught for it. The longer he remained in the room, the more he debated on this course of action. Only four hours had passed since he had caused the incident and he could barely feel his legs. The pathetic sheet had been yanked off to wrap around him like a cocoon. Not even the constant rubbing was helping with the blood circulation and his wound had begun to throb an hour in. It was torture and his stomach was protesting because his smart mouth had cost him the late night dinner that had become a regular occurrence.

As the minutes passed, the parting words rang in his mind. He didn't get it, he didn't like it. Sanji felt like shit knowing that the man couldn't have made it any more obvious that he wasn't anything special. He was just a tool to make Zoro jealous and the man had meant to use him more. To one day take him back so it would be stressed that he had spent even more time in the warlord's bed. All to make someone else realize that he could be replaced. Dammit, why the fuck had it been him?

And he wasn't going to put up with this. Fuck staying here and waiting for him to hire someone to take him back. At this rate he'd freeze by morning and if he was going to die, he'd rather do it risking the sea. It was better than leaving his corpse in a dusty room for the warlord to toss to some baboons. The water was possibly warmer than the weather outside and once he got away from the island it could change.

The sheet was taken because he wanted to be a dick the only way he could. Sanji cracked the door wide enough to slip out without it making any noise. The few times he'd seen Mihawk come inside the room, it looked like he had come from the right, so that was the way he went. If the kitchens were in this direction, there was a good chance that there was also a door to the outside.

Why the hell was the castle so gloomy? Never mind, seeing as who owned it, it was perfect. Even the man's scent lingered in the empty halls, making him squirm. What he would do to be able to slip in bed next to the pissed off warlord. To cuddle beneath those thick blankets and soak up the man's body heat while running a hand over the strong chest. Ugh, how he hated that asshole. He shouldn't want to go anywhere near him, for heat or horniness.

Where the hell was the door? Right, it was over there. It only took going down two flights of stairs and backtracking twice for him to locate the large wooden doors in the darkness. What he wouldn't give for a smoke. If he didn't drown, the first thing he was stealing would be a pack and a new lighter.

That way the nicotine could distract from the fact that he had no damn feet. Sanji crinkled his toes as they came in contact with the hard surface of the dirt. The ground was definitely frozen solid and the wind was below freezing. There wasn't a hint of snow but that was misleading. Without any ice, the temperature was deadly if he remained out in it for too long. The coast couldn't be too far if he went in a straight line. It couldn't be seen from his current position but he wasn't worried about the distance. Having survived a lot worse than a bit of cold, he would make it without much trouble.

Within getting twenty feet away from the castle, he found himself pausing and looking back the place. The door was still cracked from his departure and a part of him wanted to see the man step outside and order him to come back inside. He knew there was no chance in hell he'd be asked politely to do so but right now, he would have obeyed if the other man would have shown himself.

A frown crossed his features because it made him realize that he cared. That was the reason that he was still standing in the same spot for more than ten minutes, both eyes locked on the entrance. If Mihawk were to show, it meant he had been paying attention close enough to notice him departing and cared enough to insist that he come back. Sanji wanted the man to prove that being a way to make Zoro jealous wasn't the only reason he had tended to him. He wanted the warlord to care about him because they had been lovers. A strange ache coiled in his chest the longer he remained waiting. Half an hour later and the only thing that had changed was his nose had begun to drip. Sanji spun around on numb feet to begin the trek towards the coast.

Fuck it, the man had said he didn't care and he was a fool to think that he might. No, he was a fucking idiot because it hurt to know that Mihawk really didn't give a damn if he froze or that he was trying to leave.

Another half hour in and he knew that this was the worst mistake he could have made. The forest was huge and he had no idea if he was still walking in a straight line. How the hell his legs were still standing he had no idea. His lungs felt like they were caught in a vise and the tingling sensation in his thighs weren't a good sign. His skin was already turning red from being out in the elements.

To make matters worse, a twig had just snapped behind him. For a second his heart had soared thinking that his absence had finally been noted. Then he knew that hopeful wishing wouldn't erase the fact that if Mihawk were to approach, he'd never hear him coming. There was something else out in the woods, staring at him with glowing eyes. Eyes that were higher than his own and watching every move he made.

Unsure of whether to risk stumbling in a vile, ungraceful run that would resemble a one-legged hippo trying to dance, or to wait to see what it did, Sanji closed his eyes to silently curse the bastard that was sleeping peacefully in a warm bed. It was that man's fault he was out here.

With a screeching cry, the person burst from the woods. All he could make out was dark fur and the glint of metal before he had to dodge the sharp axe being swung at his chest. Jumping backwards when one's legs were numb from cold wasn't very wise. He didn't even feel the impact and the only reason he knew he had landed was because his top half was also heading towards the ground. There was no stopping the fall or the hot pain that erupted in the back of his skull.

.

.

.

Please review for me, next chapter: A needed discussion and a decision... Review, review, and review...or Sanji will continue to suffer from blue balls..mwhahahaha!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sooner than I was planning to put this up. But since I got a few more chapters already done, I figured WTH. I was trying to work on something different for a bit but I'll be damned if my muse isn't in the mood for anything but Mihawk x Sanji, he's a fickle bastard. So, I'll be getting more done in the meantime. Please review for me...I got a question does anyone else think that Sanji would be a really noisy lover?

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

.

.

.

Chapter Nine

What the fuck was that noise? It couldn't be the wind with the constant rise and fall of the obnoxious sound. Mihawk rolled over to turn on the lamp, filling the room with light. It was still dark outside and the fire had already begun to die down leaving a slight chill in the air. Getting up, he made sure to slip on the thick cotton robe and some slippers. The screaming was coming from outside and the front. The blasted baboons were causing a stir and he knew he wouldn't be able to return to sleep without forcing them to shut up.

The frost on the window made it imposible to see outside so it meant going down to inspect. Growling under his breath, he took the lamp with him and left the room. On the way out, he turned immediately to the right and paused briefly at the bedroom door. There was no noise coming from inside so Sanji was still sleeping. Not wishing to wake him when he still needed rest, Mihawk kept going.

His brain was screaming from all the wine he had consumed and the lack of sleep. A hangover was a given, he'd feel like shit in the morning, for many reasons. The look that he'd been given, that hateful stare, he didn't like it. As much as he didn't like having it rubbed in that Roronoa had made an attempt or that Sanji had liked it. His hand had reacted before he could think of himself. It took a lot to anger him, he had no idea why the truth had pissed him off so much.

After all he'd done to ensure the cook didn't die and he had smiled while boasting about feeling another man's cock. Sending him to the spare room hadn't been enough, he should have throttled him. Ordering the blonde to stay away was for the best, for both of them.

Putting his problems with his guest aside, he walked across the foyer. He came alert noticing that the door was open and the baboons weren't that far from the door. They wouldn't try to come inside his castle, they came but so far. Only one person could have opened it from the inside but that meant that Sanji was no longer in his room. Why the hell had he gone outside?

"Would you shut the hell up?!" The cook's voice echoed in the night and the noise increased.

Mihawk made it to the doorway and opened it up to see what the fuss was about. Three of the primates were walking behind the pirate but not attacking. After having his last two uninvited guests, they were less prone to try to kill a random human. The blonde head was bowed and a sheet was wrapped around the man. Disbelief had him opening his mouth, "Is getting lost in the woods more preferable than remaining in my company?"

"You can shut up too, dammit." Sanji blinked rapidly to get rid of the blurriness. He was thanking whatever Gods were looking out for him. When he had managed to stand, he had noticed that he wasn't that far from the castle. Not caring that he walked by several of the flea infested monkeys, he meant to return and hope that he would be able to thaw out. The things had followed him and begun hollering the closer he got to the place. As he had feared, they had woken the warlord.

"If you feel well enough to take a walk, there is a rowboat behind the castle. You are welcome to take it." Mihawk didn't bother saying goodnight, he stepped back and closed the door.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You limp-dick bastard!" Sanji screamed at the closed door from his spot. He snarled having a thick hand push him towards the castle. He knew he needed to go inside, so having something that was supposed to be less intelligent point it out, only made him angrier. Giving in, and swallowing what pride he didn't really have left, he managed to make it up the steps. The world was starting to sway, most likely from the gash to his scalp. It was probably a small concussion and he could still feel the blood trickling down his nape. Sheer will kept him from just giving up and laying down on the hard surface.

As his hand touched the door latch, the sound of scraping caught his attention. No way, the man wouldn't really do it. Sanji tried to push the door open but it wouldn't budge. The stupid baboons only watched as he tried in vain to enter the castle. It wouldn't move and he didn't have the strength to search for another way inside. There were a few windows up but he didn't have the energy to attempt reaching them. He just couldn't, he couldn't even see straight any longer. Instead of three, there were now twelve little monkeys spinning inside his head. The sheet shifted as he pressed his back against one of the double doors and slid down. His legs could no longer support him and he was going to be sick. "Ugh."

It was horrible and it was the nastiest feeling, the vomit had nowhere to go but outwards. One of the dozen baboons decided it was cute to run up and shriek in his ear. Did it really need to pound on the door? The vibrations were making his headache worse and his temples were throbbing. The stench of puke was the least of his concerns, the baboon was going ape shit on him. The annoying banging didn't stop for several minutes.

Made it hard for a man to get any sleep. As soon as his eyes began to close, just to rest his eyelids for a moment, a thick humanlike foot would kick him in the side. As soon as he could stand, he was going to kick the shit out of that thing.

"Stop this!"

The banging stopped and the baboon made some kind of grunting noise. Sanji wondered why that voice sounded so familiar. Was the monkey talking to him? What did it want? Hands were on him again, touching and making his skin tingle with the sensation of needles. Lifting his hand up to swat at the pest took a good bit of energy, more than he could spare. The echo of a voice sounded from a long tunnel and he was being told not to fall asleep. All he wanted to do was to get warm and close his eyes for a moment.

"Don't," he didn't want to go anywhere. Sanji could make out nothing but the outline of the baboon. No, it was no longer the primate pushing him around but someone else. Arms were adjusting his legs and he was being lifted. What was next? Was he being moved further away from the steps so the baboons wouldn't keep pounding on the door? He didn't want to go back into the woods. Squirming only made the arms tighten around him and it hurt. His skin felt raw and itchy, burning but freezing.

"Stay awake, open your eyes." It was Mihawk's voice he realized. Not only was it the man carrying him but the wind had proceeded to stop hitting him. There was no longer any light from the moon around them or was it because his eyes were no longer working? "Don't fall asleep."

Why the hell not? Was it bad enough the man didn't care if he was cold but now he couldn't go to sleep either? Fuck that, he was tired and there was no reason to stay awake. He didn't need to watch himself being placed back inside that room. The only thing that made the warlord come fetch him was because the monkeys had been loud. It was for the man's own comfort, nothing to do with him. The minute he was placed on that thin bed, he'd just go to sleep anyways. Might as well close his eyes to help ease the pain of keeping them open.

"I said wake up!" The command came with some shaking and a pinch.

"Owe," he didn't bother to open his eyes despite the pain. Another pinch and the thudding of a door got his attention. Instead of the smaller room, he was being brought back inside the suite. Seeing the place, he tried to get out of the hold. This was the only place he wanted to be but also the last. Not here, he didn't want to be in the room with him.

"Stop trying to get down, I won't risk you further damaging your skull. Keep still for a moment." Mihawk allowed the feet to touch the floor for a moment but only long enough to snatch the damp sheet away from him. Next, he leaned down to start pulling the boxers off. Before they reached the knee, the blonde plopped down on the edge of the bed. The shirt was the last thing to go.

Sanji wanted to bitch at being stripped but a thick blanket was draped over his shoulders to cover him. Hands were messing with his hair, making him tense up at having the sore spot fiddled with. It reminded him of why he had such a horrible headache.

"It isn't deep but you might have a concussion. Don't move and stay awake, understand?" Mihawk tossed the dirty laundry aside for now. It could be dealt with later. He quickly walked over to the fireplace to add more wood and stoked it. Turning around he saw that asking Sanji to remain awake was pointless. The eyes were constantly fluttering shut only to snap back open. His own clothes were discarded on the floor, leaving him bare.

"Nice," Sanji forced his eyes to remain open long enough to take in the naked form. The man was a site to behold, being half-froze didn't distract from the truth. There was movement behind him and hands were taking his blanket away. "I'm cold."

"Get under the covers," It took an extra minute to get him slid back and underneath the several layers. Mihawk almost shoved the lean body away when he climbed beneath as well. It was like sliding next to a block of ice. The idiot was lucky he wasn't dead from exposure. Sharing his heat would help warm Sanji but he wanted to keep him awake. "Why did you go outside?"

"Why do you care?" Sanji shivered feeling the arms pulling him close and against a hard chest. An arm was pushed between his head and the pillow. There was nothing to do but lay his head on the beefy appendage. "Seeing as you don't care if I swim off of the island then you are aware that I would have to walk to the damn shore first in order to do so."

All that said with chattering teeth. "I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to actually attempt doing so."

"Figured it didn't matter. Better to die trying to leave than freezing in your smelly home." The moment his eyes closed a hand was shaking him. Sanji groaned at not being able to at least close his eyes. Okay, he couldn't sleep yet but he was just so tired and he only wanted to close his eyes for a moment.

"You would not have frozen inside." To help with the chilled limbs, Mihawk used his hand to start rubbing the circulation back. His foot was also gliding up and down the long legs that weren't moving.

"Says the man that wouldn't offer me a single blanket." Sanji almost cried out when the nerves came to life in his forearm. His skin would probably end up with frostbite. It was no longer hard to breath and the man was hot behind him.

"There were more than enough inside your room and you could have always lit a fire." Mihawk wouldn't feel guilty about sending him to the other room. It had been that or slap him again. One time might be forgiven but he wouldn't abuse someone because they didn't know when to shut up.

"Sorry, I figured I'd sleep on the bed instead igniting it but thanks, I'll do that next time."

"There is plenty of wood near the fireplace, you only needed to open the container." Mihawk was positive he had left more than enough this morning. It was low but it should have lasted him the entire night.

"What? Did you forget that you kicked me out?" The hand that was rubbing his arm suddenly stopped. Sanji wanted it to continue but wouldn't ask. "The only thing in that room is dust and a smelly old cot."

"You went to the wrong room." Mihawk concluded that had to be the case. The spare bedroom contained a large bed and didn't smell. It was the place he had been resting whenever he could. Which room had Sanji gone into? Why hadn't he taken the one across the hall like he had suggested? "I told you to take the one across the hall."

"I did, fucking asshole." Why wasn't he rubbing him? Sanji couldn't help it, he wiggled back to get closer to the heat. It wasn't his fault and he wasn't going to be told he had done something differently.

"You went to the wrong room," that had been Roronoa's old room. The other had been the one used by Perona so it was in better condition. "The mistake is mine since I did not clarify which one to use."

"Like I said, fucking asshole." One that was holding him close and making him want to forget the reasons he had been ordered out to begin with.

"Did Roronoa kiss you?" Mihawk didn't allow him to pull away. He had to know and he didn't want it to end up in a screaming match. "I simply wish to know what occurred."

Sanji couldn't believe him. The man was holding him, caressing him and had an erection but was still concerned about what his pupil had done with him. Was it too much to ask that someone be concerned about him for a change? It brought an unwanted sting to his eyes and he had to blink to get rid of it. Hearing it shouldn't bother him but it did. Fine, if he wanted to discuss it then they would. Perhaps in the morning the man would feel up to taking him off of the island. "He did."

"Did you enjoy it?" That was what he really wanted to know. It wasn't whether or not the cook had gotten upset enough to attack the other man. Mihawk wanted to know if that one action would be able to erase the few nights that they had together.

"Yes and no," Sanji didn't see why it mattered. Shouldn't the question be whether or not Zoro had enjoyed it. Wasn't the warlord more concerned over the idea that his former lover had gotten aroused for someone else?

"Explain what that means."

The cook sighed knowing that it wouldn't be dropped. He calmly tried to explain it even if he didn't understand why the man wanted to know. What he thought of the man's kiss might be different than Mihawk's. "It wasn't a terrible kiss nor was it that good. Sure, I returned it but I was a bit curious to see what it would be like. It was nice in a way I didn't want to vomit or break his nose. It was even a little arousing where it made me realize that I had a hot, virile male trying to put the moves on me. But, at the same time it wasn't good enough to make me forget everything. It didn't really make me want to throw him down and hop on his cock without giving a fuck who might come in."

Did that mean it was good enough to perhaps tempt Sanji into listening to the pirate's warning? Not satisfied with the answer, Mihawk leaned forward to look at the pale face. "Do you want him?"

"What? What kind of question is that?" Sanji couldn't believe he was being interrogated. "No! Well, I don't know. I won't lie and say it had never crossed my mind. He was the entire reason I began questioning my sexuality. Do I find him attractive, I do. Am I interested in pursuing him at this moment, no. You know I could demand to know the same since you currently have your damn dick poking me in the back."

"To know what exactly?" Not his fault it had gotten stiff. His cock did not understand that it's partner was still injured and needed more than a good romp. The idiot was lucky the wound on his leg hadn't reopened with all the walking.

"Well hell, if I get to pick something I got a few." Sanji bucked into the offending tip stabbing him. "Did you like the way he kissed? And does your little friend prefer my ass or his?"

"What did you say?" The question was so absurd he wasn't sure he had heard correctly. What was Sanji trying to imply? Why ever would there be a reason for the cook to think that he had touched his former pupil?

"You fucking heard me and don't try to deny it. From your reaction earlier I'd guess that you prefer his and it pisses you off that he left to return to the Sunny and that is why you got so jealous when I told you what happened. What I don't get is if you two are so damn territorial over each other, why not make a go of it instead of fucking around and getting pissy when the other does the same?"

"I admit our relationship is complicated but I have never touched him." He heard the sarcastic scoff. "Either you have the mentality of a child or you do not know your own nakama."

"I am not stupid and I know them well enough to know when Zoro is jealous. He was greener than his hair when he found out I was being with you." Sanji tried to put some distance between them only to be pulled back.

"Then you are both blind and ignorant of others." A firm hold kept the cook from pulling away. "Roronoa and I have never been intimate nor have I ever desired to fuck him. I admit I realized that we had the same sexuality while he was under my training but that was all. The problem was that we have the same tastes. Neither one has the preference to bottom and we both want the same blonde."

Not possible, it couldn't be true. Sanji stopped resisting the hold and let the man spoon him. The facial hair scraped across his cheek and he could feel the hot breath close to his own mouth. The implication was clear, "you're wrong."

"If you would put your own preconceptions aside and examine all the evidence you would see that I speak the truth. His jealousy stems from the same origin as my own." He willingly admitted to being jealous. It wasn't an emotion that happened often but it wasn't every day that he found a male that pleased him so much. In his arms was something he wanted and he had never been one to share. "I sought you out once more because I want you for myself. Just as Roronoa finally decided to approach you because I made him realize that his denial allowed another the opportunity to claim you."

"He doesn't want me, he wants you." That had to be the reason. The idea of his nakama secretly lusting after him was too much to accept.

"Then tell me why I knew so much about you before we even met? Don't you think he would have come to me if I was the one he was jealous over? Instead, he corners you against a counter and kisses you. If you felt his cock then he was making his intentions clear. He wants to fuck you and it kills him to know that I have already touched you. If it were my pupil I wanted, I would have sought him out that day instead. It was not him I followed but you."

The idea of Zoro wanting him was still too much too swallow so Sanji tried to focus on what was happening between him and the brunette. "Why did you follow me into the woods that day? Why did you invite me back to your room?"

"Honestly," the man wanted to show him why with his hands and body. "My first glimpse of you was on a barely floating business. So beautiful while leaning against an open doorframe with that offensive cigarette in your mouth. No name, but I noticed immediately that you were somehow different from the other men standing nearby. However, my time there was brief and Roronoa demanded most of it."

"You actually recalled seeing me that day?" Sanji could recall seeing him for the first time. After hearing what the others said about him, he had been frightened seeing the legend up close. Then to see how easily he had toyed with the idiotic pirate, he had been stunned. The marimo had fought against someone that was clearly way out of his league and had somehow been allowed to live.

"I did but I had no idea who you were. Not even when I found him on my island did I realize that the Sanji that had joined the Strawhat pirates was the same angelic blonde I had noticed that day." Mihawk didn't think he'd care for his opinion on that poster.

"Hey, I didn't draw that shitty poster."

"Obviously, but you understand why I didn't make the connection. Then as he trained and stayed in my home, he would often remark about your food during meals. Many nights I would hear as he sought release and your name was often heard. Most of the time, he would bitch when something reminded him of you but it was all a way to deny that out of all of his nakama, he missed you the most."

"That's disturbing and doesn't answer my question. Unless you tried to score with me only because you knew that he wanted to fuck me." That was still the same as using him to make the other man jealous.

"I did not. The same day your crew arrived, I spotted you again and you were with that racoon dog. I am informed every time a known pirate crew lands on one of my islands and this time was no different. I simply watched as you helped the little creature carry a few things and then you went to the Inn. I was going to try to strike up a conversation then and followed you inside. I saw as you spoke to the others, including your captain. It dawned on me that it might be you when I examined the new poster closely but I knew it for sure when I saw the way he was watching you." Mihawk had pondered the odds at the time. "I hired someone to watch your room and to alert me the moment you exited."

"You were stalking me?"

"I was because I knew speaking to you in private would be for the best. Then I just happened to spot you watching that house and wondered why you hadn't gone inside. That is why I followed you and chose you." Mihawk ran a hand along the flat stomach, "the same young man that had caught my attention was the same one I had heard so much about. I merely tested your reaction to my proposal and you accepted. I wanted to fuck you and I still do."

"Does that mean you are going to continue to keep me here?" Knowing that it was him the man wanted made him feel better but he was also too tired to let his body take over.

"I shall keep you here for the time being. I do not know where your crew is currently hiding and I won't go searching blindly for them. As soon as you are well and I have the appropriate means, I will see what I can do to reunite you with them. Once I have done so, it will be your decision on whether or not you join them."

"And in the meantime?" What could he expect until then? Sanji knew not to push for a date. The thought of maybe one day being able to meet back up with them was enough. They were already mourning him and thought him gone. Be it next week or a month from now, it wouldn't change what they had once thought. He couldn't spare them the pain of loss or help them.

"You will stop being reckless by fighting my attempts to get you healthy. Tonight was a setback because of your foolishness." Mihawk needed to remind him that it was stupid to go for a stroll in barely nothing.

Sanji needed to remind him what had drove him to try to leave. "Then you will refrain from hitting me. I swear the next time you do I will sleep in the other room alone and that thing will never feel the inside of my ass ever again."

"I apologize but you should not try to stir my anger if you do not wish to see the end results. I do not care to know that you found another man's cock to be as nice as my own." The only cock he should be craving was the one desperately wanting his attention.

Really? How could he have known the warlord would be the jealous type? Or was it simple pride. "If it makes you feel better I'm sure it isn't as big and I have no desire to see what it would feel like. Yours is more than enough but that doesn't mean I forgive you for doing it. I'm sure I'll be too weak to be able entertain it or you for some time."

"Indeed." A warning that because of his actions, the cook would not be allowing him any liberties. That went both ways and he wasn't some horny teenager. It meant little, he would wait.

.

.

.

.

.

The steady pounding of rain was almost soothing as it beat against the window pane. Sanji adjusted his seating while trying to ignore the slight pinch in his thigh. The wound was still closed and was merely a bother than something to worry over. He was more concerned about the amount of pepper that was being put into the pot. After finally being allowed out of the room and into the kitchen, he didn't want to bitch to the cook. The dish was something he had never seen before and he had agreed to let the man make dinner this evening. Lunch had ben on him and his leg had begun to hurt after standing for so long. It was kind of nice to sit and watch someone take over. The warlord was exceptionally skilled with knives as well and the hands were proficient.

He cupped his chin between his palms and placed both elbows on the table. It wasn't mealtime so it wasn't rude but it earned him a look. Sanji smirked knowing that the glare was more for his staring than his manners. The staring was impolite as well but there was nothing else to do. He'd rather watch the man than the preparation of the food, which was saying something. Fifteen days had gone by since he had woken up in the man's bed. It felt longer with being forced to remain immobile all the time.

"Anything I can do?" He made the offer to help, but didn't really want to do anything. The most that was left would be to take care of the bread and that would only take a few minutes of his time. Not really worth the effort of standing or moving his gaze from the turned back.

"I have it covered, thank you." Mihawk stirred without turning around, knowing that unless he said so Sanji wouldn't get up to assist him. After being carted back to bed four times, the pirate knew not to test him. Making their lunch had taken too long and had put more than enough strain on the leg.

"Welcome," Sanji felt like thanking him seeing the muscular arms reach up to retrieve a ladle from overhead. The bastard didn't even have to stretch to reach anything, it was unfair. It was also not right for someone that cold and bossy to have such a nice body. It was hard to reinforce his threats when he was constantly being tempted.

Not once had he been touched in a sexual manner and he almost regretted claiming to not want to be bothered. What he wouldn't give for the other man to try something. Sanji didn't know if he could swallow his pride and make a move. As much as he longed to return to his crew, he was stuck on the island for now. Everyone was alive and he would see them again eventually. Pissing off his host wouldn't help his predicament and wouldn't get him what he wanted sooner. For the last two days he had let his mind think of ways to win the man over. Being nice would get him a favor before being a dick would.

Hell, he just wanted to give himself some kind of excuse so he wouldn't feel so damn guilty about having lewd thoughts late at night. Not just at night, almost every time the warlord was in his presence. When he was alone, he didn't even need the man around to begin thinking about him.

Such a lean waist and tight ass, Sanji could recall wrapping his legs around it and holding on while the man brought him down hard to impale him on the hard cock. If only he could get word to his nakama, then he wouldn't feel like a rotten bastard for wanting the man. Yet, there was no way to know where they were at and traveling for weeks on that small craft didn't sound appealing.

"Is there a problem?" Mihawk inquired feeling the gaze burning a hole in his back. Were his skills being judged? He was no chef and he knew that what he was doing was being observed. As long as it was eatable, there should be no complaints.

"Several," like he couldn't help but imagine what was on the other side of the lean ass. Sanji also still hadn't forgotten what had been implied about his nakama. Mihawk had it set in his mind that the marimo had feelings for him. That bothered him and he wasn't ready to accept it. What if it were true? What if he was the reason for the strange behavior? What would happen when he did return after spending a generous amount of time with the warlord? How would the former pupil act knowing that he had spent weeks in the man's bed? "I may need something more filling than soup."

"And what would you prefer?"

"Meat, a lot of it." And a cigarette. The pack he had on him was almost gone and spacing them out was hell. When was this supplier supposed to arrive so he could get his smokes? "That or some more cigarettes."

"You will have to make due with what you have for now." Mihawk turned the burner on low to allow the stew to simmer and thicken. The man he did business with would be arriving in two days. Luckily, he had been able to manage to get in touch with him by snail to insist on adding the offending things along with his normal order. "If the craving gets too bad, stick something else in your mouth."

Like that would help, he needed the nicotine. Sanji smiled seeing the hand reaching up to retrieve the dishes that would be used. "You're right though, I could do that. You got meat about the same size, I could take care of both cravings at once."

The insult went ignored which pissed him off. Sanji hated that the ass was so damn confident at times. The only thing the warlord seemed insecure about was his relationship with Zoro. However, he wasn't going for that kind of rise. Fighting wasn't what he wanted and he didn't want to use his nakama's feelings as a way to bait another man. What he wanted was for the cocky bastard to try something so his pride wouldn't take a hit. Would seduction work? Perhaps a bit of teasing would instigate an encounter. But when could he do so? Stripping in the middle of the room would do nothing but make his balls run for his stomach. The only room that was always warm was the bedroom.

The idea made the blonde smile. That could actually work if he timed it right. Every night he went to bed first and was normally asleep before he was joined. If Mihawk was in the room with him, the man was in the chair reading. It was possible to let on that he was more than willing for something to happen. That was if his acting skills were up to par.

.

.

.

A/N: Please review... Next Chapter: Sanji auditions and the Strawhats come to a rather shocking conclusion.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Next chapter, I think. It is early and I edited, so if there are mistakes so sorry, I am running on three hours of sleep and I'm about to walk a mile to do some shopping, I'm going to be so exhausted later. Hope you enjoy! Please review...

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. I don't even own the crappy house I pay for each month. But I do own the stupid dog that took a shit on the kitchen floor I bleached two days ago, yay me! (the smell woke me and is the reason I'm updating)

.

.

.

Chapter Ten

The rain was still pounding against the window and was only interrupted so often by the turning of pages. Sanji had been aware of when he had been joined in the bedroom. Two hours prior he had stripped down and climbed beneath the many covers. The only thing showing had been his head and the hand he had placed upon the pillow. Hearing the door open, he made sure to keep his eyes closed. There was no need to look to know what was going on. The clinking of a bottle; wine was being poured into the usual cup. The scraping of wood; the chair was being pulled closer to the bed, closer to him. The turning of a page; the dark head was engrossed in another book.

For now, Sanji made sure to keep his breathing even and steady, to keep up the pretense of sleeping. He had come up with a sound plan to get the attention he craved. If he went to sleep horny again, then there was going to be a problem. His leg was no longer an issue when it came to being intimate as long as they were careful. With a little bit of teasing, the man could reach out and touch him.

For show he snuggled deeper into the pillow and released a soft moan. Dammit, his acting sucked, it had sounded like a whimper. Despite the noise sounding like a dying sheep, the edge of his hair was being touched. The caress went to the shell of his ear, which did cause him to sigh into the touch. The shiver was real, having the covers slowly being lowered from his nakedness. Down to his waist was now exposed and he had to force himself not to turn to look back at the man.

The hand was running along his back, mapping out his spine leisurely. Oh, that felt so good. The palm was kneading all the right places, making him want to doze off for real. It was so relaxing and having the hand on him was heavenly. He didn't want it to stop. It did stop and the palm glided down to slip beneath the cover and lightly cup his cheek. The play was gentle and soothing, not the anxious foreplay he'd been hoping for. Enjoying the attention either way, he moaned into the pillow. Only after a few minutes the hand disappeared completely.

The disappointed sound wasn't feigned or held back. Sanji wanted the man to continue touching him without having to actually ask for it. What would it take to get what he wanted? Did he have to start dry humping the mattress to indicate that he wanted it? Or maybe moving his ass a bit would get the warlord's attention. It didn't hurt to try, so he lifted his bottom slightly and wiggled against the mattress.

Something was moved nearby, that close it was coming from the bedside table that usually housed whatever it was the warlord needed at night. Sanji had no idea why the man insisted that he sleep on this side when it was the side that was used to read upon. It was closer to the fireplace, that might be the reason he read on this side. However, it was the side away from the large pane window and the bedroom door. Every time something was moved or retrieved from the dresser, it would sound right in his ear. Like now, he could hear the drawer close and the book was placed down. He waited patiently to see what was going to happen. These were the normal sounds of the man about to retire for the night. The most he might get tonight was some warmth from the extra body and nothing more.

The cover was being moved again and the hand was back on his bottom. The damn fingers were wet from something and it gave him a good guess as to what had been removed from the drawer. Sanji almost choked on his next breath feeling the finger prying at his backdoor. Without hesitation it pushed through and opened him up. He couldn't pretend that he wasn't aware of it or that he didn't like it. It was exactly what he wanted and he arched his back into the touch.

After a few minutes another was added, making him open wider. Pretending was forgotten at being fingered slowly. It was a damn tease, occasionally getting close to his spot. The stretching was preparing him for something much larger and unrelenting. By the time the third was added, he was panting into the pillow case.

Mihawk knew that he was awake and aware of what was going on. Leaning forward in his chair, he scissored the fingers to force the spongy walls to spread. His own cock was leaking terribly in the jeans and impatient to be released. After nights of being forced to cuddle without touching, he was pleased that his touch hadn't been shunned. They would have to take care but he was tired of relieving himself in the bath. The way the slender hips were rising to grant him better access, he wasn't the only one ready to take up their previous relationship.

"Fuck," Sanji clenched his fist at the sudden spike of pleasure when the fingertip hit his prostate. Again, it rubbed hard making him buck against the fingers. He wanted something bigger and he wanted it now. The man had to know what he wanted but was being an ass and teasing him.

All self control went out of the window seeing the round ass start to rotate and fuck his fingers. Mihawk used his free hand to reach down and yank the zipper apart. His cock sprang out throbbing and aching like it had received one of Sanji's kicks. There was no way he'd be able to hold off. A few harsh tugs on the length and it emptied all over his fingers.

Sanji turned his head hearing the throaty moans, just in time to see the last of the spunk spew out of the tip and be rubbed along the length to finish the job off. Feeling left out, he removed his hand from under the pillow and grabbed onto the wrist. Amber eyes locked onto his face but he kept his own on the fingers. He moved his head to the side, closer to the edge of the mattress and pulled the hand towards him. As soon as the three fingers were within reach, he placed all of them inside of his mouth. The taste was salty with a mix of something stronger. Not at all unpleasant and he used his tongue to lick the bottoms. When that was done, he made two clear his lips so he could focus cleaning them one at a time.

Using his tongue, he made the same motions he had learned from sucking the man's cock. Sanji heard the growl when he started on the second finger. It was the middle and the longest, so he made sure to take it deep and suck hard as it exited. With a last swipe of his tongue, it was done. Getting to the last, he first placed a timid kiss on the tip then a flicker of a lick. This one had collected more of the cum and he got a good taste as he suckled the digit. After it was clean, he was loath to let it go just yet. It slid out from between his lips slowly, as if he was almost finished with it. When the last knuckle was about to depart, he bobbed his head to take it back into his mouth. Opening his eyes, Sanji's gaze went immediately to the appendage that would be so much better to suck on. That too had remnants of the orgasm. The huge cock was pointing at him, "Bring it here."

That was all it took to get the warlord to stand and yank the jeans down. Sanji was reaching for it before the denim was discarded. Still laying on the bed, he had to turn completely to his side in order to get a good angle. He engulfed the cock until it struck the back of his throat. His eyes darted up hearing the sound of something snapping. The man was hastily pulling the white, dress shirt off, tearing the buttons in the process. The scene was hot as hell and he moaned around the thickness in his appreciation.

Mihawk tossed the shirt to the floor wanting to get rid of all the clothes. All that was left on were the socks but they weren't going to be in the way. His eyes went down to watch his cock disappear inside the warm mouth. As soon as it hit the throat, the head would pull back. Wanting to touch, his fingers entwined in the thick mess of hair, and he pressed his hips forward. His balls tightened feeling another inch managed to dip into the throat. The action was repeated and the cook was relaxing his throat to swallow it.

Having most of the cock fucking his throat was slightly uncomfortable but Sanji noticed how much it seemed to please his lover. The hands were holding his head still so his mouth could be fucked. Spit coated the entire length, so much that drool was starting to come out and dribble down his chin.

"Enough," Mihawk retrieved his cock from the greedy mouth before it could stir up the need. It would take some time for him to get off again and that time would be spent enjoying the ass he had prepared. "Lay down on your stomach and close your legs."

Doing as ordered, Sanji got comfortable in the middle of the mattress. He assumed they were going to try this position to keep his leg from being moved around too much. It wasn't the feared doggie style but he knew it would be might be more intense than any of their previous positions. The pillows he'd been hugging were snatched away from him and tossed onto the vacated chair. Thunder clapped outside to emphasis that he was being covered by a very dangerous male. From the wetness glistening off of the cock, lube had been mixed in with his spit.

Knees locked around his own, keeping his thighs pinned shut. Sanji wanted to ask how the hell was he going to manage to get it in this way. A hand was placed near his shoulder and the man was leaning over him. The tip could be felt sliding between his cheeks and seeking out his entrance. The hand remained on the base even when he felt it start pushing at his ring. It popped through and the searing heat expanded all the way to his gut. "Oh fuck!"

"Don't tense," Mihawk kept it angled correctly in fear that he would be pushed out. The deeper he went, the louder the scream became. He was tempted to grab a pillow and put it beneath the blonde head. Only about five inches were inside and they had yet to get started. Removing his hand, he closed the gap between their bodies. Putting his chest into the heaving back, and his face next to the other.

It was definitely more intense than before. Sanji closed his eyes and focused on not telling the man to get off. He was being surrounded by the weight and he couldn't hope to go anywhere. His hands were grabbed by two larger ones and placed high above his head. Not to hold them hostage, but their fingers were entwined near the head of the mattress. Each hand was being held and he could feel the hot breath ghosting over his ear.

"So tight," Mihawk growled out his own complaint. He lifted his groin to slowly withdraw from the heat slightly, making sure to leave at least three inches inside. Both moans echoed off the walls and the one below rose in volume as he came back down. Once more and he was making the passage open up to take him. The position let him sink deep without any resistance, with smooth strokes. Most likely there was no resistance due to the force he was using to pump his hips but there was no word to stop.

There was nothing to smother the scream and Sanji ignored the teeth biting down on his earlobe. The man was fucking him hard as he got off. The pleasure wracked his lower half so hard he was sure he was going to black out from it. He was shooting off between the sheets and his stomach. The stickiness didn't bother him and he rode it out. His ass was still clenching around the cock and his spot was sensitive. The position made the girth feel huger than normal and he was sure he was being split in two. "Harder! Fuck, right there."

The pale ass was arched high, Mihawk had to adjust his knees. The next thrust went hard and deep, so deep teeth latched onto his forearm and bit down. He allowed the treatment seeing as he had started to pound into the tight ass. The headboard struck with wall each time the collision of skin filled the room. Despite the weather outside, both were sweating from exertion. The sweat made them slippery and he rubbed his chest along the slick back. The contact was arousing and erotic. He wanted so much to take possession of the screaming mouth, to taste the moans he was causing.

"Don't stop, faster." Sanji licked his lips, feeling the dryness from the heavy noises. Doing so was pointless when the man complied to the request. He was being fucked hard and the speed was doing things to his insides. The constant stimulation along his sweet spot was torture but the best thing he'd ever felt. The tension was building once more. "Oh yeah, fuck me. OH fuck, that feels so good. So fucking good, your cock, more."

"Silence," he wasn't ready to orgasm. The appreciative noises were enough for him to know that the cook was enjoying it. So was the way the walls kept tightening around him indicating that his lover was about to find release again. His own release was nearing and he wanted to partake for a while longer. The filthy words were getting to him and he wasn't normally prone to being affected by them. It was hearing them from this one alone that had his balls tightening in pleasure. For some reason he liked hearing that it was his touch and his cock that was making the pirate reach that peak.

No, it felt too damn awesome not to say so. Sanji was positive that it really didn't bother him. The man had an ego, so having it stroked wouldn't be a turnoff. Besides, he was vocal and he had no shame in letting the man know how much he was loving it. Denying the words would have been damn near impossible when his insides felt like a raw nerve that was constantly being poked. "Ah fuck, I'm gonna cum. Ooaaah yes, give me your cock."

"Shut up or I'm gonna..." CUM. The tension got unbearable and there was no holding back. Mihawk clenched the fingers entwined in his own feeling the first wave of pleasure rip through his body.

"Cum with me, baby." The pulsing echoed his own release. Sanji groaned having the tip slam deep to hold still. This time they found that state of euphoria at the same time. With each haggard breath, the bed was being soiled by a thick stream. By the time it was over, he didn't think he could move for a few days. Thankfully, he didn't have to move. The large body moved away and withdrew. The mattress sank in on the side but over a foot away.

Mihawk sighed and turned to look at the unmoving blonde. Unmoving but the dark gaze was locked on him in question. Still sitting, he leaned downwards to grab the edge of the blankets. They were overheated now but soon the fire would die down and the chill would set in. He put himself on his side knowing that the other preferred to rest on his back or stomach. "Are you coming over or are you going to sleep in your wet spot?"

.

.

.

.

.

When there had been mention of supplies, Sanji had been expecting the things they usually bought for the Sunny. What came was an entire ship load of random things. Food took up majority of the shipment. Several cases of wine had also been placed inside the pantry. Sitting on the table were shopping bags with a clothing store's logo on the front. What had caught his attention was the two crates stamped by a tobacco shop. Did he dare hope that the box was for him?

He would have inquired about it but the piercing look kept him from saying anything. Sanji wanted to laugh at the obvious behavior but that would only make it worse. The crew had taken to carrying the purchases up to the castle in an orderly fashion. The entire time, the warlord's eyes never strayed far from him. Most likely worried that he'd try to stowaway on the vessel. The hidden worry was kind of endearing if it weren't keeping him from his cigarettes.

What he wanted to know was why the hell did that ugly ape keep staring at him? That was the third time the shipmate had entered only to eye him in a disturbing manner. He wasn't sure if he should be insulted or flattered. The first time had been a clear inspection of his person. He was sure he looked absolutely adorable wearing the warlord's over sized cotton pants and t-shirt. His hair was a mess from morning sex and there had to be bruises all over his neck. Yeah, he was sure that he looked absolutely fantastic.

As if sensing his distress, his lover walked off behind him. A minute later he was joined and handed a pack of smokes and a new lighter. Sanji wanted to kiss the man for the gift. He couldn't wait to have one. Last night a rule had been set down for him to follow. No smoking allowed inside unless it was right after sex. Smirking, he placed the pack in his pocket and thanked him. "I'm going to go smoke."

"Don't go far." The order was given for obvious reasons.

With a wave of his hand, Sanji left the kitchen and took the hall that would lead him out to the gardens. There was a bench he could sit on and take in the sun. It was still cold, with a nip in the air.

The double doors leading out to the garden were already open, he walked right through and took a seat on the cold marble. The pants were thick enough so that he wouldn't have to fear hemorrhoids or his balls turning blue.

The pack was taken out and examined now that he was alone. The brand was one he was familiar with, he just couldn't afford them. The tobacco was the richest with a fine cute. For the price of one pack, he could get five of his normal. Did both crates contain the same brand? He didn't want to think how much it had cost if that were the case. The lighter was also made of gold with his name inscribed on the front. Best to keep it hidden from Nami when he got back. The dot over the I in his name was a diamond.

The first hit of the smoke filled his lungs and he tasted the difference in price. The smell wasn't as strong and had a hint of mint. Smoking them would probably spoil him and he'd have to get a second occupation to support his habit. He cracked a smile thinking that teasing the warlord would be funny. He knew that even if it had been 'confirmed' that he had been slain by Mihawk, the warlord wouldn't have gotten his bounty.

"You're wanted alive," the voice came from the other side of the marble swan statue that was covered in moss. "You have a very nice bounty on your head."

"Not compared to some," Sanji took another drag and placed his elbows on his knees. The shipmate that had been looking at him had sought him out. That confirmed the why but not why he had bothered to seek him out. No way the ass could believe he'd go with him willingly. "Won't you be missed?"

"Perhaps but the captain is busy trying to get the rest of the cargo unloaded to worry when I'll return from my piss." This close, the man was taller than he had first appeared and thicker. A shaven head with several scars to indicate he had taken a few knocks to the noggin. Only someone completely stupid would approach him with ill intent. "I can have you bound and gagged before anyone wonders what I'm about."

What an idiot. His bounty wasn't accrued because of his looks. It wasn't as high as Luffy or Zoro's, yet he would be able to take this man easily. Was that knife supposed to scare him? All he wanted was to enjoy a smoke, was that too much to ask? "So you're big and stupid. What makes you think you'll be able to take me alive?"

"You'll come with me willingly or I'll just have to inform the Government that you're alive. See how your warlord will manage to keep his title once he is found out to be a traitor."

"You really are a moron. If I went with you to be turned in they'd know I'm alive, that is the same thing as you just telling them." Sanji really hoped he didn't make any important decisions on the ship.

"Not the same," the man took a step forward. "Go willingly and he could always claim ignorance of your survival. If not, everyone will learn that you are his little bitch."

"I might be his but I'm not a bitch," Sanji flicked the ashes onto the ground. There was no point in denying why he was staying with the man and wearing his clothes. "You might want to forget you saw me and find another way to get rich."

"Right, I don't think so. Not only will I be taking you back alive, I think I'll sample what you've been giving the old man. Has to be good to make a warlord ignore his duties. I bet you bleed pretty."

The retort never made it past his lips. Sanji blinked unsure how he had missed his lover appearing. One moment the man was taking a step towards him and then the view was blocked by the black coat and a gurgling sound was coming from the bald man.

"I dislike being referred to as old." Mihawk withdrew the blade from the meaty throat and quickly stepped back. The dark red stream pulsed outwards in an arch. One, two and three, the man fell to his knees and hit the ground. Leaning down, he wiped the mess off on the shipmate's jacket. It would have to be disinfected later this evening.

"And here I thought you wouldn't like hearing him threatening to fuck me." Sanji wasn't going to point out that killing him hadn't been necessary. Most likely the government wouldn't have believed him.

"He's dead, isn't he." Being called old would have earned the man a severed limb. Dare speaking of trying to take away his lover, that was punishable by death. Indicating that he was going to force attentions on the blonde, that was the reason the man's member now rested at the bottom of his pant leg. "You may go inside the bedroom to smoke and wait for me. I will take care of the cleanup."

"Alright, but I'm not putting it out on the way." Sanji stood and walked over, stopping short of walking by. He reached out with a hand to caress the bare stomach that was almost always on display. "Should I wait with my clothes on or off?"

"Off."

"See you in a bit," Sanji didn't want to hang around to see the man go all Fearsome Warlord on a bunch of poor sailors. A shower would be nice before he got comfortable and waited. He leaned up to place a quick kiss on the chin stubble. A nod was given for him to leave, so he spun to head back upstairs. His bare foot came down on something squishy and dare he think fleshy and wet? "What the hell did I just step on?"

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm going," Luffy crossed his arms and dared the stringy man to dictate otherwise. The crew member probably had a name, he just didn't know it. Someone new but claimed to be from Shank's. The jolly roger did belong to the yonko and he didn't think the man was lying about who he was or why he was there. With how easy they had been found by the messenger, it had to be from the redhead. He knew his own nakama were waiting on his response as to what they would be doing.

The news that Brook and Chopper had been taken alive by the Navy was grave news. The hope that they had been able to hide or get to another crew was gone. They had both been captured and taken to prison. There was no way they could just allow their nakama to rot away inside the place. They had to do something to get them out.

"That is why the captain has asked that you give him time to handle the situation." The man stood his ground and continued, "he feels personally responsible about those that were lost. He did NOT agree to using the meeting as a lure and wishes to help those he can. The two members have been taken to a remote location that only a few know of. Not even my captain knows the location of the island but he is currently working on getting the information. He sent me so you would know that they are alive and that he is trying to make preparations of removing them."

"So no one knows where this place is?" Nami placed a hand on Luffy's arm to keep him from getting too pissed and hitting the man that was there to help. They all felt hopeless and lost without knowing how to help the others.

"No," the long hair swung as he turned to her. "That is what I'm trying to tell your captain. Since the break in at Imperial Down years ago, they changed their methods. Only those that live and work at the prison know where it is. The prisoners are taken to a remote location where the prison escort waits and from there they are taken to the prison. That way it's location isn't even known to others in the Navy. Not even most of their ranking officers know where it can be found."

"Then who knows where it is? I'll go to them and ask them to tell me." By ask Luffy meant beat their ass until they talked. They would be getting their nakama back. He wasn't going to lose anyone else.

The man cringed at the tone, "Well, from what I understand the top members and I also believe two of their warlords also know of it's location but only the captain knows which two. I was to stress the need for you to wait and just give him time."

"Alright, I'll give him some time." Luffy agreed to the request since he couldn't make this guy tell them where it was located. "Do you happen to know what happened to Tra-guy's crew?"

"That would be mine," Law was grateful that the question was asked on his behalf since the man had come to speak about the two missing Strawhats. He did want to know if his own had been taken somewhere.

"Oh, the heart pirates, oh yes." The man took a step back before answering, "I'm sorry but I believe they were all slain. All that were on the sub were taken out and then left on board when the vessels was destroyed. Of course, we have no news of any that might have been on the island at the time. Just that some were slain inside but the count isn't accurate."

"I see," it pained him to think that some had been slain. Not knowing who to mourn made it worse. There was still a chance that a few had been out and about, there was no way to know unless he managed to run into them. Law placed a hand on Bepo's shoulder to offer some comfort to the news. They had already discussed the possibility that some of them could be dead. It would have been foolish to think that only the Strawhats had suffered casualties.

"Thanks for the news," Nami wanted to be polite since the man had gone out of his way to find them. With a nod, the messenger jumped on his raft to depart. For several minutes no one bothered to speak. "What do you want to do, Luffy?"

"Find out who knows where this place is and get them back." Luffy wasn't going to wait if he didn't have to.

"That's simple," Zoro looked up from his spot on the grassy deck. He had remained quiet the entire time, not expecting to get the location. That was until the two known holders of the information had been spoken. "The man said two of the warlords know of it. The plan is simple, we hunt down Hawk-Eye Mihawk and make him talk."

"WHAT?! Are you insane?" Nami couldn't believe it when their idiot captain nodded in agreement. "We have no idea who knows the location and we can't just go hunting down warlords. There is no way to know if he knows and is that really the reason you want to find him?"

"No, it isn't." Zoro did want to get the others back but for now they were safe and weren't going anywhere. They weren't that big of a threat to the government so they weren't in danger of being executed. What he wanted was to find that man and to finally kill him.

"Zoro-ya is correct in his assumption." Law chimed in, "as a former one myself, I can tell you that there is only two that they would entrust that information too. One is Kuma but with his new programming he is completely devoted to their cause and the only way to get that information from him would be to tap into his brain. The other would have to be Hawk-Eye Mihawk because he has been one the longest of those remaining and they trust him. If we want the location our best chance is to get it from him."

"Yeah but he isn't just going to offer it over a cup of tea. Not to mention those idiots will probably attack first." Nami pointed towards the swordsman and the captain.

"I won't attack him, he is Zoro's." Luffy wanted to hurt the man as well but he only lost a nakama to the warlord.

"That is even worse!" She couldn't believe this, they were really discussing going after the infamous warlord that could kill most of them just by glaring. This would be pointless and why was she the only one that thought this was a bad idea.

"I agree with the captain," Robin was sure it would work out for the best. He might tell them, "We owe the man a visit. Most of us will probably die, I wonder if decapitation hurts."

"I say we go," Usopp added his vote. He was frightened of the man but he wouldn't be the one fighting him. "Don't say we shouldn't go, Nami. If anyone knows, he will and we have to save Chopper and Brook. Also, you weren't there. You didn't see the look on Sanji's face, you didn't watch him die. That man betrayed him and took him from us. I say we let Zoro confront him, for Sanji."

"I'm going, either I get there on the Sunny or I'll find another way." Zoro didn't care if she understood. None of them could imagine what he was feeling. Any respect he had once held for the man was gone. All that was left was a burning hate and the need to make him suffer. It was one thing to seduce the cook but to kill him without any mercy. He hadn't thought the man to be that cold. Killing a random pirate to pass time was different than taking out one you had been intimate with. It meant he had lost Sanji twice to a man that hadn't cared for him at all. It hurt and the only way to accept was to confront the man and demand to know why. How could he turn on his former lover so easily? "I know where he lives."

Luffy didn't want Zoro to leave and they needed closure. They needed to confront Sanji's murderer. "Nami, Bepo, I need you to help him find this island. We are going to hunt down Mihawk. I'm going to get the location and Zoro is going to kick his ass."

.

.

.

A/N: Please, please review... Next chapter: Sanji helps to make an important decision and gets what he asks for.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Enjoy! I tried to edit best I could but I am seriously tired from cleaning all day. This stupid house has a bad issue with spiders, probably because there is a crawl space and the yard constantly floods, so it is wet and dank underneath this old piece of shit. I'm sooo tired of baby spiders. Sucks sitting up typing and seeing a baby spider flying and screaming "WHEEEE" as he goes by my face. Just let me know if there are any horrible errors and I will fix it asap. Thanx!

Also: I'm considering seriously doing the Zoro x Sanji and Law x Luffy. I know ZoSa is a popular pairing and I've seen some fics with LaLu but if I'm going to also work on another yaoi, just want to know if some readers would be interested in those pairings in the same fic. Please let me know! Thank you and please review. My nephew sat next to me and told me my story was shit, lol. (he's 22, so I didn't let a child see my smut)

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

.

.

.

Chapter Eleven

A spark snapped in the fireplace, breaking the silence. Dawn had come and gone over an hour ago. Mihawk looked down at the blonde head using his chest as a pillow. It made reading awkward but any attempts of removing the tick were dismissed. Breakfast would be late this morning but since they had indulged in a late dinner, it was fine. Running on three hours of sleep wouldn't affect him as long as it wasn't a daily occurrence. He did want to allow his lover to get more rest.

Even if it meant that he had to raise his book up higher to see and getting to his coffee was a pain. It had been a serious pain to dislodge Sanji long enough to take a piss and to get the pot brewed. Both pot and cup were on the bedside dresser and within reach.

By now he was used to his morning routine being interrupted along with his nightly. He wouldn't bitch when he enjoyed the many ways the cook would demand his attention to some degree. Nothing really annoying about being used as a mattress or having the lithe body pressed into him. It was reassuring that Sanji was acceptable of the circumstances and still wanted to share his bed.

Looking down at the slumbering face, he knew he had to seriously consider Shank's request. The yonko wanted him to release the information of where the new prison was located. He knew it of course because he had been taken along with Kuma to see the new accommodations. The place was heavily guarded and fortified, there was no way to break out anyone. He could possibly get it done but that wasn't the point. There was also no way he was going to just hand over the location. There was no telling who would learn of it. Just because one might not use it to cause much trouble, many could. A massive prison break would be a pain in the ass for him.

Most of the pirates and criminals in the place deserved to be there. Of course, it meant that the two Strawhats had also been transferred to the place. Sanji's nakama were being held prisoner somewhere inside and that meant the crew would be wanting the location as well. Shanks was most likely trying to help them retrieve the two since he felt responsible about them losing their cook. His old acquaintance had to know that he was rumored to be the one responsible for his death so why ask him to help them save the other two? Then again, Shanks was always smarter than he appeared. The idiotic routine was just a rouse that many actually believed. The yonko was cunning and always knew more than he let on.

Should he assist them? Or should he ignore the summons and prolong the time he had with his guest? The latter was the more appealing of the two and he wasn't ready to give the cook a chance to return to his crew. Perhaps there was a way to do both. He'd think about it later when he wasn't running on barely any sleep.

"Hmmm, is that coffee?" Sanji snuggled closer to the hard torso. Wasn't it too early to be up? He wasn't really hungry and he was still tired. The back of his eyes were burning and he felt like a slug. The late nights and early mornings were starting to get to him. That wouldn't stop the nightly activities and he didn't want to complain when he was the one to normally instigate the sessions.

"It is, but you should get some more rest." The book was placed aside in order to grab the cup. It wasn't that hot but he took a sip of the caffeine.

"I will," As good as it smelt, Sanji wasn't ready to wake up for the day. There was no one to demand that he give them food. He did miss the demands but it was impossible to get too upset over the lack of screaming when it was in trade of the warlord. His stomach clenched imagining how they had to feel and the guilt almost made him want to move away. Taking his displeasure of the situation out on the man wouldn't get him anywhere. Oddly, he didn't want to bring it up and cause a fight between them.

With his free hand, Mihawk ran his fingers through the hair. He thought for a moment to inform the cook of the request but thought better of it. He hadn't come to a decision yet and he didn't want to feel guilty incase he decided not to assist the Strawhats. It would also take time to prepare and he didn't want to be rushed. Their time here was already scarce, no point in wasting it debating on the best ways to help the others.

"You smell like me," the evidence of sex still lingered on them both. A long soak in the tub would be nice.

"You stink of me and heavy sex." The coffee was forgotten with his company awake. "Would you care to join me in the bath? I can go prepare the water if you wish."

"Sounds great," Sanji groaned losing his pillow. He was left with his head on the empty mattress that was still hot. A bath would wake him up completely but he wasn't going to turn down the offer. The blankets were tossed away in order for him to climb out. His skin felt icky from the coated sweat and semen. Knowing he'd sleep better once he was clean, he got out of the bed without a stitch of clothing on.

The green robe was picked up from the chair and slipped on. It fit perfectly, as did the rest of his clothing. It was nice to have pants that weren't too long or big for him. He knew it showed the difference in their stature. In the front, he was lacking the same equipment as his partner. At least he had the better ass.

The sound of running water greeted him as he entered the separate room. There was nothing in the bathhouse but the large tub that was partly inside the stone floor, a set of cabinets in the corner, a small bench was next to the tub and housed the towels that had been taken out for them. Several bottles were on the edge and hip deep was his lover. "I hope that isn't too hot. Don't want to sweat more."

"If you sweat, it won't be from the bath." A hand was extended outwards to coax the blonde over. The robe was discarded and draped next to his own. Yellow eyes took in the sleek limbs and the tight muscles that defined the stomach and chest. A lover that wasn't as large as himself, but could handle him without whimpering like a female. No matter how rough he got, Sanji eagerly took it.

The water was hotter than he preferred his baths to be. His skin was pale so it turned red if the heat was too severe. Coming out looking like a lobster didn't do much for his complexion. He took the offered hand to step down into the bath. The moment both feet were on the bottom, his waist was caught by an arm. He was being pulled to the other side and sat on the warlord's lap. "There is plenty of room next to you."

"I prefer you here."

"Clingy bastard," which suited him. Sanji put his knees on the other sides of the muscular thighs and scooted closer, meshing their chests together. His arms were draped around the broad shoulders and he placed his forehead into the crease of the thick neck. Everything about the man was freaking huge. The height, the shoulders, the chest, the thighs, the hands, and the monster cock that was poking his stomach. "That is nice, go a bit lower."

"Shall I wash you?" Mihawk took the sponge and ran it along the rib cage just below the water's surface. It never failed to amaze him just how delicate the cook felt when pressed against him. Most likely because he was a large man himself and the blonde didn't reach over six feet, with a slender build. The body was hard with a hint of softness that thrilled him. A beefy male had never stirred his lusts. A positive nod to the request, "Are you going to sleep?"

.

.

.

.

.

The fresh hint of mint and smoke assaulted his nose the moment he stepped outside into the gardens. Mihawk knew where to find the blonde without having to search the entire castle. Even if he no longer commented on seeing the lit cigarette dangling from the saucy mouth, Sanji would still do most of the smoking outside. It was mostly late at night when the smoking would occur in bed. It wasn't the cheap brand that normally smelt of burning feces so he didn't mind. What he did mind was seeing his lover sitting on the cold marble without a coat, again. "Where is your coat?"

"I was hot," Sanji cracked his eyes hearing the voice but he didn't stand. It was rather nice out today and he was enjoying the breeze. It was better than hanging around while the warlord conducted some kind of business on a navy transponder snail. He wouldn't snoop on the man's activities. "Shall I start on dinner?"

"No, but you can tell me what has you pouting."

"I'm not pouting," more like sulking. He wasn't a child and he just had a lot on his mind. "I can't help feeling guilty. I'm sitting here enjoying the peace and my nakama are out there probably upset and in trouble."

"You can't help the situation you are in." Mihawk knew if he felt guilty, that guilt would be his doing. He was the one that had him and he wasn't ready to take him back to his crew.

"Yes, I can." Sanji hated that he didn't feel more guilty. He should be ashamed of himself for not doing whatever it took to get back to them. Yet, a part of him didn't want to leave, not yet. It wanted to be selfish and remain with the warlord. But his nakama were out there, he shouldn't be content spending each day with this man. "I shouldn't be happy spending time with you. I shouldn't wake up each day smiling because you're still in bed with me."

"It pleases you to wake up next to me?" That he hadn't been too sure about. Not with the grumbling that usually exited his company. He had noticed that once Sanji had a cigarette and coffee, the mood would greatly improve.

"That isn't the damn point, I need to be doing something." Sanji hated that he didn't hate the man. He didn't even dislike him for fuck's sake. Because if he didn't like him, he wouldn't allow the man to walk over and sit next to him. Nor would he allow the long fingers to reach out and touch the shell of his ear. The action sent a shiver down his spine and his body flushed from the attention. No matter what he tried to deny, he liked being touched by the other man. He also loved spending time in his company.

Perhaps it was time to speak about what he had been doing for the last four days. Mihawk was positive that his lover would be pleased with his plans but he didn't want to tell him everything. Hearing Sanji admit to being happy with his company destroyed what guilt there had been due to his plans. "Do you trust me?"

Trust? Was a warlord really asking him if he trusted him? Sanji tilted his chin to look directly into the piercing gaze. How could he trust a man that had taken him from his nakama and that was keeping him prisoner? A man that treated him tenderly and with respect. Someone that had broken his agreement with the World Government by keeping him alive and kept hidden. He knew he shouldn't trust the man with anything but he did. His mind told him that it would be foolish but he knew what he felt. "I trust you."

"Good," That pleased him and if this was going to work, he had to have Sanji's trust. His finger left the exploration of the ear to trail across the smooth cheek to grip the scruffy chin. There was really no need to keep the head from moving. The cook leaned closer and initiated the kiss. It remained chaste and ended quickly. "Come with me."

"Didn't I do that earlier this morning?" Sanji took the extended hand and let himself be pulled to stand. He was given enough time to douse the cigarette before being directed away from the garden and back inside the castle. The hallway was eerily quiet and he knew where they were going. There was only one room in use in this direction and that was the man's office. Why were they going inside?

The desk was very tidy with only three transponder snails, a stack of papers and some kind of catalog sitting on top. There wasn't a spot of dust to be seen. His hand was held until they rounded the desk and Mihawk took a seat on the large chair. With a gentle yank, he was pulled down to take a seat on the knees. "I'm not a girl, I can stand."

That much he realized. "You are mine and I wish for you to remain sitting so please do so." When no further argument was made on the matter, the warlord pulled the catalog closer to their position.

Sanji adjusted his seat, moving further back on the lap. If he was going to have to sit, he was going to be comfortable. He draped his legs on the outside of the much longer legs and allowed the arms to wrap around his middle. He grabbed the catalog that was being brought to his attention. It was retrieved from the desk in order for him to lean back against the hard chest. "A ship catalog, why are you showing me this?"

Because he disliked knowing that his lover was feeling guilty about being with him. It wasn't just not knowing where Strawhat was, it was the other two. Sanji had asked him one night what would be happening to the two that were captured. He would find a way to help ease that guilt but also keep the pirate with him longer. "Soon we will be in need of something larger than my current vessel."

"Alright, but why do you want me to look at it?" Sanji didn't dare hope that it meant they would be leaving the island soon. He did want to leave but he didn't want to leave. Was their time together coming to a close?

"I want your opinion, naturally. I will show you the three that I have found to my liking." Mihawk reached around to thumb through the pages, to indicate the ones he had marked earlier this morning. "The first would be the sturdiest, the second the fastest and the last is clearly the more sensible of the three. It would be durable and with modest speed. What

do you think? Or would you like to look at the others."

"Really?" All three were very nice ships and would be great. As a cook, Sanji immediately noted a ship that was on the opposite side of the second mark. Curious, he just had to flip back a page to see more of the pictures. It wasn't one that had been selected by the warlord and he saw why. The price was double of the others and was worth it. His eyes went on the picture of the kitchen and he wanted to drool. It was just as nice as the kitchen on the Sunny but with more room. There was a dutch oven, the stove had eight ranges, and the storage space alone gave him an erection. It even had a separate wine cellar that would be great. But it was also more expensive.

"Would that kitchen be suitable?" Mihawk prevented him from turning the page. He had seen the ship but hadn't marked it because it was larger than the others. The durability was one of the better selections but the speed wasn't as fast. Then again, it would mean more time he'd have the cook with him. "Would you like this one?"

"No, it is twice as much as the others and a ship shouldn't be chosen for the kitchen." Sanji wouldn't admit that he would love to cook in the place. It wouldn't be a permanent thing so it wasn't right.

"I'm rather fond of the captain's quarters. There would be plenty of room to fool around," he turned the edge of the page down. It was only five hundred million, a bit more since he would be insisting on a few modifications. "I shall make the call later to place the order. It will still take some time for it to be delivered."

"Do I get to ask where we will be going?" And what was up with that hand? The fingers were trailing across his stomach, teasing the skin just below the navel. Not really touching his cock but coming dangerously close to the stiff tip.

The catalog was tossed to the table and hands came down to unbutton the jeans keeping him from exploring lower. Mihawk let the blonde lean against him and helped to slide the denim down the thin hips. The movement was jerky and awkward as the weight moved to kick the pants off. Bare from the waist down, someone was demanding to be fucked. Hadn't their play this morning been enough? "If you wish to start dinner soon, I suggest you get up and get out. If not, there is oil in the top drawer."

"What if I just want to sit here and be close?" Sanji clenched his teeth and held back the moan at having his cock suddenly fisted. The palm was stroking him slowly and way too gently. It was causing just enough stimulation to make him buck.

"You have a minute or I will bend you over the desk." His lover should know by now that he didn't take teasing too well. He didn't care if they were in the office or outside where the baboons would watch. His cock was straining against his own pants and it wanted relief. He felt like a fucking horny adolescence and it was the cook's fault. True, he had been the one to start the touching but there had been no denial when he has made his intentions clear.

Why did that idea make his cock leak? Sanji squirmed in the lap with the thought so vivid in his mind. Actual doggie style, could he take it? Being bent over wasn't really the same, a little different but close enough. Yet, he wanted the man to take him while he was on his hands and knees. By now he should be used to it enough that it would be bearable. Mind made up, he moved away to open the aforementioned drawer. The bottle was small but brand new. Hands tried to stop him as he stood and moved away. There was nothing here to keep his hands from scraping against the harsh stone floor. "Follow me?"

Was that really a question? Mihawk stood so abruptly the chair tumbled back and his blonde was laughing as he exited the office. Hoping that whatever was planned would be worth the hardship of having to walk with an erection, he gave chase. The laughter echoed down the hall and to the staircase. As he reached the bottom, he noticed the pale ass disappearing from sight. The path was leading them to the bedroom. Why go all the way back to the bedroom when the office would have been suitable?

Trying to be patient with the game, Mihawk slowly trailed behind. Perhaps making his lover wait a few extra minutes would teach a lesson. By the time he reached the top step, his cock personally hated him for the delay and wanted nothing more than to leap from his groin and make a run for it. The bedroom door had been closed, leaving him to open it for himself. He better find the cook laying on the bed with his knees spread and ready.

The bed was completely empty and he turned his gaze to search the room. What he found was that a blanket had been hastily tossed to the floor in front of the renewed fire. On his knees in front of the flames was the target. The bottle of oil was opened and some coated the nimble fingers of the cook. He watched in horror, awe, and intense lust as Sanji reached back and began to prepare himself with two fingers.

Sanji licked his lips noticing he had an audience finally. A third finger was added, giving the warlord time to disrobe. The shirt, shoes and jacket were off but the pants were still hiding what he wanted to see. Smirking, he made sure to keep his eyes on the expression with his head turned to see. The man watched him lean downwards, putting his torso closer to the floor. Both elbows were used to brace his weight. The blanket bunched with his knees moving to open up and his spine was arched, putting his ass high in the air. The heat he saw made up for the time it had taken to prepare the spot. "Are you going to get undressed or should I go make dinner?"

That got the warlord moving in his direction. Pants were tossed carelessly aside and Sanji knew he was in for it. Hands roughly grabbed his hips and he was joined on the blanket. Knees shoved his own further apart, so far that he had to put his head completely down to help with the position. A forearm went underneath his stomach and he felt the bulbous tip rubbing against his greased up hole, teasing him.

"Scream for me," Mihawk gave the order and pulled the bottom back, timing it perfectly with his thrust. His cock sank deep into the heat, forcing itself inside. He had already warned that this exact position may be too much. If it was, then the cocky pirate could blame no one but himself. The intention was clear and he would oblige. Someone wanted to be fucked like an animal and without any restraint.

"OH FUCK, MMMII...ack, don't stop." Sanji shivered at the pressure it was putting on his walls. The thrusting was slow but determined, going deep every time. More oil was added a moment later, making it easier for the repetition to continue. With straight, simple, penetration, his spot was in the line of fire. There was no way to be filled without having his prostate struck repeatedly. What turned him on more was having those hands gripping his hips, keeping him coming back to meet each one.

"Fuck," that felt too good. Mihawk tightened his hold on the pale skin. The lush ass was bouncing back to constantly encase the turgid length. His lover was so enthusiastic and eager for him. That alone made him want to chain the beauty to his bed and never release him. He released the hold on the left hip to run his fingers along the spine. Once he reached the bowed neck, his fingers latched onto the nape. He didn't want his lover moving for this, he wanted the flawless body to submit to him, to take it and scream.

The hold kept him from moving and Sanji groaned his disappointment. That had been getting him there. The tension was growing in his belly and it wouldn't take him long to reach that peak. He wanted so much to cum and to hear the other man moan because he was tightening around the fat cock. His head was lifted slightly, putting his spine in an uncomfortable angle. He was about to complain about the way he was being made to hold, but the next hard thrust ended any complaint. The thickness was barely withdrawing, maybe only about two to three inches were leaving his body. What had him screaming was the abusive pounding into his ass. His balls were swinging with the motion, occasionally colliding with the larger set. It was striking new and untried areas, sending sharp spikes of pleasure mixed with pain.

The sound of his name being blabbered incoherently was amusing and arousing. The fucking would take longer to get him off but he so adored hearing the loud cries every time he went balls deep. The cook was about to orgasm because of his cock and they both knew it. Just like he knew he could spend the next thirty minutes to an hour doing nothing but reaming the hell of out the tight hole and his lover would enjoy every minute of it. Or he could take what he wanted and fuck the ass raw. Either way, his lover would be pleased with the outcome. "More or do you want to cum?"

"More," not yet. He didn't want to get off so soon. Sanji wiggled his hips in delight, happy that it was going to continue. Getting off wasn't the issue here, it was savoring how fucking good this felt.

"Reach back and spread your ass," Mihawk moved the hand that has been on the hip away to let Sanji bring both arms back. The skilled fingers were kneading the flesh to gain a good grip. His gaze went to where they were joined. The cheeks were being pulled apart, to let him view the pink opening. The area was red and stretched wide, kissing his cock intimately. It only allowed for less than an inch more to penetrate. Without actually climbing up inside his lover, he was as far as he could go. So deep the walls began to contract around him and the blonde was making obscene noises. "I'm not done with you."

"Oh yes, do it." Sanji saw white and the pleasure had his eyes going blank. All he could focus on was the sensations, the orgasm that was tearing through his lower half. He was now being fucked hard and fast, making his weeping cock bounce uncontrollably. The sticky substance was going everywhere, one second shooting towards his chest and the next striking the blanket. "That's it, fuck me, I wanna feel you cum."

By all that was sane and just, his balls exploded at the naughty request. No warning, no build up, it was simply over. The first tremor of pleasure made him scream, loud enough to drown out the pervert in front of him. Mihawk didn't care to stop the next sob or to pretend that he wasn't having a brutal orgasm. He continued to plow without any thought for his lover's comfort. All that mattered at the moment were the waves of heat coursing and prolonging the feeling.

Sanji barely made out the hands on his throat and now on his chest. Both pulling his chest upwards until he was standing upwards on his knees with the throbbing cock still in his ass. The fingers left his throat to turn his face back. His lips were caught in a kiss, his tongue being forced to play. His own hand was brought back and up, so he could thread fingers into the thick hair. In a way, he was making sure the man didn't break the kiss or try to move away from him. What got to him was noticing that the cock was still hard and not stopping. It meant they weren't finished and dinner would definitely have to wait.

A/N: The Strawhats arrive on the island... Review dammit! Just kidding, please review for me and if you can let me know what you think of those two pairings. Thx lots!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I decided to go ahead and update in order to ask a serious opinion. I am still debating on which way to go with this fic, I have two different ways I wish to go, I won't go into the exact details but there are two directions I am going to take it, what I wish to ask is everyone's opinion on male pregnancy. I've seen several fics with the concept and just want to know before hand what is thought about it. If too many are against it then I'll go another way with it, if people are okay I'll go that way. I ask because because my daughter and I were discussing one of her fics and we discussed each Strawhat as a parent. Yeah, we both agreed that Zoro would be freakin adorable as a daddy but he isn't in this so. But I think if Sanji had one, especially a girl, it would be extremely spoiled and it would be cute. So, yeah if you have any comment on whether or not (especially if it is NOT) something that you are okay with, please let me know. If I get no review saying OMG that is so stupid or too out there then I'll just go with what I feel best with. So if you want a say in it, review to let me know. Thx!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

My nephew brought home a chow mix puppy this morning, the poor thing looks a day away from falling over dead from starvation. He's all black and fluffy, so adorable. It is the fifth dog in the house now, sigh. But I couldn't tell him no becaue it looks so damn pathetic. You should have seen the poor thing when we fed him. Already ate twice and he looks like he swallowed a watermelon. Hopefully, it will survive.

.

.

.

Chapter Twelve

"Stop, please." Any more and he wouldn't be able to move in the morning. Sanji sighed feeling the metal being removed from around his wrists. The play had gotten a little out of control near the end but seeing as he was fully sated, he wouldn't complain if his wrists ended up a bit tender. Turn about was fair and he'd only spent approximately thirty minutes at the man's mercy. Unlike the two hours he had the warlord chained and unable to move the previous night.

"No more?" Being older, Mihawk was grateful for the nod. The content smile allowed him to rest comfortably on his side. Sometime during that session he was sure he had been about to strain a muscle in his back. Someone had gone wild from having his ankles placed so high. The blonde was also extremely ticklish beneath the feet. While having them pinned on his own shoulders it had been thrilling to lightly run his fingers over the smooth padding. That had caused a fit of giggles and to make the sex even better.

"Not if you want me to wake up in time," Sanji snuggled into the pillow but edged closer so the arm could drape over his waist. They would fall asleep in this position and wake up spooning or with arms and legs draped across his chest. "Should we bring the toys with us?"

One wouldn't normally call handcuffs a toy. There would be no need, he had several pair and there were two already in his luggage. Besides, the bed on the ship didn't come with adequate railing for handcuffing someone up. The headboard was completely wooden and bolted to the wall. They would have to find other means to get naughty.

"I think you broke me, you'll have to carry me when you wake up." Sanji was almost sure he'd been about to piss himself at one point. The only thing that had kept his bladder from releasing was the erection. The ass had discovered his weak spot and hadn't been shy about tormenting him. At this rate, he would be too tired to be of much assistance when they set sail. At dawn they were getting up to finish stocking the ship and departing the island. All of his belongings were ready to be placed on board and so were all of their supplies. The vessel had arrived two days ago, already stocked with what the warlord had ordered. All that was left was their personal items and a few things from the castle storage.

Not knowing where they were going was a problem but Sanji wanted to think that the man was going to help him find his nakama. It could take some time before he had to figure out what he was going to do. Then there was how to explain to them why he wasn't dead and what he'd been doing for almost two months.

"You are bleeding," It wasn't a question. Thick fingers found the smeared crimson spot directly between the barely parted thighs. There was a light trail from the area it had originated. At some point something had been torn and he hadn't noticed.

"Probably with the way I'm stinging right now." He closed his eyes not really worried about it. It wasn't that bad and it would be fine in a day or so. Sanji would have rolled his eyes if they had been open. The mattress moved and he heard the door opening to the bathroom. He also felt the vacant spot his lover had been moments ago. What he wanted to do was fall asleep, his ass was fine.

No amount of protests would have convinced the large idiot to come back to bed, so he didn't bother. Sanji didn't comment feeling the hands messing with him but he did wince at having his hole opened slightly and the warm washcloth was cleaning him. "I'm not going to bleed to death."

"Nor does it need to be ignored. Hold still," so he could concentrate on applying the healing salve to the injured muscle. Now that he looked closer, he could make out where it had become red and irritated, a piece of the sphincter had a tiny tear. Leaving it unattended meant longer before they could do anything again. At least two or three days to allow it to heal up.

The greasy ointment did ease the sting but smelt horrible. It was also very touching to see the slight concern on the man's face. Feeling the hands gently wiping off the extra amount that had somehow gotten smeared onto his leg, he turned to look back. The long fingers were closing the jar and the handsome face was creased in concentration. The warlord was nothing like he expected, kind of. Sure, in a fight he didn't stand a chance. He also heard the man himself claim to have destroyed and then followed Don Krieg's fleet simply to pass time. To a point, he knew that it would be unwise to ever underestimate what the warlord was capable of. Sitting on the bed was someone capable of being cold and without mercy. Then why couldn't he stop himself from snuggling into the strong arms?

"We should get some rest."

"I'm trying to," If his mind would stop thinking. Sanji kept his gaze on the man and didn't dare break contact. He watched the amber eyes close and the face relaxed.

"See something you like?" Mihawk could feel the gaze burning a hole in his face. Did he have something in his beard? Impossible, he kept it trimmed and neat at all times. Something had the cook gawking at him with a confused expression.

"I do." And he did, admitting it got one eye to crack open. Sanji gave a small smile in reassurance before closing his own eyes. He did see something he liked, the problem was that he liked it too much. He was slowly getting attached to the warlord and it was going to cause complications in the near future. He still wanted to return to his crew but he didn't want to leave his lover. There was no way to have both and they knew it. Also, there had never been anything to indicate that the warlord wanted something permanent with him. It was all getting so confusing and he almost dreaded finally taking the first step that would tear the man from his side.

.

.

.

.

.

It was really odd seeing the large beasts putting their hands on the large bags. Sanji wanted to protest at having his food supplies being ape-handled but the man next to him wouldn't hear of it. They weren't really opening or touching the food, just sniffing around. "Does that really work?"

"It does, they can smell each bag to decipher the contents and then pick out any unusual smells that don't belong. That way we will know if anything has been tampered with or isn't fit for consumption." Mihawk wouldn't put it past a few to try to poison him simply because they could defeat him no other way.

"Alright," he wouldn't bitch since he had his amazing kitchen. All brand new utensils and cookware, all for him. There was plenty for him to play with later after they set sail. "I'm going to head up on deck."

"Very well," The warlord gave the two baboons a nod before following the swishing behind outside the door. They wouldn't actually touch anything or eat their supplies. Several more were placing the non-perishable items on the deck. They were almost ready to depart his home for the time being. If he had his way, the cook would be returning with him.

A good example of the warlord's pride and ego was on the piece of wood they would be sailing on. Sanji wanted to poke fun at the changes to the outwards appearance of their new ship. This was not how the brochure looked and the man had to have paid extra for them to make the changes. The damn mast had been changed into the shape of a cross and painted gold. The sails were also black as death and that wasn't a fucking jolly roger, it was a hideous statement of who was on board. The blasted hawk with piercing eyes flapped in the wind and it made him want to cringe. As if the cross and black sails weren't enough to scream 'Killer Warlord, get the fuck out of my way.'

"In that bag there is more clothes that I had specifically ordered for you. We will run into freezing weather and you need warmer clothing." Mihawk directed his clothing and both bags that belonged to the blonde to be placed inside the captain's quarters. Today the cook was wearing baggy, blue, cotton pants with a white sweater. He'd also taken the liberty to purchase more shoes as well. "Your tobacco has been placed inside the kitchen."

"I don't need an entire wardrobe, I had enough." Sanji wanted to comment that the man needed more flare added to his own but refrained. The pants were changed every day, and sometimes a shirt was worn to cover the chiseled chest. The man didn't believe in underwear so that was a moot point. What he did notice was that the other was just as fond of long coats as he was of suits. Most of them looked the same but they were never worn for more than three days before being put aside to be washed.

"I disagreed," that was what mattered. It was his right and desire to purchase more clothing, then he would do so. He didn't expect Sanji to have to wash clothes every two to three days in order to keep his wardrobe supplied.

Whatever, Nami would have a fit seeing how carelessly the man spent. Sanji leaned back into the hard chest as the arms came around his waist. There was also no lack of affection in whatever they had together. One thing he had always wanted was someone that would show him attention and treat him like he mattered. "Will we be able to handle this thing on our own?"

"No, that is why we aren't going alone. I have a dependable crew that will be joining us for this trip." Mihawk gave the nod to the baboons coming out of the kitchen and onto the deck. Two of them walked off of the ramp and released a howl. In a few moments the other two members of his crew would be there.

No fucking way! There was no way that was the crew, how the hell was that going to help? Sanji watched all but two leave the deck and coming out of the woods were two very large and deadly looking baboons. He remembered the one, it was the same baboon that walked with him back to the castle that night. Getting a closer look, he could tell that it was female despite the scar on the chin. Then there was the largest one, that was carrying a weapon shaped exactly like the warlord's. A replica and the thing was carrying it with pride. "That is our crew?"

"Indeed and no smart ass comment. They are more intelligent than half the members of your own nakama so no complaints."

"Okay, you won that point." Sanji placed his own arms on top of the ones holding him near. He got it, Franky, Luffy, Usopp and the marimo weren't all that bright on most days. Seeing as they knew how to wield weapons, they would make decent members as long as they knew how to help navigate the ship.

He had and Mihawk wanted to point out that none of them would get lost going to the bathroom. The words almost left his mouth but he clenched down not wanting to remind the cook that he might see the other swordsman very soon. That was a confrontation he wasn't looking forward to. There would need to be explanations and if his former pupil had been pissed before, his ire right now had to be deadly.

"Hm, if you keep rubbing against me like that, I'm going to insist we spend our first night in bed." Damn but the cock was hard and pressing into his bottom. His fault for brushing up against it but he did enjoy having close contact.

"Rub all you want, you can apply the term cock-block to your current situation. You will rest tonight while I get us heading in the correct direction. You will be allowed to make dinner but that will be the extent of your activities this evening."

"What are you, my mother?" Dammit, he didn't want to go to bed alone. Fuck that, he would sneak out and keep the captain company.

"Don't think of sneaking around, I brought rope."

.

.

.

.

.

Something definitely wasn't right here. Zoro noticed that every so often he could make out the noise of the primates watching them. None of them were bothering to attack on sight. They had arrived on the island an hour ago after searching for weeks. Between the bear and the witch, they had pinpointed exactly where it was located after weeks of getting lost and getting turned around. They blamed him but he wasn't the one doing the crummy navigating. This was exactly where he had told them to go from the beginning.

And now he could make out the large castle in the distance, getting nearer. There was no sign of whether or not the man was home or had been. The warlord wouldn't just come out and greet them either. They would have to hunt him down and force a confrontation.

"This place is creepy," Nami wanted to point out that this was a really horrible idea. It was only the five of them heading up to the place. She had agreed to come along to make sure neither of her nakama did anything completely stupid. Trailing behind was Bepo and Law, the two saying they were curious as to where the infamous 'Hawk-Eye Mihawk' lived. It was really a castle but it was eerily quiet. There were no sounds from the forest surroundings and she was sure something was checking her out.

"There is some kind of primates just inside the forest." Bepo could smell them and hear a shuffle of feet every so often. They were being watched or was it hunted?

"They won't attack, they probably still remember me." At least he hoped that was the reason they weren't being ambushed by the beasts. Zoro didn't want to stall this meeting any longer. He had a few choice words he wanted to say to the man.

"Will they have food?" He was so hungry and he was so tired of Nami's cooking. Luffy grumbled more to himself than to the others. They were running low on supplies and he needed meat.

"I doubt he is going to invite you to supper when the idiot is here to fight him." Nami delivered a solid whack to the back of the rubber head for emphasis. They were almost to the large double doors. What would they find inside? Was she going to perish on this desolate island?

Zoro went ahead of everyone else, aiming to break down the doors if they were locked from inside. With a tentative push, it swung open. That meant there was a good chance that the former pirate wasn't home. If not, then they would wait on him. Whatever business had him gone, he would return soon enough and he wasn't going to leave without killing him. The foyer was empty, their footsteps echoing in the void of occupancy. "We fucking missed him."

"There are barely any smells here. If you could show me where he normally sleeps, I could perhaps tell you how long ago he departed." Bepo also silently asked that he not be led on a merry chase throughout the castle.

"It is this way," he knew it was because he had memorized the way to his room for two years. Every night he had taken the same route to fall asleep. Up the stair case and down the hallway until the door was on his left. His old room was up ahead and to the right. This was where the warlord slept at night. "In here."

"Don't touch anything," Law spoke directly at the careless captain that had the habit of breaking shit. In case the man wasn't here, they didn't need to make it obvious that they had invaded his home. It was a bit disrespectful and he felt odd walking into the man's private quarters. Nice quarters, the man had taste.

"The scent is really strong," Bepo noted immediately as soon as he entered the expansive area. The bed was unmade, there were two robes discarded on the floor. The closer he got to the bed the more he could distinguish between the two scents.

Wow, being a warlord had its perks. Nami eyed the large bed and wondered if it would fit on the Sunny. What harm would there be in taking it with them? There was no other treasure there and they didn't want the man to be comfortable, right? After Zoro took care of him, it would be a waste to leave such an exquisite bed behind.

"Can you tell how long he has been gone?" Law assumed that by now the man would have made an appearance if he were there.

"A day, maybe less. This bed was slept in very recently, I'd say yesterday morning at the latest." The polar bear crinkled his nose at the scents, "But there is more than one here. One is stronger but there was definitely a second male sleeping on the bed."

"From these, I'd say the two were doing more than sleeping." Law leaned forward to finger one of the metallic cuffs left on the frame. To make sure, he yanked the covers completely back to expose the sheets beneath. "The spot centered in the center of the cuffs, the chaffing of the wood and the small amount of blood; either someone was forced or the warlord is into kink."

The bastard had another lover? Zoro seethed at the very idea of there already being someone else in the man's life. To so easily replace the cook, it was unthinkable. He walked closer to the bed and took a seat on the edge. Who had the man thought to use to replace their nakama? Or had he? His eyes darted to the beside table and he noticed something else. There was an ashtray on top and it was filled with doused cigarettes. It wasn't the same brand that he'd always see dangling from the mouth he had only kissed once but what were the odds? His fingers reached out to take the top pillow closest to the table. Lifting it up out of the shadows, he noted the white case was covered with several strands of long, sun-kissed hair. Strands that looked remarkably like the ones that used to cover a curly brow. To be sure, he brought it up to his nose and inhaled the strong scent that had seeped into the pillow.

"Who do we know that the warlord would fuck, that has blonde hair and loves to smoke?" Law didn't know the more intimate details of the relationship but knew that the two had been lovers right before the battle. Either the man kept to the same exact tastes or something was seriously wrong with their information. Running his own hands across the other side of the bed, "more blonde hair. Did anyone happen to check Blackleg-ya's pulse before assuming him dead?"

"No, Usopp assumed he was dead when he was attached. We didn't get a chance to collect his body or to make sure. You don't think any of this means that he is alive, do you?" Nami didn't want to get their hopes up of finding their nakama alive. Zoro needed closure, not hope.

"It's Sanji," and he dared her to contradict him. Zoro inhaled the sweet aroma that he knew. It was something he had learned over the years. Every time he had walked into the kitchen, he would always take a moment to inhale the smell that was the cook. The cigarettes had a different scent but not the pillow that must have been his. There was no mistaking what he knew and Sanji had been here. He might not be able to read a map or even get to where he was needed on the first try but he would never forget this. His gut was telling him that the cook had been on this bed.

"One way to know, take the sheets. I can delude the drops of blood and check the type. It won't be exact but might give us a yes or no." Law noticed that the navigator was starting to yank the material off.

"That'll work, he has a rare blood type. The chances of someone else having the same kind, is too rare to be a coincidence. Not where Mihawk is concerned. If the tests match, that is all the proof I need." Zoro didn't want to look at the bed any longer. If it was true then Sanji had been here the entire time. Here and now gone because they had been a day late. His chest pinched at the idea of having some kind of hope. If the cook was alive then they could get him back. He would get him back and tear apart that bastard in the process. "How long will it take?"

"Not long, but what if it is a match? The two are no longer here and waiting might be pointless." Law accepted the sheet, not really disturbed by the stains that existed. Two men had been getting off prior to their arrival.

"Then we go after them. I don't know how but if he took him somewhere, I'm going to follow. Unless you have a better idea."

"I say we trash the place and leave a message just in case he comes back. Let him know we know and that we want our nakama back. Zoro can leave him a challenge." Luffy said this as the bedside lamp was hit with the back of his palm. Right, they needed to trash the place and let the warlord know that they were there and pissed off. "Tra-guy, break some stuff."

"Don't you dare!" This was the reason she had tagged along. Nami was glad that one of the captains wasn't an idiot or trying to cover up his clumsiness. "We can look around for any rumors of the man and track him down. Think about what we have just discovered for a minute. Sanji might be alive, do you realize what that means?"

"The warlord has a thing for him?" Bepo suggested after smelling the remnants of many nights of fornicating on the mattress. Whatever two had used this bed, had broken it in several times.

"Yes, more or less. It means that he didn't kill him, he brought him home instead. If it is Sanji, he is alive and well, coming here was worth it. We don't want to piss him off by destroying his home, just incase he will take it out on Sanji. Besides, it doesn't really look like he was being held prisoner so he isn't being mistreated. Don't ask about the handcuffs, Luffy."

"Fine, but if we can't find him, we will come back." Zoro didn't argue when she was right. Sanji was alive and wasn't being injured so he wouldn't go on a rampage. They still had to wait on the blood test but he felt lighter knowing that his cook was still alive. That did explain a few things but it made him hate the warlord more. The man had his nakama and had kept him away from them, away from HIM. The man was still going to pay for his actions, he would see to it.

.

.

.

A/N: Please review. If I don't get enough saying No, please don't go with a male pregnancy and it may happen, if that ruins the fic for anyone that is reading it then... Just let me know yes if you'd really like to see it or NO if it would gross you out. If there is no response I'm going to assume that it is okay! Thnx again for reading and for the reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Next chappie! Let me know if there is any mistakes. I feel blah, and I got a migraine. I've decided not to put in the male preg since it was a toss up in response. But I will be addressing the issue soon as to why I think Sanji is wanted alive and not dead. It probably isn't correct but what the hell, right. It does mean however that the fic might get a little angsty and a tad darkish, not that bad though. For the review about Zoro's not being so angry, I'm having it that at that point he was more pleased that he was actually alive. The relief from simply knowing that he wasn't dead, is more or less keeping the pissed off factor at bay for a bit. But I promise many of the Strawhats will be extremely ragging in the next few chapters. For those that do like the idea of a male prego fic, my daughter wants me to do a ZoSa with it, I have started the first chapter and it might be up in a few days. Thx!

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter Thirteen

A few more tomatoes were added to the many vegetables he was slicing through. Only a few would be added to the sandwiches he was making for their lunch. The rest of it was for the other four crew members. Now he got why so much fruit and vegetables had been brought along and stored in the large fridge. They were to feed the baboons, who didn't care for most meat. They would eat whenever he would prepare baked fish but never any red meat. The only female baboon, one he had decided to call Ty, short for Typhoon, was currently rummaging through the many boxes of fruits.

He had dubbed the name once he had witnessed her putting two of the others back in line when they had begun fighting. She had spun across the deck and executed some kind of slapping attack. Both had looked ashamed and it had made him wish he could understand them. Mihawk said he was sure that it was actually their two sons that had tagged along this time. It would take that type of female to handle that huge and silent ape that was almost as scary as his lover. Not that he was worried about being attacked. He was more fearful for his stock of grapes that was dwindling at an alarming rate.

"Want me to cut those for you?" He turned to the baboon noticing her walking over with an armful of food. It was like having Luffy at every meal except they digested healthy food and not large quantities of meat. At least this crew had healthy bowels. The cargo was deposited on the counter for him to tend to.

The only one that would spend time in his kitchen was the female. The others were always not far from the warlord. Did that mean he was seen as the female in the relationship in their eyes? Why didn't that thought bother him? He could be considered the bitch because he was the one on the receiving end of the sex. Not that he gave a damn if that was how he was seen. If they knew how good it felt, they would be the man's bitch too. "You want me to slice that one?"

Ty grunted and held out a piece of fruit, he had noticed growing in the forest. It wasn't anything he had ever wanted to try because he'd been told by Mihawk that it had an odd taste and wasn't very sweet. The baboons had carted a lot of them along for the ride and was constantly eating on them. Today, she was holding it out to him in offering. He wondered how to tell her no but the hairy hand pushed it into his chest, indicating that he should accept the fruit. "Thanks, I guess."

What the hell, he was kind of hungry and it would be rude not to at least eat it. She was waiting for him to do just that. He walked over to the sink to rinse off the fruit. It resembled a red banana but thicker with a coarse texture. The inside he knew resembled a mikan but without any seeds. The peeling came off easily, unlike that of a mikan or something similar. The inside was a blood red color and he almost hesitated to eat it. It couldn't be that bad since they were always swallowing them. It should be safe to consume since Mihawk had eaten one at one point and was still alive.

Seeing the anxious expression on the female, he knew he couldn't disappoint the lady, not even a hairy one. He took the first bite and chewed slowly, examining the taste and texture. The texture was exactly like anything citrus but wasn't sweet. It was more tangy with a hint of some kind of salt. Not bad but not something he'd make a habit of eating unless he was hungry. Not one to waste food, for any reason, it took six more bites to finish it. That earned him a smile and a pat from his new assistant. "Thanks, wash the rest of those for me."

It took another half hour to complete the meal. Sanji carted the tray containing their lunch and Ty had the one for her family. They exited out onto the deck together. She gave some kind of shriek he knew meant business. A table was pulled from inside the outside storage room and drug to where their captain was seated and another chair was placed down for him. The treatment was odd but he appreciated it. "Don't you think you are already an opposing figure, do you have to make it worse?"

"I like this chair," it was better than his other and there was plenty of leg room. Mihawk noted the tray being placed on the table. Lunch was once again made with extra care and looked delicious. Even the baboons' tray was neatly arranged and the garden variety meal looked almost too pretty to eat. So pretty the two younger primates were trying to reach in with their hands and were getting slapped in the process. After years of being around them, he knew she was enforcing them to eat with some form of manners because of the care that had been put into the meal. Sanji was the closest thing to a female on the ship and it was kind of understandable that she had taken a liking to him.

"You just needed a place to put that huge weapon of yours." Sanji noticed that there was a slight aftertaste still in his mouth from that fruit but he was still starving and ready to eat. He did wait for the other man to start fixing his own plate before seeing to his own. He reached for the two wine glasses and then the chilled bottle.

"I'd rather put it inside you than on the chair." After four days of sailing, his body was reminding him that he wasn't sailing alone. Enough time had been given for the slight tear to heal properly.

That wasn't called for and Sanji didn't respond to the innuendo, not yet. His fingers poured their drinks, noticing that he hadn't been the only one impatient for lunch to get done. That was the third sandwich to be hastily eaten with the grace of a swan. How the hell could someone manage to still look dignified while shoveling food into their face? "If you like having it there so much, why do you bother to remove it?"

"Because, you would find it hard to cook while still attached to my cock. I am not a complete ass and you needed time. However, that time is now up."

"Is that your way of warning of my impending defilement?" A grape was placed into his mouth and he chewed slowly. The juice flowed over his tongue, semi getting rid of the aftertaste. "Am I allowed to ask where we are going now?"

"It is and you may," he'd known this question would arise and he was shocked that it had taken four days for the cook to inquire about their destination. Mihawk knew he'd have to tell him and wasn't sure what his reaction would be. They wouldn't be searching for Strawhat specifically but he was going to see what he could do about the two that were now in prison. Having his lover speak of the two on occasion, he knew enough to figure out a plan on getting them out. There were still a few more details to take care of and for that, he did need Sanji's assistance. "There is a prison that only several members of the World Government are aware of. The new prison that was recently constructed do to problems your captain caused. In total only six people know of its actual location that do not work and live there."

"You're talking about where Chopper and Brook have been taken." Sanji took a bite of the sandwich unsure if he was grateful for the answer. Only six people knew of the location that weren't already there? That meant the likeliness of his nakama finding it was almost impossible. Luffy would get himself killed before finding out who had the information and getting to the person. No doubt it was the high ranking people and they wouldn't talk. "You think Luffy will try to find it?"

"Your captain and many others are already seeking the information. An acquaintance of mine has recently informed me that the Strawhats will want the location." They wouldn't get it from him personally. He didn't think that afterwards, Sanji wouldn't be able to take them back to the exact location. "He might try but he will not be able to get to them. The place is heavily guarded, hidden and there are security measures in place so no one can get inside."

"What kind of security measures?" Maybe if he knew ahead of time, he'd be able to tell them and they could try to come up with a plan. Sanji didn't want either of them remaining in some prison. Brook would be alright but poor Chopper.

"The island is in the north, surrounded by hundreds of frozen glaciers, erected within a maze. Saying it is an island isn't correct since it is more of a sinkable ship. Daily it rests above water, unless there is a threat. If one could manoeuver through the maze, if they don't have the correct code to be granted access, you can't reach it. If anything suspicious is spotted, it will submerge. Even your ally Tralfagar Law could not gain access once it submerges with his craft. The ice that surrounds it is that of an island itself and an attempt of destroying the walls would result in any craft being buried. They found the perfect glacial island and carved out the center to place the base and created a fail-proof system. The only way to get your nakama would be for one of the six to walk in and take them out."

"You're telling me that there is no way for us to get to them?" The idea didn't sit well with him. Would it really be that hard to break into the place? "What about flying in?"

"If you know someone that can fly then they might get to the prison and even be able to make it inside." Mihawk smirked at the very idea, it was ludicrous. "Like I said, the moment an alarm is sounded or someone is spotted approaching that isn't allowed to be there, it will submerge. The system would have it underwater in less than two minutes. So if someone got in and managed to get to them, they would have no way out. The water is below freezing and at that depth they would drown if they didn't simply die of hypothermia in a matter of minutes. Did I fail to mention that the place is built from Prism Sea Stone?"

"You did, dammit." Then that meant Luffy and a few others would be completely useless in the place. Was it really impossible? "Are you telling me that it is hopeless?"

"It is hopeless for your captain and even the yonko, Shanks, to get to them." The yonko could possibly cause a lot of damage to the place but there was no guarantee they'd be able to get any of the prisoners out without a lot of casualties. Losing dozens for the sake of two, the yonko wouldn't go through with it BUT the man would give that idiot captain the location and leave it to the Strawhats to work it out. "That is why I am going to retrieve them."

"What? How?" Had he heard right?

"I am one of the six and I have complete access to the prison. Myself and Kuma know of the location and have the codes. There is a chance I can retrieve them safely without any issues." It was better than taking Sanji back and allowing him to go on some suicide mission with his crew. There was some risk involved and if it was discovered, his position would be threatened.

Why? Why would the man risk it? Sanji wasn't sure what to say. He had been expecting to be taken to his crew, not this. If the Warlord had access, it only indicated the trust the World Government had in his loyalty. Why would the man risk his position to get his nakama back?

"I am doing it so you don't end up dying on some fool rescue mission attempted by your captain. If by some chance Shanks has informed him that I know the location, they will most likely seek me out for it. If I were to give it, I know that nothing would stop that idiot from rushing in. He's proven on several occasions that he doesn't think before acting. I don't care if he wants to die needlessly but I know you would follow them regardless of what I said. The only way to see to your safety is to get them myself."

Was that concern he detected? Did the man care for him enough to go against the government again? Keeping him alive was one thing, but another entirely to break into a prison to help two others escape. Mihawk was doing it for him and it made him happy to know the man cared for him. Sanji wanted to kiss him but didn't act on the impulse, not when the man was in the process of chewing.

"You may assist me once we arrive but on one condition." He didn't want any heroics and he wasn't going to be able to take everyone that begged for another chance. "You will do exactly what I say at all times and those two will be the only ones we retrieve. I don't care who else you may see inside. We leave with just the two or with no one, is that clear?"

.

.

.

.

.

Their earlier conversation had remained with him all through dinner and while in the bath. Sanji understood what the man meant and it somewhat bothered him. If they went into the prison, no matter how much he might want to help others inside, he couldn't. As it was, Mihawk was already would be going through a lot of trouble to get his two nakama out. To insist on bringing others would complicate matters and cause more trouble for his lover. After going so far as to heading there, Sanji didn't want to ask more of the man. The warlord was going against what he was in order to help him. It would be so wrong to ask for more, so he wouldn't.

With a towel around the waist, he stepped inside the quarters. Since dinner Sanji noticed that his skin had begun to feel unusually hot. Not just his skin but his entire body felt overheated. Soaking in the cool water had done nothing to calm the heat. His stomach had been in horrible knots as well. Was it due to nerves? It was a bit frightening to know that he was about to help break into a maximum security prison.

The heat however was more centered in the chest than the stomach. Hell, he was hot and didn't think to question the whys. It had been days and the promise from earlier had him on edge. He couldn't wait to imbibe in the pleasure that he knew he'd receive. Looking at the tall man laying upon the bed without a stitch of clothing on, he knew that he wasn't the only one looking forward to tonight. They were both ready to make up for lost time.

"Enjoy your bath?" Mihawk heard the patter of feet coming towards the bed. Only a trained ear would pick up on the noise. It had taken all of his will power not to burst into the bath and demand that the blonde hurry.

"Not as much as I'm going to enjoy this," Sanji kept his eyes on the erection that had been waiting on him. The towel was tossed onto the floor seeing the oil already coating the cock. Someone had been naughty and was also very impatient. That just meant he didn't have to be patient and induce any kind of foreplay. They both knew what they wanted and he wasn't ashamed about taking it.

Just like there was no complaint when his hand latched onto the base and he scooted across the bed. The man had yet to open his eyes but Sanji knew that he was aware. Going for something different, he climbed to sit above the warlord's lap. Instead of looking towards his lover, his back was given. His feet had to go flat on the mattress but he was able to direct the tip to his opening.

"What are you doing?" Mihawk cracked an eye feeling his cock being fumbled with. No kiss? No touching? No, he was being given the view of a smooth back and then he felt himself being encased by tight heat. There was no waiting, the cook was taking what he wanted. Hands were placed above his knees and the bottom was lifted, all so he could see his cock withdraw and then disappear from sight.

"Riding your cock," it should be obvious. Sanji closed his eyes when all he got was a grunt in response. He was happily hopping up and down on his favorite lap. He was also so damn horny, he wanted to see how fast he could bring himself to orgasm.

"What!" The shout couldn't have been heard over the pounding on his door. There was a whimper when Mihawk lifted the blonde up in order to slide out from underneath. They wouldn't bang on his door unless it was an emergency. The frantic screeching from the other side meant business and he quickly grabbed his pants. "I'll be back."

Sanji growled under his breath at being interrupted. Stupid, flea-ridden, poop-tossing morons. What the hell could be so urgent? Not one to remain behind, he dug through his belongings for a clean pair of pants and a pullover with a hood. It was dark out but he easily spotted the others standing near the railing, looking out towards the darkness. Peering out, he didn't see a damn thing. "What is it?"

Mihawk wasn't sure what to tell him. It was still too far away to tell who it belonged to but it was moving at amazing speed. There was no way for them outrun it. In under the hour the ship would catch up to them. "A ship is fast approaching and from the direction they are coming straight for us. Could be a pirate ship or a navy, it is too soon to tell. Either way, I want you to go below and wait for me."

.

.

.

.

.

Next chapter: Guests arrive on deck and Sanji has to make a difficult decision. Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This is really a short update but I decided to completely revise the second half of the chapter, sorry. I may have that up in the next two days or so. Also, I did some research but I cannot find any of the names of the five elders anywhere. I'm more or less interested in the youngest/younger one with the blonde hair and wears a suit. He reminds me so much of Sanji in an old, uptight, kind of way, so I'm going to use him but since I can't find his name anywhere, I have to provide one. If there is one, could you let me know so I can change it. THANX!

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

.

.

.

Chapter Fourteen

It didn't take long for the warship to come upon them. Mihawk snapped his fingers to settle the crew down, who didn't care for the loud noise of the new engine. Most likely this was the new invention he had heard so much about. There would have been no way to outrun the other vessel and running would have been suspicious. Instead, he waited patiently as the World Government ship bore down. There was no clue to the reason for the visit or why they would seek him out. If his luck held then it was merely a greeting while passing. From the many soldiers on board the deck already, he doubted it.

His suspicions were confirmed when the larger vessel came up and the lines were thrown. They were boarding, he was going to have visitors. As long as Sanji stayed in the bedroom like he had asked, they wouldn't have any problems.

Then that didn't explain why one of the Gorosei was coming over. What was his name, Solomon or Salamander? He recognized the man immediately from a few of the meetings. What he did know was that he was a Gorosei for a reason and this did not bode well. Unless they were searching for someone and merely wished to ask him for information. As a former pirate, he was instantly on alert having one of the top five members on his deck.

The blonde man scratched his jaw before turning the sharp gaze in his direction. The black suit was covered up by a military coat but the shirt was left open and bare to expose the scarred chest. Dammit it all, that was also Kuma now showing himself on the other deck. The bear-like man was standing too close to be casual.

"Hawk-Eye Mihawk," Solomon kept his gaze from portraying the ire he felt at the warlord. It had taken him weeks to track the man down and now that he had, the former pirate would answer for his crimes. "You are hereby placed under arrest for disobeying a direct order."

"I am?" Why couldn't he stop the smirk from playing on his lips at the announcement. He had disobeyed many in his time as a warlord, the man would have to be more specific. "Which one?"

The large man crossed his arms, "Recently you claimed to be the one to dispose of a pirate that was ordered to be taken alive. You can be a mindless beast when it is 'Dead or Alive', but we gave precise orders that he was to be taken alive."

"Which would that be? I've killed several pirates this year alone." Mihawk had a feeling he already knew of which one they spoke of. Any former accusations would have already been discussed at the last meeting but he had only been reported to kill one since then and that pirate was currently downstairs waiting in the room for him. Or was supposed to be. Instead, the idiot wanted to be severely reprimanded for being nosey and watching.

"Did you or did you not bring down the one they called Blackleg Sanji?" Solomon waited for him to answer. Almost daring him to admit that he had. It would be all the reason he needed to get rid of him. To the world the Strawhat was just another pirate but to the Gorosei, he was worth a lot more alive. It was by mutual decision they had kept his bounty so low as not to have it questioned. Many would have become alerted to the fact if the boy's bounty was higher than that of his captain.

"And if I did?" Had the member really tracked him down to ask if he had? Or did the man suspect that he hadn't really killed Sanji? Sure, that might have his position put in jeopardy if he didn't finish him off but that was all. A simple 'I thought he was dead' would clear his name because it really wasn't that big of a deal. What he did for them should outweigh the life of a pirate whose bounty was lower than his own. They needed him and they knew it, so why question him about it? Why make a fuss because he supposedly killed a pirate that they had requested alive? The situation wasn't adding up, which alerted him to the fact that there was definitely something more going on than trying to confirm a death.

"If you did then you will be stripped of your title, your former bounty will be unfrozen and you will immediately be taken to prison to await your trial." Solomon informed him of the repercussions of his actions.

"Is that threat supposed to scare me?" Losing his position would cause problems for him. If he lost it before they were able to make it to the prison then he would not be able to retrieve the two missing Strawhats.

"No, I have no intentions of trying to frighten you. I am merely stating the outcome if you cannot deliver solid proof that you did NOT go against orders." The entire purpose behind the raid on the island had been to get their hands on the Strawhat. They hadn't informed the warlords or any lower ranking officers of the main purpose as to why they had gone after the pirates. The plan had been to somehow get their hands on the crew member during the raid. That way he would have been counted amongst those unlucky enough to be caught. Now, they had to hunt him down IF he was still alive. If not, the warlord would be executed and he would have to inform the other four that there would be a change of plans. They didn't need to know that he would be the one to kill the warlord or that he had tortured him.

"Why the interest in one pirate?" Mihawk demanded of the Gorosei. Why was one of the elders so interested on whether or not if he had killed Sanji? Was his killing one pirate really such a crime that they'd try to take him down? They had been sent to that island to exterminate any threats and Sanji was still a pirate. That meant the World Government had an ulterior motive when wanting him alive.

"That is a need to know basis and someone like you doesn't need to know." With a wave of his fingers, over a hundred guns were suddenly pointed at the dark ship. The cannons were also ready to fire, another wave and several of their latest creations were also ready to board and detain the warlord. "Now, will you be coming quietly or will it be by force?"

"Oh for fuck's sake, just hand me over already." Sanji cringed inwardly at the piss coming from the amber eyes. Yes, this would make his lover angry but what else could they do? Was Mihawk really going to stand there and wait for them to attack? If he lost his position then they would never be able get Chopper and Brook out. It was either he show himself or the man would lose everything besides having to fight to keep from being imprisoned or killed. What would be the point? The moment they started to fight and tear apart the ship, he would have to come out of hiding. He would rather let his presence be known ahead of time and to spare the man whatever trouble he could.

"Explain now." Solomon turned back to the dark male that had the gall to appear bored. Did he not know how this looked? What was the boy doing on his ship? It was good to know that he was still breathing but that didn't explain how he came to be with the warlord.

Why wasn't he answering? Sanji noticed the hand that would often touch him clench then start to raise upwards, going for the weapon. "Stupid, why the hell do you think I am with him? Do I look like I'm going on a cruise with my nakama? I'm his prisoner."

That got both men to look at him, it was Solomon that answered. "Then why the lie to confirm his death? Why keep him hidden for so long, Mihawk?"

"Because the bastard knew that if it was known that he had taken me alive, my nakama would hunt him down to find me. Too much of a coward to admit he doesn't want to confront my captain." Sanji knew that picking at the warlord's pride was not a great idea but if it was believed for one moment that he'd been kept for other reasons, he didn't want to risk it.

"Don't speak for me," Mihawk snapped and wondered what he was up to. They would just fight their way out of this, that was all there was to it. The only other option was to allow them to take Sanji, that wasn't going to happen.

"Whatever, not like you were keeping me alive for my personality. You or that man, like it really matters who takes me in. He looks more hospitable and you seem impatient to be elsewhere." Sanji wasn't going to allow him to fight for him. This wasn't a fight they could win, maybe. Mihawk could probably destroy their ship but that man was on their deck. He had a feeling that if they were to fight on board, they would be swimming as well. This was the better option and he was wanted alive for some reason. They probably wouldn't try to kill him any time soon.

"I see," so that explained the direction the ship had been traveling. The warlord had been about to deliver him to the prison to collect the bounty. It was standard procedure after all and he could see no other reason why the warlord would keep him alive and around, except to guarantee that he got the bounty. Solomon lowered his hand to indicate there would be no need to attack. Why hadn't the proud bastard just said so to begin with? Cocky, former pirate had a lot of nerve trying to challenge him. Still, they could continue to use the man and killing him wouldn't be prudent unless it was called for. "Do you come quietly or do I need to handcuff you?"

"I'll come quietly but may I be allowed to go retrieve my coat? You can search me for weapons if you want." Sanji saw the nod and made haste to the quarters. He snatched the drawer open and quickly scribbled a message inside the book the man had been reading, then placed it on the bed for him to notice that he had moved it. He grabbed his thick jacket for show and a pack of smokes.

Two escorts were waiting for him by the time he exited back onto the deck. If that idiot attacked, he would never forgive him. He was also curious as to why a high ranking member of the government was so interested in his person. Why would it have been a grave crime for warlord to slay him? Why were they so anxious to get him alive?

It took all the willpower he possessed not attack. Mihawk clenched his fists to keep from reaching out and preventing the cook from leaving. The fight would be dangerous and some would die but it was almost preferable to watching him be taken away. Never had he thought for a second they would actually care to seek him out. There was something going on and it had everything to do with his lover. Why had he turned himself in? Why did it hurt to see him step onto the other ship and be escorted away?

Whatever the government was doing, he'd find out. With his status still intact, he wouldn't be running completely blind. He didn't need to go below to know what Sanji wanted from him. Without his status, he wouldn't be able to assist in getting to his nakama. The selfless act had been so he would still be able to rescue the two. He would do so, for Sanji. Then he was going to discover what they wanted with him and then get him back.

.

.

.

.

.

Next chapter: Plans, some answers, a fight, and a destined meeting. Please review for me, only got two I think for the last chapter. Let me know what you think, please. Oh, I got a pm asking about a possible three way, by adding Zoro eventually but I dunno. Let me know! And Happy Halloween, don't eat too much candy.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: It is here. I revamped it like three time because I didn't want the fight scene to be off but at the same time I didn't want it to suck either but then I started recalling some details and did it again. I know Mihawk helped to somewhat train Zoro but I seriously doubt he taught him everything, not when he knows Zoro would eventually use it to defeat him one day. Also, I think Mihawk is what 42 or so-ish and Zoro is 20 I think, the man has over 20 years more experience of fight on him, no way Zoro is up to parr even with two years of training. So to have a long drawn out fight when Mihawk really isn't in the mood to fight and is in a hurry, didn't seem right to me. Like a stupid bitch you don't want to deal with, you smack her ass to shut her up so you can go back to watching the movie.

I also could not recall or find any info on Sanji's parents. Except him being a cute kid on the ship and in the kitchen, nothing before that. So I assume he had none. And this is my plot bunny and I'm chasing the little hairy bastard. Please review for me, TY. More will be posted soon.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter Fifteen

Sanji's new cell was a bedroom, a locked one. He had been placed inside moments after boarding and told to stay. Three days had passed since he'd been taken away and he still had no idea what they wanted with him. This wasn't normal treatment for a pirate. Unless their desire was to punish him with their chef's cooking. The meals he'd been receiving had been bland and mushy. How did they manage to survive on these rations?

If only the disgusting food were his only problem. Dawn was rising to bring about a new day. Another day without his nakama. Another day without his warlord. Why was it that the brooding man was the one he missed the most? Why did his chest hurt so much to know that he had just walked away from him? He really had no idea if Mihawk cared enough to try to get him back. Would his friends be saved? Would he be left to deal with whatever these people had planned for him?

What stung was not knowing exactly how the man had felt about him. He wanted to reassure himself that it was enough so he wouldn't be left to rot. His nakama would have no idea what had become of him for a long time. The lumpy bed was cold and empty, he longed to nestle close to a hard body.

The door clicked open to disturb his unrest. His first guest since being shoved into the room. It was the older blonde man that was clearly in charge of the crew. What rank did he have? Would he be told why he was here? Sanji sat up because laying down made him feel vulnerable.

"We shall be arriving at the island shortly. I didn't think I would get the chance to speak with you this soon. I should thank the warlord for taking the initiative and trying to take you directly to the prison." Solomon took the only chair in the room to sit down. He wouldn't give up any important information but he did want the boy to understand one of the reasons he would be treated fairly. The rest of Gorosei were more interested in how they could potentially use him, but his own were more personal. "Tell me, how did you become a pirate?"

"None of your damn business." Sanji wasn't here to make friends or to rehash his past with his nakama with an enemy. "Why did you become a government lackey?"

"I am no lackey. I am one of the Gorosei and I outrank every other member. I am the World Government, boy." Solomon was glad that the boy wasn't weak or timid. It would take that kind of spunk to survive.

Seriously? Was that the reason the warlord had looked distressed? This man was one of the top dogs? If one of them was demanding him alive, what did it mean? He had assumed it was because they wanted to make sure that he actually existed with that first shitty wanted poster. "Why am I here?"

"Because you belong here. Do you not remember anything?" Solomon crossed his legs and noted the eyebrows.

"Excuse me, there is nothing wrong with my memory. I know that I have never enlisted in the marines." Not caring if the man minded, he lit up a cigarette. "Why don't you just spit out what you want so I can go back to sleep?"

"Nothing for now but that will change. All you need to know is that the only reason your bounty was changed was because the current picture was actually accurate. I had it changed when I realized who you were."

"The first poster said who I was." His name had been bold and clear for all to see. 'Sanji' had clearly been printed on the ugly drawn picture of his face. Who did the man think he was? Who was he being confused with? "Don't see how that changed anything except you could see that I'm good looking in the second."

"Hn, of course you are, you're my son." Solomon smiled at the shock and horror crossing the smooth complexion. He knew the news wouldn't be taken well. Soon enough, the information would be leaked to the general public, he was going to leak it himself. That way all would know exactly why the boy could not be killed. They needed him alive and his name would hold some leverage with those under him.

"Say that again and I'll remove your teeth." There was no way in hell this man was his father. Sanji had no idea who had sired him but it wasn't this asshole. It didn't matter if he couldn't remember who his mother was. Being orphaned, he had no idea how he had begun.

"No need to get violent. It does please me that you don't have your mother's temperament but attacking me because the truth is painful won't change what was and what will be."

"I may not remember the woman that created me but I seriously doubt she would have went with an asshole like you." There was no way! Sanji inhaled the smoke, telling his brain not to listen to the garbage this man was trying to feed him. He was no way related to some high government official.

"Would you like to see a picture?"

Yes but it wouldn't make the person on it his mother. Sanji snatched the crinkled photo from the thick fingers. It had been stored in the man's wallet and was aged. Standing next to a younger version of the jerk was a very tiny, petite and beautiful blonde female. The two did seem happy together. What drew his attention were the eyebrows on the angelic face. A face that looked a lot like his own, just feminine. "That doesn't prove anything."

"It is your choice if you wish to believe or not. What matters is that you are my son and the threat that you are slowly becoming only verifies the fact."

"If I'm your son then why the hell was I orphaned? Or did you not care if your seed was left to grow elsewhere?" Sanji handed the picture back with some reservation. He did want to study the woman longer but it would mean admitting that he was actually listening to the man's story.

"You were stolen when you were five days old. Your mother laid down with you and woke up to find you missing. There were never any clues as to who took you."

"There is still no proof that I'm your missing child." Sanji wanted to point out that there were a lot of men his age that had blonde hair. Maybe not as good looking as he was but that didn't prove that this man was his father.

"You look exactly like your mother, that is enough for me to consider it. I have also studied what information was found on you, you are mine. There is a way to prove it once we get to our destination but that can wait. Before I take you to your mother, I will make sure."

What? His birth mother was still alive? Did that mean he would be able to see her? That was if he was really their child. He wanted to fiercely deny the possibility but would the government dog really go through this much trouble to obtain him if the man thought there wasn't a good chance that he was? "You going to tell her I'm a pirate?"

"Your days as a pirate are over. You will not be returning to your crew. I will not have you with them when they are annihilated."

"What the hell makes you think I'm just going to smile and agree to that? I'm a pirate, I'll never do as you wish." Sanji not only planned to see his nakama again, but he wasn't going to stay away from his lover.

"I didn't expect you to become an obedient child overnight. As long as you do not try to escape, I will not place you in a cell. Soon enough you will accept your place and will forget about being a pirate."

.

.

.

.

.

The confrontation filled him with dread because it reinforced that he had allowed his partner to turn himself in. The noticeable Jolly Roger was flying proud on the ship and he knew that his own ship had been spotted. Mihawk wasn't going to waste time in avoiding what had to be done. It was time to make his own choices.

It was either forget about the cook and continue with his position like the relationship had never happened or risk losing his rank in order to retrieve the pirate. It was all a matter of what was more important and what he was willing to sacrifice for his current lover. Seeing as he was heading towards the Thousand Sunny, the choice had been made. After reading the sloppy message, he knew he couldn't turn his back on his blonde.

 _'Don't make me wait long.'_ The message had been clear and it proved how much trust Sanji was willing to put in him. Did it not occur to the other man that he would simply walk away and let him go?

"Steer us towards the island," he didn't want to confront the crew on his vessel. Some idiot might be stupid and damage it. It was replaceable but he needed it intact until he fulfilled his promise. He couldn't very well ask to borrow the Strawhat ship and sail up to the prison. He also had to prepare himself for a very serious discussion. They would not be happy that the world government had taken Sanji right out from under him. It still pissed him off but he understood the sacrifice Sanji was making in order to save the other two. He would not fail him, even if it meant doing this on his own. He would save them then hunt down the cook. If so much as a hair was out of place, the entire government was going to suffer for it.

The odd ship was fast approaching and he could see the many standing on deck by the time his own ship released the anchor. He was already on his coffin boat and directing it to the shore when the duck head poked it's head out. They were being quick to follow him and must have noted that his baboons were waiting for him on deck. The question was, were they seeking him out for the location of the prison or did they suspect that he had their nakama? The chances of them knowing were very slim since he had taken him after they had ran.

"How rude," the attack clipped the side of his vessel. Someone was demanding his attention, like he wasn't already aware of their approach. Feminine screaming stopped the next one from being directed towards him. He stepped out into a foot of water and tied off. He could make out four on board the small craft. Strawhat, Roronoa, the cat burglar and Law. Would he be forced to fight all three at once or would they be willing to listen?

Roronoa would not be listening it seemed. After living with the other swordsman for two years, he knew that expression and the determination he saw. There was going to be a fight and he would have to try not to seriously injure him. This was going to get complicated and he didn't want to waste any time. The only female had a hold of the dark green shirt and was being drug along the sand. At least one of them had the sense to know that fighting would get them nowhere. It could become complicated if he had to take all three at once but he wasn't worried about not being the victor.

"Luffy! Say something to him, please." Nami hollered for their captain to do something to stop this. Attacking first was suicidal and she didn't want to die. They needed him alive and just because they didn't see Sanji, didn't mean he wasn't on the man's ship. Asking politely might be easier. She didn't want to die a virgin!

"Make him tell us where Sanji is." Luffy wrapped his arm around her waist to remove her. He had already promised to let Zoro do this his way. Alive or not, this man had taken their nakama from them and had to answer for it.

"I'm going to kill him," Zoro stated and ignored the shrieking from the witch. They could just board his ship after he was dead and get Sanji. No doubt the man had him imprisoned in one of the rooms.

"That wouldn't be prudent since we still need the location of the prison." It was also very unlikely. Law wasn't worried about the warlord being slain in battle. This man was known as the strongest swordsman for a reason and he was more than on parr with one of the Yonko. It would take more than Zoro-ya to kill him. He had opted to tag along incase the fight got too out of hand and to keep one of his new nakama from being utterly decimated.

"Roronoa, if you strike, you will be dealt with swiftly." Mihawk didn't want to waste what daylight they had left fighting when he couldn't kill his opponent. Sanji would be upset if he was responsible for the death of any of his nakama. Although, he could give his former pupil a sound thrashing to ensure Roronoa knew that he was still the better swordsman. When he got Sanji back, he still wasn't going to let someone else intrude upon their relationship.

"You're going to suffer," just like he had been made to suffer. Zoro didn't want anyone intruding on the fight. If he died, he died. This bastard had taken Sanji from them, or so they assumed. If not then the man would die for killing the cook. "Is he alive?"

"He is."

"Then I'll make this quick," relief filled him knowing that Sanji was alive. Rage quickly replaced the emotion at the idea of the one he wanted spending all this time with the warlord. It had been Sanji chained to that bed, having who knew what done to him. His sensei had been using their nakama for his own pleasure.

"Seeing as I don't have time for your nonsense, so shall I." Mihawk refrained from rolling his eyes. Did Strawhat really believe that his nakama had a chance in hell of defeating him? Still, he wasn't a complete monster, he waited for Roronoa to make the first move. It was a technique he had helped the idiot master. His own countered and sliced through the center. He'd give the swordsman a point because he had to use his main weapon to be able to keep from being injured and to take him down without much fuss. Normally he wouldn't go all out until there was no other possible way to defeat his opponent but he had warned him that he wouldn't hold back.

"It is over, Strawhat-ya." Law blinked and missed the warlord moving. There was a sickening scraping of metal against flesh and their nakama was flying through the air. Did they forget the rumors that centered around this man? That at one time you could hear the battles between the warlord and the Yonko Shanks from miles away? Not like the man spent his spare time playing golf and getting fat. "I shall tend to him."

"Right, I'll get the location from him." Luffy wondered if Zoro realized that he had been defeated yet. The sand did manage to soften the impact of the stiff back striking the dirt.

"Wait, Strawhat-ya, you allowed him to do it his way. Let me speak to him before I am forced to tend to your wounds as well. We should only fight as a last resort because I thought this was about getting your nakama back."

"I'm not done," Zoro groaned unable to suppress the pain that shot through his spine. What the fuck had that been? He hadn't even seen the damn attack, so how did he somehow end up in the air? He never believed the man had taught him even half of what he knew. It also stung to think that there was still that much of a gap between them. "I'll get Sanji back."

"You are in no position to try to retrieve your nakama," Mihawk slammed a foot down on the thick chest to prevent the idiot from trying to get up. Several of his ribs were cracked and he didn't need to cause more damage, he might need his assistance. "Strawhat, if I may speak to you for several minutes. I believe you will want to hear what I have to say."

"See, he wants to talk." Nami crept from her hiding place behind the surgeon. "I say we hear what he has to say since we know that Sanji is alright."

"Sanji is alive but I can't guarantee if he is still alright or not." Mihawk waited until the two males were closer before releasing some of the pressure of his foot. It was still enough to keep the green head planted on the sand. "You shall not move until he has treated your wounds and you will listen as well, Roronoa."

"Why should I?" As soon as he got his hand on his sword, he was going to lop the fucker's leg off at the crotch.

"Because you seem to care what happens to Sanji. Do not take my statement as a threat on my part." Mihawk moved his foot completely to allow the surgeon to take a look. He hadn't caused that much damage, just knocked the air out of him. "Sanji was in my company until several days ago when my ship was approached by a warship. Unable to outrun, I was boarded. One of the Gorosei came to question my part in Sanji's death."

"So he is alive and was with you this entire time?" Luffy was still willing to fight if he discovered that his nakama had been mistreated. "We know you were keeping his prisoner, we saw the handcuffs in your room."

"You were at my home? Roronoa's doing no doubt," Mihawk suddenly wished he had hit the man harder. "He was not my prisoner but my guest. I tended to his injuries until he was healed, after that he was nowhere near my prisoner. The handcuffs you speak of were merely toys we used to spice up our relationship."

"What does that mean?" Luffy crossed his arms, "and you're lying because Sanji would have tried to come back to us as soon as he was well. He didn't, so you kept him from us."

"I used the cuffs during sex, your cook is rather kinky." Mihawk smiled hearing the growl at his feet. "All I did was grant him myself and if that kept him from returning then I am guilty. However, Sanji had another reason to not return to your ship."

"Like what? You can't be that good in bed." Nami didn't believe it. Sanji would want to come back and this man had kept him for himself.

"I'm sure he would beg to differ but I'm not speaking of anything physical. Sanji too was distressed when I informed him that two of his nakama had been imprisoned. For this reason I decided to assist him in freeing them." Mihawk didn't want to get into the details just yet. "We were on our way when we were intercepted."

"Why would one of the Gorosei question you about killing a pirate? That is what you are there for?" Law made a note of which ribs were cracked, "where is he now?"

"I don't know. Instead of allowing me to be arrested and losing my title, Sanji turned himself over to the world government." Mihawk didn't step back as the fallen man was being helped back on his feet. "Before you ask, he did it because I explained the situation to him. He knew that the only way for his nakama to be rescued was for me to retain position."

"So he sacrificed his freedom so you could still be of some help to Brook and Chopper? That does sound like him," Nami wondered what was so hard about this prison that they needed the warlord to get them out. Luffy had needed the help of one in order to try to get to Ace and even that plan had failed. "Does that mean you still plan on helping us get them back?"

"Indeed because I made the promise that I would. That is the only reason I allowed him to be taken. If not for knowing what he wanted, I would have allowed them to revoke my status and destroyed their ship." That was the only reason he wasn't hunting them down now. The moment he went after Sanji, he would be making an irreversible decision.

"What about Sanji? Do we sacrifice him just to get Brook and Chopper? What if he dies while we try to save them?" Zoro didn't want to have to choose but if he had to, he knew which one he couldn't live without. Which one he would want to save. It would be wrong to voice his choice but he had to know that they weren't just going to let Sanji die in their place.

"They will not kill him." Mihawk was positive of it. "They hunted me down because they believed I had done the deed after it was ordered that he be taken alive. The government wants him alive for some reason, he is in no danger of being killed. We will go retrieve the two in prison then I am going after Sanji, personally."

"If you do this, the government will not turn away from the betrayal. You will lose your status, your bounty unfrozen and you will become hunted." Law knew his case was different because he hadn't been a warlord that long. Yet he didn't think they would overlook the man turning his back and taking back something they had taken. He would be known for aiding and abetting pirates.

"You speak as if I am not aware of the consequences. Not only will I take him back but I will kill the next government lackey they send to reclaim him. To make sure there is no confusion, I shall also send their head back in a box." Mihawk hoped they also understood that he wouldn't allow them to take the cook away either. After they retrieved him, he would have a serious discussion with his lover.

"Is that acceptable to you, Strawhat-ya?" Law wanted to see exactly how the warlord planned to get inside this prison.

"Let's do it," Luffy would go along with it. This man was their only hope of getting his nakama back. They didn't know where the prison was and they had no idea where to start searching for Sanji. They had to trust him, for now. "Is that okay with you, Zoro?"

"Fine, but just until we get Sanji back." Then the warlord had to go.

.

.

.

.

Please review and I won't be adding Zoro either, I will be keeping it just Mihawk/Sanji. And I'm still redoing the ending and figuring it out but it still looks to be over 30 plus chapters...Next chapter : The awaited verbal confrontation and Sanji gets tested. (Tempers will rise and insults will fly!)


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry for the long wait on updates, been busy. Hope this chapter explains some things. I looked up the info on Vivre cards and only found that they are made from someone's nail clippings. No info on how much is needed or how fresh, etc. Then again they are nail clippings, none of them are fresh.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

.

.

.

.

Chapter Sixteen

"Take care of the Sunny, we'll be back soon." Nami had to restrain herself from tossing their own captain overboard. The ship wasn't that cool, it was creepy, and this wasn't the time. Usopp, Franky, and Bepo were staying on board their own ship to keep it safe and tucked away while they were gone. The rest were tagging along to get their crew back together. They would be spending a good bit of time on the warlord's vessel. The last thing they needed was for Luffy to destroy something to get them kicked off before they set sail.

"You can count on us, bring everyone back safe." Usopp waved as the large monkeys unfurled the sails. The warlord was barking orders to the primates, the man was impatient to get underway. "Hey Nami, you sure you don't want Zoro to stay behind with the Sunny?"

The coward was lucky that said swordsman had already went below and was too far to hear the question being shouted between the two ships. She and Robin had already discussed making their nakama stay behind but Luffy had said no. Zoro wanted to go with them to rescue the others, so that was that. It would probably be safer for all of them but would it really be right to make the man stay behind when he was so worried about Sanji? "We'll be fine, stay out of trouble."

"Perhaps we should go below with the others," Robin casually waved a farewell to the others and walked with the navigator below. The warlord was on their heels, leaving just the primates on deck to handle things. She felt confident that they could do the job because the older male seemed confident in their skills. Her concerns laid with having the two swordsmen on the same ship for an extended period of time. If a serious fight broke out, she couldn't swim. Maybe one of the monkeys would save her or would she be crushed by the debris?

"The galley is to the right, I instructed the others to wait there. I shall return in a moment." Mihawk waited for the females to enter the room before heading to his quarters. He had no idea how he was going to be able to withstand being around the crew for so long. He would do so for Sanji's sake, the cook would owe him greatly for this. That captain was annoying as hell and would keep him with a migraine.

The smell hit him the moment he entered the room, the odor that belonged to the cook was slowly decreasing. The wind was steadily getting rid of the scent of his lover over time. It was only when he pressed his face into the pillows, he was able to truly be reminded of the blonde. Soon enough he'd have him back, regardless of what the Strawhats had planned. His gaze fell on the small box sitting on the bedside table, the key to finding Sanji. What he came for was leaning against the wall and rolled up.

With map in hand, he closed the door and walked back to where he had left the others. It would take another three days to head straight to the island where the prison was located. During that time he would make sure they understood what he needed from them. The smoother the operation went, the sooner he could track down his missing lover. What the hell were they doing?

"You can see the cook has made himself at home," Robin reached for the pot while Nami was seeking out the tea. It was easy to find since they knew how Sanji liked to organize his kitchen. "We decided to make a pot of tea, care for some?"

"Yes, thank you," Why did it bother him to see the two females messing around in the kitchen? Mihawk frowned recalling waking up to find the blonde happily cooking at that very stove. That was Sanji's domain and they were invading it, he didn't like it. However, he couldn't expect them to starve until he got him back. "Just make sure you put everything back where you found it and always clean up after yourself, he doesn't like a mess."

"They already know that," Zoro crossed his arms and leaned back into the cushy chair. He wasn't pouting, he just didn't like the man telling them what THEIR cook liked. They all knew how Sanji was about his kitchen and hearing the man speak like that pissed him off. The comment also suggested that the blonde would be coming back to it. Sanji wouldn't be staying with the man, not once they found him.

"Indeed," the brat was jealous, Mihawk smirked seeing the anger. It was best if Roronoa accepted that Sanji was his and he wouldn't pretend that they weren't lovers to pamper to the man's feelings. "Someone help me spread this out on the table."

"Is this the map?" Nami abandoned the cooking to Robin and walked over to the table. Law was already helping the warlord spread it out. She plopped down next to the surgeon and leaned over to get a better look at the chart. The map had great detail, "Who drew this?"

"I did," Mihawk felt uneasy seeing the skimpy blouse leaning over the surface. The woman's cleavage was about to pop out of the shirt and the former warlord was trying not to make it obvious that he was inspecting the twins. Just like he was trying not to make it obvious that he didn't care for Roronoa to be sitting so close to him. He still hadn't forgotten that the man had kissed Sanji and was still wanting to fight for him. "I sketched it last week when Sanji was to assist me."

"Wow, not bad for a rough sketch." It was just as good as her own, Nami wondered if he'd allow her to borrow it for a bit so she could add it to her own collection. She didn't think she'd be able to get a better chance at making a map of this place otherwise.

"Listen up, that means all of you." He noted that the female navigator made a point to reach over and slap their captain in the back of the head. The fool had said the word food just after being told to pay attention. "We will reach the island in a few days and we must be prepared. The government has rerouted and reconstructed the island so that the prison sits at the center. Right about here is where we will find it."

"But how the hell do we get to it?" Nami noted all the tiny little shapes, which must be there to indicate pieces of land. "Are those islands as well or icebergs? How do we get to the center?"

"These are all small pieces of the island that are more or less useless icebergs that have been carved to create false routes for those that don't know the way. Getting to the center, that is the tricky part," Mihawk pointed to a section to the south. "This is the entrance here, there is a gate that is heavily guarded. There are a total of four lookouts, if an unidentified vessel appears and tries to break through, they contact the prison and it will submerge into the water."

"So they basically created a man-made lake of sorts in the center of the island." Law had to admit that it was a sound idea. It would be hard to break someone out if they went under.

"Yes, once inside the first gate, the ship will be watched all the way. One has to be able to navigate through the maze, one wrong turn and they assume the ship doesn't belong and it submerges." Mihawk accepted the steaming cup being handed over by Nico Robin, "Thank you."

Robin nodded hearing the gratitude, the only other one that showed any was the surgeon. "So if you were being forced to take someone there, all you would have to do is lead the ship astray one time and they would know something was amiss and submerge. You wouldn't have to do anything else to give them a warning."

"Exactly, but I will be taking us directly to the center." He wasn't here to see the crew imprisoned. Before they left, he would have acquired two more members of the infamous crew. There was little chance of keeping his status once this was finished. "As for getting in, I will require one other person to head inside with me. The rest of you will remain aboard the ship. No rushing in, no trying to assist, or I will destroy this ship in my anger, with you all on it."

"That means keeping Luffy from being stupid." Nami ignored the cry of wanting to help out. "You can't walk inside the prison, you're too noticeable. He's being kind enough to help us, we don't need to make things worse for him. Don't make us tie you up."

"Fine, but then who is going?" Luffy wanted to help save his nakama.

"The prison is made up of sea prism stone since they have several fruit users imprisoned." Mihawk saw the air practically deflate from the captain. "A user cannot go inside with me because they would be weak the entire time and it would be noted. I should be able to walk in and retrieve them without any complications as long as you do as I say. However, only two of those that are here aren't devil fruit users."

"If you can just walk in, why do you need our help?" Zoro asked knowing he was one of the two that the man was talking about. He and Nami were the only ones that could go inside the place.

"That is between me and the navigator girl, since she will be the one accompanying me inside the prison." Mihawk would be tempted to toss the other man inside a cell if he took him along. "You will not be joining me because you are too well-known. The girl will do just fine."

"Me?" Nami didn't want to go inside the prison. Why her? Couldn't the man go alone or take Zoro? He frightened her, she didn't want to be in some strange place alone with him. "Why do I have to go?"

"Because you are the only one that can besides Roronoa. Sanji would have been ideal for my plans but he isn't here. You will have to fill in for him." Mihawk knew she was scared, he understood her hesitation. "Besides you seem to be the most sensible and I can trust you to follow my orders and to do what it takes to get out without causing a scene. Do not worry, I will not allow anything to happen to you while inside."

"That's right," Nami knew he had a valid reason for wanting her assistance over the others. "Alright but I will remind you that if you allow me to be injured, Sanji will be extremely upset if you allow a lady to get injured."

"Exactly, so your safety will be my top priority while trying to retrieve the other two." Mihawk knew well that Sanji would not take kindly to him allowing one of the female members being hurt. He wouldn't let anything happen to her, even if he had to fight his way out. "You will pose as my assistant while on the island. The rest of you will remain inside and out of sight. Our cover will be blown the moment one of you are sighted. You might be able to escape on the ship but that would leave us two inside the prison to fend for ourselves. So I suggest you think on that while we are gone. I might be able to make it out but even I can't guarantee her safety if the entire prison is after us, she might get a scratch or two."

"And if I get a scratch because you got impatient, I'll kill you, Luffy!" Nami prayed that they'd be able to keep their captain down below the deck until they were safely away. "I know you want to help but I believe him when he says it is made out of sea prism stone. You can't help us inside so it is up to us to get the others out. You'll have to trust me, okay."

"I trust you and I trust him, we will wait for your return." Luffy didn't like it but he got it. Even if he wanted to help, he wouldn't be able to. "However, if something goes wrong then Zoro can help."

"That is possible but he is only to charge inside if it is obvious that we are being held up or are under attack within. No heroics, if you'll excuse me." Mihawk slid from the seat, taking his cup along. He needed some fresh air, "You are allowed to roam any part of the ship you would like, just stay out of my personal quarters."

He would be getting the fresh air but not the solitude he was seeking. The warlord didn't comment sensing that he was being followed up to the deck. The baboons were eating happily since they were on the way. Why couldn't Roronoa wait until later before seeking him out? Wasn't the fight enough? His migraine was steadily getting worse as the minutes went by. One of the females had on heavy perfume that was getting to his sinuses. He much preferred natural scents, like Sanji's. His cook had a nice scent that was his alone, one that he missed having nearby. This trip should have been a means for them to get closer. He had wanted the time to convince the cook to remain with him. Now when he found Sanji again, the crew would be there waiting to take him back.

"What about Sanji?" Zoro waited for the man to take a seat on the large chair. Getting Chopper and Brook was important but they hadn't been taken by one of the Gorosei. Sanji could be in dangerous, what if he was being tortured?

"I will need everyone's help to retrieve him. Whatever reason they want him, it must be important to them and their goals. The man was very distraught when he thought I had slain him. They will not kill him, they want him alive for some reason." Mihawk was certain of it. His gut was telling him that Sanji was alive and safe for the moment. "It will not be easy to get to him."

"How the hell did you find us so easy?" Zoro thought about it and still couldn't figure it out. They had sailed from the island not knowing which direction to really take. How had the warlord managed to sail right to them so soon after Sanji had been taken?

"With this," Mihawk dug in his pocket to retrieve a piece of paper. The name was scribbled on it, not his own handwriting but Perona's. "You were never very hygienic and a slob, Perona had it made and gave me half. I didn't really want it at the time but held onto it. Lucky for me she had no problems digging through your mess to retrieve the clippings."

"That is disgusting and I don't recall saying you two could have a Vivre card made for me." The asshole would be able to find him and his crew at any time. Which meant he'd be able to track down Sanji at any time as well. "Give it back. Don't think I will allow you to use me as a way to track down Sanji after he leaves."

"If I wanted to track Sanji down, I would use his Vivre card, not yours." Mihawk didn't admit that he had yet to have it made. Along with the note, his lover had taken the extra few seconds to clip his nails to give him what he needed. The cook had left after giving him all he needed to seek him out again. He would find Sanji, without or without the Vivre card.

"That means you could have brought Sanji back to us at any time but you didn't. Does he know that you could have found me?" Zoro glared at the thieving bastard, wanting nothing more than to continue their fight.

"Yes, I could have if I had chosen to. However, just because I could have found you doesn't mean I could have returned him. He never asked to be returned to YOU, only his crew." Mihawk crosses his legs and looked out to the sea. "That isn't the same. I had no proof that you had made it safely away with the rest of the crew or if you were on your ship."

"Now you're just splitting hairs, you asshole. You didn't want to bring him to me and you know it. There was a good chance I had escaped with Luffy and the others," Zoro wanted to point out that it meant that the warlord saw him as a potential threat where Sanji was concerned.

"It wouldn't have mattered either way. Not long after he had recovered, he chose to remain at my side in order to retrieve his nakama." Mihawk wouldn't let himself be made to feel guilty. He had done what he had done for his own reasons and wouldn't regret them. "And before that he had no desire to rush back, he prefers my company."

"Bullshit, even if you two were seeing each other, he would have wanted to contact Luffy to let us know that he was alright."

"I was honest when I told him that I had no idea how to locate Strawhat, As I have previously stated, he never asked to be returned to YOU." The twitch of the green brow let him know he had struck a nerve. "You are not Strawhat, Sanji did not wish to see you."

"You knew damn well that I was with my captain. Stop saying that he didn't ask to return to me, I know what you are trying to do and it isn't going to work." Zoro didn't care if Sanji hadn't named him directly, it didn't change the fact that this man should have been able to bring Sanji to them.

"How could I have known that for certain? I did not watch you depart that island," Mihawk took a sip of the cooling tea. When would the man accept that Sanji preferred him instead? He wouldn't have brought Sanji to them even if he would have possessed a chain linked directly to Strawhat's ass.

"Don't make excuses to cover up your guilt. You kept him there for yourself, because you didn't want him to leave."

What was the reason for the tirade? Mihawk sighed before addressing the accusation, "I did not and he already knows this, so there is no point in you clarifying the matter. Sanji knew that I did not wish for him to leave and he was content enough not to make it a big issue between us."

"He may have been content but it doesn't mean he was happy." Zoro smirked seeing that he had finally pricked a sore subject. Did that mean the warlord wasn't that sure of his hold on the cook? Did that mean there was a chance he'd be able to convince Sanji to stay with them? It was hard to know anything since they hadn't seen him since the day of the ambush. He wanted to speak to him about the kiss and what had occurred between them. "Whatever you were doing with him, it's over now. Once we get him back, he will leave you."

"Will he?"

"You know he will." Zoro was positive that Sanji would come back to them. They were his nakama, Sanji wouldn't abandon them. "He won't leave his nakama, not even for you."

"If you are so certain, why is there fear in your eyes?" Not one to back down or to admit that he feared something, Mihawk waited for the man to answer. Roronoa was clearly scared that Sanji would choose to stay with him.

"Why the uncertainty in yours?" He was scared, Zoro didn't care if the man knew it. He was terrified because of one reason and that was knowing Sanji was the type to give everything to someone he loved. If by some small chance Sanji actually had deep feelings for the other man, they might lose him. Yet, why the flicker in the amber eyes? "Why am I worried, you aren't that good."

Was his uncertainty that easy to see? Mihawk knew there was a chance that Sanji would want to go back and he hated that things had turned out this way. His time had been cut short. He had no idea why he wanted the cook to remain with him so much but he knew what he wanted. That was for Sanji to be at his side for a long time to come. What was it that gave Roronoa the nerve to boast that he might lose the cook? "Perhaps not but what matters is that I'm better than you."

Better than him? His gut told him that the warlord wasn't boasting about their fighting skills. "That isn't for you to judge. I don't recall ever sleeping with you."

"I don't need to judge, the point is that as far as Sanji is concerned, he prefers me." Mihawk doubted that the other man could do any better than him in bed. He was the one to introduce Sanji to the finer pleasures of being on bottom. "You have never bedded him."

"Yet," Zoro didn't care if he wasn't Sanji's first. He was positive that he could give the blonde just as much pleasure as the other man. At least he cared about the cook, he thought of him as more than a piece of ass.

"Come again," surely he had heard wrong. Mihawk tensed at the cocky expression. This was the reason he did not want Roronoa on board his ship. The others would only try to convince Sanji to stay with them. This one would try to seduce his lover and would go out of his way to touch him. What scared him was not knowing for certain that he was the one Sanji would want to end up with.

"You fucking heard me, you bastard." Zoro tightened his fist thinking about it. This man had spent weeks with the one he wanted. "Don't think because you had him a few times that I'll just walk away. You aren't the only one he cares for. I have just as much chance as you do."

"I am aware that he cares for you but I also know that you two were never lovers." Mihawk disregarded the boast about having a chance. "You could have tried to make him yours during countless times but you chose not to. I however did not hesitate to let him know that he was wanted, that is why he is with me. Even now he waits for me to come for him, not you, not Strawhat. It was I he left a message for. I was the one that has been spending every night in his bed or should I say he was in mine? It is my touch he craves and I am the one he will remain with."

"He won't leave his nakama." It stung hearing the truth. Zoro knew he was partly to blame for keeping his feelings to himself and never trying to break through the barrier that had been erected between himself and the cook.

"I don't believe I ever said that I would insist that he should. The decision alone is Sanji's but that doesn't mean that I won't give him a reason to want to remain with me." Mihawk fiddled with the cup hearing the extra set of footprints. "Why don't we ask your captain what he thinks?"

"Sanji will not want to leave us," Luffy crossed his arms noting the tense atmosphere. The two were arguing over Sanji.

"You mean he will end up torn between wanting to be with me and staying with his nakama." Mihawk wasn't sure what would happen if it came to that. It would make him happy to know that Sanji wanted to be with him that much but he also didn't want to cause him unneeded stress. What he wanted was for Sanji to care enough about him that the being with his crew was second. "What would you do Strawhat?"

"I would tell Sanji to do whatever makes him happy. Even if he no longer sails with us on the Sunny, he'll always be our nakama."

.

.

.

.

.

Where the hell was he? Sanji didn't think it was a normal island despite how it looked. The village was one of the largest he had ever seen and the large estate in the center reminded him of Vivi's castle. The place was huge and heavily guarded, along with the hundreds of soldiers walking around the village casually.

After docking, he had been handcuffed and was being escorted through the streets like a common criminal. With the cloak, no one could see who he was or that he was an actual prisoner of the navy. His 'father' strutted proudly in front, being greeted by almost everyone they passed on the way. This let him know that the man was the big shot of the island. So much for finding help from someone while here.

If he was to become a prisoner here, how would the warlord be able to get to him? It would be hard for anyone to make it to the center estate without getting into trouble. The warnings at the port had been bold and large, pirates weren't welcome. It had to be a military outpost of sorts and he would be in trouble if he was jailed here.

His mind raced as the minutes went by. Where were they taking him and why wasn't he being treated like a common pirate? Not once had he been put in shackles on the ship and he had been treated fair. Three meals a day, smokes, and he'd been allowed to walk on the deck as long as the huge Gorosei was with him.

The gates to the estate didn't open for them, instead he was pulled to walk to a narrow doorway that was located off to the right. The man placed a key inside the door to unlock it, then told everyone else to go about their business. It left him standing alone with the man claiming to have sired him and unsure of what to expect. He would have understood it better if he were dragged away in chains like a dog, then tossed into a cell.

"This way," Solomon pushed the boy into the doorway. They were expected and he wanted to make sure the pirate was his before alerting the others to his presence. If Sanji was his child, it meant they could proceed with their original plans. "Watch your steps, they are steep and I don't need you breaking your neck."

"Your concern for my welfare is touching," Sanji snapped at the man. Whatever reason the Gorosei wanted him, it wasn't because he might be flesh and blood. There was nothing fatherly in the man's attitude, it was all business.

"Keep going through that door." They had come this way in case his wife was outside in the garden. She would often take her lunch outside to enjoy the fresh air. He wouldn't allow her to spot the pirate before it was time.

"I'm going," to where he didn't know. Sanji walked into the room that had to be twenty feet underground. Was that screaming? Was this the dungeons? Perhaps he was going to be treated like a prisoner after all. Someone was definitely screaming in pain in the distance, it made his stomach turn.

"Ulric, where the hell are you?" Soloman used his palm to direct them towards the center of the room. The equipment was already set up for their use. Soon he would know if this was his child. If so, he would keep the boy with him while he was useful. It would also please his wife to have their boy returned.

"Here, here, number five is having a bad reaction to the dose, we are having to put him down." Coming from the direction of the screams, a short, pudgy man with a bald head exited a door that blended in with the wall. It closed behind the lab coat, the door now hidden from sight. "Is he the one? Yes, yes, so much like the mother he is."

"Yes, but lets go ahead and test him to be sure. We are running out of time and the other Gorosei are impatient for results." Solomon grabbed the slender arm and propelled the pirate towards the seat. "I won't lie, this is going to hurt."

"Then fuck you," Sanji assumed they would do some kind of blood test. What was up with that equipment? Dammit, how the hell was the man's haki making him feel weak? If Luffy's own didn't bother him, what was up with this beast? The large hand grabbed the back of his nape, the grip so tight he feared it would break his neck. He was tempted to kick the bastard but fighting would get him nowhere. He couldn't open the doors with his feet and he didn't think he'd be able to take the man.

The moment his ass hit the seat, a strap was being latched across his chest, another over his waist. His feet were shackled, as were his wrists. He almost gagged when the metal went across his throat to keep his head in place. Was all this really necessary? There was no way for him to get out of the chair, so the grip in his hair wasn't needed. "What the hell are you going to do? What is in that?"

"Don't worry about that now. If you survive and pass the test, I shall explain why you are needed." Solomon used a knife to cut away the sleeves of the jacket and the shirt. The arm was exposed to be tested on. He wouldn't kill him even if he weren't the one. If this Sanji wasn't his son, he would just turn him over to be jailed, or allow Ulric to use him. "Try not to scream too loud, I don't want a headache."

"Wait," Sanji felt the needle pierce his skin and something extremely cold was being inserted into his veins. What the hell was in there? Weren't they supposed to take blood to test his parentage? What was thing going to prove?

"He should feel the affects in moments if he is the one." Ulric placed the syringe on the nearby table to wait for it. It would take at least ten minutes before they could test it out. "Tell me boy, how do you feel?"

"Go to hell," Sanji cringed at the heat spreading through his body. The sensation had started in the arm but was now spreading to his chest area. What were they doing to him? It was like being burned from the inside, flames were spreading wildly. He actually felt it the moment it reached his heart, the organ stopped beating for a moment and tightened up. The pain from it had him hissing but he wouldn't call out. Within minutes the burning was down to his toes, not an inch of his body was unaffected.

"I think we can begin, something small at first." The doctor wondered what would be best to see if it had worked. The boy was a fine specimen, he didn't want to completely maim him or kill him. "I'll just injure the arm to see if it is working for us."

"Don't you dare," Sanji tried to jerk from the restraints seeing the gnarly, old hand reaching for a dagger. The burning was still there and tolerable, his heart no longer felt in danger of stopping. What he didn't like was seeing that sharp blade coming towards the arm that had just been pricked. Was he going to cut him with that? The tip slid across the surface of his flesh, drawing blood as it went.

"Don't be so timid, give it here." Solomon snatched the blade away. They needed a real test, not a scrape. With a firm hold on the hilt, he brought the metal straight down into the pale wrist and jerked upwards. The nerves, muscle, and flesh were severed evenly for about five inches. The crimson fluid was gushing out before he yanked the dagger out of the wound. "Now we shall see if this works."

"You fucking asshole," Sanji felt the sting of tears and let them fall when all sensation in his hand was lost. It wasn't the pain from being cut but not being able to move his fingers that made him want to weep. He couldn't be a chef without the use of his hands. The man had just robbed him of everything with that single action, he'd taken his hand. Why not just kill him?

"It is working, yes," Ulric used a cotton swab to dab at the area to remove the blood. The bleeding had already stopped, but he had to use his fingers to pry the slice open. "Yes, it is beginning from the deepest part of the wound. We have found him."

"Excellent, how long will that take?" Solomon didn't want him bleeding out too much. It wouldn't do to have him become weakened. They would need him healthy in order to supply the blood needed for their experiments.

"Another minute at most, then it should be finished."

.

What were they doing to him? Sanji took a deep breath feeling the tingling sensation along his arms. He could feel it in his fingers as well, they were moving too. He couldn't see a damn thing with the white coat in his way. Were they healing his arm?

"Clean him up," Solomon gave the order and stepped back. His guess had been correct, he had found his son. The wound was now nothing more than a scratch, that too would be gone in seconds. This was the break they needed in their work, soon he'd have the perfect army. "You can stop being so upset, your arm is intact."

"And if you hadn't healed it? I need my hands, I can't cook with my damn feet." Losing his hand would have been something he might not be able to live with. He would have preferred having his leg cut off.

"We didn't heal it, it healed on it's own." Solomon quickly reached for the dagger again, this time making a single, jabbing wound to the area in the upper arm. The boy grunted from the pain, no other sound was made. "Watch for yourself, watch what has been done."

It wasn't possible, Sanji wasn't sure what he was looking at. The hole was closing itself up as he watched. Seeing the flesh repair itself as if by magic, left him speechless. He wasn't capable of healing to this extent. What had they given him to make him regenerate at such an accelerated pace? "What the hell did you do to me?"

"That injection was merely to activate the gene, nothing more. We didn't do anything, that wasn't already done to you. Ulric, take your samples while he is here. Then you may collect more every three days, not before." Solomon didn't want him draining the boy too soon and make him anemic. "I will have to inform them of this development."

"Hey asshole, want to fill me in?" Sanji demanded to know what had been done to him. Had they injected him with some kind of devil fruit powers without making him eat it? What would he do if that were the case? He didn't like the idea of not being able to swim. The man ignored his question, hands going for the restraints instead.

"In a moment, shut up for now and follow me."

Given no choice but to trail behind the man, Sanji walked behind the broad back through another hidden wall. This led to another staircase, going upwards. A lever was pulled down, bringing them to some kind of office. It got him out of the hot seat, and he was no longer being stabbed.

"What was done, was done long before you were born." Solomon walked to his desk and indicated that they should take a seat. He would give the boy answers so he would understand why he was important and wouldn't be allowed to return to being a pirate. He waited until both of them were seated before continuing, "Dr. Ulric has been working for me for over twenty years and we have been trying to create the perfect weapon for a long time. The problem with soldiers is that they die too easy. A stray bullet, a strong hit, or a stupid accident, we go through marines like underwear. We began researching for a way to create a stronger human, to make them better. A perfect human without any flaws, one that wouldn't be affected by disease, illness or that can be slain so easily."

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard of. No one is perfect," Sanji rubbed his wrist, amazed that there was no sign of having been wounded moments prior. If not for his clothes being torn, he would try to convince himself that it had been a dream.

"Many said the same thing but our response was to create a gene that would allow the body to regenerate its cells at a miraculous rate. Ulric managed to create a gene that gave human cells the ability to regenerate. We introduced it directly into the chromosomes of an embryo, unfortunately the fetus was aborted in the fifth month. The woman carrying the child died as well as a result of having the fetus altered. So we injected the gene into a grown man, it caused the soldier to become horrible disfigured and we had to put him down. Ulric realized that after the fetal stage the genetic makeup is set in a human, so to tamper with it to such an extreme will have unwanted results. To create the perfect being, we had to place the gene in an embryo but somehow make it so the carrier didn't die in the process. That left us with turning it into a sleeper gene. A gene that can remain dormant for years until activated."

"You willingly experimented on pregnant ladies? What kind of woman would agree to such a thing? Why the hell would you allow such a thing?" Sanji felt ill thinking of unborn children being tampered with. No one to protect them from being killed for this man's need for power.

"We didn't wish to keep killing the mothers or the fetus, which is why we made it into a dormant gene. A gene that would stay that way until it was awakened. What you saw in that syringe was the needed enzymes to activate the dormant gene. We just saw the results of our work, your body is now able to regenerate."

"You're telling me I was an experiment, thanks." He could have gone the rest of his life without knowing the truth behind his conception. Sanji didn't believe in creating a perfect human, it wasn't possible. Human's themselves were flawed, no one was perfect. All they had done was make him harder to die, he was far from being special. "One would think you would have at least cared enough to raise me."

"You speak as if you are not my son. It is true that I used my wife's egg and my own seed to create the next embryo. It was risky and I knew it but it was worth the risk. You were born without any issues and we planned to activate the gene after you hit puberty." Solomon lit a cigar, "Unfortunately, your mother left you alone when you were but five days old. She returned from her bath to find you missing. I have been searching for you ever since that day."

"And here I was thinking that my mother was always a kind and gentle woman that had died in childbirth, and she was just another government lackey." It hurt to know that neither of his parents had really wanted a child. He had been unwanted as a child, he'd been a creation for the world government. "You're a sick bastard for using your own child for an experiment."

"Your mother did not know. I drugged her for both occassions, to have the egg removed from her system and to allow the doctor to implant the embryo once it was ready. Until this day she believes our son was conceived naturally and does not know the circumstances behind your birth."

"Then you are a complete bastard and you don't deserve her." Sanji detested the man with every fiber of his being at the moment. What kind of husband risked his wife's health without her consent? She could have died like the other one and he had drugged her so it could be done.

"That may be so but she is still my wife and you will not tell her. She has grieved all this time and will be happy to learn that I found our missing child. If you tell her the truth, I will kill you. I can easily put your body on ice and use you that way." Solomon tipped his ashes into the tray.

Sanji didn't doubt that the man would. "I would think after losing me you would have just impregnated another unsuspecting women. Why wait so long for me to reappear, why not just recreate your perfect soldier?"

"We have," Solomon slammed his fist onto the desk. "But for some reason all those fetuses died before making it to full term. You are the only one that has managed to survive and the answer lies in your blood. Now, I will show you to a room. As you should have noticed, the island is your prison. If a pirate ship is seen, it will be destroyed before being allowed to dock, no questions asked. There are sentries surrounding the entire island, we will see anything approaching. Everyone on the island answers to me and you will not be allowed to leave. Do not give me a reason to kill you, it would make your mother sad."

"Like you care," Sanji didn't doubt that measures were in place to keep him from running. Would they also open fire on Mihawk's ship? That was if the man came for him at all. Not knowing what was happening with his crew or his lover was making him anxious.

"She is the only reason I don't lock you in a cell and only free you long enough to drain you." Solomon stood, "You'll be a good boy and won't cause your mother any unneeded stress. Come, you will be presentable before I introduce you to your mother. She is never to know that our son became a pirate, it would break her heart."

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review for me! Next Chapter : A meeting and a rescue!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Here is the update, weeks overdue, sorry! Lots of shit happening and didn't feel inspired to finish the chapter. I also wasn't sure how to continue or if I wanted to. I need either a pep pill or some dick, better hit the drug store, huh. Thanks for reading and still sticking with the fic. Review, review, review, please!

Chapter Seventeen

"I didn't think it would be this impressive." Nami didn't want the warlord to see how intimidated she felt at seeing the massive structure still floating in the middle of the man-made lake. It was as he had described it, yet more terrifying. If not for the man's directions, even she would have gotten lost with all the many turns. The place was hidden inside a maze and one wrong turn would have given them away. With the man's ship they had sailed smoothly without anyone trying to prevent them from venturing further.

"Stop fidgetting," Mihawk placed the duffel bag upon the deck next to their feet. The rest of the crew was below, waiting for them to bring back the others. He had almost snapped seeing the navigator stepping out onto deck moments ago. He had originally bought the suit for Sanji and it barely covered up the woman's busty figure. Perhaps the cleavage would distract any guards that would otherwise want to look too closely at the face. The wig made the flawless skin appear paler in the morning sun. If he were into females, he would admit she was a beautiful woman. "As soon as we dock, you must do as I say."

"Alright, what exactly should I do?" Nami didn't want to blow it and get them caught. He said that the prison was rigged to completely submerge underwater in thirty seconds. That wouldn't be enough time for her crew to realize something was wrong, much less act in time to assist.

"You will not speak, you will not make eye contact, and you will not react to anything that happens in here. I will handle everything and that includes any guards that may try to touch or pester my assistant. As my assistant, you will carry the bag and walk exactly a foot behind me unless the situations calls for you to be in my personal space."

"Understood," she wasn't an idiot. It would take some focus not to snatch the offending wig off of her head. It was only a shoulder length wig but she didn't look good with black hair. The glasses kept wanting to slip down the bridge of her nose as well.

"We are here," he stood still until the soldier caught the line. The only reaction was the young man gawking for a moment at seeing a large primate manning the ship. Two others quickly ran over to lower the plank, allowing them to board the docks. "Follow me and don't forget, no talking."

She almost shouted that she knew already but they were already disembarking. The soldiers were already watching them, their gazes sweeping between them. All the way down the dock, there were men lined up. It had to be boring standing in the same spot for so long. Did they always guard the dock in such a manner or was the lineup due to someone arriving? Everyone had their head lowered, none meeting their eyes. She wouldn't want to meet the warlord's gaze either and she knew she was pretty much safe from having her head lopped off.

The door slid open without any issues, he prayed it remained that way. It would suck if he had to fight his way back out. He might still need his status to get near wherever they were keeping Sanji. He didn't react seeing the warden standing in the hallway, waiting on them. The man frowned seeing him but didn't demand answers immediately.

"It is good to see you again, Sir." The warden bowed to the warlord in recognition. "How may I assist? Did you bring us a new guest?"

"No, I did not. That is my new assistant, a pupil if you will." He almost retched when the beady eyes ran over the girl's form. He knew where the man's mind had just traveled. "I come on government business. As you know they have instructed us with the capture of several pirates. I am currently tracking the remaining Strawhats."

"Of course," the warden nodded as if he already knew the information. "Down to business as usual, Sir. Just how can I assist you in the matter?"

"I recent lost their ship four days south of here. My sources have informed me that they have a hideout in the area but I am unable to discover it. I wish to interrogate the two you have in your custody for the information."

That was the plan? Nami kept her eyes straight feeling the unwanted eyes on her chest. Were they that afraid of the man? The warden didn't even bother to suggest that he needed to clear it with headquarters. Maybe they weren't worried about the man walking out with the prisoners. So just how were they going to walk out with them?

"This way, I will take you to one of our rooms and have them brought to you."

"You will take me to an unmonitored room, I will not have one of your people decide to make a name for themselves. Any information I retrieve is for my knowledge alone. If their location gets leaked out and my chance of capturing Strawhat ruined because one of your soldiers gets any ideas, I won't return for them but you." Mihawk was glad that the threat was understood. He would also inspect the room to be sure.

Nami almost felt sorry for the warden, the threat made her own stomach freeze. This was the man that Sanji was being with? She didn't see it, but she wasn't privy to how he was in the bedroom. There had to be something that drew their cook and it wasn't his mannerism. The bald fool was practically sweating buckets to the interrogation room.

They stepped inside an elevator, one with two guards stationed inside the box. Mihawk positioned himself against the wall, putting the girl in front of him and the warden to the right of her. The lever was hit to start heading downwards. He almost sighed seeing that both guards were ogling the female with undisguised lust. The suit should have hid most of the curves but ass was on display since the suit was meant to be on a male. Neither were stupid enough to say anything or to try touching.

The double doors slid open and the warden stepped out to lead the way. The prisoners were all kept on the lower levels of the place. It reasoned that the ones with devil fruit powers were all kept on the lower levels since the concentration of sea prism stone was higher. This warden didn't have any special abilities, except being a complete suck up. They wouldn't risk another Strawhat breaking into their prison. Handcuffs were no longer the way to go to keep them contained.

"This is our private room, you will not be monitored here, this I swear." They stepped in front of a room not far from the elevator.

"If I find a snail, you'll be retiring early." Mihawk followed behind the man and stepped inside the room. It was small and completely empty except for a single wood chair. "Bring them both at the same time, these pirates are very loyal to their own crew. I find that torture works best when you use them against each other."

"Right away, my men will have them delivered in less than ten minutes. Please tell me if you wish for any assistance."

"As if you could offer any, get out and I will speak to you again when I am ready to leave." Mihawk waited for the man to step out but the door was left open. He quickly scanned the room to ensure that there wasn't any way for a snail to be present. No holes, no crevices, and devil fruit powers didn't work in here so there were no illusions to keep him from noticing one.

Nami went to stand against the far wall like a good assistant would. She assumed that he didn't find anything since he didn't march out to maim the warden. It looked secure enough as long as the guards didn't try to come in with them. What would they do if the guards came in?

"The prisoners, Sir." Five guards were in the hallway.

"Bring them in, I don't have all day." He snapped at the group just standing there. Did they need an invitation? He crossed his arms seeing the two pirates being dragged inside. His idea was to pretend torture at first but the two didn't look like torture would be a good idea. Did the skeletal-man-thing always look that horrible? The little creature was being brought in by just one guard, holding the tiny wrist, carting it in like unwanted trash. He could smell the blood encrusted in the thing's fur. "How am I to interrogate two prisoners that are almost dead already?"

"Not like anyone cares," A guard had the audacity to comment. "Be glad we brought them."

Nami felt her jaw drop hearing the muttered words and almost turned to the warlord to see his reaction. She was glad she was still partially in shock seeing the wounded Chopper as not to have taken her eyes off of the guard holding him. That still didn't help much to see what had happened. It was like seeing a fly suddenly darting in front of your eyes, a flash of dark movement.

"Remove him as soon as you tie the racoon dog to the chair." Mihawk glowered at the other four that still hadn't moved to do as he suggested. He wiped the blood off on the nearest soldier's coat. The action got them to spur into action, not seeing the steady flow coming out of the disobedient peon's throat. "Or do you share this one's lack of respect for your betters?"

"Of course not, Sir. Right away, we'll tie it up just as you've asked."

Seriously? Nami almost gagged when one of the men grabbed the dead man's uniform to start dragging him out into the hallway. The mostly decapitated head rolled, trying to depart from the neck. The blank eyes turned to stare in her direction, it was barely holding on. How the hell had he cut that deep with just that little blade?

"Make sure the bonds are tight, I don't want it squirming. I hate getting filth on my shoes." Mihawk quickly took note of the injuires that had the pirates severely injured already. It was a good thing that there would a doctor on board or they wouldn't last but a day or so out. "Tell the warden not to expect them to survive the interrogation when you bring me prisoners that are already at death's door. Now, close the door and get out."

"Naturally, Sir." The last guard bowed before closing the door behind himself.

"Girl, bring me the bag after you lock the door," Mihawk went over to the skeleton that was tied and sitting prone against the wall. There was a gag in place keeping the thing from speaking. He squatted in front of him, "What is his name?"

"Brook," Nami set the bag down next to him and squatted as well. The door had only a single bolt to keep others from walking in on them. They both did look terrible and if this didn't work, they wouldn't last for a second attempt. The skull turned at the sound of her voice.

"You, you do as I say and you will get out of here alive," Mihawk unzipped the bag hoping the props would work long enough to get them safely out of the prison. "We need to make the guards outside believe they are being tortured. I don't dare pretend that I am torturing the little one. Any torture would kill it."

"And he already passed out from the pain of being moved." Nami didn't think Chopper was even aware that he was in another room. "Pretend you are cutting off his hair, that would make him freak out."

His hair? Mihawk was sure he would have seen panic in the skeleton's eyes, if he would have had them. The negative shaking of the head asserted the fact that he didn't want his hair truly scalped off. "When I removed the gag I need you to do your best at pretending that I am beating up your little friend. Make it believable and don't overdo it. These walls are thick but they should hear some noise if I were truly torturing you."

Brook nodded his understanding. He didn't know why the warlord was asking him to do it or why his nakama was with the man. The gag was removed from his mouth and set down on the floor.

"Start and make it believable," Mihawk inwardly flinched at the scream for him to stop. He indicated to the girl to help him retrieve the props out of the bag.

"What?" Nami whispered as she pulled out a life-sized Chopper doll, it looked just like him. How the hell did he get this? The only differences she saw was the color of his nose and the forehead was a bit too big. What was it made out of?

"It is made out of deer hide, a synthetic plastic interior which is holding the necessary skeletal structure. Don't ask, I'm sure the inner structure isn't as detailed as the inside but it will not matter when the time comes. Walk over there and undress the racoon dog and slip the garments on the doll." Mihawk retrieved the rest of the bones from inside the bag.

"My fro isn't that hideous," Brook calmly spoke seeing the horrible wig attached to the skull. The thing looked just like him, except for the bad hair. How did the man plan on getting them out of here?

"If you don't think this will suffice, I can always remove yours." Mihawk set about unfolding the skeleton. It had cost him a good bit to have the damn thing especially made and he wouldn't listen to the pirate bitch about the hairstyle. The guards wouldn't be worried about the damn afro. "Shut up and take off that damn uniform."

Nami gently placed Chopper on the floor, the reindeer didn't stir. The bloody pants were angled up the stuffed reindeer's legs. "What now?"

"You, shut up already." Mihawk wondered why the girl looked away from the skeleton man. There wasn't a stitch of clothing on but it didn't have anything to expose. "You will have to fold yourself up inside the bag and also keep the reindeer from making any noise or movement. It isn't that long of a trip to the docks, but it can me a stressful one if you don't keep your presence secret. No matter what you hear, you aren't there."

"Get in and I'll hand you Chopper," Nami kept her gaze away from the nakedness of Brook. She was sure the man would make some kind of joke if not for the dire situation and being unsure of the warlord. A man that just took some extra relish it seemed to smash his boot into the fake Brook's face. The jaw slightly cracked all the way up to the eye area, another kick bashed in the top of the scalp, fucking up the afro somewhat.

"Deliver me," Brook was glad that the man was on their side. Two six inch blades were pulled from the man's waist and proceed to stab poor Chopper several places in the torso and then the face. The blades were left imbedded in the head in a strange crossing pattern.

"Is that real blood?" Nami had to swallow the bile, was that a bit of brain leaking onto the floor? How the hell did someone create a fake brain?

"Yes, or should I use colored water for the guards to spot the difference immediately? Luckily, they don't deem pirates special enough to perform an autopsy. Place the real one in the bag so I can go bitch to the warden about bringing me prisoners that aren't worth shit." Mihawk stood after perfecting his work, "Remember skeleton, not a fucking sound until we unzip this bag again."

Nami pushed Brook's face to indicate that he wasn't to make a sound even now. It had to be uncomfortable folding himself up like that but he was a skeleton so there was plenty of room. She zipped it up and left a tad gap to allow some air inside.

"Grab my things, we are departing." Mihawk spoke from the open doorway, looking displeased.

She grabbed the bag, noticing the slight weight difference. It was heavier but doable, as long as she didn't have to carry it for that long. The warden was busy screaming at the guards in the hallway.

"Someone will escort you out," the warden turned at her approach. His eyes going into the open doorway. "I'll have to make note of the deaths in my paperwork and I sincerely apologize for any inconvenience this has brought you."

"You should do more than apologize, I have wasted my time in coming here. They didn't even last five minutes. They shall be displeased to learn that my chances of finding Strawhat has been greatly diminished. I will leave your men to clean up the mess." Mihawk heard a guard's whisper of dismay seeing the mess he had left them inside. He was sure it was real reindeer brain spilling out onto the floor but wouldn't tell the girl.

"Are they both deceased?"

"The creature is dead, little fucker tried to bite me. I am not sure about the other, the blow may have only knocked him unconscious. You can try to locate a pulse but I am finished with my business here." He indicated that the girl should follow him to the elevator, the sooner they got out the better, he didn't dare risk the small pirate waking up and making any noise. He managed a glare to the guard standing next to the box, the man quickly moved his ass to open it for them.

Nami felt uncomfortable seeing the same two guards standing inside the elevator but took a spot in the back against the wall. Her heart felt like it was about to burst from fear. Just a bit more and they would be back on the ship and on their way to safety.

"Vvvrreennttttt..."

The noise came out as a high squeak from directly behind him, in the vacinity of the female pirate. Mihawk didn't dare turn knowing the others had heard the offending noise as well. The smell hit him seconds later, lingering inside the small space.

"Pardon me," Nami didn't have to fake the blood rushing to her cheeks. The two guards were sending disturbed glances at her now. How humiliating, she almost tossed the bag down as the smell hit her. What the fuck had they been feeding their prisoners, it was vile?

Not soon enough Mihawk exited out into the hallway, dying to get any other air besides what was in the contaminated box. Only someone made of bones could release gas that smelt like something rotting.

"Cute broad but damn, who would have thought such a lovely ass could produce that kind of stink."

'He is so dead,' Nami hastened her step down the hallway to escape their scrutiny. Was it just her or did the warlord have extra pep in his step? No one else spoke as they made their way back to the docks.

"Get on board and we set off immediately," Mihawk reached out to grab her elbow, impatient to get on board. The warden would be busy cleaning up the mess and then reporting the deaths. They were just lucky that it had been those two and not Strawhat or Roronoa. In order to question a high ranking prisoner, he would have had to go down without anything and they wouldn't have any choice but to fight. That atrocious fart carried a higher bounty than the little dog so no one would look into the death and the skeleton man was odd enough no one would be able to tell if he was dead or alive, he'd be tossed into the cell to rot at the least.

The glacier lifted from her shoulders having the deck back underneath her feet. Nami let herself relax hearing the man start barking orders for the two baboons that had been waiting to start disembarking. "I'll be in my quarters if you need me, Sir."

"Very well," Mihawk knew she was taking them down to get medical attention. "Also, once they have improved, I'll be torturing the one responsible for that embarrassment."

"Of course," Nami almost smiled at the scowl, she wasn't worried because there would be nothing left of Brook once she was done with him. She had to get them below before their rescue was pointless. Law would be waiting below and Chopper was in horrible shape. She gave a bow in case others were still watching and headed below. They had these two back, now it was time to go get Sanji.

.

.

.

.

.

The woman that was seated on the other side of the table was exactly what he had been expecting when the man had said they would be introduced. He had always imagined his mother to be a very sweet, caring, and docile female. His birth mother was beautiful, very petite, and extremely timid in her nature. He almost snapped seeing the devotion written on the soft features whenever she would look at the large asshole that claimed to have sired him.

"More veal, Sweetheart?" Annis tried to ease the tension at the table. It pained her seeing the smaller version of her husband merely stabbing at his plate.

"No, thank you, I am not that hungry." Sanji didn't want to complain about the cook that was in residence. The meal was bland and overcooked, but it still beat the company. After two weeks of pretending to be the lost innocent son, he had to wonder if the woman was truly that blind or just content to pretend that they could be one happy reunited family. How could she love the man with such blind devotion? Did she really think the screams she heard at night belonged to the sailors getting wasted?

After the first night he had been privy to the screams and had known that they weren't from drunken brawls. The town wasn't close enough for them to be that loud and the voices were filled with agony. The only thing that would cause a drunk to scream that loud was to wake up next to someone really ugly.

Sanji tried to give the woman a reassuring smile knowing that he was being watched. Every meal, every time his presence was requested, the man would be there to referee the interaction. He'd been told to tell a lie about being raised as a merchant, one the woman had seemed to happily accept. As much as he hated having to go along with the lie, he didn't want to upset a lady.

It was still hard to accept that it was the woman that had given birth to him sitting across from him, if he didn't look at her. She had the same eyebrows, the same nose and mouth, the same shape to the fingers, just a bit smaller than his own.

"Are you still leaving in the morning?" Annis questioned her husband, inquiring about the trip he had mentioned several days ago.

"I am, I need to be present at the next meeting." The meeting was to discuss the next step of the program. Now that they had the needed blood samples, they could proceed with injecting the latest recruits.

"How long shall you be gone?" Annis noted the flicker of hope in the blue eyes.

"Not long, four days at the most. Don't worry yourself, I shall leave plenty of guards to keep you safe." Solomon petted the top of the blonde head, reassuring his wife that she would be well until his return. He turned his gaze towards the boy that remained silent for most of their meals. "Perhaps this is the chance you two need to get better acquainted with each other. I'm sure Sanji will be fitting company in my absence."

"I'll do my best," Sanji forced the smile, wanting nothing more than to kick him. He saw the warning on the chiseled features. There would be plenty of guards around to ensure that he didn't escape. If he somehow managed to make it out of the house, they would prevent him from trying to board a ship. That was if he were lucky enough to find one in dock. Since arriving, only one had arrived, and that had been this morning. He assumed it would be the one to take his 'father' away in the morning. If he wanted to escape, he would have to swim it. There wasn't another island around for nine days by ship, there was no way he could swim that long.

"Excellent," Solomon gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Sanji, you are to make sure she gets plenty of rest in my absence and don't let her stress herself. Her health isn't what it used to be."

"I'll be just fine," Annis didn't want him to fret about leaving. "You worry too much, I'll take extra care until you return."

"See that you do, I don't want to return to find you ill." Solomon dared the boy to go against his warnings and speak of unwanted topics. It wouldn't do well for his wife to learn of their son's past interactions with pirates. "I need to pack and get to bed early. I shall see you soon, Dear."

"Of course, I'll be up shortly." Annis returned the chaste kiss, allowing her husband to depart the room. The half eaten plate was pushed away for the servants to take away. The door closed softly, leaving her behind in the dining area with their son. "Is the dinner not to your liking? In the morning I could request that he add some spices to the meal. Whenever your father is home, he tends to cook things more blandly."

"It is a bit bland." Sanji didn't want to be rude.

"It sucks but I try not to make my husband feel guilty about not being able to eat most seasonings, even something simple like salt makes him break out in hives. It puts a damper on meals," she had learned to deal with the bland food over the years.

"So that is why it is so bland." Sanji was glad he didn't have to eat the food on a daily basis. "Perhaps you'd allow me the honor of cooking for you one day."

"I'd like that, do you enjoy cooking?"

"I consider myself to be a chef, I use to work on a restaurant at one time." Sanji refrained from adding that he had then turned pirate.

"Perhaps tomorrow you can prepare lunch for us." Annis tossed the napkin onto the table. "I would love the chance to speak freely with you and get to know you better. You're so grown and I've missed so much."

"I'm afraid you'll probably end up disappointed in me," He didn't dare mention that he had a high bounty. Risking the man's ire wasn't something he wanted to do before he found a way to escape. After evaluating the situation, he wasn't sure if he could wait on the others. He was scheduled to give more blood when his old man arrived back from his meeting. As soon as he learned about this project he was part of, he was going to find a way to get the hell out of here.

"I doubt it, you've turned out to be so handsome," she reached out to grab his hand across the table. "You look so much like me, you must have someone special in your life."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Sanji wasn't sure if most would classify what he had with the warlord as being special but the man meant something to him. It was more than just sex to him and he liked to think that the man had a soft spot for him. They had never discussed the future and there had never been any mentions of feelings, yet he had hopes of their relationship becoming more.

"I knew it, what is she like?"

"Eh, there isn't a she, more like a he." Sanji waited for the look of disgust but it never came. He didn't think boasting that he did adore females would scratch out any negative feelings over him also being with a male.

"Really? What is he like? I bet we have the same tastes in men." Annis didn't really care if she'd never have grandchildren, as long as he was happy and this person treated him fairly. "I always had a weakness for men with dark hair. The taller the better, and I use to like them stocky as well. Slender was alright but I always adored a strong man."

"You do realize that your husband is blonde," Sanji saw the shrug and laughed. "He's tall, not really stocky but he is tone enough not to be considered slender. He's got a good build on him and he's all hard."

"That is good, I'm sure he is a wonderful man and you can tell me all about him tomorrow at lunch. Dinner is starting to make me feel tired and I wish to spend some time with your father before he departs in the morning." Annis released his hand to stand. "I will be going with the escort in the morning so you won't see me for breakfast. I'll instruct the cook to allow you use of the kitchen for lunch. We'll have lunch in my bedroom."

"I will see you then," Sanji stood to help her out of the chair. "Have a pleasant evening, Mother."

"You too, Son."

.

.

.

Next Chapter: Unexpected truths, a gamble, and a change of plans.

A/N: Please review for me, I may need them for inspiration, my muse is hiding under the bed and is refusing to come out.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Here you go!

Disclaimer: Still don't own it and still make zilch from writing this fan fiction.

.

.

.

Chapter Eighteen

Sanji knocked gently on the bedroom door, hearing the hushed whispers on the other side. It had taken longer than normal to prepare the meal that he had promised since the damn lousy cook wouldn't get out of the kitchen. He hated having someone else watching over him and he could tell by the look on the fat man's face that he had been wanting to make comments on his techniques. Wanting to keep the peace, he refrained from stabbing the man in the gullet. He was sure the man had left the house, the guards outside had doubled overnight.

None were coming inside the house but he assumed that was because it would upset the lady in residence. Not like he could swim out of here and he wasn't going to attempt an escape only to die in the water. He'd have to wait and see if perhaps someone would come for him. From the look of the place, there was little chance that he'd be able to just stroll out if Mihawk were to come for him. It would be a war to get him off of the island. If nothing happened soon, he'd be taken in for more sticking when the old man returned.

The door was opened by an elderly female, his mother's personal maid. She smiled and opened up for him, he declined the offer of help to push the tray inside. He was the chef, he'd serve the meal, and he wasn't used to having someone wait on him. "Lunch, Madam."

"It smells delicious, but I fear I will not have the opportunity to find out what a wonderful chef you have become. Mary, lock the door, please." Annis waved him further inside the room so they could speak softly without risk of someone else hearing. The only servant she trusted completely was Mary for many reasons and this would take all of them backing her story.

"Yes, Ma'am," Mary locked it and grabbed the basket that she had retrieved earlier. Without asking permission she lifted the top and began placing the prepared food inside the several containers.

"Might I ask if we are taking lunch outside?" Sanji really hoped the maid was the type to keep her hands clean. The meal he had prepared was being shoved into the containers hastily. He had taken great care with that, what was she doing?

"No, here is a list of things I want you to say while you speak into this snail." Annis handed it over with the list that would be burned later. They had to allow several of the other servants to believe that Sanji was still here for a few days. "Just do as I say, I will explain everything in a moment."

Only because a lady was asking him to do it. Sanji was confused seeing the choppy sentences that were written down but did it. While he allowed the snail to record his voice, the two were busy running around the room grabbing things. "What is going on here?"

"Mary, watch the door while we are gone and if anyone asks I do not wish my time alone with my son to be interrupted but you should have no problems until I return." Annis waited for the nod, before walking over to the bookshelf. "If you need to, close this so no one sees it."

A secret passage? Okay, why were they going inside a hidden room? What kind of secret, creepy shit was his birth mother into? The maid shoved the prepared basket and a bag into his hands. He trusted the woman not to kill him or to do anything too freaky. He'd woken up this morning trying to decide what would be appropriate to say in front of the woman. The woman that had greeted him was NOT the timid or meek lady that he'd seen so far since arriving.

"Come, I will explain everything on the walk down." Annis grabbed his arm to get him inside and left the opening slightly cracked. "Your father had an architect come in as the house was being built to revamp the plans to add in several escape routes in case of pirate attacks or a fire. I made sure to pay the man extra to add in two extra that weren't in my husband's new plans."

"So this is an escape tunnel?" He didn't need to escape the house, he needed to get off of the island. Why would she bring him through the tunnel? "Why are we walking this way? I don't think you have to worry about me, if the house catches on fire, I can take care of myself."

"I know, but this isn't the first time you've been through here. Mary and I used this same passage when you were only five days old." She smiled seeing the confusion and the disbelief on his face. "It is okay to ask freely, these walls are sound proof. Pity my husband was too cheap to add some to the rooms he thinks I don't know about."

"Wait, you know about those and what do you mean I've been here before? Are you saying you got rid of me on purpose?" Sanji tensed at the affirmative nod. The woman had gotten rid of him on purpose? "Why the hell would you get rid of me? What kind of mother are you?"

"The kind that realized that her husband had lied to her and refused to let him or his government use my child to further their goals. I knew what would happen if you were to remain here with me and him. I love my husband but he has his flaws and I am a mother. I carried you but I wasn't able to take an active role in your life, for that I apologize. I knew that it would be a lot easier for you to disappear as a baby, than as a young boy, or even a teenager. Should I have let you grow up to idolize a man that meant to use you as a tool? I did what had to be done, I will do so again."

"I see, and does your husband realize that you have two faces?" Sanji accepted that explanation, since he didn't regret his childhood or who he had become. This definitely was NOT the mother he had spent time with. The woman had a tone that would make even Nami cringe. Standing before him was someone that would make even Luffy scared.

"No, and that is why he will no suspect me. A girl learns a lot growing up with pirates, for a long time I pretended to be someone I was not, so I merely use those skills when I need to. He knows I can be passionate and that I have a temper, but that is all. He would never believe that I would think to betray him or to go against him." Annis used the key to open up the door at the bottom of the staircase. This room she had been designing for years in case she herself ever needed to escape. Perhaps one day in the future she would have to use it as well.

"Wait, you grew up with pirates?" That was something he wouldn't have suspected. She seemed so lady-like, there was nothing about her that screamed pirate.

"Yes, I even had a bounty on my head at one time. Fortunately, I took to dying my hair as a child and kept at it while with my crew. When I had enough of that life, I simply stopped changing the color and let is grow out. No one would ever acquaint me with any posters that might still be around after twenty some odd years. My bounty was only eighty-five at the time, and my captain's was a lot higher, my fame was lost along with many others from that time period." She smiled seeing the old man bent over the table working happily on a gadget. "Myron, this is Sanji."

"Yes, of course it is, he looks a lot better in person than he does in that stupid ass poster." Myron peered at the young man through thick spectacles. Gnarled, aged fingers ran through an uncombed beard. "I got the transponder fixed so it should be working whenever you wish to contact that flamboyant, piss-ant."

"Wait, who he is he and I'm still confused about why we are here?" Sanji ignored the comment about his poster. That one was a lot better than his first one. What kind of room was this? He was going to assume she was going to help him get out of here.

"He is a shipwright and a mechanic, he was on the same crew as I was back in the day." Annis was relieved that she'd be able to put in a call before he departed. "We ran into each other not long after I was married. He was the one that took Mary and you off of the island the first time. Since then both have been working for me, not for my husband. Don't ask, no, my idiot husband did not realize or even notice that Mary left for a while and then came back. He cares more about the faces of our servants as he does my opinion. Is the ship ready?"

"Tis ready, I also stored a few supplies inside after Mary gave me the message. Did you meet my old lady, hot ain't she?"

"Your old lady?" The man must mean the maid from upstairs. Sanji wanted to say no but she was helping him and just because she was old and not his type didn't make her unattractive. "She was lovely."

"Hush, I'm going to try to contact this asshole." Annis hoped he picked up or she would ride with Sanji just so she could beat his ass. "Before he answers, is there anywhere specific you will want to return to?"

"Um, my crew or back to my boyfriend, but I don't know where either is." Sanji had no idea if Mihawk had managed to get his friends out yet or if he was still going to. He hated not knowing what was going on.

"Okay, I'm sure he can track down the Strawhats but who is your boyfriend? You never told me who you were seeing, is he a pirate too?" Annis saw the old man's eyebrow lift at the announcement of boyfriend.

"No, he is a warlord but it is okay. I was seeing Hawk-Eye Mihawk," Sanji waited for the cry of outrage but it never came. Instead, the old man started laughing and his mother began giggling like a little girl. "What?"

"You're dating Drakey?" Annis couldn't believe it. She had always known that the man's tastes ran to the same sex but to think that he would end up with her son of all people. What were the odds?

"What did you call him? And wait, you've known all this time that I was a pirate?" Sanji was going to kick the old bastard in his stomach if he kept laughing at him.

"Your boyfriend's official name is Dracule Mihawk, Dear. I know him quite well, even if I haven't seen him in over two decades. Oh yes, I know that one. He used to fight with my first lover all the time. OH, someone is answering, shush." She smirked seeing the snail try to take on the appearance of the one answering. It had been years since she had heard his voice, "Hello, Red."

"Shaggy?"

"Glad to hear that you remember me," she tapped her nails on the wooden table waiting for the ass to have the nerve to hang up. He didn't, just as she knew he wouldn't, some things never change. "How are you?"

"I'm holding in there, still not the same without you." The redheaded snail frowned and sighed.

"Well, you were the one that walked away, but that isn't why I called. I'm short on time and I need a huge favor." She knew he would do it for her. Before walking away, he had promised that if she ever needed anything, he would be there and he would never break a promise.

"Whatever you need, name it."

"I'm sending my son to you, so I need your exact co-ordinates. He will also need help returning to his ship." She could picture his face as he digested the request. "Will you do it for me?"

"Yes, how long until he arrives?"

Sanji scrubbed his jaw eyeing that snail. Where did he know that voice and that red hair? The snail even had scratches on his face to mock the speaker, "Wait, is that Shanks? You said you were calling an old lover, you and Shanks?"

"What is that?"

"Sec, Red, some asshole is screaming in my ear." Annis turned and placed her hand over the microphone. "Yes, what part of 'I was in a pirate crew' did you not understand? I've had a total of four lovers in my life if you must know. "

"Right," Sanji clammed shut at the announcement. It was hard picturing her with anyone, much less a pirate. The man wasn't even a fucking pirate, he was a Yonko.

"Four?" The snail was screeching now, the eyes wide and blazing.

"Shut up, I won't ask how many you've had. My husband is gone months at a time, I'm getting old, I'm not dead." Annis sent a glare to silence Myron before anything else could be said. "Give me coordinates so he can program them in. I would feel better knowing he is there before my husband returns home."

The snail hastily gave the directions and the old man disappeared behind a wall. Sanji had questions but it wasn't his place to pry into her personal affairs. It was enlightening to know that she wouldn't condemn him for being a pirate.

"Oh and Red, I'm sending with him the locations that you have been searching for. You'll understand everything once you've looked over the package I am sending to you." Annis frowned knowing that she was taking a huge risk but as long as the project remained, her son would never be safe. "Also, even if he is returned to his ship, promise that you will do as I have asked in the package. If my husband gets his hands on Sanji again, I may not be able to help again in time."

"Sanji, huh? Okay, but can you put him on for a second for me?"

His stomach twisted thinking about conversing with the man that had once been with the woman that had given birth to him. The two had once done that? What had she seen in the man? Never mind, the Yonko was better than the asshole that she normally slept with. "Shanks?"

"Sanji, you don't know how happy I am to hear it is you. I got an unexpected visitor four days ago and he has been driving me crazy. Seems this vivre card they had made won't work for some odd reason and he's been hounding me to find out where the hell you are. He'll be happy to know that you are on the way."

"Thanks, and I'll explain about that once I get there." Sanji handed it back to so the two could say their goodbyes. So Luffy was with Shanks? But he had given the nail clippings to Mihawk. The only way for Luffy to have them was because Mihawk had given them to him. Did that meant at some point Mihawk had ran into his crew and told them he was gone? He had left the clippings thinking the man might want to find him again. If he had handed them over, did it mean Mihawk wasn't interested in getting him back?

"Okay, that is taken care of. In the ship there is a package address to Red. Just make sure he gets it," Annis didn't really want to see him leave but she had to let him go one more time. Next time, he could be taken away for their tests. What if they took him to one of the plants? This was the best chance of getting him away and to let the others know what was going on. "My only regret is that we won't have to time to get to know each other."

"It might happen, you could always get a divorce." Sanji really wanted a smoke right now. His mother was telling him goodbye and his emotions were being road blocked because of an asshole. He knew he had no right to get angry if Mihawk decided to cut ties and move on, he had no claims on the man.

"Maybe but for now, I am more useful here." Annis pulled him to her. Her son was no longer a child but a man, "Red will be speaking with you about the information I am sending him. I want you to know that whatever happens, don't let them take you again. Even if you have to fight, don't get caught. If they succeed with this project then you will be giving them the means to kill everything you care about."

"I won't, I'll be careful. You do the same, he will be pissed if he finds out that you have been deceiving him." Sanji didn't want her to get hurt because she wanted to help him.

"Don't worry, I'm very good at playing the innocent and simple-minded wife. I will once again be distraught that my son has left me. You didn't show up for our afternoon tea and many of the soldiers will report seeing a pirate ship not far from the island. I shall cry once more for your loss. Come, he should have the ship ready."

"Just how am I going to get out of here without them blowing up the ship before I get anywhere?" Sanji was escorted behind the wall to see the old man stepping out of a metal contraption. "This is the ship?"

"Some refer to it as a sub, but call it what you want." Myron stepped onto the plank but left the hatch open. "Step inside and I'll show you everything you need to know, which shouldn't be much since you aren't going far."

"This is goodbye for now, Son." Annis squeezed his hand and let it go.

"I'll see you again," Sanji would make sure of it. There was no way he was going to let her continue to remain here with the man. If not for the threat he posed to everyone if he were to remain, he would stay until he could convince her to come along. "Find out where I am from Shanks, if you can, call me."

"I will, I promise." Annis promised as the two reached the hatch.

Sanji took the ladder down into the sub, it wasn't that much different from their own. He should be alright in this for a few days.

"The bathroom is that way, the green button is to flush, the red is to dump the shit into the ocean. I installed a system that keeps the oxygen refreshing so you won't have to worry about swapping out air. You can clearly see where the auto-pilot button is and I have already programmed the coordinates in. If for some reason you need to pilot the beast yourself, hit the release button next to it and don't crash it, I want it back."

"I got it, old man." Sanji placed the basket and the bag onto the nearby table. There was some cabinet space, he opened it up to find cans and bottles of water. It would do until he got where he was going.

"You'll have to sleep on the floor, made it for us three to get the fuck out of that place, so it wasn't made for comfort." Myron placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "While you are gone, Mary and I will do are best to convince her to take the spare sub with us. I knows at one time she cared for your old man but these days, she'd be safer elsewhere."

"Thanks, I'd really appreciate that."

"I ain't doing it for you, little bastard. We owe a lot to that woman and we don't forget our debts." Myron grumbled towards the hatch, "Don't forget to close the hatch or your dumb ass will drown before you get anywhere."

.

.

.

.

.

Five days on this damn sub! Sanji lit up, having found the few extra boxes mixed in with his three changes of clothing in the bag Mary had packed for him. Since departing he only had to take over the controls because the damn alarm had gone off to announce the presence of a Sea King coming towards him. He had to outmaneuver the large snake to keep from being eaten whole.

Not only was it boring, hot, stuffy, and boring, but it gave him too much time to think. He was happy knowing that his crew was most likely waiting for him once he arrived. There would be a lot of explaining to do on his part but he would just be glad to see them again. Disappointment still coiled in his gut whenever he thought of being passed back to his crew. Had Mihawk told his crew how to get to Chopper and Brook as well? Or was that the reason Luffy was with Shanks? Was the older pirate going to help them get the others out?

No matter how he examined it, it hurt that the warlord had given up on him. Could he really blame him? He was a pirate and not really worth the trouble, especially now. Soon the Yonko and his own crew will realize what was done to him. If the man didn't find him worth the effort before, Mihawk wouldn't want to be with him now. He wouldn't be shocked if the Government didn't raise his bounty after this. They would know that he was the one they needed, and who was to say what they would do to get him back. He was going to be bringing a world full of shit to his crew. It might even be for the best if he explained things to them and then walked away. Walk away from his crew, just like how the warlord had walked away.

Dammit, he wasn't going to cry over this. Only an idiot would get upset and he had never told himself that this was a forever kind of thing. Being good in bed didn't make for a commitment. Mihawk was free to do as he pleased, he had no right to demand that the man want to remain with him. No matter how he felt, he wouldn't force someone to be with him. Even if it made him realize that he felt more than a passing interest for his former lover.

The auto-pilot began to chime and the light blinked to catch his attention. Without him doing anything, the engines began to quiet down and idle. It was no longer moving and the sensor was picking up something ahead of him. He had to be at the destination, which meant Shanks was somewhere nearby. He saw nothing but water ahead, and a few reefs. The sub wasn't designed to cruise at the bottom so that meant he had to be in shallow water.

Ready to get out of the cramped space, he hit the button to head up. Climbing out in his boxers would be inappropriate. He quickly slipped on the jeans, the annoying cotton shirt that stated I Heart Him, and the bland military issued shoes. His mother probably thought it best to make it look like his escape had been a quick decision, so it would have been odd if he would have taken the clothing the Asshole had supplied for him. He was sure that the boxers he had on belonged to that old bastard.

The only thing he grabbed was the one pack of smokes he had left. The lock squeaked and he inhaled the fresh air for the first time in days. He made sure to slowly peek his head out of the hole so it wouldn't get blown off. There was a single ship in the distance, next to a pier. There were also people walking around. He recognized the jolly roger flapping in the breeze, it was Shank's ship. He crawled back down to turn off the auto-pilot. It was probably best to tie off at the pier since the man was expecting him. What bothered him was that he didn't see the Sunny. Had Luffy and the others left before they could be told that he was coming?

The sub pulled up aside the dock and he turned off the engine. He heard voices before getting out, the men were tying him off. Preparing himself for a wait with someone that was almost a complete stranger, he climbed back up the ladder.

Two of the man's crew nodded while inspecting the thing he had arrived in. Sanji didn't care what they did with it. There was a hill in the distance where many stood, having noticed his arrival. Each and every one was a pirate, he was back in his own world, this he was comfortable with. One was polite enough to ask how he was doing and not smirk at his feminine shirt. As soon as he could, he was changing.

"Sanji!" Luffy was the first one to come bounding over the hill and running down the slope towards him. The huge grin in place, the rubber arms flailing happily in the air.

He couldn't help but smile as the idiot almost barreled into him at full speed. Sanji endured the tight hug and the screaming in his ear, as Luffy began to explain how happy he was that he was back. Even the plea of feeding the captain was taken in with great pleasure. It was good to hear his voice again, and to see the others.

Nami and Robin were the next to come into view. Both girls, clad in skimpy bikini tops and short bottoms. The sight might have caused a nose bleed at one time but it saddened him to think of the reason why looking at them no longer stirred his lusts. "Nami-swan, Robin-dear, you two are looking as lovely as ever."

Nami was the one to throw herself at him, and crush his lungs. Robin was the one to welcome him back and ask how he was fairing. He answered the best that he could, but right now he wasn't doing that well, not emotionally. A few others appeared, Zoro, Law, and beside the surgeon, Chopper and Brook.

The reindeer ran at top speed with the short legs. Sanji released Nami, to catch the doctor mid-air. They had them, the two were safe and free. It was too much to hope for and relief filled him knowing that Mihawk had stuck around long enough to get his crew. He gave a smile to the swordsman, and got one in return.

"Where are the others?" Sanji didn't see them anywhere.

"They stayed with the Sunny and they're going to be meeting us after we figure out where we are going next." Nami ran a hand over the front of the shirt, "Nice shirt, where did you get it?"

"It's a long sto...ry." Sanji felt the air lodge in his throat when the two opposing figures cleared the hill. One was the man that had spoken to his mother earlier in the week, the other was the one he had convinced himself that he wouldn't see again. The reindeer slid from his grasp as the two approached. "Mihawk."

.

.

.

Please review for me... Oh next chapter: A tender reunion, a heated declaration, and shocking explanations. Also, sorry that I didn't go into a period of Sanji bonding with his mom. After reading this chapter, I can say that she realized what was going on and knew that it wasn't possible, and he had to leave asap.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Not that long but here you go.

.

.

.

.

Chapter Nineteen

"Mihawk," It took a slight nudge from a hand springing from his back to get his feet moving. The warlord had hung around and was here, his crew was traveling with Mihawk, what did it mean? The tall man was coming towards him with a determined stride, reminding Sanji of the way he had left him. He hadn't bothered to ask the man if it was what he wanted and had gone against the order to remain below. The closer he got, the harder his heart pounded.

Mihawk had done as asked, he had given the crew a few moments to greet the return of their cook first. It was hell not pinning the other swordsman to a tree with his sword, seeing his former pupil leave with the others to reach Sanji before himself. He had witnessed the hug between the reindeer and his lover. Since Roronoa was yet a good distance away from the blonde, the idiot didn't have to die today. He didn't care if the girls hugged him, the skeleton, the rubber man, or the dog could physically embrace Sanji, but that was all. Having the cook show up didn't change anything as far as he was concerned. It just meant he didn't have to go torture people for the information.

The blonde stopped short of closing the distance between them. Mihawk noticed that both crews that were present were watching to see how they would greet each other. He had already informed his old friend that he had taken the blonde pirate as his lover. Shanks had found it amusing and had wished him good luck. A weight he hadn't realized was so heavy had lifted when Shanks had informed him of the call. Seeing the pirate well, completely eased away the worry that had settled in his chest. "Sanji."

"Yeah," Sanji waited, unsure of how the man would want him to greet him. He wanted to hug him, to kiss him, and to cling to the warlord. A part of him would have been crushed if his fears would have been confirmed. There was no hesitation in the hand that reached upwards to capture his nape and yank him close. This worked as well, it was perfect. Sanji heard the startled gasps when the lips crashed down over his own.

Elation, excitement, and a feeling Mihawk couldn't quite identify surged when the kiss was returned with a desperation that matched his own. He quickly took over, tasting the nicotine and Sanji, something he had severely missed. The hands sliding into his open jacket and along his rib cage were warm and still possessed the softness that didn't belong on a pirate.

Sanji's mind went blank, all he could focus on was the hard body pressing into his own. The heat, the strength that was cradling him close, and the kiss that was making him lightheaded. It could have also been the need for oxygen and he was only given a quick second to take in a needed breath before the mouth was back. He knew he was practically clawing at the warlord's bare back, while the fingers laced in his own hair was remarkably gentle. Too soon the man pulled away from him and it wasn't embarrassment that drove him to bury his face into the thick chest.

Luffy was going to have to find a new cook. Shanks grinned as the normally grumpy warlord allowed the cook to hold onto him. He had been waiting to see exactly how Mihawk would greet his proclaimed lover. Never in all his years had he known his rival to get serious about anyone but the man was willing to risk everything for the blonde pirate. Luffy and the others didn't know Mihawk like he did, and he knew what he saw. "Sanji, did you bring the package Shaggy sent?"

"Yeah," Sanji turned his head to answer the Yonko but didn't remove his arms from around the warlord. It felt too good, he feared he'd wake up back in that room, while waiting to be experimented on. "It's in the sub, you'll find it on the table."

"What was Shaggy doing with Sanji?" Mihawk asked, the name bringing back memories. Was that the person who had called Shanks to let them know that Sanji was on his way to the island? How did the perverted woman fit into all of this? "What does the perverted bitch have to do with this?"

"HEY! Watch what you say about her." Sanji lifted his gaze to the piercing eyes, happy or not, and probably correct but that didn't mean anything. "Not only did she help me escape but that is my mother you are talking about."

Really? Mihawk knew it was true the way the redheaded bastard was walking away laughing because he had just stuck his foot in his mouth. Then again, how was that possible? What man alive would sleep with that harpy? Besides Shanks. "My apologies, I did not realize and I will refrain from speaking my opinion of someone I have not spoken to in a long time."

"See that you do," Sanji forgave him because if his mother had once been on the same crew as Shanks, that meant she had been part of Gold Roger's crew most likely. To be a part of such an infamous pirate crew, she couldn't have been what most would consider a lady.

"Wait, I thought you didn't have parents." Robin spoke up, they were all close enough to hear the announcement. What had happened after Sanji had been taken? Not even the swordsman had left seeing the two reunite.

"It's a long story, and I think I should wait to explain everything after Shanks gets his package. I'm pretty sure what is in there has something to do with the reason why the government wants me." Sanji ran his fingers up and down the corded muscles below shoulder blades.

"You don't look like her, much." Mihawk could only detect slight resemblances now that he was looking for them. The shrew he recalled had a more pumpkin shaped face, eyes that were too big, and a nasty mouth. "Maybe the eyebrows, she did have blue eyes, but where did you get your blonde hair?"

"Shaggy was a natural blonde," Shanks had the tied package in hand. As soon as they were inside he would look at it. "It was hard not to notice that the rug didn't match the carpet. She told me that having dark hair made her look more menacing."

"Don't go there with me standing here," Sanji did NOT need to hear about his mother's pubic area. "I don't want to hear about anything you did with her."

"OH come on," Shanks wanted to share with him. It was amazing to find out that Luffy's cook was actually the son of the only woman that had made him consider giving up his life as a pirate. "I actually went to visit her a few months after she got hitched. By sheer luck you didn't turn out to be mine."

"You should read the damn letter and you'll see how that wouldn't have been anything to smile about, you old bastard." Sanji was sure that if by some chance his mother would have ended up pregnant for Shanks, the one that had helped to sire him would have aborted it in order to plant him.

"Right, and I'm sure you'd like something to eat after being stuck in that can for days. My cook is decent and he'll be more than happy to prepare something for us." Shanks knew it wouldn't have been good but at times he had hoped that he had left something of himself behind. "You going to let him go, or are you going to eat his face some more?"

"Go to hell," Mihawk did release him and took a step back to give Sanji space. The crew was also waiting to go inside. "But I wish to speak to Sanji for a few moments in private before we head inside."

"Suit yourself," Shanks shrugged and waved for the crew to follow him.

"But I want Sanji to make me something to eat. Can't he cook for us?" Luffy whined hearing that he was going to have to eat the other cook's food even when Sanji was here! Food was food, but their cook was the best and he was starving.

"Come with me," Mihawk grabbed the hand that was lightly resting on his hip. There was a good spot for them to speak not far from the large house. He almost smiled when the fingers laced with his own, right in front of the other swordsman. The open display left no room for doubt that Sanji was in the relationship willingly.

They only bypassed a few other pirates on the way. Sanji would have been in awe of the huge estate if not for his recent stay. He was in awe of the way his hand was being held without any reservation. "Wanna tell me how you are friends with one of the Yonko?"

"I've known him since we were both young and pirates," Mihawk was thankful that Nico Robin had the good sense to ensure that they weren't followed by an unwanted third party. He took them to the edge of the woods, underneath a willow tree. "But we can discuss that later. You will tell me what you were thinking when you handed yourself over."

"Are you angry?" Sanji flinched back when the man turned to face him. Yes, Mihawk was now confronting him over what he'd done and the man was pissed. "I'll take that as a yes, but what did you expect me to do? They were going to take you into custody and they would have still found me on the damn ship. Should I have been a good boy and hid?"

"YES!" The hand tried to jerk out of his own but he refused to let go. Mihawk felt the anger rising up now that he had the cook back. "I told you to remain below and to let me handle it. The asshole was fucking bluffing, he wouldn't have taken me in for something that I am employed to do."

"YES! He would have!" Sanji increased his volume to match the one shouting at him. "You just don't fucking get it, he would have fucking had you arrested and then killed you for it. They wanted me alive for a damn reason and if you would have been the one to destroy all their hardwork, you wouldn't have gotten out of it with a slap to the wrist. Also, I don't need your damn permission to do what I want. I wasn't going to stand there and take that chance. I don't expect you to fight for me."

"That is my decision, whether you expect it or not. If he would have tried to search my ship or to remove me, I was ready to prevent it." Mihawk released the hand that yanked again to get away. It wasn't how he wanted to speak about things but it was done.

"Then you would have lost your status and then my crew might still be in that prison. I wasn't willing to risk them in order to spare myself." Sanji swatted at the hand trying to reach out for him. He had done what he had done for the man, why was he being yelled at for it?

"I don't care about Strawhat or his damn crew, they don't mean anything to me." Mihawk frowned at the pained look.

"And I don't think I can be with someone that has such a total lack of regard for my nakama. Why the hell did you even bother going for them? Why even bother remaining now that I'm back with my crew?" Sanji felt the sting of tears when he didn't get an answer. Instead of giving him the reply he longed to hear, the warlord turned and began to walk away from him. "Where the hell are you going?"

"I am leaving, there is no reason for me to remain. I have done as you asked and retrieved your friends and returned you to your crew. I'm sure Shanks will supply a way for you to return to your own ship."

"Fine," Sanji couldn't believe the man was really going to walk away from him. Unable to watch, he spun around to go in the opposite direction, which was away from the house. What had he been thinking? That he could return to his crew and still have something going with Mihawk? The man had been on his way to take him back to the others after getting the two out, why would he be stupid enough to think the man might want him to hang around after?

.

.

.

.

.

Shanks read the letter twice more to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. The others were hanging around, indulging in the food that his cook had prepared. He assumed that the other two were outside doing something naughty to celebrate their reunion.

"Why the long face?" Robin took a sip of the ginger tea, noting that each time the Yonko finished the letter his frown would deepen. What did it have to say about their nakama? "Do you want to share it with us?"

"Yes, but Luffy needs to pay attention to what I'm about to say." He didn't think Sanji would mind if he did the explanations for now. Sanji would most likely tell Mihawk everything before the two came inside. The pretty navigator slapped the idiot captain to get his attention, "Luffy, pay attention because if you don't, you won't understand why you might have to let Sanji go."

"Let him go? Why would we have to do that?" Luffy paused with the bread partially inserted inside his mouth.

"As you all just heard, Mihawk and I are acquainted with someone called Shaggy but her real name is Annis. I first met her when I was just a boy and joined Gold Roger's crew. I'll make this short, I did have my first love affair with the woman but after he disbanded his crew, she asked me to give up pirating to start a normal life. I almost went with her but I chose to remain a pirate and she walked away. She eventually married a government official, that woman is Sanji's mother."

"Wow, so you weren't lying about that?" Luffy thought it was awesome, "So Sanji's mom is also a pirate and she knew Gold Roger too?"

"Yes, and I said she was a pirate, not is. I can tell you what I know from this letter and you aren't going to like it. Right before she was to give birth, she discovered that her pregnancy was orchestrated by the government and her own husband. The baby she carried was part of an experiment to help them create the perfect soldier. Even not knowing the full details of the plan, she had someone smuggle the baby off of the island only a few days after he was born." Shanks hated that she hadn't turned to him back them. He would have went to get her, he would have taken her away from that bastard.

"And that baby would be Sanji, right?" Nami really hoped the woman wasn't stupid enough to remain with a husband that would do something like that. "Please tell me that she didn't stay with the asshole after he did that."

"She did and I'm sure she did it because she didn't have a choice. I know her husband, Mihawk knows her bastard husband, and he wouldn't have accepted her walking away from him." Shanks leaned back in his chair. "She had them smuggle the baby and claimed that he was stolen, the man believed it was due to his position and a search was made, naturally. If she were to have fled with her child, the man would have known that it was no simple kidnapping. It is a lot easier for a newborn to get lost in the world, not so easy for the wife of one of the Goresai."

"Who is that?" Luffy winced when the fist struck his head. "It was an honest question, Nami!"

"Don't be such an idiot. Her husband is one of the top ranking members of the World Government. Think about it, a baby grows and changes constantly, so if they don't find it within the first few weeks, they don't have anything to go on. If she would have gone with him, her husband would have been able to find her the moment some one spotted her out shopping." Nami still didn't like it but now she understand why the woman would stay. "But Sanji got away, why would they still want him after all this time?"

"Recall the factories that we spoke of at the alliance meeting." Shanks nodded noticing that the warlord had joined at some point to listen in. "The problem with soldiers and sailors, is that they are too human, they die easily. Even someone with devil fruit powers has their weaknesses and can be killed if they aren't careful. They have been trying for decades to create the perfect marine, the kind that could take a hit and keep fighting even after a normal man would have fallen from their injuries. She says the experiment of two decades ago was that her husband had his lab create a gene that caused a person's cells to regenerate at an accelerated rate, without the use of devil fruit powers. This way they could inject the serum into all of their marines, creating the perfect army. The tests constantly failed, because the serum introduced into a person that already had their genetic structure built from conception, it would cause drastic mutations. So they decided to inject the gene into an embryo to see if it could survive in an unborn child. The first one died along with the mother, due to embryo's blood mixing with the mother's via the cord. The next time they used an enzyme to make the gene dormant, with the plans of activating it once the child had reached maturity. The mother however discovered what had been done and sent him away, that child was Sanji."

"So, Sanji is carrying this dormant gene?" Chopper asked, amazed that someone could actually manipulate a human's genetic code with the possibility of high speed regeneration. "But that can't be right, I've treated his wounds many times. Zoro heals the fastest out of all of us and Sanji is actually a slow healer compared to most of the crew."

"He might have been, he isn't any more. That is why the government put that bounty on his head with the demand of bringing him in alive. Shaggy says after she made him disappear, many others had the same kind of embryo implanted but all of them died. When her husband saw Sanji's picture, his real picture, he had a hunch that it might be the missing child. While they had him, the good doctor gave him the enzyme to activate the gene and now Sanji's bounty is about to become the highest in history." Shanks really didn't want the cook to leave the island now. "In order for their project to work, they need him. With his blood they can create a serum that will give their new army the boost it needs. Imagine stabbing an opponent in the heart and he refused to die. What if you were to lop off his head and he kept coming at you? What they could do with enough time, even I am scared of the results they could accomplish."

"Is that even possible?" Nami didn't feel like eating any more. Her stomach coiled thinking of what poor Sanji had gone through.

"Technically, it is." Law crossed his legs as all turned to him and the little reindeer also nodded in agreement. "Depending on how fast this gene can regenerate, it is more than possible. A human can survive without oxygen to the brain for approximately eight minutes without completely dying. It could counteract what causes all death, really. Stab a man in the heart, it stops beating, which causes the brain to shut down, thus leading to death. Starve him of oxygen, his brain shuts down, death. The concept of death is when a part of the body dies which causes the brain to shut down and thus we stop functioning. If there is something that can repair the damage before the brain completely shuts down, the question is how to kill someone like that?"

"Stab him in the fucking head!" Zoro couldn't believe he had to be the one to point it out. Kill the brain itself to do away with the bastard.

"And you have only the three swords, you fool." Mihawk snapped at him. "If a head can be regenerated, do you think a tiny hole in the skull will keep him down? Don't you dare say leave it in, because not everyone carries an arsenal of blades attached to their waists. I don't think your next enemy is going to let you watch a clock to make sure you leave your weapon in the last opponent long enough to make him completely deceased."

"Wait, do we even know if the gene works? You said she told you that they activated it but did she say whether or not it worked?" Law was curious, if Sanji did possess such a thing, he wouldn't mind taking a look at his blood.

"It works," Sanji lit up without asking permission if he was allowed to smoke in the house. He had stepped inside the kitchen to hear the talking of the others coming from the open doorway. He had caught the last bit and had waited to see what they would say. Even he hadn't thought about what could be done with his blood. His mind had conjured up soldiers getting stabbed or slightly cut.

"Show me," Law wanted to see it work. He pushed himself away from the table, grabbing the bread knife, and towards the cook that was leaning against the entryway into the kitchen. "We need to know what we are dealing with."

"You can't ask Sanji to cut himself," Nami shrieked at the stupid idiot. What kind of doctor told a person to injure themselves? "Can't we just take their word on it?"

"Well, I don't want him to cut himself but I would like a sample of his blood." Chopper wanted to make sure they hadn't done anything that would cause permanent harm to him. "If they put something in his blood, he has a rare blood type, we need to be prepared in case he gets hurt. Will the blood I already have stored still work?"

"Do it," Law ignored the frantic questions of the other doctor. Shanks also nodded in agreement, what sealed it was when the blonde's captain nodded. "Just a scratch so we can see."

"What good is a scratch going to do?" Sanji didn't want to feel the pain but they were right. They had to understand why he was a danger to them all. He wanted take the stupid shirt off anyways and everyone needed to be able to see it. He exchanged the shirt for the knife, "but I'm not cleaning up the mess and you might want to take a few steps back, I'd hate to get blood on you."

They were all waiting, even the warlord that had walked away from him. Law seemed to think even mortal wounds would heal in time and they needed to know if what they feared was a possibility. He knew the surgeon would prevent his dying in time and he too was curious as to the extent of this thing that he'd been cursed with. The surgeon gave him a nod, obviously the only one that sensed his intent, and as fast as he could, he drove the knife into his chest. The pain was fucking horrible, they could have did something about that. Sanji gasped and almost stumbled at the ringing in his brain. He couldn't focus, should he pull it out?

"AHHHHH! SOMEONE CALL THE DOCTOR!" Chopper screamed and the third one to react seeing the knife plunge deep.

"Hold him still," Law ordered the warlord that caught the blonde that was starting to collapse. He had thought the idiot was going to stab himself somewhere unhealthy, not in a place that was vital. "Stupid fucking idiot, stop."

"Don't let him pull it out." Mihawk prayed that it had missed, the blade had gone completely through to exit out of the back. "Do something, take it out without killing him."

"Easier said than done, I have to remove the knife to get the heart out and I have no idea what my room will do to someone that has had their body tampered with. If he has the gene it will be trying to repair something that isn't there any longer, that could send him into shock." Law wasn't sure what to do but hope that it had missed the vital organ but where the knife sat, he doubted it.

"Out, pull it out." Sanji didn't think he could at this angle without pissing himself and the longer they sat there debating, he was in pain. "I'm not fucking dead and I have a knife in my heart, pull it out. You're wasting time, stop being a bitch and give it a yank."

"Fine," Law placed a hand on the bloody chest and pulled the serrated blade out. It slid out, making a sickening noise as it was pulled free of bone and muscles. His stomach turned seeing the pieces of his heart still dangling from the blade edges. "It hit, it also tore it some more as it was removed."

That would describe the extra pain, Sanji was thankful when he was placed on the floor. A warm body was pressed into him from behind, keeping him in a comfortable position. A few seconds after it came free, he felt the tingling sensation spreading in his chest.

"Nothing is happening," Mihawk watched the blood continue to seep out of the wound, it was a miracle Sanji wasn't dead already. If the damn fool didn't move, the cook would die and then so would the man just gawking. "Do something, or let the racoon-dog do it."

"We don't need to," Law reached out to probe and open up the torn flesh. Something was happening inside because the blood was stopping and Sanji's pallor was returning to normal. "The bleeding is stopping, his pallor is returning to normal, and he is still alive. Trust me, if he were going to bleed out and die, his lungs would cease all functions."

Chopper managed to find a spot next to Sanji's right side. He reached out to check the pulse of the wrist that had fallen to the side and then leaned forward to place his ear just above the rising chest. "He's right. Sanji's pulse is strong and his heartbeat is steady."

"Then a wound to the heart starts to heal in seconds and the surrounding tissue will be repaired not long after." Law could feel the tissue moving beneath his fingers as it re-knitted and formed to close over the organ. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit, they should have done something about the pain too." Sanji took a deep breath now that it was easier to breathe. Now he was all bloody, "Ugh, I'm kind of lightheaded too."

"Probably from the loss of blood since we hesitated so long about removing it. It should pass, I'm sure as we speak your body is working on replenishing what was lost." Law looked at the warlord that was still cradling him, "Take him to a room and help him get cleaned up. Someone will be up shortly to bring him something easy to eat and then he should get some rest."

.

.

.

Please review! Thx, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Hard to imagine I'm only about half done with this fic.

Next chapter: Hmmmm, I wonder what is going to happen in the next chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Next chapter is here, hope you enjoy, getting close to the main plot/summary, keep the reviews coming, I adore them.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Warnings: Just for the hell of it, be warned there is smut in this chapter!

.

.

.

Chapter Twenty

Sanji closed his eyes, hearing the talking coming from the bedroom. It was Luffy, his captain was saying something about wanting to make sure he was alright and that the others would speak to him in the morning. He wasn't sure who else was in the room, not one of the girls. Shanks had one of his men show him to a room over half an hour ago. Without waiting to be told, he had found the connecting bathroom. He had left the door cracked but had quickly turned on the shower to get rid of the blood. Once it was down the drain, he had began to fill the tub with hot water.

He had his knees up and his arms wrapped around them, trying to comfort himself. The talk continued, Robin's voice was added. So it was one of them in the room to make sure he was alright. A few months ago he would have been embarrassed about one of them seeing him on soft.

He placed his forehead down, letting his eyes close. Now his crew knew, they all knew. He had heard Shanks, the bounty on his head would be raised with the order to take him alive. His crew would suffer because he was with them. But if he didn't have his crew, what did he have? What was there for him if he lost his nakama too? Wasn't it enough he had lost his lover? Was he going to lose everything?

Sanji forced back the sting in his eyes knowing that the man was probably sailing away already. As soon as the man said his goodbyes to the Yonko, the warlord would leave. Mihawk had said he didn't have a reason to remain behind. Why couldn't the man just say what he needed to hear? Was it because the man wasn't the type to tell needless lies? All he had wanted to hear was that he was reason enough to stay. He wanted to be the reason, he wanted the man to care for him.

"You are the reason," Mihawk heard the bedroom door close lightly behind the departing pair. Sanji hadn't seemed to notice when he had stepped inside the doorway to check up on him. The food had been brought by Nico Robin and he had promised that he would make sure it was eaten. The blonde head jerked up at the sound of his voice. "I don't care for your nakama, I went for them because of you. They aren't important to me, you are."

"I... I thought you were going to leave." Sanji was prepared to ask him not to if he said he was still going to. He didn't want him to leave, but it wasn't his decision.

"And I thought you were smart enough not to try to kill yourself," He stepped into the bathroom and rolled up the sleeves of his coat. "I'm not leaving without you. Hand me the wash cloth."

"Here," Sanji handed it over, placing it in the outstretched hand. His damn heart was thumping like a rabbit. Mihawk had just admitted to caring for him, had called him important. It was enough for now and he knew the man had his pride, loads of it. "There is plenty of room if you want to join me."

"I will not," he lathered up the cloth after wetting the pale back. The offer was tempting but he knew when to refrain. "It would only lead to distraction. There is a meal waiting for you in the room and you will eat before getting some rest."

"Then will you at least stay with me?" Sanji didn't want to be alone and he didn't want one of his nakama either. He wanted to go to sleep with the man nearby. The last time he had felt safe had been their last night on the ship.

"Naturally, you are to share my room for the remainder of our stay on the island." A fact that the other swordsman had protested to when they were told that Sanji would be arriving. He would have the blonde close by and he dared one of the Strawhats to complain about it.

That was nice, Sanji was enjoying having his back scrubbed as well. The warm water washed over his back removing the suds, "Want to do my front as well? I'm too tired to bother with it."

"Lean back for me," It was a bad idea, a really bad one but he couldn't say no. Mihawk lathered up the cloth once more as Sanji made a display of leaning back in the tub. How could he say no when he wanted nothing more than to run his hands all over the naked flesh? "Did you mean what you said, that you did not wish to be with me?"

"No, because I know that despite what you might say you don't have a total disregard for my nakama." Sanji wanted to moan as the material lightly ghosted over his nipple. "If you did, then you wouldn't have helped them no matter what I asked of you. Because you care for me, you will always take them into consideration, even if you don't care for them."

"A valid point," and he wanted to lower his mouth to suck the moisture off the perfect, pink nub that hardened the second time he ran the cloth across. "Is that your only reason for saying you didn't mean it?"

"No, because I know I can't force you to be considerate of anyone. The only thing I can expect or to hope from you is that you take myself into consideration when it comes to your actions. It would be selfish of me to get angry if you didn't want to risk what you had spent years accomplishing for people you didn't know. I want to be with you because you are important to me as well. The fact that you risked much for my sake, endears you to me more."

The rag stopped, allowing the water to simply run down. Mihawk wasn't sure how he could respond to that. Hearing the words gave him hope, knowing that he did have a place in the man's affections, even if it was just a small one. "The water is getting cold, you should get out, and get something to eat."

"Fine," Sanji didn't want to eat, he wanted the man to lift him out of the tub and touch him. What he wanted had nothing to do with food. "Are you going to stay while I eat?"

"Yes, I am going to turn the covers down and prepare for bed." Mihawk handed the cloth over so Sanji could finish removing the soap. It was safer for them both if he didn't do any more touching right now.

"I know, you're going to get the bed ready so I can get some rest." Sanji wanted to kick two people for insisting that he be lazy and get some rest. He didn't feel tired when it came to the man standing next to the tub.

"No, the nights here are cold and there is no fireplace in this room. As soon as you join me, I'm going to spend the rest of the night demonstrating another reason why I want you at my side." Mihawk didn't care who was in the room next door or that he was told to let him rest. "You can rest once you beg me to stop and you no longer have the ability to keep your legs wrapped around my waist."

"Hmm, if that happens, you can just turn me over onto my stomach because we both know I won't beg you to stop." Sanji smiled as the man fled, taking the huge erection that had been pointing at him away as well.

.

.

.

.

.

The food consisted of some fruit, sandwiches, and tea. Sanji was more than enjoying the meal, and the way the large man was constantly fidgeting while pretending to read. Instead of getting dressed, he had slipped on the robe, leaving what had been brought for him in the bathroom. There was no way he was getting dressed when there was a sexy warlord most likely naked underneath those covers. The chiseled chest was on display to tempt him into eating faster.

"If your crew were any louder, they may as well be in the room with us." Mihawk flipped the page, barely registering what he had just read. The flash of bare leg that had peeked from the gap in the robe, Sanji wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Heh," Sanji wiped his hands on the napkin and stood. The idiots next door were being rather loud but it wasn't that late yet. Dusk had fallen only an hour ago so most of the people here were probably still awake. They were probably the only ones with plans of going to bed early. He got to the side of the bed and pulled back on the covers. Nothing but skin underneath, which meant he was wearing too much. His hands made short work of the knot, and the robe was left to fall on the floor.

This wasn't how he had thought to proceed tonight. Mihawk licked his bottom lip, observing the narrow hips that crawled across the mattress. There was plenty of room on that side, but Sanji bypassed all that room, to toss a knee over his thighs and take a seat.

"If they were in here, they would surely get offended when I make it more than obvious that I'm riding your cock." Sanji leaned forward to capture the man's mouth in a kiss. It didn't fail to stir the heat or the lust that he now acquainted with his lover. The man made him feel so needy, he felt almost desperate to be joined. What he longed for became more pronounced as the hands fondled his bottom, kneading his ass, gently spreading him open. "Besides Luffy, who else is in the next room?"

"The surgeon, the skeleton," Mihawk nibbled on the plumb mouth, capturing the seeking tongue between his lips and giving a light suck. Each time he pulled the twin globes apart, Sanji's breath would catch. He knew what he was toying with, was well familiar with, and the reason it was making the blonde excited. "And Roronoa."

"They'll have to deal with the noise or get another room," as long as he didn't keep one of the ladies up. Sanji grew impatient the longer he was being denied, "Get something, I want you."

"Patience is a virtue," Mihawk brushed the tip of a finger along the entrance. It had been a while and he wanted to prepare him, not tear him. He quickly sucked on his middle finger, applying some spit. Teasing was also a plus, seeing the blonde throw his head back as he inserted the finger slowly.

Sanji almost came undone at the slight penetration. The finger was toying with him, barely giving the friction that he craved. Another had him almost there, and he moaned his appreciation by grinding against the only thing that could sate his appetite. "Dammit, I'm not virtuous, I'm impatient."

"The drawer, there was lotion," It was the only thing convenient and on hand. The Yonko didn't exactly keep lube on hand for those that might need it. Most of the men on the crew were straight and didn't stock extra help. His defenseless book was shoved to the floor, "Don't you think we should talk before we continue?"

"No, everything else can wait until later." Sanji didn't want to talk. They could discuss what to do in the morning, when the others were present. Right now he had his warlord alone and he was going to make the most of it. Whenever they left the island, the others would be with them, and getting time alone, was going to be rare. Talking was overrating anyways, and the hardness between them was his invitation to take what he wanted, "Instead of talking, I'd rather hear you moan."

And that would do it. The expert hand grabbed him, holding his most cherished weapon hostage. Mihawk allowed it, fully trusting that whatever his cook had in mind, he would not be disappointed. The mint smelling lotion was cold and his balls threatened to crawl into his stomach when it was applied. Only after a few strokes did it begin to warm enough not to kill his erection.

Sanji lifted his hips, letting the calloused hands help guide him downwards, settling down until the tip began to breach. The intrusion stung once more, his body had been slowly getting use to being abstinent. The lotion felt greasy but did the necessary job, making it so he could lower his hips almost completely down on the throbbing length. The uptight ex-pirate was clenching his teeth and panting irregularly. Seeing the terror and the excitement filling the amber eyes was more arousing than any woman he had chanced to look upon. His lover was barely holding on and he had yet to start.

With a smirk that would scare even Nami, Sanji leaned over to place a chaste kiss on the creased brow, then another on the scratchy jaw. The thick cock was simply resting within, "I'm not moving yet and you act as if you're about to cum, babe. So tense, lets see what you do when I show you just how much I've missed you."

"Fuck!" He was going to explode and he did. The warlord cursed and had to restrain himself from hurling the cook off of him and onto his back. What did his lover expect? It had been how many nights since he'd been able to touch him, to taste him, and to feel the tight heat around his cock? Hands gripped his shoulders, fingers tangled in his hair, and the hips set a steady and erratic motion. Going off like a virgin couldn't be helped hearing the blonde exclaim how much he was wanted.

Right there, it was striking his spot, and the pleasure blended with the contentment at being able to hold the other man close. Sanji scooted closer, pressing his chest flush against the other, savoring the heat that radiated between them. So close he could feel the rapid pounding of a heart that wasn't his own. The arms came around his torso, holding so tight it was near impossible to keep moving. Up and down wasn't available, so he set up a rotating motion to keep the stimulation going.

By this time, Mihawk felt compelled to do nothing but watch the expressions that constantly changed. One second it would be one of awe, the next intense pleasure, then something else as the blonde would catch his eyes. His own voice was being drowned out by the incoherent hollering, that probably only made sense to him. Sanji was repeatedly striking his spot on purpose while whimpering that it was too intense for him.

"Yes," Sanji brought their foreheads together and willed his body not to give into the need. His own cock was dribbling pre-cum, his balls aching to the point it physically hurt. The cock wasn't even moving, not really, just being made to press against his prostate. The only one that would orgasm this way would be himself, but there were no demands that he move. It had him in pain but the pleasure outrode the need to find his peak. The pleasure was so raw and constant, he wanted nothing more than to remain on the cock but then again, he wanted the man to take him. "Show me, if you want me, take me."

The request came more as a plea than an actual demand. Mihawk took a firm hold around the waist and flipped their positions, without completely removing himself. A soft thunk echoed when the blonde head hit the headboard but his lover didn't let it interfere. If the banging on the walls wasn't enough to halt things, then a little bump was trivial. The pale legs wrapped around his waist, keeping him from going too far.

Being pinned to the point of being unable to move was exhilarating. Sanji almost came when his hands were caught and pinned over his head. Fingers entwined, on the edge, and the man's fingers also latched onto the mattress. It was going to be so good, "Do it, do it hard, make me cum."

"These up then," the hands were released long enough to bring the long legs up and the ankles to rest on his shoulders. Mihawk felt the shift in position and so did his lover. Sanji practically tried to bolt further up the mattress so he grabbed the hands and pinned him down. There would be no getting away from him and not a single fiber of his being gave a shit that the cook screamed bloody murder as he withdrew in order to make a complete entry a second later. He went deep, making sure to aim for the area that would make them both orgasm.

"Oh, fuck," Sanji saw nothing but white and nothing existed but the steady probing. The man wasn't even going that fast, the cock had him full, and if this was the last thing he ever felt, he would die a happy man. "Harder, more, give me."

"Shhhhh..." He slowed a bit hearing the fighting and screaming that wasn't coming from inside their room. It was so hard not to lose control with the beauty beneath him and practically begging to be fucked. "You're crew is going to think I'm killing you, not that you like my cock."

"Dammit, don't care, I love your cock, so stop being a bitch and holding back. Give me all of it," Sanji knew what to say to get exactly what he wanted. The man gave a feral snarl before bringing the hips down, impaling him with brute force. The scream barely had time to escape from the abuse to his spot and it was driving back in. He had asked for all of it and each thrust was trying to lock them together. The slapping of skin, the squeaking mattress, the headboard crashing into the wall, and the twins moans, all had the room filled with noise. "Love, I'm coming."

The tremors were causing the slender form to buck and the tight sheath became too unbearable, despite having gotten off once already. Mihawk gasped at the feeling of completion, mixed with a pure joy, that managed to seem right with the strong sense of possessiveness as the blonde cried out for him. The moment his cock began to settle down and he was able to get the knees near his waist, he caught the scruffy jaw between two fingers. "Kiss me."

"Yes," he didn't have to be told twice. Sanji eagerly opened his mouth having the lips crush over his own. He let the tongue invade, eager to taste and to return the kiss. His hands were released, allowing him to wrap them around the broad back, his fingers running along the taut flesh. It felt like he couldn't get enough, breathing was no longer important. He wanted to crawl inside the man and beg to be allowed to stay. "Stay, don't leave me."

"I'm here," Mihawk broke away to allow them both a moment to catch their breath. He wasn't going anywhere, no matter what the talks brought in the morning. He was going to keep his cook, the Strawhats be damned.

"Not just tonight, or in the morning," Sanji felt the intake of breath beneath his finger tips. "Stay with me after that, I want you for more than a few more days, or weeks. I know I don't have the right to ask, but I want more than a few more days."

Was he hearing right? Was Sanji openly asking for a relationship? Was the pirate telling him that he wanted what they had to potentially develop into something permanent? It was a good thing actually, since he had already decided that he wasn't going to let him go. Hearing the request made him feel better about also wanting the same thing. He wasn't ready to let his lover go, and he feared he might never be. "And what of your nakama? What of our positions?"

"I don't know," and that is what hurt. Sanji loved his nakama, he wanted nothing more than to continue traveling with them. Yet, he also wanted his warlord. Would they accept that? Would they accept that he wanted to be with the man?

"Don't stress yourself trying to figure it out now." Mihawk didn't want to demand that he leave the pirate crew. If it came to that, it would have to be Sanji's choice. "We shall discuss what will happen with your crew after all this is done. There is still the matter of the bounty on your head and their intentions where you are concerned."

"What about your position? I would never ask you to give that up. It is wrong for me to expect you to no longer be a warlord because of me." Sanji didn't want him to have to make that sacrifice.

"There is no need to ask." Mihawk sat upwards, bringing them both into a sitting position, with his lap being used as a seat. "It is already done. Soon they will realize that I removed the two members of your crew instead of killing them, my position is already on borrowed time. Don't feel guilty about the loss of my rank or do you honestly think I would ignore the fact that they will be hunting you?"

"You've been a warlord for years, a long time, but you've only known me for a short time. How can you give up all you've worked for, for me?" Sanji didn't want to convince him to walk away but he didn't want the man to regret giving it all up for him.

"And in that time you have already become more important to me than any status they have given. If I have to give up one, there is no question of which it will be. You are mine," and he dared anyone else to say otherwise.

.

.

.

.

.

Why was everyone staring at him? Mihawk shifted to get comfortable in the seat, edging just a bit closer to the male at his side. Inside the large office was the Yonko, the Strawhats, and himself. Dessert after breakfast had been interrupted by the small doctor coming inside to check up on his patient. All sex had been cut short in order for Sanji to be looked over. The little thing had lectured that Sanji really needs to get more rest, before scampering away like he had taken a swing at him. His lover had laughed at the racoon-dog's reaction to his scowl. He didn't care to be scolded, or to have someone dictate what he should be doing. Sanji had gotten plenty of rest, they had only fooled around twice more before going to sleep for the remainder of the night. It had probably been Roronoa to tell the creature to say something, since the two seemed close, and were constantly glaring in his direction.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Chopper inquired not missing the yawn that was hidden behind the turned palm. Didn't they realize that Sanji's body needed to recover from its ordeal? Staying up half the night participating in vigorous activities wasn't what he meant when he said Sanji should go to bed. The doctor in him made him ask and try to ignore the sharp gaze tossing imaginary daggers at him. He was frightened of the warlord but Sanji was his patient.

"I feel fine, Chopper, and I got plenty of rest. But if you're that concerned, I'll have him take me up to get some rest as soon as the meeting is over." Sanji didn't want them to worry over him. He felt better than fine, he was ready to deal with everything, and to confront the problem at hand. There was still the issue of discussing things with his nakama but he wanted to hold that off for a bit longer. For now they would understand his need for wanting the warlord to remain with him.

"Then I suggest you allow one of us to escort you or the purpose for you going to bed will be lost." Zoro didn't take his eyes off of the larger male that was too pleased with himself. He knew that smug look, the man thought he had won. It took more than decent sex to make a relationship work. There was no way a pirate and a warlord could have something serious, and the ass could never give Sanji the relationship he deserved.

"And you would be trying to offer yourself up as the one to do so," Mihawk made a show of placing his arm around the slender shoulders next to him, to remind them all that he had a claim. They were together, the sooner the crew accepted the fact, they could move on and do what was best for Sanji.

"And I don't believe I was speaking to you. I was speaking to Sanji," Zoro responded in kind, not giving a damn that he was about to start a fight in the middle of the meeting before it could begin. His own crew wasn't going to speak up and the Yonko looked amused about the entire situation. "And yes, I'll gladly take him to bed if he'd let me."

"Don't," Sanji was thankful for his quick reflexes. His hand caught the coat before his partner could finish leaning forward to stand. This wasn't the time for him to get jealous and he'd speak to the idiot marimo about antagonizing him later. "Is there something you wanted to speak to us about, Shanks?"

"There is," but he was kind of hoping to watch the two fight. That was pure jealousy written on both their faces and it would be fun to see them duke it out over the blonde. Only one of them had spent the night in the cook's bed, but the other clearly wished it had been him. Leave it to his friend to find someone complicated to be with. "I've gone over the information Shaggy gave me and I would like for you all to accompany me to speak to Dragon. The locations she gave me is vital in what he has been searching for."

"So, this army they are trying to create, that is why you two formed an alliance?" Robin crossed her legs, ready to grab the swordsman before a fight could break out. What the two hot-headed males didn't seem to understand right now was that Sanji needed all of them working together. The last thing he needed was for the two to be butting heads the entire time, their nakama was in serious trouble and it might take all of them to ensure that he wasn't put back into danger again.

"It is, our informants caught wind of the plan not long ago. There was talk of them suddenly reinstating a project they had shut down over a decade ago. Dragon gathered enough information to know that they were somehow creating an army. Up until now, neither of us knew exactly what kind or what we were dealing with. What we did know is that the government's main goal is to get rid of the rebellion and all pirates. They plan to eliminate anyone that does not follow their laws."

"And with me they might be able to follow through with that plan." Sanji didn't want to be used to help them kill thousands. "I don't get much about the genetic process, but I know they planned on taking me somewhere when the old man got back."

"Probably to the main lab where they are doing most of their research." Shanks now had the location thanks to his mother. "We were able to get the locations of some of their labs, which house the soldiers they have been engineering but getting rid of the soldiers isn't going to help."

"There is also a good chance they don't realize the risk they are going to be taking either." Law added, having figured that much out without having seen these puppets in person. "Do they realize why they are there? Since they just got their hands on him, there is little doubt that this scientist has been able to produce the correct formula to get the results they desire. They will need Sanji there, because they need a fresh sample of his blood to work with. It could take weeks of experiments for them to get it right and I doubt that will stop them from testing on stupid and loyal lackeys."

"Exactly, if we are to stop this, we stop it at the source." Shanks normally didn't want to get involved with politics but this was different. What the government was planning, it was complete annihilation of their kind. "We take out the main lab, destroy all their work, and we assassinate the brains behind it. Without him, they will not be able to copy the work for a long time, if ever."

"Is that right? I know he's a government lackey but it sounds wrong to hunt the poor man down like a dog." Nami wanted to scream that it could be suicide as well. A place like that would be heavily guarded, "You really think we'll get close enough to this man to take him out? We are pirates, not assassins."

"I didn't ask you to kill him, myself or Mihawk will have that honor." Shanks sighed, even pirates killed when their nakama were threatened. "If this is not done, then they will not stop until they have Sanji. Very soon every marine will be out searching for him, and every bounty hunter that wants to make a name for himself. Not to mention the bounty is going to be very high, they will get him back."

"He's right," Luffy didn't know this crazy doctor but he wasn't going to let them take his nakama again. "If they are going to come after our nakama then we stop them. We won't let them use Sanji to hurt others."

"So, you'll be sailing with us?" Shanks would be glad to have them along. He knew that the warlord would be coming regardless and so would the blonde temptress that had somehow managed to dig his ankles into the man. "I'm sure Mihawk will gladly let you travel with him. We will all set out in the morning, but I want to mention one more thing before we end this meeting. In regards to Solomon, the man got his rank because of his feats, not due to politics or by buying his position. There is a reason he was over others, like your grandfather."

"The Man of Ten-Thousand Deaths, correct?" Robin had never met the man and only knew of him by name because she had worked closely to a warlord. Crocodile had been a lot of things, but the man had known who to not to become enemies with. He had often described most of the members as old fools that liked to cluck, except one. The youngest member had formed a reputation over two decades ago and had been given a spot out of fear more than respect.

"I doubt the count is really that high, but that would be Solomon." Shanks wanted to scream seeing the many blank faces at the nickname. What kind of pirates were they? It made him sad that they roamed and didn't know anything about the ones behind the government. Leave it to Luffy to just face his foes as they appeared without a clue as to who he was fighting. "He's one of the reasons why Gold Roger decided to finally disband. He was a marine that started moving through the ranks, he advanced rather quickly due to his skills. He was a Vice Admiral after being in the marines for only three years, his popularity having grown from the many outlaws and pirates he brought to justice. His way was death, no trail or fuss, just death. Even if it meant skipping out on a bounty, he would kill without remorse or hesitation. One of his rumored goals was to get rid of the King, before your grandfather could. It is one thing to have a rival but another to have death itself hunting you. He never gave much explanation but I believe now it was due to him finding love and wanting to settle down that made him give it all up. He didn't dare risk that man finding out about his one weakness and using it against him."

"Is he really that horrible?" Nami asked the question of Sanji, who had spent some time around the man. Was his father that horrible of a person?

"He had no problem using his unborn child as a guinea pig, what do you think?" Sanji hadn't cared for him and didn't doubt that he could be a ruthless killer. "I'm no coward, but I wouldn't want to fight him. What I felt, I'll admit that I was intimidated around him."

"I don't care how tough he is, everyone has a weakness." Zoro would kill the man himself if he tried to take Sanji away so they could experiment on him. What kind of bastard did that to their child?

"Yeah, he has one but don't think I'm going to let you use it against him." Sanji doubted the man had one physically, and any fight with him would be damn near impossible to win. "The only thing he seems to care about, to actually worry over is my mother. I won't defend what he did but I can say that he seemed genuinely concerned for her well-being. He's probably a murderer and a bastard, but I could see that he loves her. It might not even be a healthy emotion, but I can't let you use her, not even for my own sake."

"I will handle him when the time comes," Mihawk wasn't scared of the man and he'd remove his hands if he tried to take Sanji again. No one would be allowed near him and that included parents, siblings, and nakama. "Now, I will do as the doctor ordered and take Sanji to get some rest. The rest be ready to depart in the morning, or I will sail without you."

.

.

.

Please review and if there are errors, sorry, it is late and I'm rather tired, I have another update to do before going to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Here is the next chapter I promised would be up today and I will be taking the voting down for the suggestions as well.

As for the three males, I did a tally from the reviews, pm's, and emails. This is what I had as of thursday evening (I belive it is accurate, but sometimes reviews lag and I tried to use those that I got the email notice for to be more accurate) and if the name was mentioned I gave them a point. Here are the results:

Mihawk - 22

Law - 20

Zoro - 14

Lucci - 14

Ace - 10

Shanks - 8

Doffy - 6

Luffy - 4

Smoker - 3

Kidd - 3

Croc - 1

Marco- 1

Drake - 1

Killer - 1

Now, I think that is close to accurate, but sometimes the reviews lag or the notice doesn't show in my email at all, but I think the majority of those favored won't be that much different. So I am now looking at three possible outcomes for this foursome I got planned, which I will start writing in a few days. I am hoping to have the first chapter up by next weekend. But three possible are now, since we had a tie:

(A) Law x Mihawk x Lucci

(B) Law x Mihawk x Zoro

(C) Law x Zoro x Lucci (if my readers want to see these three since I already have a Misan ongoing)

Give a shout out, A B or C. To also comment on one or two reviews, which I love, I must warn now that it will not be a simple, three men wanting his attention and him just picking one. It is going to be a foursome (plot based, not just random smut) and I am seeing it as a challenge to try and write it the best I can without going too OOC but making a good read. I'm going for a long and complex fic with a lot of interaction between Sanji and the three, which includes some smut. I apologize if some don't really care for more than one partner, and I mean that, which is why I'm giving the heads up now. Sanji will be getting some loving from three hot males and the fates (my fingers) will take him on a wild ride. OKay, thanks to everyone for their reviews and input, it was really helpful and has inspired me to get this thing entire action.

Dislcaimer: Don't own it

.

.

.

Chapter Twenty-One

"Anymore of this and I might be needing one of those," Robin smiled seeing she had managed to sneak up on the cook. How he could manage to ignore all the noise made her guess that he had something serious on his mind. Their captain was screaming and chasing around one of the primates over a red banana, if someone didn't step in soon, the two would most likely start to throw fists around. Nami had used the excuse of speaking with the captain of the vessel to get away from the ruckus. The swordsman was feigning sleep on the deck but was watching the blonde with great interest.

"I'd have to decline, rumor is they are bad for you, and I can't allow a lady to harm herself. Not like they'll kill me," Sanji flicked the ashes over the railing, frowning that it was probably true. His lungs did feel different despite his smoking habit and not for the worse. "I could get you something cold to drink if you'd like."

"I'm good, but since I've pulled you out of your musings, would you like to talk about it?" Robin leaned her hips against the railing to keep an eye on the door leading to the chart room. Their navigator probably had the warlord locked in a conversation over their route, so she should have time to have a serious talk. Everyone was wondering what exactly was going on between the two and how serious it was. Their own captain wanted to give Sanji his space and to decide what he wanted to do. None of them wanted to lose their cook but Luffy wasn't the type to try to hold him back, not if it meant Sanji's happiness. They were more worried about the idiot trying to recruit the warlord so they wouldn't need to find a replacement cook.

"About what?" What was it? Sanji knew she was inquiring as to what was on his mind but she had to be more specific. His mind was in turmoil at the moment and he had so many thoughts, it was starting to give him a headache. There was so much going on and most of it revolved around him, it was stressful, and he felt like he was causing everyone unneeded worry.

"Well, for starters, how are you feeling?" She lowered her voice to keep the conversation between them. If the swordsman wanted to know these things, he could inquire on his own. The entire reason the warlord had been able to waltz in and seduce their cook was because of the other man's lack of motivation.

"Physically I am doing great, but I do have a lot on my mind." It was also unnerving the way he was being stared at. Sanji knew that it was only a matter of time before Zoro tried to talk to him alone. Even if he wasn't sure exactly what his nakama felt for him, he knew that the kiss was still between them, and Mihawk was a fuse waiting to go off. Things had been peaceful for the last two days but that was mainly because their time had been spent planning and discussing if they were all willing to go through with what the Yonko had planned. Word had already been sent to the others that waited aboard the Sunny. "Things have been hectic lately."

"You gave us a scare, " she commented, reminding him that they had thought he was gone.

"Sorry, next time I'll go for a kidney." Sanji tried to make light of his stupidity of aiming for something as vital as his heart. How was he to know that they wouldn't want to risk saving him because his healing might send his body into shock if the organ it was trying to heal was suddenly missing? Things had worked out and he was sorry that he had caused them to worry, especially Chopper.

"Not that, it was stupid, but I'm talking about after the attack. Usopp swore he saw you die and then we heard the report that you were dead. We lost a nakama, killed by his former lover," she hoped he understood what she meant. Some of them took it harder than others.

"I know and I'm sorry about that, I knew there was a chance that you might believe but by the time I could do anything about it we found out where Chopper and Brook were." Sanji felt awful about that but it had been out of his hands. "If not for Mihawk that man would have killed me. I don't know who he was and I don't want to but I was no match for him. I owe my life to Mihawk."

"Seems to me like you've already given him more than that." She had heard the details from their captain who had tried to mock the sounds coming from their room. Somehow she doubted that Sanji sounded like a dying baboon during sex but she got that they are loud. Was it done on purpose or did they really get into it that much?

More than his life? He couldn't exactly hand that over but what she said rang with truth. Sanji couldn't bring himself to deny it, to deny it meant announcing outloud that he hadn't given a part of himself to the man. "Yeah, I think I have too."

"The others are concerned and are curious as to how serious this relationship may be. Well, our captain seems to be excited because he thinks it means he'll get a warlord on his crew but the rest of us know that it isn't that simple. Mind if I ask how serious it is?"

"I don't know and that is an honest answer." Sanji couldn't say for sure where it was going despite their small talk the other night. "I know he cares for me and right now he wants me with him. He's done a lot for me and he's risking a lot for my sake."

"But how do you feel about him?" She wanted to know how strong the cook's feelings ran. In her opinion he was the type of person with a huge, open heart. Sanji was a softy that cared about those around him, which meant he got hurt easily. No matter how much he gave himself to others, he was also the type to love someone special deeply. That one person would become the center of his world if that person allowed it, and she would envy that person.

"It's hard to say," Sanji couldn't really give it a name when asked. He knew he cared about the man, "He is different from anyone I've ever known. Obviously he's the only male I've ever been with but that isn't it. He can be so damn irritating most of the time, he's demanding, he's pig-headed, he's stubborn, he sulks when he doesn't get his way, and he has a temper that makes Nami seem timid. His attitude pisses me off, but it's also sexy as hell, which pisses me off more because I should be angry. Instead of wanting to kick him in the head, I want to apologize, and to jump him. I just know that I'm aware of everything he does, I can't help but be drawn to him whenever he is nearby. I can't believe I'm going to admit this but I feel safe when he holds me. I always told myself that I wanted to find someone I could protect and cherish but instead I'm with someone that makes me feel that way and I like it."

"And the sex is said to be loud and terrible," Robin chuckled bringing the blue eyes to her face. Oh the comments she could tell him, "Our captain thinks he was being cruel somehow because you were crying but the surgeon assured the rest of us that you weren't under any duress. Is it that good?"

"I'm not answering that!" No way, he wasn't going to gossip about his lover's prowess in bed. If he were a girl he still wouldn't brag because that would mean that they would be a threat but even if Mihawk was completely gay, he wasn't going to risk anyone else looking at his warlord favorably. Male or female, the only person that needed to know how good the man was, was himself.

"Jealousy, even though I probably can't be a threat to your claim." Robin thought the blush was adorable and she had him. She was about to ask what she really wanted to know but their subject matter came barreling out of the closed doorway. The warlord was in casual clothing, making the tall man appear to less menacing. The amber eyes quickly swayed across the deck, to land on the backside of the blonde at her side. "Not that he isn't a very tempting specimen, he looks rather ravishing today."

"Don't you dare," Sanji didn't put much heat behind the words but turned his head to see what had her attention. He had to agree, the man looked fetching today in the baggy clothing. It did well to hide the chiseled perfection that he knew to be hiding beneath. Everything about the man was tempting and for now the warlord was his. If not for the temper, he'd be tempted to call the man perfect.

"You're in love with him," it wasn't a question, merely an observation. There wasn't even a denial and the soft sigh said that it had been heard. Their cook was in love with the warlord, but how did the other feel? It was hard to tell because the man was extremely guarded. The only thing she could say for certain was that the man's eyes were devouring Sanji like Luffy with meat, and Zoro would soon have to accept that he had lost the chance to be that special someone in the blonde's heart. It was sad to know that one of their nakama would be hurt in the end but it wasn't her choice, and someone was bound to end up with a broken heart.

What could he say to that? Sanji sighed knowing that she had it spot on. He had felt the emotion during many fleeting moments of his life but this was different. His heart wasn't just attached to the man's appearance. Everything about Mihawk called to him and he was falling more for his lover with each passing day. How long before it could no longer be called fleeting? How much more before it became impossible to bear it if he were forced to part from the man?

Sanji felt his tongue get stuck when the woman excused herself because they were about to be interrupted. It made him more nervous after having his suspicions spoken out loud. He was frightened that he might already be pass the point of no return and that would place him in an impossible position. How could he ever hope to walk away from the man that made his heart beat so rapidly just by walking towards him?

"Are you feeling any better?" Mihawk returned the vicious glare, speaking the question to the waiting blonde. He let the other swordsman know that he was aware of his unwanted observation. He had promised that he wouldn't kill their nakama but that didn't mean he couldn't toss him overboard. Just one time, and he would dismiss their pleas. The rest wanted to overlook the longing glances but it wasn't their lover the man was gawking at. Roronoa had proudly boasted that he'd gladly take Sanji to his bed if the cook were willing, someone would lose a penis first.

"Loads, the fresh air helped with the migraine but the noise is getting annoying." Sanji let his gaze drop on the hand that came to rest on his shoulder. It was a small display of affection, the man's attempt of showing attention. This was what he hated, not knowing how to act around his nakama. They all knew of their relationship but for the last few days they had been tiptoeing around each other when not in the bedroom. He didn't want to pretend they were just acquaintances when the others were around. He turned completely around to face him, "You've been cooped up in that office since breakfast and all I get is an inquiry about my health?"

"No, you only got an inquiry because I am still angry over what you did and we've yet to discuss it fully. Yet, if your headache has been tended to, I will greet you properly." Mihawk smirked seeing the jaw clamp shut at the mention of their previous argument. He had something special planned for punishing his blonde over the incident but Sanji did make a good point. He was tired of walking on eggshells in order to give the other crew time to get used to the idea. "I think we can both agree that they've been given enough time to get used to the idea of us."

"Agreed," Sanji didn't see why they had needed this much time. They were together, everyone knew it, so shouldn't they be allowed to act like it? The hand left his shoulder, the palm coming to caress the back of his neck. The fingers were massaging his nape, sending shivers down his spine. The man's touch made him feel like butter and it was so unfair that such a simple action had him craving so much more.

His intent had been to get a kiss, but Mihawk found himself denied when the arms were thrown around his waist in a tight embrace. The soft hair smelt oddly of pineapples and smoke today, with the underlying scent that was all Sanji. Someone awed from behind them, the voice was feminine, and was drowned out by the snarl of someone unpleased. "I think we need to discuss your actions prior to your capture."

"Are we going to fight?" Sanji didn't want to argue with him. If it meant an argument he would just stand there and let the man rant at him. He'd acted rash without discussing it before hand, he couldn't change things now. If it meant he wouldn't be able to remain close then he would forgo the entire discussion entirely.

"No, I'm going to take you into the room, tie you up, and then proceed to spank your ass. Once you've begged for my forgiveness, I'm going to take you slow and hard until I'm positive you will never forget why you aren't allowed to do something so foolish as to leave me again." Mihawk already had the room prepared for their talk. "We shall have our talk after lunch, I won't have your captain bursting in because he is hungry so be certain to feed him well beforehand."

"Will do," Sanji felt the tug of his mouth when the man leaned down to quickly give him a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth before releasing him to return inside. His stomach knotted at the suggestion of having 'a discussion'. He couldn't fault the man for still having some anger over what he did but they weren't going to fight about it. Instead, he was going to be punished in a way he could handle. At least he hoped he could handle it, but he wasn't going to say no. A light tap here and there wasn't the same as a full blown out spanking. That was if the man was going to carry out his threat. The very idea had his body responding in kind, it had only been about thirty hours since the last time but he was horny. He'd take a slap or two on the ass if it meant the sex would follow. How bad could it be?

.

.

.

.

.

He was in hell and they weren't through with lunch. Sanji stabbed at the piece of sausage that had yet to be confiscated by their captain. Luffy had already grumbled about the last free piece being devoured by Law. The surgeon had barely acknowledged the plea for his meat before placing it in his mouth and making a show of chewing. The rubbery hand had darted across the table to aim for what was on his plate but the wrist had been caught before the fingers could make contact with his own meal. Luffy had pouted that it was no fair, he almost had it, but Mihawk told him to eat something else. Which meant to try to steal Zoro's untouched beef and getting stabbed with a fork.

"Do we continue as we are, or hoist the sails?" Nami would have ordered the crew to continue as they are. the wind was starting to pick up. The storm wouldn't last that long, just the majority of the evening.

"As we are, my crew will handle it and give the alert if there is a problem. You may oversee them if you wish, I have business to attend and it will keep me occupied until morning." Mihawk was glad when the girl agreed with a smile, happy to direct his crew. They were more or less following behind Shanks but they would have to deal with the upcoming weather.

His spanking, right. Sanji almost squirmed when the large hand squeezed his thigh lightly underneath the table. He was being reminded that his presence was desired as soon as he was done cleaning up. Robin had already agreed to help out with dinner when he had kindly informed her that they needed to talk. He didn't like asking her to do the cooking but he also knew that he would most likely not make it out in time. Not when it was being stated that THEY would be busy until morning. If he didn't take precautions, his crew wouldn't eat tonight.

"Sanji will also be detained this evening, you all will have to see to your own dinner." Mihawk knew the cook wasn't going to be happy about it since he lived to cook for the crew. They could survive one evening with someone else cooking for them. Last night he had watched Sani collapse after spending the majority of the evening cleaning up the mess they had made after devouring a large quantity of food then the captain had complained that he was still hungry and pulled a guilt trip about missing Sanji's food because he was gone for so long.

"I got it covered," Robin had agreed knowing that the two needed time alone. Sanji had already cooked for them twice today, this being Luffy's third meal of the day as well. They could make due without the cook for one meal.

Gods, why wouldn't his stomach stop jumping into his throat? Sanji didn't want to admit to being turned on and being nervous at the same time. Why couldn't they just skip the lecture and go right to the good part? Maybe he could make Mihawk so aroused before the talk that once he got into the room, they would rush through the discipline and go right to the pleasure. How to do that when they were surrounded by his nakama and the man would get up immediately to wait for him? His teeth chomped down on the sausage, his mind trying to figure out the best way to get the man thinking about nothing but doing it. Maybe if he had the warlord's meat in his mouth and not what he had cooked in the pan. Shame, he couldn't suck on the man's meat at the moment. Speaking of food, Mihawk wasn't eating any longer and still had a piece on his plate.

"Can you give me some? I really want your sausage." Luffy chimed in seeing the abandoned meat on the plate. He didn't want Sanji angry with him because he had pissed the other captain off. He had promised not to reach onto the warlord's plate, so he wouldn't but he really wanted another piece of that meat.

"Sorry, but I'm spoken for. The only one in this room allowed to get my sausage is Sanji and unlike you, he would get full." Mihawk had no issues whatsoever about giving him some meat. Did the cook have any clue as to why he and Roronoa were in awe of his mouth at the moment? Should eating be that provocative? Those pinks lips looked absolutely fuckable wrapped around that round piece of meat.

"Well," Nami stopped, tea mid-way to her mouth. The only sound in the room was Law's choking and the steady beating of Robin's hands on the man's back. Their captain looked confused and put out at being denied the man's meat. She wasn't sure if he was that ignorant or simply had a one-track mind when it came to food.

"If he's still hungry after your feeble attempt, he can have mine." Zoro smirked when the cheeks turned redder than Nami's sweater and the fork was dropped. Their captain was the only one confused as to why he was offering up sausage when he didn't have any on his plate. The large eyes were darting between the dinnerware to the piece of meat in front of the warlord. "I promise, he'll be satisfied and asking for seconds."

"There lies the difference between you and I, I leave him begging for more. When someone politely asks it is because it would be rude to do otherwise." Mihawk swallowed the bile noting that the eyes weren't on him. The boast had been all for Sanji's benefit, making sure the cook knew that it was an offer.

This wasn't happening to him! Sanji wanted to demand what the hell was their issue. What was up with that comment? That smirk! Was that a deliberate invitation if Mihawk wasn't satisfying him sexually? What gave, why was the marimo being so bold now? Was it all in jest to get a rise out of the other man?

"But I want your meat!" Luffy wanted it and Sanji could have Zoro's if he was still hungry. He wanted MEAT! "Come on, I'm starving and you're making me eat Nami and Robin's cooking later, let me have your meat."

"Take it," Mihawk was done and so was this threat. After tonight, the other swordsman would know exactly who Sanji craved. He wouldn't spend the rest of the voyage worrying about Roronoa trying to coax his lover away. He was done with playing nice and his consideration be damned if the others thought he'd take that threat laying down. Just because he couldn't kill Sanji's nakama, it didn't mean he couldn't hurt them where it would cause the most pain. "Sanji, when you're done, I'll be waiting in our room."

.

.

.

Please review and also shout out A, B, or C. I know this was short but I had to cut it since the next part is over 7k words and I wasn't done with it.

Next chapter: Sanji's punishment and Zoro takes action.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Here is the next chapter, sorry, again I had to cut it. There was a third part but I'm not done with it. I've been sick for a few days and I feel like reemed shit. This is the first days in four days that I haven't puked at all. All I've been able to bring myself to do is a bit of editing on things I have already written. I would still be a few more days if I waited to finish the other part, so I'm going to put this up now. I've already started on the foursome fic and majority of the shouts have been for A, so it will be a Sanji with LawxMihawkxLucci pairing. He'll have those three men, and that first chapter should be up by this coming weekend.

A slight warning, besides the smutiness in this chapter. In the next two chapters, things will start to take a dramatic turn. Fair warning that there is going to be some MAJOR ANGST coming up, don't shoot me I'm already ill.

Oh, I got to say this! I read about the lastest info on Sanji, about being from the Vinsmoke family, and some theorize that the blonde Gorosei is the 'father' of the family, aka Sanji's papa! Haven't read where it has been confirmed that the man is the father but haha, I'm good. Just kidding, but I had to laugh when I saw that. Have to wait and see if I was right. On with this fic!

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

.

.

.

Chapter Twenty-Two

Finishing up the cleaning was prolonged down to the last second. Sanji knew he couldn't continue to stall or find another excuse not to head to the room. It was already dark outside and there was nothing left for him to do. There wasn't a spot of dust anywhere, and he had to face things soon enough. How bad could it be? That wasn't the problem, he wasn't worried about how horrible it would be. What had his stomach in knots was not knowing what kind of punishment would be dished out for what he'd done. A spanking? Some teasing and then left to blueball it the rest of the night? A strong lecture that would make him feel like shit after?

Everything was quiet, but he knew that the warlord wouldn't be asleep. True to his word, the man was sitting up in the bed reading. Sanji felt the blood rush south spotting the naked sausage that had been offered up earlier to appease his appetite. What was in store for him? Did it have anything to do with the rope, the blindfold, and the lube on the bedside table?

"If you are through delaying, get undressed and come here." Mihawk closed the book now that they could proceed. There was no way that table had needed to be wiped down ten times and the punishment would be more severe since Sanji had delayed it. It was just as well, the other pirates hadn't turned in until approximately thirty minutes ago. His own crew was on watch tonight, he had made sure it went his way. He would have Roronoa in the room connected directly behind his own to be witness to this. "Lock the door, I won't have your nakama barging inside because you are being too loud."

"Oh, so you're going to blindfold me for whatever you have planned but not gag me?" Sanji did as instructed, unsure of what would be done. The anticipation was as exciting as it was terrifying, the man was a demon. His clothing was folded and put aside, putting him bare and just as naked as the other man. "Where do you want me?"

"Over my knee," the corporal punishment would have to come first. He would teach Sanji that disobeying wouldn't be tolerated in the future. What he did, he did for the well-being and safety of the blonde. Any idea of a sound beating began to die watching the lean form saunter over with a swagger worthy of the highest paid whore. The smile said it was deliberate, so was the graceful way Sanji climbed over him in order to lean over his knees. The pale ass was put right where he wanted it, pushed up with a downward arch of the spine.

"Not gonna tie me up and blindfold me for this?" Sanji almost cooed at the hand caressing his ass. There was nothing resembling punishment in the way it was being fondled with care. The palm abandoned his bottom for a mere second before coming down hard, the crack echoing in the room. It was so forceful, Sanji bounced forward from the impact. The man's left arm came up and grabbed his shoulder to keep him from moving further, and the grip spoke clearly. He wasn't to move, not one inch.

"No, you're going to accept your punishment and I won't allow you to try to focus on anything but the pain by closing your eyes. You will keep them open and turn to watch, turn your head, Sanji." Mihawk waited for the blue eyes to gaze back to where his hand waited. He did allow Sanji to brace down using his elbow, to ease the tension on his neck, and it would help with the impact. His hand was brought down again, striking the untouched cheek so far.

It stung but Sanji knew that it could be worse. Most of the strength was being held back so he wasn't seriously hurt. The next slap was harder than the last, or maybe it just felt worse because his ass was still smarting from the previous. The next few was definitely felt on his burning skin, the palm wasn't giving him any time between hits to get over it. Sanji licked his lips seeing how red his ass was becoming, "Fuck, fuck."

The hands were fisting the covers and something hard and needy was bobbing against his thigh. Mihawk brought his hand down again and the next scream was more akin to a moan than yelp. It should hurt worse, but damn whatever had been done to him. He was having trouble keeping the skin abused no matter how hard he swatted. Minutes after he finished, there would be no proof that he had done anything. The last swat made the blonde holler and turn pleading eyes to his face. "Grab the cover, make a palate on the floor, then on your back and not a word."

Not one word, Sanji centered himself after folding the blanket in half for some comfort and didn't say a single thing when the twin ropes, not one as he had originally thought, was grabbed and tied around his wrists to start. Next came the blindfold, secured tightly to prevent his seeing what was being done. Hands were on his left leg, pushing it in half at the knee, and towards his chest. His wrist was grabbed and his arm was escorted to hook behind the knee to help hold it in place. The process was repeated with the right, then nothing happened for several seconds. There was the sound of movement in the room that he tried to figure out. Something soft was being shoved underneath his bottom, rough hands forced his spine to arch more, lifting his ass higher into the air. To keep it in place the fucking rope was used, the binding went beneath his damn shoulders to be retied near the first knot. There was no moving his legs or his arms without fighting the restraints. He didn't complain because more cushion was being added to help support his weight, to help relieve the pressure along his spine. With his ass practically pointing straight into the air, he could only imagine what was going to happen. Would he be teased? Would he be played with before being made to beg for it?

The sight was so beautiful. His lover tied up and waiting patiently for him with the upmost trust. Mihawk could see the ears at work trying to pinpoint any sound or movement that would give his actions away. The clear lube was already being applied, his hand working his length as he walked back towards the blonde. His first idea had been to tease, to make Sanji beg for it. That wouldn't do, he didn't want to play around. He wanted to possess and he wanted his lover to be able to do nothing but accept and enjoy it. The punishment would come and it was partly Sanji's own fault for waiting so long to come to him. It had given him enough time to work out two orgasms prior to Sanji's arrival. Having gotten off twice already this evening, it wasn't going to happen again for a while.

What was the man doing? Sanji could hear his footsteps coming near but then nothing. Nothing until something struck his folded hips, what was that? It was definitely skin but he couldn't make out much more. Wait, that couldn't be what it felt like. Yes, it was and there was barely any warning. How the hell was the man taking him? All he could feel now was the thickness starting to sink downwards into his body. No preparation or warning, the cock began to fill him. Bearing down barely helped with the intrusion and he knew that was the point.

"Take it, don't tense up." Mihawk had to touch, the skin was too sweet not to touch. It was just the back of Sanji's thighs but he had to put his hands on him as he lowered his weight down. His cock didn't mind being angled in this direction when it was being sent inside the tight heat. It didn't stop until his balls came to rest on the plump rear.

"Fuck, I don't need all of it." Sanji closed his eyes beneath the blindfold. The screams were torn from him with each downward motion. At this angle, the man was easily gliding into him without much resistance, he didn't have see to be able to know that the man was standing over his ass.

"It's not about what you need, its about what you want." That said the speed was increased, in which his knees had to be bent to get the right momentum. There was no argument from his lover or any denial. Each time he brushed the spot, the loud scream would take on a high-pitched tone. The voice sent a shiver down his spine every time it would peak, urging him on.

That was so good, he was going to get off. Sanji could feel his own member throbbing with each strike. Each hit was precise, the man was purposely fucking his prostate. It was going to make him cum and he wouldn't be able to control where it went. His ass felt like one huge aching nerve by the time the orgasm hit. As the tremors wracked his body the rampant thrusting didn't pause once.

"So beautiful," Mihawk licked his lips seeing the creamy substance spray down the chest, the load trailing a path down to the graceful throat. A few drops had managed to land on the delicate face.

"Take off," Sanji barely got the words out between the gasps. How had the man not managed to get off yet? He had yet to feel the pulsing that would alert him of the man finishing. He had to look a fright after being sprayed with his own mess but he wanted to see, he wanted to see man. "Wanna see."

"Don't move," Mihawk leaned forward to carefully remove the blindfold. The eyes were wide and immediately sought out where they were joined. He let his own gaze focus on watching the expression that would constantly change between contentment and then pleasure. The blue eyes didn't leave where his cock was sinking into the stretched hole. "What do you want?"

"Hands, pick me up." Sanji was enjoying the position but he wanted to touch, to participate. His hands were released and the rope discarded to the side. Before the man could straighten, he wrapped his arms around Mihawk's neck and behind his shoulder. That left no choice but to have his weight lifted from the floor. "Wall!"

"Gladly," instead of going to the closest, he directed their route to the one he wanted to use for support. Mihawk smirked hearing the angry shout from the other side when his hand collided with the wood, sending the noise into the room next door. Sanji helped without realizing by throwing his head back to strike the surface. The feet were digging into his own ass, indicating that he was meant to start moving.

Sanji felt the flesh tearing beneath his nails as his back hit the wall. He was pinned, unable to move away from the steady motion, and the onslaught of snapping hips. The thick cock was going in just enough to tease him, to constantly stimulate the area that was sure to make him orgasm. His heel went to kicking to urge the brutal fucking on, practically begging his lover to make it hurt. "Harder!"

It was a desperately plea but he wouldn't disappoint. Mihawk felt the ache in his hips from the force being used. There had to be some pain mixed in with the pleasure but the blonde wasn't showing any sign of discomfort. It was just as well, his punishment had just begun.

.

.

.

.

.

It hurt, that much Sanji knew. The longer he remained watching the warlord, the pain didn't begin to lessen. The handsome face was relaxed, unaware of the turmoil that was keeping him from joining his lover in slumber. He should be just as exhausted, his body was screaming for him to give up and get some rest, but his mind wouldn't turn off. Not just his mind, his heart wouldn't shut the hell up.

As they settled down to bed, Sanji had heard the fighting going on in the next room. His nakama had been arguing because of him, he had heard his name several times. They had heard what was happening and he knew why they were fighting. By now someone must have brought up his growing attachment to the warlord.

Soon enough he would have to choose, he'd have to decide. It was either his nakama or the warlord, he couldn't keep both. Which did he want more? Which made him happier? He had more fun with his nakama, they were more interesting, but how did he feel? He loved each in their own unique way, but it was the love of a friend. What he felt for the man at his side was different. It was more intense, stronger, and a lot deeper.

Did he love the man enough to leave his crew? Did he want to remain with Mihawk more than he wanted to rejoin his crew? Yes, and that was the reason he felt so horrible. His heart was screaming that there was no way he would be able to just walk away from what they had. Sanji knew that there was no guarantee that the man would ever come to feel the same way or that they would last forever. Nothing was certain, except that he wanted to stay as long as the man would have him.

How could he tell them? How could he tell them that he chose another over them? Would they understand, would they accept it? He didn't want any of them to be angry with him or to resent his choices. Yet, he knew that he wouldn't let that impede his decision. It would hurt, but he knew what he wanted. Zeff had told him many times that he should follow his dreams, to follow his heart. His heart was screaming loudly at the moment and it wanted the ornery, old, warlord.

Unable to sleep, he slid across the mattress, pulling out of the man's embrace. He needed a smoke and some fresh air, before he gave into the urge to cry. Sanji slipped out of the room and made his way to the deck. This late all the others should be asleep and he hadn't heard any more noise for a while. It had been hard to tell exactly what was being said but he could guess. The slamming of the door could explain why he wasn't the only one outside too. Leaning against the railing was the last person he wanted to confront right now but if he were to turn around and flee, well, that wasn't him. It would have to happen sooner than later, might as well deal with it.

"Hn, finally able to peel yourself off of the old man?" Zoro didn't bother to put a lid on the rage that had been simmering all evening and most of the night. How could the others be so forgiving? How could they be alright with what was going on? Didn't they realize that Hawk-Eye Mihawk was a possessive and controlling bastard? They would lose Sanji if they didn't do something about it.

It was trying to provoke a fight, Sanji knew from the tone and the posture. He didn't feel up to fighting with any of them and he was tired. Instead of answering, he lit up and put his elbows on the railing to look out. The stars were bright and there was a cool breeze coming from the north, the perfect night for star gazing. "Can't sleep either?"

"How the fuck can anyone sleep with the noise you make?" Zoro tried again, wanting to get a rile out of the cook in order to relieve some of the pent up frustration that had been building. He wanted an argument, he wanted a confrontation.

"Yeah, sorry about that, next time I'll tell him not to get so rough." Rough being the point where they were scratching and seeing who could slam into the other the hardest. It was a good thing his cells could regenerate or he would be walking funny from the tearing. His lover was an older man but his age didn't effect their coupling.

"How bout you do everyone a favor and tell him to keep his hands to himself." That would suit him the best. Zoro didn't want the bastard touching the cook at all. It didn't matter if the two might split ways once this was over, they should end it now.

"Why would I do that? I thought it was clear that we are together, so that wouldn't do at all." Sanji wanted to stress that he liked having the man touch him but somehow that answer would probably set the swordsman off worse.

"You aren't together, are you that blind?" Zoro seethed at the stupidity the cook was sinking to. He'd known he was a fool when it came to love but this was ridiculous. Did Sanji crave attention that much that he'd happily accept it from anyone? "What you have isn't a relationship. How long do you think he'll hang around? How long before he gets bored with you? I lived with the man for two years and I know him, you are nothing but a diversion."

"You don't know that," Sanji spoke softy, the ass was talking loud enough for them both. It was something he still feared but he wouldn't let that stop him. He would face that fear and take what he could get.

"I know it and so do you, I can see it in your eyes. How long before it ends? What about when this is done? Think you can sail away and be happy? Are you really going to abandon your nakama for a fling?"

No, he would never abandon his nakama for a simple fling, this was more than that. Sanji didn't know what to tell him, he wasn't ready. When he announced his decision it would be to all of them. He wouldn't leave them over something silly or that didn't mean something to him. "It isn't a fling to me."

"I know that but what about him? It takes two to make it work and I say you are making a huge mistake," Zoro gave the man another month before he got bored with him. Didn't Sanji get it? What would happen if he left them.

"Why are you on my case? This has to be the most you've ever spoken to me and I wouldn't really even call it speaking." Sanji felt more like a child being lectured. What did the swordsman want from him?

"That's a lie and you know it. I'm on your case because I care, dammit."

"And your little attempts at pissing off my lover, is that because you care too?" Sanji flicked the ashes over, waiting for an explanation. Why bait his lover? Why try to cause a riff between them?

"No, I did that because I'm jealous. There I said it," it was a lot harder than what Nami said it would be too. It was the truth and she was right, it was time to lay his cards on the table. "I already know you're fucking him, and it pisses me off that I got to listen to it. The others might find it to be amusing but I do not."

"Why? Because you're curious? Finding out that I swing the other way has brought out some strange curiosity to what it would be like to bed me?" Sanji tossed the rest of the cigarette overboard.

"No! I was curious about that long before I knew you'd go that way too." Zoro flinched seeing the anger and disbelief. It was all true, he might as well spill. "I'm jealous because I have feelings for you. You're a pain in the ass cook but you mean a lot to me, and I want what he has."

Well, he wasn't sure what to say to that. Sanji knew what he should, but the words failed him. He couldn't offer Zoro anything, he had nothing to give. It was sweet the way someone that was known for his savagery could blush so easily. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, just think about it." Zoro didn't want an answer right now. "I won't pressure you, I just wanted you to know. He isn't your only option. If you decide to remain with us, I would like a chance with you."

But he wasn't going to remain, that was the thing Sanji couldn't bring himself to say. His heart fell seeing the usually cocky and annoying man walk away like he'd been defeated. He didn't want to have to tell them but it had to happen soon. There would be no staying and no relationship between Zoro and he. His heart had already made up his mind and it couldn't be changed.

.

.

.

Please review!

Next Chapter: Arrival on the island, a bold declaration, and Zoro presses.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Here is the next chapter, it was supposed to be two but the last one would have been short so I put it together to make a decent sized one. Please, please check out the author's note on the end.

Warnings: I warned you, expect some major angst in this chapter, it was a bit for me having written it, so I hope it makes you mist up a bit.

REVIEW FOR ME!

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter Twenty-Three

The raised voices caused the slightest amount of fear to center in Sanji's stomach the closer he approached the deck. They had docked a few moments ago and he feared what the commotion might be about. Had their conversation been overhead last night? He took note of everything, like shoes that had been moved. Between his departure and his return, the warlord's shoes had been moved. The only reason for them to have been moved, was that the man had put them on. The only reason to put them on so late at night was that the man had gone out. Mihawk had gone out but hadn't approached him during his trip on deck. After Zoro's departure he had stayed out for another hour to think about things.

Not a word had been said as he climbed back into bed and arms had readily pulled him close. There had been no argument and Mihawk hadn't appeared to be upset this morning but that didn't mean he hadn't overheard things. There was already enough tension, he didn't want to make things worse.

Everyone else was standing around and taking in the island. The meeting place was kind of dreary and not where he'd normally go on vacation. There were three, not just one, volcanoes in the distance. There was smoke coming out of two, it made him wonder if the place was inhabited. Volcanic soil was supposed to be the richest but the dangers of living near one was risky, but three?

"We will simply take care," Mihawk wasn't going to stress about it. Shanks seemed to agree as well. The ship that had been spotted hadn't been very large and had most likely continued on. There was no sign of it now and they had business to attend to.

"Dragon has given instruction for us three to meet with him. He doesn't want a large crowd for this," Shanks wanted to get it done. His own crew was waiting patiently for his return and instruction. "The others can wait here for now."

"Are you sure that is wise?" Robin adjusted her glasses, not liking the fact that they were being asked to wait. They should all attend the meeting since it involved Sanji, who was also being told to stay behind. Why didn't they want them going along?

"It'll be fine, Robin." Luffy reassured her, ready to get this finished. If he didn't understand something, Mihawk was going with him. He'd leave the complicated things to him and see what his father had planned.

That was fine with him, Sanji didn't really want to tag along. Let them discuss the war plans, he would need to figure out what to make for dinner tonight. He glanced up when the shadow fell over him. The mustache was forming a scowl, "frowning gives you wrinkles."

"I'll smile later," after they were gone from this place. The smell of sulfur hung heavy in the air, it was no wonder the island was uninhabited. The sooner this was done, he could remove any other outside and unwanted distractions. Later they would discuss the conversation he had overheard. "Stay close to the ship."

"Right," a walk did sound good though. Sanji returned the soft kiss, "don't take too long and be careful."

The three departed on Shanks' rowboat, leaving the rest of them to wait. Nami stretched her arms, "why don't the rest of us go on shore and swim a bit? We'll be here for a few more hours, we might as well enjoy it."

.

.

.

.

.

The sun did feel wonderful, Sanji had to admit that a swim had helped to ease the tension. The girls were in the process of helping Chopper build some kind of strange piece of sand art. He couldn't help but close his eyes to block out the light. The heat kept away the chills that wanted to creep into his bones. He had seen the knowing looks, all of them knew, but weren't saying anything. They all knew how he felt, yet they were waiting for him to make up his mind and say it out loud. The moment he said it out loud it was done.

What was stopping him? It wasn't the fear of them being angry. His stomach churned knowing that it was the warlord that was keeping him from speaking. Sanji knew how he felt, what he wanted. He wanted to leave the Strawhats and to stay with his lover, but how long did Mihawk wish for him to remain? He didn't want to leave his nakama to only spend a few more months with the man or even a year or two. He just wanted to know that he wasn't the only one that felt a deeper connection than lust.

"What?" Sanji opened his eyes feeling the weight suddenly bare down on his thighs. What the hell? He knew who it was before focusing on the figure, there was only one fat ass on the beach. "What the hell? Get off of me, stupid marimo."

"Hn, now you can't run or kick me," Zoro was amazed he had been able to creep up on him so easily. Had he been sleeping or that lost in thought? Now that he had him pinned, he could force the conversation that he wanted to have. Thanks to Nami, the others were further down the beach, giving them plenty of space. He leaned over, putting himself directly above his captive. "I think we need to talk."

"I'm not in the mood to talk and I swear if you do not get off of me, I will kick your ass." Sanji glared up into the handsome face, handsome but not the face he wished to see. He knew what this was about and it wasn't going to work. Having the man over him just made him nervous, "you're wasting your time."

"Am I? I don't think so," Zoro looked down into the dark eyes, then to the pinched lips that hadn't long allowed that man to kiss. The mouth that would moan so loudly in pleasure and beg for an undeserving bastard. He just wanted a chance, just one to prove that he could give the cook so much more. "If you didn't want me here, you'd be struggling more."

"Don..." Sanji couldn't believe he'd go so far. The mouth crashed down over his, determined to get a reaction from him. The lips were fuller than what he was used too, and way too gentle to cause any form of reaction. It wasn't what he wanted, he brought his hands up to try to push the massive weight off of him, turning his head away. That only gave Zoro a way to attack his neck and ear. "Dammit, I said fucking stop, this isn't going to change anything."

"Scared, Sanji?" Zoro felt the shiver run beneath him, was it one of anticipation? He brought his tongue over the shell of the pale ear, aiming to get some kind of positive response. The hands were still trying to dislodge his weight.

Saying his name wasn't going to work. Sanji hissed having the teeth scrape across the sensitive lobe, that was a low blow, and it still hadn't managed to make his cock stir. This wasn't what he wanted and no matter how long Zoro tried, he wasn't interested. The weight was suddenly missing from him and it took him a few precious seconds to realize that it wasn't there any longer.

"Damn you, what the hell?" Zoro brought his hand up seeing the blood coat his fingers. That had been dangerous, another few inches and it could have hit the cook. The gash was only about four inches in diameter and not that deep along his rib cage. "You could have fucking hit him."

"I had no intention of hitting him, only you and that is the reason why you still breathe." Mihawk growled seeing the dismay and shock on the blonde's face. What did they think would happen when they took to making out on the beach where all could see? He had not returned to find this. He wasn't even gone four hours and the two were already pawing each other. Had Sanji taken Roronoa up on his offer?

"That was still close, you bastard, and this is why you don't deserve him." Okay, so Sanji wouldn't have really have been hurt but that wasn't the point. Zoro couldn't believe that the cook would leave them for this. The warlord was cruel and cold, what could he possible offer anyone?

"And I suppose you do?" Mihawk directed the question to his former pupil, the one that thought he was man enough to take what belonged to him. What stung was how Sanji hadn't been fighting back. He hadn't looked to be really anticipating either but how long before his lover caved? How much more before Sanji decided that the one he really wanted was the other swordsman?

"More than you," Zoro clenched his fists not caring that their being interrupted was starting to draw a crowd. The others had to know what was going on by now, "You don't love him yet you would ask him to leave his nakama behind and for what? So you can have fun fucking him a few more months until you get bored with him? What can you offer him? At least I can offer him something."

Sanji held his breathe, wondering what the man would say to that accusation. He wanted to shout and remind both men that he was sitting right here. He could hear everything they were saying about him. His heart sank a little when there was no immediate response to the accusation about not loving him.

"And pray tell what that would be?" Mihawk wanted to know exactly what the man thought he was lacking. What could Roronoa possibly offer Sanji that he couldn't? What reason shouldn't the cook leave and be with him?

"How about me? I don't want him just for his ass, unlike you. I love Sanji, and I wouldn't expect him to give up his dreams for me."

"I have never asked him to give up either, it is solely his decision alone." Mihawk had already given himself, he could give Sanji no more than that. If that wasn't enough then there was nothing he could do.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here, dammit." Sanji got to his feet, hating that they were discussing his future without him. This was about him, he should have a say. Why were they even discussing it? "I don't recall either of you actually asking me anything. I'm not a fucking bone to fight over."

"He started it," Zoro reminded him, he had been the one attacked and injured.

"You did by touching what belongs to me," Mihawk clenched his hands, wanting nothing more than to make the small gash a lot larger in comparison. The rage of walking up and seeing his lover laying beneath the other man still boiled in his gut. "And you, if you wanted him, you should have remained with him last night instead of coming back to my bed."

"You heard all that?" So the man had followed him. Sanji couldn't believe he'd even suggest such a thing. "How dare you accuse me of wanting anything! If I wanted him, I wouldn't have returned to you."

"What I walked upon suggests otherwise," he knew what he had seen. Sanji hadn't been putting up any resistance, not nearly enough to suggest that he had been unhappy at the position. Another few moments and he was sure the two would have begun to make out. "I say you are leaning towards remaining with your nakama, namely Roronoa, seeing as you allowed him on top of you to begin with."

"I didn't let him on top of me." Sanji pointed to the one that had jumped on him. "Wait, where the hell do you think you are going? You don't get to accuse me of that shit and then walk away. I'm tired of you walking away when the fight gets too personal, you fucking coward."

"I will not fight about this, or be drawn into theatrics because you are indecisive. You can inform me when you make up your mind, until then Roronoa is welcome to you." Like hell he was but Mihawk was so pissed. Wasn't it what Sanji wanted? Time, the space needed to decide? Mihawk wanted him to decide on him without any reservations, so there would be no regret. He hated that Sanji wasn't sure and that the other man still had some kind of hold on his lover.

"What? What the hell did you just say to me?" Sanji shouted at the turned back, feeling the fresh sting of tears. Did the man just give him permission, or Zoro permission, to have him? What was that? "Don't you dare try to hand me off to anyone. NOT NOW! You fucking bastard, I've already chosen, and they all know it. I chose you, I want to stay with you."

"I hear uncertainty in your voice," Mihawk wanted it to be true, but not after what he had just seen could he bring himself to put much faith in those words.

"No, you hear hurt because you're a fucking asshole." Sanji couldn't stop the tear that made a way down his cheek. "You misunderstand, at least on my part, I was trying to make my disinterest clear without having to fight with one of my nakama because I already feel guilty. They all know, even if they haven't said it. I chose you, don't you get that? I'm willing to walk away from my nakama, my family, and possibly my dreams to remain at your side but what does that mean to you? Do you even care?"

"I do but I will not have you regret leaving your nakama because you have doubt." Mihawk didn't want him that way.

"I don't doubt anything. I know what I want and I know who I want." Sanji didn't care that the rest of his nakama that were here had come out to witness this. It needed to be said so they could all accept. "I was going to leave my nakama to be with you."

"Was going to," Mihawk snapped in irritation, that said it all. Thanks to Roronoa, there was now doubt about what he wanted. "Until Roronoa reminded you of what you originally wanted, him."

"No, that isn't what I meant. You're such an idiot. I still want to leave them, if you'd have me because I'm in love with you. Why can't you see that? You're what is most important to me, I love you." Sanji wanted to throw something at the bowed head, to make his words sink in. Seconds went by, the wind caressing his wet face, but there was no reply to his confession. The man didn't walk any further, that didn't stop the clenching in his chest or prevent the moisture from becoming more prominent on his cheeks. He had never fooled himself into thinking that the man would smile and return the sentiment but the silent treatment was horrifying and hearing the other swordsman scoff at the lack of reaction was the final straw.

Sanji heard the two females shout his name as his feet tore across the sand. He had no idea where he was going or what he planned to accomplish once he was there but he had to get away. He needed some space away from them all, from his nakama, Zoro, and the one that had condemned his feelings without saying a word.

He paused for only a moment to make sure no one was following, they weren't. It looked like the two males were about to continue their fight now that he was no longer in the picture. Sanji turned his gaze away from the distant beach and sprinted towards the wooded area that would take them from his sight. He didn't want their pity, he didn't want to see the disappointment in their eyes.

He stopped finally in a clearing, not far from the smallest mountain side. The heat from the nearby volcano made the air a tad stifling. His tears were drying almost as soon as they escaped. Not even the atmosphere wanted to deal with his bleeding heart. The back of his sleeve angrily wiped away the unwanted wetness.

His heart came to a stop hearing the footsteps behind him, a snapping of a twig announced that he had been followed. Who was it? Was it Mihawk or Zoro, or merely one of his nakama that had thought to come comfort him and get him to return? What would he say if it were the man? His chest ached recalling that their relationship had actually begun with a meeting in the woods, would it end the same way? He turned his head to confront whoever it was, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Still an uncouth pirate I see," Deeks sneered at the blonde piece of shit. What was he doing here? He was here to finish this finally. However, now it was personal. "I didn't think it would be this easy to get to you, I'm glad I came to see what you were up to on this island, and I couldn't have planned it perfectly myself."

"What business does a newbie warlord have to do with me?" Sanji stood straight, inspecting just what he was dealing with. There didn't seem to be anyone else close by and it was just this warlord, not the one that had sent him crying. "Didn't I kick your ass the last time we met?"

"Heh, I believe I was in the process of getting rid of you when we were interupted." Deeks ran a hand through his hair, trying to decide what it was that made this one so special. "Had I known what kind of threat you'd become, I would have instantly finished you off that day but how could I have known that a simple, homely pirate would try to steal everything that I have worked years to obtain?"

"I don't know you, so how could I have caused you any offense?" Sanji was positive the only time he'd ever seen the man was the day they had been attacked and Mihawk had stepped in to take him. What was this man's problem? Why the intense hate reflecting in those black eyes?

"You don't know and I won't tell you. I can't believe he chose you, over everything. No matter, I was correct in following him, as always." Deeks narrowed his eyes seeing the smoke high in the distance. He would finish this today, he would get what he wanted, what he deserved. "Don't worry, I don't really desire your death but it might be needed. I can't promise that this won't be painful."

Fuck, not this again. Sanji tried to move out of the way. There wasn't that much space to move around without coming in contact with a tree and the warlord was just as fast as last time. He guessed it wouldn't be fair if all the warlords were as weak as Crocodile and the ones his captain had defeated hadn't really been pushovers. This man was clearly deserving of the title and status, there was no toying around with him. Before his foot could hit the ground, pain erupted in his back. His scream was cut short as his toe came down to catch his weight. In a last desperate attempt, Sanji pivoted and put as force as he could behind the kick.

"Too slow," One thing he excelled in was his speed. It was all he needed when faced with an opponent that depended on having to get in close to fight. He was sure the blonde's ability to use haki would cause a problem, if he slowed enough to get hit. The slut was so slow, all he had managed to strike were the trees. "You missed."

"No, I didn't." Sanji smiled hearing the cracking and the trees crashed to the ground. His knees gave way, being unable to actually feel his legs. His top half hit the ground with a thud, he was so screwed. The odd tingling signaled his body trying to repair the damage but the blade had been left imbedded in his damn spine. From the position, he was sure it had completely severed it.

"Dammit," Deeks couldn't believe he hadn't seen that coming. The crew wasn't that far away, it wouldn't take them long to get here. He would have to improvise if he wanted the warlord, this had to be done right. Good thing he had the man's weakness in his grasp, he would make this work. Totally pissed at being on a time limit, he reached down to get a firm hold of the hair, and began to drag the weight.

Sanji wondered if the man realized that he was leaving a very unmistakable trail this way. He wasn't going to point it out since he wanted to be located. Not only was his numb feet skidding along the ground but his blood was being left behind. Chopper would easily be able to track them down.

By the time they got to the mountain side, Sanji could feel where the stones and debris was constantly cutting into his skin. His body wasn't healing though, the sensation was still centered where the sword was sticking out of his back. Where the hell were they going? His gut dropped the hotter it got and he could hear screaming from far below. The man was leading him up to the top of the shortest cliff side.

"Not dead yet, good." Deeks deposited the limp form near his feet after bringing them both to the edge. It was a long drop below and he could make out the liquid that boiled within the walls. From what he could tell, it was actually one large volcano with several mouths. This point of the mountain was more of a gap in the structure but would do. There was enough surface for them to do business upon.

"You can kill me if you want, but you won't accomplish anything." Sanji refused to scream when the boot came down on the hilt, that hurt. If he lived through this, he was going to do some serious training. Would he live if the man decided to toss him over? Could he regenerate faster than the lava below could tear him apart? It was something he didn't want to test out.

"I care nothing for you, you aren't the one I want." Deeks snorted hearing the worried cries for the blonde. Sanji, Sanji, what made the pirate so special? He couldn't care less as to why the Government wanted him alive so badly. His hate came from the large male running towards them with the others, the Strawhat pet in tow. Seeing the creature strengthened his resolve, another testament to what Hawk-eye Mihawk would do for his blonde lover. "I guess I won't be needing this any longer."

Sanji blinked seeing the sheer piece of paper between the man's fingers. What was that? The paper jerked, towards the direction of his nakama that were coming for him. That was a vivre card, but whose? "Why are you doing this?"

Deeks didn't answer, he only had to answer to one. The man he had followed, the one he had cherished above all. He clenched the paper in his fist, hating that it had come to this. How else was he to know what was going on but to follow the man? He had sunk so low in his time as a warlord, scrounging through trash, and working to make a name for himself as a lackey, all for nothing. "What happens now is your fault. You should have let it be but you didn't, his death is on your head."

Whose? Sanji wanted to ask but the boot made solid contact with his face. His vision blurred and became black, making it hard to see anything. He sure couldn't talk now, his damn jaw was off, hanging hopelessly. Shame, his hearing worked just fine.

"Sanji!" Mihawk called out seeing the foot impact hard. That wasn't good, there was blood everywhere and there was no response. His heart had yet to calm since those three words had echoed in his brain. Then before he could do anything, Roronoa had jumped all over him, starting an argument between those that had been there to witness the exchange. More than his heart felt close to bursting hearing the noise indicating that either Sanji was really upset or fighting. Only three of them had made it to the ledge with him. The racoon dog, Roronoa, and their captain were at his side, the others trailing behind.

"I wouldn't attack, any of you. This platform is very unstable, you don't want to accidently send him down with me." Deeks shoved the paper back in his pocket. "Now, everyone else take a few steps back, except for Mihawk."

"Do it," Mihawk gave no room for argument, it wouldn't take much to send Sanji over the edge. That thing was active, it was dangerous to be so close. They had to get him away and not give the man a reason to go through with the threat.

"Right," Luffy moved back nodding to Zoro, they would act to get to Sanji at the first opportunity.

"Good, as much as it would delight me to kill him, he isn't the one I want." Deeks didn't risk moving his foot, not yet. "I came for you."

"Me?" Another insignificant insect he had once crushed that sought revenge? Mihawk guessed there to be about three safe feet between Sanji and the edge, not enough. "Is there a reason you have sought me out?"

"You don't even know, even now I am too insignificant for you to remember and I don't mean that I have recently joined your ranks. I've known you for so much longer but you still don't know." Deeks slammed his foot down in anger, satisfied when the blonde gave a whimper. "I've done nothing for the last twelve years of my life except make a name for myself, earning the respect of others. I even became a pirate and made somewhat of a name for myself, then I had to wait for a spot to open up. I jumped at the chance to be near you and for what? So I could watch you throw it all away from some scrawny whore."

"I know you?" Mihawk grounded his teeth when kicking the blade was the answer. He barely acknowledged the man as another warlord, no one of importance. Who the hell was he to have such a grudge against him?

"No, you don't and that is why I decided to take away this one. I fucking idolized you as a pirate and then adored you when you took your current position. You gave me two nights of your time years ago and that was all. I strove from that day onward to do whatever it took to make you notice me. All so I could have you again. You still don't remember it, but this one here, he means something to you."

"Strike him again and I will make your death very agonizing." Mihawk could see the restraint the others were using not to move. "You say we shared a night, but I still don't remember you. If you wish to challenge me then do so, instead of holding a hostage."

"I don't think so, I'm not stupid. I might be able to handle this little bitch but I know that I cannot defeat you, I'd be lucky to do some damage before I was killed. I don't want your title, I want you. I can't have you in life, so I will have you in death." Deeks heard the gasp from the others. "Want I want is simple, for you to take his place. I have resigned myself to death but do you join me or does your lover? Which will it be?"

"Don't," Luffy hissed out seeing the warlord take a step forward at the outstretched hand. This wasn't going to happen, not this way. The other man got impatient and reached back to yank the blade from Sanji's back.

"One strike and this thing crumbles with both of us on it, now decide." Deeks held the blade in the needed position, one good strike and the ground would give way sending them both to their deaths. He would have his way. "Do you love your whore enough to die for him? You have ten seconds or I take him. Get rid of your weapons, hand them to beast and move."

That wasn't enough time for Sanji to recuperate, he knew it. He had to watch as Mihawk discarded his weapons, tossing them at Chopper's feet. Sanji could feel the tingling along his spine, starting to heal now that the obstruction had been removed. The necklace was pulled over the man's head and handed over, he was really going to do it.

"If I do, then he goes free." Mihawk saw the man nod in agreement. He might be able to get the weapon away but would he be able to do it before Sanji was pulled into the outcome? "Strawhat, don't you let anything happen to him."

"I won't, I'll get Sanji." Luffy was prepared to get him out of harm's way as soon as he could.

"That's right, come to me. I love that look, to know that I have defeated you without even having to raise my blade. Don't worry, I'll keep you company in hell." Deeks held out his hand, aiming to strike the moment the other man got close enough. He would take them all down, all those that had destroyed his dreams.

'No,' Sanji wanted to scream for them not to come any closer. Panic had him trying to move his legs, his knees were twitching somewhat. There would be no exchange, the man was going to kill them both. The moment Mihawk got close enough, he was going to destroy the platform, sending all of them into the lava below. He couldn't take the man in a fight but he didn't have to. The man had his eyes on his approaching love, no longer considering him worthy of any attention. Getting to his knees took all the strength he could muster, his back was screaming in pain.

Deeks turned when the strawhat captain suddenly yelled at the one he had left to die at his feet. The impact took him too fast for him to acknowledge how it was possible. The blonde somehow sprung up from the ground, arms wrapped around his waist, propelling them both backwards and down. The air whooshed by, the scenery turning into the mouth of the volcano. There, a hand was coming for them, stretching to reach for them.

"No, you don't." Sanji saw the man trying to reach out for the hand, to stop their fall. No, if they were to suddenly come to a halt, his hold would give and it wouldn't be his hand Luffy would grab. He would still die and the man would be saved by his nakama. He brought his legs to wrap around the man's waist and slid his arms upwards to grab the reaching arms.

"Get off of me," this wasn't how it was supposed to go. Deeks cried out having the fingers barely ghost his own and the splash echoed before the pain began. His skin was on fire, it was burning, he was burning. There was no end to the sensations, it was hell.

It was done, Sanji could feel himself sinking deeper, his skin lighting up. Ironically, it made him think that this is what a cigarette must feel like. Suddenly being lit, only to burn until nothing remained. The panicked scream let him know that he had taken the man with him, and him alone. The pain was exhuriating, every cell was ablaze with heat with no end to the torture. How long before it would end? He could no longer see the surface, all around was darkness but the pain remained.

.

.

.

.

.

"NO, let me go." Mihawk felt the hand latch around his waist, the arm being too strong to belong to Strawhat and Roronoa was nearby, the dog with an arm around his throat. The rubber arms were next to come when he managed to lean over the edge to look below. There, someone was screaming below, barely recognizable. "Grab him, get him out."

"He's gone," Shanks saw no point in the surgeon to go below but the man left. His single arm was protested to the restraint he had to use to keep his longtime rival from dipping over the edge. If Sanji couldn't survive that, then none of them could.

"No, someone find him, he'll be alright," Zoro heard the reappearance of Law and turned, praying that he'd have their nakama in arms. The man's arms were empty. "No, go look again, he has to be down there."

"Sorry, Zoro-ya, there is nothing down there. That lava would have destroyed them in seconds, they would have been burnt down to nothing. No matter what had been done to him, his body can not regenerate from that, he was covered in it." Law was glad that others were arriving to help out. Strawhat was more holding onto the warlord for comfort than restraint.

"No, go look again." Mihawk felt the grip tighten at his request. "Go look or let me go."

"I'm so sorry," Chopper felt the needle being handed to him with the assistant of an extra hand. Robin had tears running down her face but was doing her best to keep their nakama from accidently going over in their despair and need to search themselves.

"Oh, fuck, glad someone thought of that." Shanks felt the man start to go lax in his hold. The hand disappeared after injecting the thrashing man. "Get them off of this ledge before we all go."

"Don't," Mihawk felt the wetness sliding down his face where Strawhat had begun to bawl while holding onto him. Whatever that had been, he felt himself being tugged towards the darkness. His heart ached, he could feel his world slowly begin to shatter around him as it came. There was no way, Sanji could not have survived that. His cook was gone, no coming back this time. The ragged noise escaped his throat and he knew that all the tears didn't belong solely to the other captain. What stung more was knowing that the darkness was only temporary and when he woke up, there would be no smiling blonde there to greet him.

.

.

.

.

.

Huge A/N: Yes, the vivre card belonged to Mihawk, hence the scrounging through trash to get clippings so he could be a creepy stalker and always know how to find his obsession. Anyways, that IS the last chapter for Part One, of this fic, as I originally said, it was going to be approximately between 45-50 chapters. Now, if you want me to continue with the fic and do the Part Two, well, you know what to do. If you're good with sad conclusions then let me know. Hey, I just defeated Mihawk and did it all with my fingers, I caused more pain than a kick in the nutts. MMwhahaha! Review for me, dears. My new fic should be up in the week, it will be titled The Sword, The Shield, and The Strategist. Much love, K.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Okay, I am doing the second part of this fic. But be forewarned, there is a time-skip. Yes, Sanji is alive or there would be no next chapter. As for how he survived, what is going to happen, well, keep on the updates and you'll see. All shall come to light sooner than later. As for Mihawk and he, it might be a bit before he realizes that Sanji made it. Please review and be patient with me, as I said this part will add another 20 chapters or so to the fic. More smex and angst to come.

Side-note: At no point will Sanji ever have actual sex with another male in this fic. I can't say what will happen because it will spoil it, just know that the only lemon you will read in this fic is between Sanji and Mihawk. Thank you!

P.S. My new foursome fic is up if you want to read it and the pairing was Sanji with Law x Mihawk x Lucci...

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

.

.

.

PART TWO

Chapter Twenty-Four

(2 years later)

Somewhere along the Grand Line, the remote place known as Two-Tone Island was starting to awaken with the rising sun. Residents were stirring with the need to begin a new day, once more. The weather was pleasant for this time of year, cool enough to keep the skin from perspiring but not enough to force one to adorn more than one set of clothing. None of the residents worried about what might come, not even the threat of pirates was enough to cause a stir. For the place was actually known well for being a favorite haunt of famous and infamous pirates alike. On the North side of the island, where the main decks were located was what made the island thrive.

The town of Dexler was more or less hundreds of buildings on top of buildings, filled with the undesirables, but it was also where the most profit was made. Being too far out, the Navy never patrolled their waters, leaving anyone needing time to relax to do just that, while departing with some of their hard or not-so hard earned gold or beli.

On the South side, a small community of people dwelled in Weston, away from all the noise and ruckus of the other side. The village profited by trading what was grown and caught to the establishments on the other side. Both co-existing with each other, needing the other to continue to thrive.

It was inside a tiny, three bedroom home in which a family of five were beginning to stir. The two daughters, age eight and five had woken up in pleasant moods, for this was the day they were to go to the beach. The beach meant swimming and fishing with their favorite uncle.

"Wake up, wake up," the voice wouldn't stop, constant with the shoving of his upper arm. Wasn't it enough that he hadn't gone to bed until early morning but now he had to get right back up and deal with the new day? The annoyance he felt wasn't unleashed on the small child that was seeking his attention.

"I'm awake," not really but he answered her. Prying one blue eye open to meet a green pair. He should have known, no one else would shove their hand so dangerously close to his nostrils. The little fingers would slip if he didn't do something about it. He reached up to gently grasp the hand before she would be forced to wash them again. "Did you have breakfast?"

"Yep, Okaasan said we havs to eats before you go up." Izzy grinned seeing him sit up. She would get in trouble if her parents knew that she had come inside without knocking. "We ready to go, come with us."

"I'm up, just give me a few so I don't fall flat on my face." Sanji yawned into his other hand, wanting nothing more than to return to sleep. He wouldn't be much company today but he had promised them earlier in the week that when the rain stopped, he'd take them to the beach. It was simply too dangerous for them to go alone and it warmed him to know that he was trusted with their safety.

"Did she wake you up?" Carmela poked her head into the doorway, knowing that she had most likely just barged in without knocking first. Her youngest was a bit impatient and often forgot why they set up rules.

"Its fine," Sanji ran a hand through his hair, trying to reassure the little one that he really wasn't upset about having his sleep disturbed. He owed the family a lot and he loved the children like they were his own. He now thought of Eugene and his wife, Carmela as family. Almost two years had gone by since he had woken up in the ship's hull. Eugene was a local doctor that had been on a trip to stock up on supplies. He had paid the captain to take him to an island fertile with volcanic soil because that was where the best herbs were found. Something about potency and growth, he didn't get it. All he knew was that the man had somehow found him, but he had been badly injured.

So injured his skin had been burnt almost to the bone and he should have died. All he had been able to get out at the time was his name, but the good man had taken him back and nursed him. His recovery was said to be miraculous. The only setback was the loss of his memories. Eugene diagnosed it was due to the pain he suffered being so intense, he had lost himself. They might come back, or they might not. "Who is ready to go to the beach?"

"Me!" Izzy raised her hand. "Can we, can we?"

"You could take them tomorrow, you've been up all night." Carmela had noticed that he hadn't retired until the entire order was done. Her cantina was thriving because of the man and they had a lot to be thankful for. Her husband had saved his life but he had saved theirs. They had been extremely poor and her husband had just been starting out. She had been trying to make ends meet by baking and selling goods at the market. Once he'd been able to get out of the bed, Sanji had helped out. From that point on, her goods were in high demand. People would preorder what they would want for the next day, she would also go with the others into Dexler to sell once a week.

"The shipment is going out today right?" Sanji hadn't wanted her to end up short while she was out. The group always went to trade on Thursday, this week was no different. He was glad to help out, it was the least he could do.

"Yes, but the girls could occupy themselves with their books so you can rest." Not that his health needed it. She had to admit that despite her husband's fear of the man being horribly scarred, there wasn't any. The only notable one was a pale line on his chest, the rest had healed completely. Their guest was a very attractive male and once he had healed, her husband had worried for a bit, especially with Sanji being so sweet. It wasn't until she noted that Sanji tended to stare more at her husband's attributes than her own that she had pointed it out to Eugene. When confronted with the behavior, Sanji had blushed and apologized. Whoever he had been before this, she was sure he had been into other males.

"It's alright, getting out will be nice." Sanji really didn't mind and he could sleep tonight. He spent most of his time cooking or watching the girls. As long as he'd been living here, not once had he felt the desire to cross over to the other side of the island. He enjoyed the peace and quiet, he wasn't in the rush to find some kind of excitement, or someone to be with. "Go get your suit on my dear lady."

"Kay," the child ran out of the room, a bounce in her step.

"Don't let them tire you out and I'll take care of dinner tonight, no arguments. It might not turn out as well as yours but they can eat it." She hushed him up, waving off any offers to take care of the meal. "I've already packed you a small breakfast and a lunch large enough for all three of you. Just make sure they don't swim too soon after eating and don't let them bury you again."

"Promise," Sanji waited for the door to close before standing. His bones cracked as he stretched his sore muscles, it would be a long day. The night clothes were folded and put aside for when he returned. The trunks were yanked on along with a shirt. He would probably only swim for a while because they normally enjoyed playing in the sand more. It was a day out of the kitchen and a day from learning for them, he always tried to make it fun.

If only he could remember more than his name, or that he liked men. He thought the oldest female in residence was extremely beautiful but it was more like admiring a china doll that should be left in a glass case, viewed, but not touched. The day he had realized that his eyes had strayed down to Eugene's package, he had been horrified. The man really wasn't that nice on the eyes, but it had been that part he had been drawn to. He had been perving on one of the people that had taken him in, he was pathetic. They weren't horrified or didn't seem to care that he was more sexually attracted to the male sex. So he was gay, somehow and he could cook.

The brush was yanked through his hair quickly before tying it back with a rubber band. His bangs hung low over his brow, covering up his strange eyebrows, and sometimes his view. He would have to get them trimmed again soon. Not only did he heal really fast, his hair grew faster than normal. It was already past his shoulders after cutting it about eight months ago for the last time. Instead of asking Carmela to cut it every two weeks, he would only insist that she help him keep his bangs groomed evenly. Besides, the girls loved to play with his hair.

"Oji, look what we got." The eldest child, Ellis, turned at the sound of his approach and showing off the wrapped cake that had been placed inside the basket. "We made you some breakfast."

"Thank you," Sanji accepted the bottle of water he was handed. "Are you two ready to go?"

"I am!" Ellis scowled when hands went into her hair, pulling the long blonde strands up high. "Okaasan, I'm going swimming."

"And if I don't it will get tangled, your Oji put his hair up."

"I did, you don't want knots." Sanji didn't want to point out that his hair didn't contain the mass amount of curls either. It tended to have some scruffiness if he kept it shorter but being so long, it was straight to the point of hanging there.

"Oji has nice hair," Ellis winced when a knot was already pulled from the mess. She wanted to just run the brush through one time and it be pretty. "He has pretty hair, but not on his face."

"Just for that I'm growing a beard," He rubbed his smooth jaw, tempted just to get a reaction out of them. They didn't care for facial hair and their father kept a full beard at all times. He liked facial hair on a man, not a safe thing to think about. They seemed to like him having a smooth baby face and shaving was worth it when they wouldn't feel the need to pull on his goatee. It also made him look younger and prettier, fitting he supposed. "Let's go swimming."

.

.

.

.

.

The hustle and bustle of the streets wasn't anything new. Not only did the locals come to see what they had for sale but so did whatever pirates were in town. Thankfully none ever got too out of hand, possibly because the island currently belonged to an ex-pirate turned ex-warlord turned pirate. These days most of the more prosperous islands tried to fall under the protection of someone. There was simply too much trouble otherwise. It probably helped that the man's home was the next over and he would often return several times of the year for supplies.

The man's jolly roger was high in the dock, alerting all those in town that he was somewhere close. Carmela had never personally met the man but had heard enough to know that he was feared for many reasons. As of late, he was one of the more notorious pirates out there after having turned on the government.

"I'll take the entire cake," the elderly man paid for his purchase before moving on.

"What is the stock looking like?" Carmela wiped her forehead, feeling the sting of the sun. It was past noon, another few hours before they would head home for the evening. She knew she'd return home to find food already prepared for them. Eugene was elsewhere in town visiting patients and making his normal rounds.

"Frightening," the teenage girl shrank back in fear seeing the ominous figure approaching them.

"It's alright," Mary, the eldest female, tried to reassure the others that it wasn't that bad. The man wasn't as horrible as it was rumored to be and they all knew he protected their home. It was most likely the large weapon he had strapped on his back that did it, or was it the eyes? "He is probably in town for supplies before going back home, he won't attack."

"He is handsome though," Carmela eyed the man up close, the last time they had chanced to be in town while he was docked, she'd only caught the back of his coat. The scruffy beard reminded her of her husbands, only darker. The piercing eyes landed on their stand, the gaze on their merchandise. Business was business, and she had two children to raise. "Good afternoon, see anything you like?"

"Yes," Mihawk looked over the many dishes, breads, baked goods, and stews that were up for sale. He recalled these people, they were with the only doctor on the island. Rumor had it that the old man that had been the surgeon on the island had passed away of old age. His pupil had taken over approximately two years ago. "What smells so good?"

"That would be several of the dishes we have up for purchase." Carmela instantly went about naming each dish while pointing them out. "This right here is our biggest seller of late, it is our chef's specialty stew. You're in luck, we still have some in stock."

It smelt delicious, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. He often forget to eat when there was no one around to remind him about it. The woman lifted the lid to allow the aroma to seep from the pot. It did smell heavenly, reminding him of something that had once been fixed for him.

"Would you like a sample?" It wasn't usually done but this was a special case. She demanded a clean bowl to be given and scooped some of the stew inside for the former warlord to sample. The others waited with abated breath seeing the man lift the spoon upwards to either purchase more or to lop off their heads.

Mihawk couldn't stop the glare when the taste teased his tongue. It was just as good as the first time he had eaten it. Sanji had said it was a recipe that he had improved upon over the years. How could someone on this island make something just as good? The chef had to be extremely talented. "Did this chef make the rest of your goods here?"

"What is left, yes." Was that a bad thing? Why did the man seem to be angry? "Most say he's an excellent cook."

"Indeed, I'll take what you have here." Mihawk took another spoonful of the stew, his stomach demanding that he finish what had been handed. It was wonderful, reminding of the time he had enjoyed food just for the taste of it. Another time in his life, one he didn't want to think about. It hadn't been that long ago but it was safer for everyone if he just didn't let his mind wander to what he'd lost. Many had felt his rage, including his longtime friend, and some other pirates.

From what he knew, the Strawhats had succeeded in destroying the labs connected to the experiment. However, he had been the one to go after the good doctor that had tampered with his lover's person. He had beaten the man to death before he had remembered to inquire as to why he hadn't designed being fire-proof in there somewhere. His attack on the man and that facility had earned him an unfrozen bounty, which was raised. He had simply responded with a fuck off when they had written saying he was no longer in their good graces.

He had started out as a pirate, he would die as one. As long as none bothered him, what did he care? He sailed every so often to get away but he didn't need to search for treasure to survive. He'd earned enough from his service to live comfortably for the rest of his life. Sadly, his life was a lonely one, but he knew there would be no replacing what he had lost. "Does your chef take requests?"

"Well, we could try as long as we are given adequate time in which to fulfill it. All this comes from my market, we come from the other side of the island."

"Give me your name, I will send the order to you in the morning. I will be back in two weeks to pick up the delivery." Mihawk didn't care who owned it as long as the food was good. He needed a drink and a bath. "Give my compliments to the chef."

"I shall," Carmela helped them to finish packing the rest into a box for the man to take with him. Her eyes widened when he handed over double the requested amount and left without waiting for his change. She would definitely be thanking Sanji. If they could get the infamous ex-warlord as a regular customer, her kids would never have to strive for food ever again.

"That man has aggression issues," Mary sighed seeing him walking away. "He really needs to get laid."

"I'm sure he'll find him a girl in town." Carmela shoved everything into her bag. They could go home early for once and she had to warn Sanji that he would have to work extra hard the next two weeks.

"Please, everyone that has been here long enough knows the man doesn't like females. Rumor is that he had a lover some years ago that died, right about the time he turned pirate again. My son saw his lover once when he delivered supplies to the island, said it was a very beautiful male."

"Well, as long as he is satisfied with the food. If we could get him as a regular, we could stop making these trips to town." Carmela turned to the young girl that was still whimpering next to them, "What is your problem?"

"I done gone and wet myself."

.

.

.

.

.

"Get that crab out of the bucket." Sanji put his foot down on having a crab tossed onto his groin. Lunch was settling in their stomachs and since the girls couldn't go swimming, it was time for someone to get buried. It was a shame he had helped to dig his own hole and was now allowing them to start covering him. "But don't kill it."

"I'll put it over here," Ellis dumped the creature some distance away from their spot on the sand.

"Try not to get any in my nose," Sanji smiled when the bundled up towel was placed under his neck to support his head. His toes could feel the sand raining downwards. This gave him time to relax while they played and were occupied. Lately his mind had been going to his dreams whenever he would let his thoughts wander. All were of the same nature, his being with another man.

He wasn't sure if it was some kind of memory or his lost self trying to remind him of what he had once liked. The man in his dreams was always, tall, muscular, and with dark hair. Gods, the facial hair, that had to be why he liked it so much. His own would never get that scruffy, he just didn't have that manly appearance. With how much weight he'd lost after being injured, he was too lanky for his height. The girls kept him from gaining any excess fat and he didn't have time to work out to try for the thick form that Eugene carried.

His dark Adonis, with piercing eyes and hard chiseled body. Damn, he had to stop or the girls would get confused as to why the dirt was moving near his stomach. This wasn't the time for it, he tried to think about other things. Like who he was and how he had come to be injured in the first place. He'd do anything to get his memories back but there was a good chance that it would never happen.

That was fine too, he was content for the most part. It was horrible being the only gay male on this side of the island. All the others were straight, so he would have to go elsewhere to try to find someone to be with. However, the idea of trying to find someone else, it made his heart ache. Was there a reason for that? Or was it because he was lonely? It would be nice to have someone special in his life, in that way.

"Oji, what is amal sex?" Ellis asked out of nowhere.

"What did you say?" Sanji snapped his gaze to the long curls that had somehow managed to escape. Where the hell had she heard that term? Who would say something like that?

"I heard Tina's mom saying that you are so pretty, so you like amal sex."

"I see," he disliked that woman. There was only one person in the village that didn't care for his sexuality, probably because he had turned her down. To say such things where children could hear. "I think what you heard was that I like to learn animal sexes."

"What is that?" Izzy was the one to ask this time.

"Well, when I see a kitty or a dog, I like to know if it is a boy or girl, so I can name them. I like naming cute animals, so I got to know if they are a boy or a girl." Sanji prayed they accepted that answer. "Sex is another word for a person's gender, boy or girl."

"Oh okay," Ellis nibbled on her bottom lip for a moment. "So what is April's puppy? She says he had his balls cut so is it a boy or girl?"

.

.

.

A/N: Okay, so how Sanji actually ended up on the island that is close to where Mihawk's place is, that will be explained soon, as well as how he was found and survived. For his loss of memory, he fell into lava, no matter the regen he is capable of, that shit had to be painful. So there had to be some setbacks mentally of enduring that much pain, I went with memory loss. For how he looks, I'm going with basically the original Sanji with no facial hair here but with longer hair. I just think he'd be hot with longer hair. For now, even if two years have passed, he still isn't up to buff like after the previous time skip because he hasn't been training physically. After being injured, healing, and getting back on his feet. He's lost most of his muscle mass for now and he has yet to recall any actual fighting abilities that he possessed. He's around kids all day, so it is peaceful-ish.

If you want to know if Mihawk will discover how close Sanji actually is or what will happen next, review for me. DO IT! Please, much love.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Here is chapter two, not that long but I'm in a slight stump with my yaoi. I'm trying, I got this going and wasn't sure if I wanted this chapter to go this way but I'm going to proceed with my original plan. There was a suggestion/hint that there should be more angst, I promise this, there will be plenty of angst and drama before our couple end up back together.

To answer a question about the last chapter. No, the girl meant to say amal sex instead of anal. She was eavesdropping onto an adult conversation, two people gossiping low to each other, her ears caught 'amal' and not anal, being a child she assumed she got the word right.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

.

.

.

Chapter Twenty-Five

 _His hands were large but gentle, the strength prying him apart. The kneading sensation so soothing, he found himself relaxing despite the shaking. Anxiety coiled in his gut, intense want made it impossible to focus on anything but the touch. He wanted, he wanted, yes that. The stretching burned, filling him with thick heat. Somehow he knew this was exactly what he wanted from the man. Arms all over him, touching, caressing, and holding onto him._

 _"Sanji," the deep voice whispered in his ear, chanting his name like a gospel song. His back went flush into a wall of flesh, he couldn't move away, and he didn't wish to. The embrace brought him home, where he wanted to be._

 _"Don't stop," yes, the hands were on him. The rough lips grazed over the shell of his ear, the mustache tickling the sensitive area. Facial hair scraped against his cheek, his lover released something close to a growl having his hands reach back to twine in the thick hair. "I love you, stay with me."_

 _"Find me."_

"I can't," Sanji gasped into the empty room. Sweat trickling down his face from the humidity and the lack of ventilation. Not that dream again, he hated it as much as he enjoyed having it. It always made him feel empty when he woke. It couldn't be coincidence that it was always the same man in them. The good doc thought it might be someone from his past, someone important, but he had no idea who it was. He had no idea on how to go about finding the person.

Why would it matter anyways? If this man was real and still out there, surely he had long moved on after two years. His subconscious must want him to find this person but should he? The dreams were happening frequently now and getting worse. The wet spot under the covers was embarrassing. A dream and he was nutting without being touched. "Dammit, this is getting ridiculous."

His nap hadn't made him feel any better, he felt worse. It was his day off, maybe a walk in the village would do him good. Anything to keep his mind off of the dreams and the man in them. What he wouldn't do to know who it was so he could decide if he wanted to seek the person out.

The house was quiet, there was no one to notice his embarrassment or his turmoil. Sanji knew he was lonely but that wasn't the reason for his dreams or the way waking up always made him feel. The thought of finding out who he was always scared the shit out of him. He could live the rest of his life happily here without discovering the truth. Content but empty, because he would always want to know what he had left behind. What if he found that he didn't like the person he once was? What if the man in his dreams had something to do with his injuries?

Even if he were to decide to try to regain his memories, he had no idea where to start. All he had was his name and a stranger's face. Dreams of how awesome the man's cock felt wouldn't get him anywhere.

"Sanji?"

"Huh?" Who was calling him? He turned and paused, it was the butcher's son, Diego. The man was only an inch taller than himself with bright red hair, but the face was handsome enough. "Good afternoon, how are you doing?"

"Great, great, I'm glad I caught you." Diego ran an inspective glance over the lean form. His father was going to be so pissed but the others were right, Sanji was a great catch. He wanted to spend more time getting to know the cook better. Sanji always came in with Carmela so it was hard to speak to him alone. "You got any plans for this evening?"

.

.

.

.

.

Mihawk resisted the urge to remove the bitch's head as she stammered and practically pissed herself and all he had done was ask where his order was. The only downside to his reputation, weaklings and cowards would make it hard to do any shopping. After visiting the stall several times in the last three months, she should be used to his appearance. This was the fourth time he had stopped in to pick up his order. After the first time things had been done by snail since he wasn't always sure when he'd be stopping in and the woman asked for a few days in advance.

"I got this, go do something else." Carmela frowned at her reaction, seriously he wasn't going to kill them for this. "Sir, sorry about that, she is a coward and fears you'll behead us all because your order isn't ready."

"It isn't?" That didn't sit well with him. He'd been looking forward to enjoying some more of the stew with the apricot bread. The rest of it was normal things, like regular bread, onigiri, and their baked fish. Most of it was eaten before he got home and he knew he was indulging so much because eating the good food reminded him of Sanji. If he wasn't careful he'd start putting on the pounds after sampling the chef's new apricot bread. "May I inquire as to why?"

"It is my girl's fault. The first batch of oysters my husband caught had turned because someone had left the shed light on too long. So he said they wouldn't work, they would give it a sour taste if they were used. He spent all evening out there collecting fresh ones for your stew. I swear he was up early into the morning trying to make sure the stew was fitting. Then my youngest was playing in the kitchen when he left for a moment to allow it to cool and to go smoke. He came back to find her trying to fish her shoe out of the pot. She said she tried to kick her ball and it went oops and then plop. I argued that it wouldn't matter, but he is adamant about not serving defiled food. The bacteria of the things children step through. I've told her many times not to wear her shoes in the house, it is my fault."

"I see," so a shoe had gone in his stew. Heads were going to roll. The woman was sweating, heavily. "How much longer until it is done?"

"He has promised that it would be done by this evening. We could have it delivered to wherever you are staying this evening." Carmela didn't want to make this man angry with them. "Or you'd be welcome to stop by for dinner while you wait."

"That won't be necessary," He didn't want to have dinner with her family. Perhaps if the chef was cooking because he would enjoy the food. He assumed the chef was the fat man he had once seen helping to operate their stall.

"Are you sure? It was actually his idea when he realized he wouldn't have it ready in time. You have no idea how happy he was when he got his first devoted fan. He looks forward to filling your requests every time, our Sanji loves to please." She heard the teenage girl hit the floor in a dead faint when the amber eyes turned cold and the glare sent shivers down her spine. It was just a suggestion, she had meant no offense by it. "I meant no offense, I just thought you might appreciate a fine dinner over that mess they serve at the Inn, and you seem to enjoy his cooking. My husband would also extend the invitation but he is seeing to a pregnant lady in our village."

"What did you say his name was?" Mihawk swallowed the bile that rose in his throat. It couldn't be possible, it had to be a copy-cat. Someone must have taken the dead pirate's name. It wouldn't be the first time for it to happen.

"Sanji, he is really wonderful young man. You should come join us for dinner." So she wouldn't be slain and lose their best customer.

"Tell me, how exactly did this chef learn to cook? His talents seem to be somewhat new to the island." Mihawk wanted to know where he had come from and why he would take the name of the dead Strawhat member. True, most didn't realize that the pirate was gone and his warrant poster was still active. Yet, he would like to know about this person that thought to wear his name. Was it just a coincidence that someone else named Sanji was a great chef?

"Oh, I'm not sure. I think it is a natural talent since even he couldn't tell you where he picked it up. He just whips it up, like magic." She had never wanted to pry in case any memories that might resurge could be horrible ones. She could only imagine the actual state he'd been found in since Eugene had said he was a lot better by the time he got him home.

"Why couldn't he tell me?" Mihawk wasn't sure if he shouldn't take offense to that statement. Was she implying that this chef wouldn't part the information to a pirate, or was it because he was a former warlord?

"NO offense, I swear. She means he doesn't remember, that is all." Don't kill her! The teenage girl practically shouted the explanation, and backed away in her terror.

"That is true, Sir. Sanji was found some time ago by my husband and simply has no memories before that. He was severely injured and the stress from his accident caused significant memory loss. There are only a few things he recalls about himself." She didn't see any harm in informing him. Sanji wasn't any harm to anyone, he was as gentle as a lamb. "He's been with us going on two years now."

And his Sanji had been missing for exactly two years, three months, and twelve days. Mihawk didn't want to acknowledge the flutter in his chest or the way his mind tried to find pieces that could connect this person to the one he'd lost. "This Sanji would be the robust man with flaming red hair that was here the other week?"

"Oh no, Sanji never comes with us, he always stays behind to watch the girls. Sanji is actually very handsome, nothing like Mary's son." Carmela ignored the huff at the obvious insult, truth hurt sometimes. Her mind began to spin noting the man's interest in their chef. Perhaps, Hawk-Eye Mihawk was a man that lived through his stomach. She had never heard of him having any other vises except for the wine and other men. Sanji was a young and vibrant young male that was always stuck home. What could it hurt to introduce the two? The glowering man wasn't the type to attack someone a lot weaker than himself, or she hoped he wasn't. Couldn't be no worse than the one he was spending time with now. "Would you care to rethink the offer to dinner? I'm sure he'd be thrilled to learn that his greatest fan has agreed to stop by for a proper meal."

"Yes, I think I shall. What time and how shall I find you?"

.

.

.

.

.

Sanji placed the top back on the stew, making sure to keep it on simmer on the back burner. His palms were sweating and he was nervous. It would be the first time they had someone over for dinner, a single male. Still, Carmela had returned boasting how the infamous former warlord was coming by to not only pick up his purchase but to enjoy dinner with them. "Do you think this needs more salt?"

"Since when do you ask my opinion?" She took a sip of the gravy, "It's perfect."

Sanji placed the top back on the dish before slipping it inside. It would have to simmer for a while longer. The good doctor would be back soon, he'd gone to meet their guest at the edge of the village as planned. "So tell me about this warlord, what is he like? Mary says he has grown women pissing their pants."

"He is a little intimidating in person, I will agree to that. However, he's been coming to this island for years because he lives not far from here. As you can imagine, he got his reputation as a pirate and then a warlord. He's still holds the title of the greatest swordsman and he's rumored to be almost impossible to wound."

"What does he look like?" Sanji thought he sounded great. He wasn't sure if he'd ever seen a pirate or warlord in person but it had to be exciting. They would have someone that dangerous in their home. He shouldn't get excited about someone new coming to visit. He had a boyfriend and things were going well. Diego was sweet enough and a decent kisser, they had been a couple for two weeks now.

"Very hot, but don't tell Eugene I said that." She didn't want her husband to know that she took to ogling. "He's tall, rugged, and has one hell of a chest. With the pants he wears, he doesn't look like he is lacking below either. Very nice on the eye."

"Sounds too good to be true," Sanji sighed knowing it didn't really matter in the least. Anyone that was that hot and dangerous had to have throngs of women throwing themselves at his feet. "Does he have a wife?"

"No, no, he's gay," She waved off the look. "Confirmed and he doesn't deny it or didn't. However, rumor is that he doesn't visit the brothel any more. Some say it has something to do with his boyfriend that died."

"That is sad," it made him feel horrible for asking. He had never bothered to listen to any gossip on any of the other pirates that often visited their island. None had taking a great liking to his food before either.

"Yeah, but life goes on and you're young and he is hot. I say ditch the dud and go for the stud," Carmela groaned hearing the scream from the other room. Her children were going to make her grey before her time. "Stop fighting or I will be in there to lay down some hurt."

"That is going to work," Sanji muttered under his breath. True to his comment, the yelling got louder and something broke. "I'll go handle it, I want to change anyways."

"You look great, but go ahead. Wear something tight."

Sanji shook his head and went to the bedroom where the noise was coming from. Both stopped the hair pulling when he came to stand in the doorway. "Hey girls, how about you two stop doing each other's hair and help me?"

"With what, Oji?" Ellis loosened her grip and winced when her hair was given another tug.

"Well, Okaasan has someone very important coming over for dinner and we know how you two are always so beautiful. I want to look nice too, so how about you help me pick out something nice to wear? I might even let you help brush my hair."

"Can we braid it?" Izzy wanted to play with it. Was this guest the reason they had to wear these stupid clothes?

"No," he wouldn't let them make him look like a girl. There was only so far his limit went due to love. Both grabbed his hands to lead them to his room. The door was left open and both ran to his closet, overjoyed with given the task of helping him dress up.

"I like this one," a white shirt was drawn out, but it was very fancy.

"Too fancy, it is just dinner." Sanji didn't want to make it too obvious that he was trying to make an impression. It was just a single, gay, and apparently hot, infamous pirate coming to dinner. It wasn't right either since he was dating someone.

"WE got ruffles," Izzy pointed at her dress.

"And you're a girl, I'm a boy." Sanji reminded her, he wouldn't do ruffles. She rolled her eyes before tossing the garment behind her head. He would have a mess to clean up later but if it kept them occupied, he would do so.

"This one!" Izzy's next choice was a bright pink shirt that actually belonged to their mother and had somehow gotten stashed in his closet on accident.

"That is Okaasan's shirt, he'll look stupid." Ellis yanked the garment out of her hand. "Let me find it."

"But, I wanna help too."

"Come start my hair," Sanji sat on the edge of the bed, overlooking the little feet that happily bounced across instead of walked. Little hands roughly removed the rubberband that had been holding it back.

"Otosan is home," the announcement was said with a yank of hair.

The sound of voices drifted down the hallway. Sanji listened in to see if he could catch a hint of a third voice. Carmela was informing someone that dinner was almost ready, that he was just getting ready with the girls. Eugene laughed and announced that he knew Sanji had gone to break up another fight then asked their unseen company if he ever had children. Finally, he got to catch a hint of the man's voice.

"No, I don't believe children are in my future." The voice was low, sensual and sent tremors down his spine.

"Are you cold, Oji?"

"Nah, just hungry." Sanji grimaced seeing the ever-growing pile of clothes. "Found anything for me yet, Princess?"

"Here, this one is really good." Ellis grinned holding up the red shirt. "Okaasan said you looked really nice in it and it brought out your consternation."

"That's complexion and thank you, I think that will work." Sanji accepted the shirt from her, glad that it was silk and wasn't prone to wrinkles. It was a button up dress shirt that would go well with the jeans he'd been planning on changing into. Something casual with something nice, it would work to make an impression without looking desperate. There was a chance this man wouldn't notice anything but his food.

"That means Oji is really pretty, right." Ellis grabbed the second brush to help with his hair.

"It means I have good skin, like you do. This is why we always wash our face and brush our teeth before bed, so we stay pretty and don't get sores on our face." Sanji sighed when the brush went to fluffing up his bangs, that wouldn't do at all. "Why don't you girls run out so I can get changed? I can finish up here and I think our guest is here already. Go say hi."

Sanji closed and locked the door behind them. He quickly changed his clothes into what had been picked out. Staring into the mirror, he had to admit that Ellis had done a good job. The red brought out his pale skin and looked nice on him. His hair would have to be kept simple, because it wasn't much he could do with it.

Nothing but smooth it out and retie it with a matching ribbon. He had washed it this morning so it was clean and shiny, no time to rewash it. The others were waiting for him to get dinner started. The girls would need to eat and then get to bed. He looked alright and was presentable enough. He stepped back out into the hall to hear the man talking once more.

"Yes, the new mast had to be imported."

Right, the man was a pirate and was speaking about his ship. Sanji took a deep breath and strolled into the dining area to see just what Carmela had been fussing over. He felt like he'd been punched in the gut as he rounded the corner. The man was, he was, he was fucking glorious. Damn, he could only stare at the man's face, his heart wouldn't allow him to get past that point. That was a man, a very handsome and dangerous one. The scruffy beard was trimmed with the rest of the facial hair. The dark hair was combed back and holy hell, gold eyes met his when his gasp alerted the others to his arrival.

.

.

.

A/N: Yes, he gets to see Sanji again but it will not be a grand happy reunion. Sanji has just recently got a boyfriend, I'm mean I know, but Mihawk is a stranger AND Sanji has been around this other guy for the two years he's been there, that is all I'm going to say about that. I had the two year time skip so I wasn't going to drag out pointless, non-important events just to drag out chapters, not when I already got another 20 plus planned for this. Best to get this started.

Next chapter: Mihawk's reaction and some answers for him. Please review. The next chapter will be longer, promise.


	26. Chapter 26

This is not an update, so sorry, I am posting this to my most active fics so no one has to message me or to wonder why I won't be updating for another two weeks or so. Yesterday, I got into a bit of an accident. I'm fine but my left arm is in a sling, arm is swollen and bruised. Been instructed to keep it in the sling for at least a week. As soon as I am able and feeling better I will get back on schedule, thank you for being patient.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Okay, here is the next chapter. Hope it is okay. I had to figure out exactly where I wanna go with this. I've already kept them apart for two years already, so the next half will of course be about them finding each other, him regaining his memories, and him still having a high ass bounty, so everyone wants that ass, some literally.

Disclaimer: Don't own it

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter Twenty-Six

It couldn't be, it wasn't him. Mihawk heard the gasp and lifted his gaze from the speaking child to see who had joined them. The young man was staring at them, no, Sanji was staring at him. The dark blue eyes were wide in something but it wasn't recognition. The face, it was his lover's face, and he felt his own heart lurch. He would know him anywhere, no matter how much time had passed. There was no stubble to hide the features and the hair was different but that was his lover.

"Um," well, he felt stupid. Sanji couldn't speak, he was in awe. The man was tall and stacked. The crisp white shirt did nothing to hide the frame beneath or the power that radiated from the pirate. He could see no weapon but that didn't make him any less menacing. Feeling a bit intimidated, he nervously reached up to remove the hair that had fallen into his right eye. One day he would train his hair to part in the middle so he could keep his bangs out of the way.

The male even had his eyebrows. Mihawk knew their staring was causing a disruption and was probably confusing everyone. Did Sanji know him? The woman had said something about him not having any memories. Was that true or just a front? "This must be Sanji."

"A pleasure to meet you," Sanji tried to smile but his stomach was too busy doing flips. Oh, he definitely saw what made Carmela giddy when speaking of him. And this man was openly gay?

"Likewise," very much so. Mihawk couldn't locate any deception in the eyes, just nervousness. Had seeing him had some kind of impact?

"Why don't we see about dinner, I'm sure you must be famished." Carmela grinned seeing that she'd guessed right. That was instant attraction if she'd ever seen it.

"It's my turn tonight, Oji." Izzy pouted and ran to take a hold of his hand. She wanted him to sit next to her tonight. When she had to sit on the other side, she always got a smaller piece of dessert. He always gave more and she was his favorite.

"Alright, did you tell Okaasan that you helped me make the icing?" Sanji let himself be dragged to the table. He pulled out the chair to assist her in climbing into the seat and pushed it in. He smiled noticing that their guest did the same for Ellis, who beamed a bright smile at him in return. At this rate, the pirate would have more than one admirer by the end of the night.

"I helped!"

"But she kept licking it," Ellis tattled because she had been unable to help. She had helped him make the cake and he said it was only fair.

"Oji says a good chef tastes to make sure the flavor is good."

"She'll make an excellent cook one day." Sanji smiled noting the look of dismay the mother was sending his way. It hadn't been that much, just a few licks to ensure that it was sweet enough. He wouldn't let her ruin her appetite.

"Smells delicious as always," Eugene couldn't wait to eat and he had to admit he was a tad nervous about having someone with a billion dollar bounty on his head sitting at their table.

Yes, he smelt simply eatable. Mihawk caught the hint of cologne and male coming from the cook to his right. He almost made sure to slide his chair a little closer seeing as he had been left to sit next to his reason for being here. His hand wanted to reach out and touch, to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He had dreamed of this for so long, he feared that it was just another nightmare in which he'd wake. It still continued as the food was passed around and the blonde helped to fix the plate of the smallest child. That was so Sanji, he had to smile, inwardly of course.

"Oh, we have your purchase ready. Sanji made sure to finish it before you arrived." Carmela mentioned to start up the conversation, "I'm sure you'll be pleased this time as well."

"I'm sure I will be as well." Mihawk was very pleased at the moment. His nose had led him to discover that the one thing he was missing was stuck on this little island. However, he was still curious as to how and if it were really possible. "I am curious however, would you enlighten me about your cooking skills, Sanji? I've been to countless places in my travels and your culinary skills are unlike any I've yet to come across."

"Thank you," why did that make him blush like a girl? The man was complimenting his food, not his ass. Sanji poked at his food, unsure of what to tell the pirate. He was asking about him but there wasn't much to tell. When it came to talking about himself, the topic was rather boring. Which sucked because what would he do if by some chance this man wanted to get to know him? Get to know who? He wasn't even sure who he was. "I can't tell you much, some recipes come naturally to me. I don't know where I learned or where I practiced."

"Yes, unfortunately his amnesia may be permanent. He's lucky to have survived at all." Eugene thought he should be thankful that he hadn't come out of the ordeal scarred and insane.

"I see," so the memory loss wasn't just some front? Mihawk ignored the pang at knowing that Sanji had no idea who he was or what they had shared together. "Would it be inappropriate to ask how you chanced upon him? Your wife mentioned that you found him injured."

"Well, I can't go into the graphic details with the girls here but if Sanji doesn't mind." Being a doctor, he found it fascinating. "Actually, I think it might be a splendid idea, you being a pirate and all. Perhaps you can help shed some light onto what I can't explain. From my belief, I thought all devil fruit users have the vulnerability to sea water but Sanji doesn't seem to share that trait."

"What makes you think he has the ability from a fruit?" Mihawk asked but he had a feeling as to why the man would assume so. He needed to hear it though, to have someone else say it to confirm that he wasn't seeing his dead lover in a lookalike.

"Let me start, so there is no confusion." Eugene urged his youngest to eat, both listening intently to the conversation. "My sensei was a very educated man and searched for many ways to come up with new cures. This research led him to invest in growing rare and useful plants. Of course, volcanic soil is by far the most rich in nutrients. He actually found one that was uninhabitable and used it to plant an oasis of these herbal remedies. He has passed but not before giving me a logpose that lead directly to the island. The place is useless except for those interested in the healing arts. A little over two years ago I had went on my yearly expedition to the island, to gather more supplies. It was there that I found Sanji, barely alive."

"You found him alive on a barren, volcanic island." The acid rose in his throat at the mention of the place. How? Law had searched and nothing had been found, no remains. They had assumed that every last cell had been destroyed by the lava. There had been nothing left to give Sanji a proper burial.

"Indeed, but I digress. Sanji actually alerted us to his presence because of the state he was in. Somehow he had managed to survive coming in contact with the lava that flows on the island. I honestly believe that at one point he was fully submerged in it. Girls, cover your ears for a moment." Eugene waited to see that they had listened to the order. "When I walked upon him, he had been in the process of removing the hardened rock from his skin. Most of it was scattered about, best not to describe it during dinner."

"Understandable," Mihawk didn't want to hear about it. He could imagine the blonde trying to remove the hardened rock out of instinct to get it off of him. "How could a human survive falling directly into lava?"

"Well, I assume that he has retained some kind of devil fruit power." The doctor shrugged, "As for how he managed to fall and get out? If he could somehow regenerate to the point he didn't die, it depends on where he fell in. Volcanoes, very unpredictable, yet I think whatever flow point he got caught in actually led to a lava tube so he didn't remain in the actual flow too long."

"What is a lava tube?" Ellis asked as she brought her hands down to rest on the table.

"Well, a volcano is mostly located underground, not above. There is often several, sometimes many currents that are always flowing, creating tubes underneath the surface. As the lava strikes the wall and cools, it creates new tubes, carving out new routes."

Mihawk digested the information. The pool they had fallen into had been flowing but the chances of Sanji surviving long enough to make it out. To get out to only have the pain of removing the cooling rock from his skin. It made him sick to his stomach to think about it. "Do you remember anything of that time?"

"Not really," Sanji didn't really like discussing it but it had happened. "The only thing I can recall is the need to get it off. I can't remember anything else but that, the urgent need to get this pressure off of my body."

"Yes, I tended to him and assisted in removing the rest. What you see before you is a miraculous recovery. I brought him home and within a few weeks, he looked good as new."

"An interesting tale," How long had it taken Sanji to make it back to the surface? How much suffering while searching for help? In that much pain, Mihawk doubted his mind had been able to focus on anything but getting rid of what was causing the pain, unaware that removing it would only cause more.

"I got a better story," Ellis tugged on the stranger's sleeve. She knew something better than their Oji's rock story. "My friend April said that her Oji thought ours was really pretty and that her Otosan threatened to casterize him if he said it again and I told her that it is okay because our Oji doesn't like fat assholes."

"Ellis!" Eugene was aghast at his wife's laughter and that of the former warlord's. Couldn't they see that two of them had the decency to be shocked and embarrassed at her talk.

"He doesn't?" Mihawk was glad to hear it. At least someone was watching out for his interest and wouldn't let some fat asshole try to hit on Sanji.

"No, I heard him tell Okaasan, he likes them tall and handsome." That she knew and she beamed when the man nodded. "Her Oji looks like a toad."

"Ellis, that isn't very nice and you're embarrassing him." But she had to laugh.

He was mortified. Sanji wanted to crawl underneath the table when the amber eyes turned to look at him. He was going to cut the child's hair tonight while she slept. Her doll was going to get boiled and then buried. Their relationship was new so the children didn't know about it and his boyfriend wasn't fat, he was healthy. "I don't think our guest is interested in what your Oji likes and Diego is nice."

Mihawk was very interested in it. His curiosity was appeased on how his lover had survived and had come to be on this island of all places. To think that fate had delivered Sanji into the embrace of a family that was so close to his own home, it made him hope that maybe fate wasn't completely against him. "Who is Diego?"

"Oh, he's a special friend," Sanji felt the blush admitting that Diego was someone special. A few dates didn't make them married but it was someone to spend time with. They were taking it slow and he wasn't completely committed yet.

"I see," and this Diego was going to have an accident. A special friend? Was that code for lover? Seeing the adorable blush made his gut twist. Mihawk tried not to let the anger show, lest he scare the children. Who the fuck was this Diego and he'd be damned if he let some idiot come in and worm his way into Sanji's good graces?

That was something, Sanji drew attention to himself by dropping his fork. His chest ached when the corner of the man's mouth twisted higher. No wonder he couldn't stop staring at the man. The facial hair, being tall, dark and dangerous. It wasn't just the similarities, the more he stared their guest, he felt like he should know him. Was that possible? Or was it because of the dreams? This couldn't be the same man from his dreams, the man didn't know him. So why did he feel like he should know him? Or maybe it was as simple as him knowing the face. "Carmela mentioned that you use to be a warlord."

"I was for many years, before that a pirate." Mihawk waited for some kind of recognition. Was that the reason Sanji looked so upset? "Why do you ask?"

"Not sure, your face seems familiar," Had he seen it on a wanted poster or met him in the past? There was a lot of similarities to the one he found himself dreaming of. Not a far stretch, he was tall, dark, and handsome. "Are you sure we haven't met before?"

The pounding prevented what probably would have been a negative answer. Sanji looked towards the couple to see who would be the one to offer to answer. The knocking came again, "I'll go see who it is."

Dammit, that had been his chance to bring up their knowing each other. Mihawk watched his blonde walk to the back doorway to see who was interrupting dinner. He couldn't see who was on the other side but Sanji smiled wide before stepping outside. "Someone he knows?"

"No one of importance, just his special friend," Carmela wished Sanji would tell the ass off. What could be so damn important? Interrupting during dinner was plain rude and they had company. "Why don't I serve dessert?"

"That'd be lovely," why was Sanji walking off? Mihawk didn't want dessert if Sanji wasn't here. It was hard to pay attention to what the children were saying. How long before the blonde returned?

.

.

.

.

.

"Diego, where are we going?" What was so important? Sanji didn't want to be rude or to make his boyfriend angry. Their fingers were entwined almost painfully, like his company feared for his fleeing. Interrupting during dinner was highly unusual for Diego and he wasn't sure what to make of the behavior. Why did they need to take a walk to speak? He'd known him long enough to know when something was wrong. "What is wrong?"

"There was a former warlord at your damn dinner table," How the hell could they be so damn stupid? Who invited someone like that to their home? Diego hadn't known what to do when he'd seen the formidable male walking with the local doctor, then they had gone into the home together. There could be only one reason for the man to be there, and that was the one at his side.

"Yeah, I know. Carmela invited him to dinner, so?" Sanji didn't want to believe that his boyfriend was that insecure or jealous, it was just dinner. There was no reason for them not to act civil towards the pirate. "Can we stop for a minute?"

"Sanji, I need to show you something." Diego paused to reach into his coat, he had run back home to retrieve the evidence. Without proof his boyfriend would never believe him and there was no time left. He had to say something before it was too late, if it wasn't already. "I know who you were, the you before you lost your memories. I wanted to wait to tell you, to give you more time. Take it!"

"Fine, what is this?" Sanji unfolded the parchment. There wasn't much light but guessing what it was, was simple. It was a wanted poster, he'd seen a few before. What stumped him was the bold letters spelling out his name and the amount. It wasn't possible, this couldn't be him, but it was. That was his face, his name, and the wanted pirate even had his eyebrows. Could this be who he was? A pirate with a ridiculous price on his head? His chest ached, he had to turn from away from Diego, to direct the poster out from the shadows. Directly in the moonlight, he got a better look at himself. That was him, he couldn't remember when it had been taken or why he was wanted but he was a pirate. No, he had been a pirate before he'd lost his memory. Yet, that memory was clear to him, that knowledge was there. This was him and he still had a high bounty on his head.

Shit, he had a bounty on his head and there was a warlord at the dinner table. No a warlord that was a pirate but what did that mean? What if that man still considered himself a warlord and wanted the bounty for himself? What if this Hawk-Eye Mihawk was after him? Was that the reason he felt like he should know him? It was possible that the very person that had been hunting him and had been responsible for his condition was at the table with his family. Should he go back and ask why the man was really there? What could he do if they were in danger? What could he do if that ex-warlord was somehow after him? What was he going to do?

"I need you to come with me, Sanji." Diego spoke to get his attention. "I have friends, we can get on a ship and get you out of here. If you go back to that house, he is going to take you in. You need to come with me."

"I can't," Sanji panicked at the suggestion. He couldn't leave without saying anything. Not now, he had people here he cared for. What if that man did something when he didn't return? Would they be in danger? He couldn't put them in danger for his sake. He would leave but he would do so alone and after he made sure they were alright. "I can't leave them. I got to go back, I got to make sure."

"Then I'm sorry," Diego truly was, but there was no other way. He wouldn't risk the warlord taking what was his. The butt of the knife struck only hard enough to knock the blonde senseless and to the ground.

Sanji's skull erupted in pain and the ground came up to meet him. His neck felt on fire and his legs were being messed with. Who was that and what was going on? Why was Diego tying his feet together? "What? What are you doing?"

"Don't struggle, make it easy on both of us." Diego unrolled more wire to take care of the hands. There was no actual details on how Sanji got such a high bounty or how lethal he was, but they couldn't take any chances. His group was waiting on him, they hadn't been too happy about upping the schedule. The bounty was worth any inconvenience, "This could have gone down easier and we could have even shared a bit more time together. We still can but you will have to trust me."

What the fuck did that mean? The tingling sensation began at his nape but his vision was still blurred. He blinked and only fear kept him from screaming out seeing the small child standing not far away. Why had she come out? If he called her name then he'd make her presence known. He shook his head, mentally urging her to leave before she was spotted. Diego had his back to her so he couldn't see but all it would take would be for him to turn around.

"It would have better for you to walk but I don't mind carrying you." Diego twisted the end of the wire to secure it. Time was running short and he had to get moving before the family realized Sanji was taking too long. "Don't worry, it is better this way. Wouldn't you rather I take you back instead of some warlord that doesn't care about you?"

"Fuck you!" What a bunch of shit. Sanji tugged at the binding now that he could think straight and the need to puke had dimmed. This wasn't right, he didn't want to be turned in. Whatever kind of pirate he had been, he wasn't the same person, and he didn't want to be handed over to the government. Was the bounty really worth betraying him?

.

.

.

A/N: Small note, the casterize was not a mispelled word but just a child retelling a word wrong, it was supposed to be castrate of course. And the rush of Diego's actions are simple. He found out who Sanji was and they had plans, but he saw Mihawk going to where Sanji was and naturally assumed tht someone like Mihawk is after that bounty and maybe a way to reinstate himself as a warlord. They didn't want to risk the chance of someone dangerous like Mihawk taking Sanji so they acted quickly and rashly, so you aren't confused right there. Also, the info on volcanoes is true, they have the lava tubes, so I didn't pull it out of my ass.

Next Chapter: Sanji is all tied up and a memory resurfaces. Thanks!


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Finally, got an update! I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. But I got to finish editing two other fics and update them as well, wait, make that three, but hopefully it won't take so long next time. Please review for me.

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

.

.

.

Chapter Twenty- Seven

The commotion above his head bounced along the moldy walls. His guess was that the captain's quarters were directly above his head and they weren't being too shy with the screaming. Since being tossed in the cramped hold he hadn't seen anyone. On top of being bound, he had been gagged as soon as he told his ex what he thought of him. The dingy piece of cloth was making his mouth dry and he was sure the hint of stale fish was dangerously close to making him choke on his own puke. How many hours had passed since he'd been tossed inside? How could someone he'd come to trust do this to him? He also didn't like the way the captain had been looking at him. The only bright side to being kidnapped was that he knew they had to deliver him alive or they wouldn't get their bounty.

What was that noise? A blast? It was impossible to focus on anything, from lack of sleep and food. Two days and no food or water had been pushed inside for him. Probably because doing so would mean untying him at some point and they didn't seem keen on doing so. His mind conjured up the image of waves splashing against the bow causing the noise. The soft waves gently lapping as the ship ghosted through the water. He closed his eyes and simply focused on his breathing, not the activities above.

 _The hardness beneath his head rose up and down evenly, almost in perfect rhythm of the waves. The pat-pat of hard rain made it impossible to sleep, as well as a content soreness in his lower half. Arms wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him closer to the strong chest. "How long do you think it will continue?"_

 _"Til morning, which gives us some time." The deep voice replied before pure power easily yanked and slid his body along._

 _"To sleep?" Sanji lifted himself on his hands to peer down at his lover. The growing erection pressing against his crack let him know what would be happening in moments. Excitement grew in his stomach as their eyes met. Amber eyes, those of a bird of prey, and he couldn't wait to be ravished._

 _"No, for you to reassure me that I'm the one you want."_

 _He leant forward to place a chaste kiss on the top lip, loving how lips parted to beg for him to deepen the gesture. How could the man think for a second that he would want anyone else? There was no one else for him, "You know who I want, and it is you. For a warlord you are really insecure. Shall I ride you until you blabber my name?"_

 _"Sanji," his name was a warning, the man grabbed his hips to stop the grinding motion._

 _"Mihawk" Sanji captured the bottom lip between his teeth and gave a tug. "I don't want him, I want you, only you. I am yours."_

An ear piercing scream followed by a blast snapped him out of it. His brain ached the longer he tried to dissect the dream. Had he fallen asleep? No, yet the image had blown through his mind in a flash. Even what he had been feeling at the time still lingered in his chest. A memory? How was that possible? There was no mistaking the person in it with him, it was their dinner guest.

Just one? Why couldn't he remember the rest of it? What had led up to them being in bed together and what had happened after? Did the man have something to do with his accident? If this Mihawk knew him, why hadn't he said so? Right, Diego had knocked when he had asked but still, there had been time before that. Dammit, he didn't know what to make of it and it was killing his brain.

The fumes in the air were killing his lungs too, that could be a problem. Where was the smoke coming from? His brain had picked one hell of a time to recall something, just before he died. Dammit, that was fucking water rushing towards him. There was a leak and he was still bound and locked inside the small room.

Something caused the ship to rock violently and something creaked next to him. It was so fucking hard to make out anything, he had assumed on the first day that it was some kind of storage room. He was surrounded by boxes, bags, and piles of linen. His 'room' was actually a bunch of crates surrounding all sides of him, blocking him in, and hiding his view from elsewhere in the room.

Shifting his position caused his shoulders to twinge in protest. If this place flooded he was screwed, he would drown. Another sharp dip to the side and a crate cracked before dipping to the side. His voice lodged into the cotton, seeing the heavy shipment coming down towards him. He barely turned in time to prevent his head from behind caved in. The corner caught him in the shoulder, 'FUCK!'

Why kidnap him if they were just going to allow him to die? What was so damn important that they didn't come to check on him? What the hell was in that damn crate? It had to weigh a ton and the constant pressure on his shoulder had tears coming to the eyes. He was so lucky his head was intact but how long would that last? The water was already six inches high and steadily rising. Perhaps dodging had been a mistake, now he'd have to suffer by drowning.

Sanji turned his head to keep his nose above water. There was no longer any noise above, he couldn't say if that was a good or bad thing. He needed to sit up to keep from being covered but he couldn't manage with the weight on his shoulder. The thing had fallen at an odd angle, corner down, and now buried into his skin. Each movement of his head had the edge digging further, from the feel it was already at the bone. Kicking his feet would most likely bring more of the cargo down around him. The water around was turning red from the wound and another minute before he would be breathing sea water.

"In here, he's in there." That was Diego's voice, "He's behind those crates."

Finally, Sanji heard the voices through a barrier of water. Bubbles escaped as the seconds passed and he saw the first box being shoved aside at the top. The moment one of the bottom boxes was pulled free, a rush of water came in to encase him completely. His vision blurred from the lack of oxygen and his lungs were screaming that he suck something in. He knew the weight had been removed because the salt went right for the hole and made him cry out.

Hands picked him up gently, mindful of the injury. Sanji drew in a much needed breath before looking to see which asshole had decided to come retrieve their meal ticket. None had been sporting dark facial hair or blazing yellow eyes. If he had the energy he would have tried to question as to how the man had come to be on the same ship.

"Don't struggle," or just pass out. Mihawk adjusted the lax form against him. He didn't want to put any pressure on the hurt shoulder, it looked to be broken. Something was protruding out of the shirt. It was probably best if he slept through this, that bone would need to be pushed back in place. He turned to address the one that had caused this situation. The coward that was inching away from him. "If you manage to save your sorry ass, know that if you come near him again, you will end up like the rest of your crew. I will make your death painful by prolonging every second of it. Do you understand?"

"Got it," Diego didn't need to be told twice. NO bounty was worth being slain for. The former warlord could have him, Sanji wasn't worth dying for. All the others, torn apart with just one attack. They should have known better than to try to steal a bounty from the man. Hawk-Eye was known more so now for his viciousness than he had been years ago. Leave, he had to leave.

The scrambling of the coward was the least of his concern. Mihawk lifted the unconscious blonde into his arms and sloshed his way through the pooling water. The ship would be underwater in a matter of minutes, and he had to get Sanji out of the wet clothes. That bone needed to be pushed back into place before it healed incorrectly, he didn't trust it to align itself properly. It would cause more pain if he had to re-break it.

The fantasy of slowly cleaving out the boyfriend's heart was put aside. The asshole had already jumped ship and was paddling away. The bodies of the crew would be left to the sea, punishment for attempting to collect on the bounty.

He was greeted the moment he got on board The Cross. Only one stopped in her process of going to the galley to inspect who he had brought back with him. The sniffing as he strolled by confirmed that he wasn't the only one that was positive that this Sanji was his. The baboon released a harsh cry of delight before following behind him.

It had taken two days to catch up to the crew, too long in his opinion. It had taken a lot of coaxing to get the child to explain what she had seen. The mother had noticed that she had been upset and that Sanji hadn't returned with her, which wasn't normal they said. Then she had been confused because Diego was nice so why did he hurt Sanji? The crew had an hour and an unknown direction before he had gotten back to his own ship and tried to figure out which direction they had gone in.

A timid grunt escaped as he placed Sanji on the bed. The clothes were quickly removed, the same outfit he had been wearing at dinner. It was tossed to the floor and a towel was being handed to him by a hairy palm. "Bring me some warm water and a clean cloth, another blanket as well."

The flesh was already trying to close around the protruding bone, healing around the splintered area. It would hurt, but it needed to be done. The slender arm was straightened out and he placed it between his thighs to keep Sanji from jerking it away. A hand was placed just under the busted shoulder. "Gently hold him down so he doesn't move or take a swing at me."

"I won't hit you," Sanji winced but opened his eyes, his head already in the direction of the one speaking. The animal grabbed his other arm anyways, but it was held gently. He could feel it, his skin was trying to grow over the protruding bone, and it was itchy. The large hand came down to press on the break. It hurt like hell and he had to bite back the scream. Passing out was not an option, not again.

"Don't move," the bone went in, snapping back into place. He kept the pressure on it, feeling the strange sensation beneath. The flesh was moving beneath his palm, healing the wound. Minutes went by before he removed his hand, "Don't move, give it a bit to heal completely."

What he wanted to do was sleep, or eat. Sanji kept his eyes on the red mark where the wound had been. The pirate didn't seem too concerned over his unnatural ability. Heat rose in his cheeks realizing that his clothes had been completely removed. The baboon was gently patting his skin off, making him nervous.

"Don't try to get up, I will be back shortly." Mihawk wanted to get him into clean clothes. There wasn't anything made, but he was sure Sanji could use something to drink, perhaps eat. If he'd been in that hold the entire time, he had to be exhausted and hungry.

He wasn't ready to go anywhere, he was too exhausted. Sanji lightly swatted at the towel, feeling dry enough not to be touched any longer. The tall man left the room, giving him a few moments to inspect this latest arrangement. Was it to be another prison or had he been rescued? Questions, he hated not knowing what was going. The entirety of his life that he could recall was nothing but one question after another. Why was this happening to him? And why had the man that he vaguely recalled from a memory bothered to come after him? Was it just someone else that was after his bounty? A bounty he couldn't remember earning. What was so special about him that the Government would pay so much for his alive return? Had he slain someone? Or was he really a pirate?

So many unknowns and he was so tired. Why was the baboon placing a blanket over him? Why did it act more human than some of people he'd met in the last two years? Could it tell that he was about to fall asleep? Where had the man gone? They were on another ship, getting away wasn't possible. He just needed to close his eyes now that he was no longer bound and gagged. Just a few moments to rest his eyes before trying to figure out what was going on.

.

.

.

.

.

Sanji snuggled deeper into the pillow, inhaling the scent. Why did the smell bring about a hint of longing? Taking a deep breath, he examined it closer. It was all male, strong, dangerous, and he knew it. How did he know it? Eugene had told him that some of his senses might recognize things that his mind couldn't. Touch, taste, and even smell, but he had thought it was something said so he wouldn't feel so lost. It was true, the lingering hint of man, he knew it. Even the pillows, the place where he currently lay, somehow he knew that this wasn't the first time he had lain in this exact spot.

Opening his eyes, he noted that he was still on board the ship, inside the room. This had to be Hawk-Eye Mihawk's chambers. The large bed, the built in closet space, beside table, and the book that rested next to the lamp, all of it was familiar to him, and his being screamed that he should know where he was. Did that mean the memory was more than wishful thinking? It was this bed in the memory. If he had seen this bed before coming here, then it meant that it wasn't a hallucination, but a sound memory. Was the rest of it real as well? Did that mean they had been lovers at one point?

That would explain a few things, but not the most important things. Like how he had fallen into that lava and the true nature of their relationship. If he had been someone important, wouldn't this Mihawk have found him sooner? Why pretend that they were strangers? The pirate had followed Diego and had kept him from being turned in, but why? What was behind the rescue?

The door opened and the man in question came inside. Sanji took that moment to study him further. The jacket was gone, the white cotton shirt was unbuttoned, and left a hard chest bare. The jeans hugged the man's legs like a second skin, and Sanji could see why he would have been attracted to him in the past. Raw power oozed from the man, even now he felt drawn. Without speaking his host went to the wardrobe, opening it to start searching through the contents. Clothes were pushed around until a blue sweatshirt was removed, followed by the matching pants.

"Put these on," Mihawk took the clothes over to the bed knowing that Sanji was awake and watching him. After sleeping more than twelve hours, the blonde needed to get something to eat. "I have our meals prepared and waiting for us on the deck. I figured you'd rather eat out there instead of being cramped inside. Is something wrong?"

Wrong? These were his clothes, recognition coiled in his gut as his fingers ran over the soft cotton. He couldn't remember when or why he had purchased them but he knew they belonged to him. The clothes inside that section of the closet, they were all his. That red jersey he had a brief glimpse of, it was his. His belongings were here, but why? He knew the room, his belongings were here, and he was more than positive that his memory indicated that he had a personal relationship with the man. "We were lovers?"

"Yes," Mihawk didn't hesitate to answer him. If he was asking the question, then perhaps something was clicking inside his memories. "Did you remember something?"

"I don't know, it is more of a feeling." Could a single memory really reinforce what he felt? Sanji trusted his gut more than a hazy memory. "Those are my belongings and I've been in this room before."

"Yes," many a night had been spent together in this very room. Mihawk wasn't sure if the lack of panic was a good sign. Having a boyfriend meant Sanji had accepted the part of himself that was into the same sex easily this time around.

"Did you try to kill me?" Dumb to ask but Sanji couldn't stop himself, he had to ask. Why were his things still here? What had happened between them? "Did you know who I was before you came to dinner?"

"I didn't hurt you and no. I believed you had died during your accident, but I investigated when I was told of you." That was all he could say. Shocking Sanji into remembering everything before he was ready could do more harm than good. As much as he longed for Sanji to remember everything, it would happen when his mind was ready.

"Then why didn't you say so?" Then the pull he had felt, it was because he had known their guest. This man had been his lover, he'd been the lover of Hawk-Eye Mihawk. Why couldn't he remember more?

"I recall your new boyfriend kidnapping you before I got the chance." One day he would get around to killing the shit for doing so. The abduction however had given him the chance to get Sanji away from the family without needing to come up with a lie.

"Shit, I have to let them know I'm alright, they must be worried about me." Sanji panicked realizing that he had been kidnapped and they would worry if he didn't return home. They had to realize that Diego had taken him, but did they know why?

"I have already contacted them and I let them know that you are well. If you'd like you may speak to them tomorrow." Mihawk turned to give him privacy in which to get dressed. "Don't ask to be returned to them, it isn't possible, and I have explained the situation to them. You may not remember your time as a pirate but you are one. With the bounty on your head, it is only a matter of time before you are spotted again. Trust me, you do not wish to put that innocent family in harm's way. You are lucky your boyfriend chose the non-violent way to get you off of the island. I assure you, many will not hesitate to kill everyone around you to get that bounty."

The man was right. If that was him in the poster, then his returning would only put the family in danger. If he couldn't go back to the only home he knew, what could he do? What was he going to do?

"You are going to remain here until your memory returns." Mihawk heard the intake of breath from behind. It could take weeks or months before all of came back to the cook. Once it happened, then he would do what he could to convince Sanji to remain with him. This time it wouldn't be a warlord harboring a pirate, they were both wanted by the government. "You were here before you lost your memory, so you are welcome to remain."

"I can't be your lover." Sanji wondered if the tension was imagined or if the tightening of the wide shoulders was just a twitch. Even if he had guessed at their previous relationship, he didn't know the man. He couldn't be with him, despite what may have happened before.

"I don't recall saying you had to be. I'm making the offer because we have a past and it is the least I can do until you gain your memories." Until Sanji remembered what they had. Just long enough for Sanji to realize that he had once claimed to love him. "You may use this room as your own. All I ask is that you respect my position as the ship's captain. Consider yourself as part of the crew for now and do whatever you wish to make yourself feel useful."

"Thank you," Sanji yanked the shirt over his head. It was a kind offer, one he couldn't turn down. He would stay long enough to get his memories back and make himself useful as payment. His stomach reminded him of the offer of food. "I'm a decent cook, if yours needs help in the galley."

.

.

.

A/N: Okay, please review. It will still be some time before Sanji gets his memories back, a good while. There will be some recognition and maybe even somethings he might recall but the bulk of his memories will take time. In the meantime, who knows what will happen. Also the brief memory flash was from a night while they were on board the ship with the crew there.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: The next chapter, yes, here it is after all this time. For those following, I am starting a new training program this week BUT it is near home so, I will be home every evening. I am going to put all other fics aside and I am going to try to focus on finishing this fic. Got so many going, it is wracking the brain. I've decided to pick one and finish it. Then move on, etc etc. I stand by my original estimate, this fic will end with approx fifty chapters. Close to another twenty incoming, with updates each week until it is done starting with this chapter! Hope you enjoy! And yes, the Strawhats will be making an appearance sooner rather than later. Thnx for being patient.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

.

.

.

Chapter Twenty- Eight

It was hell watching the blonde standing inside the galley, working without having any idea what his presence was putting him through. Mihawk flipped a page, not really reading the text that was printed. His attention solely on the blonde that had been with him for three days. It was a miracle that Sanji had managed to survive, even with his enhanced abilities, but to have been able to find him again, it meant something more. It had taken two years to accidently come across his lover, two long agonizing years.

Mihawk focused on the strange feeling that was a constant in his chest. Relief and something else, he wasn't sure what to name it. He had thought it foolish to dare hope that it was possible, but it was, and he had found him. A part of him was still pissed off at the one that had tried to take Sanji away, again. Most likely his appearance had caused the group to act rashly and ahead of schedule if abducting Sanji had been their plan all along. Yet he didn't regret accepting the invitation to dinner, because it had led him to the blonde. Sanji was back with him, it was something to be grateful for.

It stung that he was the only one that recalled their past together. There was a chance that Sanji might never remember everything. That didn't mean there wasn't a future for them. Sanji was here and he had agreed to remain on the ship for now. It might take some time, but he was going to get his lover back. He was still the same man Sanji had been with the first time around. The only setback he saw was that the cook seemed to be more docile, gentle, and not as crass as before. Perhaps because the life he knew had been peaceful. His Sanji was still in there somewhere and the one smiling while cooking was the part of him that hadn't been allowed to surface before. There had been little signs of him, but circumstances hadn't allowed for it. Both aspects belonged to the man, and he'd have all of him, because he wasn't about to let anyone or anything take the blonde away.

"Do you need another bottle?" Sanji made note of the near empty wine bottle. He had used half of the bottle himself in the stir-fry, which he was grateful for. It was an expensive brand, Eugene had purchased it once and had complained with each sip. Having someone that could speak back while cooking was pleasant, and he found that he liked the man's company. If they spoke it was on a subject both of them could participate in, and it was never worthless banter. The former warlord was educated, well-mannered, and completely fuckable. It bothered him that he often found his thoughts straying after only a few days in Mihawk's company.

It wasn't that shocking, when he let his mind calculate the why. Sanji knew he hadn't had actual sex since his accident and he was a healthy male. The attraction had been instant, even if he hadn't remembered the man upon sight. They were the only two on the ship that were human, so who else was he going to admire? Mihawk was a fine specimen and he would have to be straight not to notice. Knowing that they had once been lovers only made him more curious. There was the fact that the older man hadn't made any hint that he wanted to resume their former relationship.

"After dinner, perhaps." It would take something stronger to distract him from the taut ass being displayed in those jeans. Did a professional cook really need to bend over and hike up their ass just to place something in the oven? He was regretting the decision of spending quality time together now. "When you have a few moments, I wish to show you something."

"Alright, let me set the sauce to simmer." Sanji had made note of the maps sitting on the table. He didn't want to pry into anyone's business and he had a feeling that his host was a very private person. After making sure it wouldn't stick to the pot and that the bread was covered, he reached inside his pocket to grab a smoke. It wasn't lit until he took a seat, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all," he didn't give a damn. Sanji could smoke anytime he pleased at this point. He would rather see those slim fingers lighting up after sex but just having the familiar sight eased up the pressure that had been weighing him down since that day. It was still there, but it was different. He had him back, in one way and he was willing to wait until the memories fully returned. "Yesterday you asked where we were heading. I'll show you, help me roll this out."

Assisting ensured that he had to scoot closer and lean towards the other. Sanji placed the cigarette in the ashtray, using both hands to hold out the corners. The furthest, he used the ashtray to pin it but kept fingers on the edge closest to himself. It was a world map, not very detailed but he was sure there was a point in being shown. "Sadly, I have no idea what I'm looking at. I never asked about the exact location of the island I was on."

"That was this island here, the smaller one next to it is where I normally reside." It was where they had spent the beginning of their relationship together. It was there that he had begun to become attached to the pirate. Mihawk directed their attention to their current location which was directly south-west. "We are not that far from the Red Line here but my plan is to continue along the Grand Line. My goal is to continue to this strip of land here."

"I see," it was the other half of the Red Line. Why were they going that far? It was going to take more than a few days to get there. There were many islands on the way so what was there? "How long is it going to take?"

"Depends, we will have to stop several times for supplies. That will add some time to our journey, that is if you are willing to come with me." Mihawk wanted to assume that there would be no issue with his plans but he would ask to make sure. He didn't want him unwilling or for Sanji to feel like he was being pressured into remaining.

"Sounds interesting, if you don't mind me tagging along," A trip would be nice. As much as he loved the family he had come to think of his own, he wasn't against some adventure. Sailing around with a hot male, he wasn't going to say no. Carmela was right, he really needed to get laid, and the former warlord was very sexy. Which got him to thinking about their having a past together. Had he been happy? What had the relationship been like? His dreams were nice but that didn't make them a reality. Hot or not, Mihawk could be horrible in bed and have small equipment. Not that he knew whether or not if size mattered, he was basing it on what his female friend had said. The woman had complained several times about her husband's size, so it had to matter. Did it matter if it was two men? It sucked not having actual memories he could think on.

"It would please me greatly," Mihawk wanted to wait to discuss their trip in length once they were closer. The trip could take months, he planned to drag it out and make the most of it. If this trip didn't work, he would take drastic measure and take Sanji to meet with his old crew. He really didn't want to do that but he did want Sanji's memories to come back at some point. "However, if we run into any problems, you are to remain hidden. There is a chance we might run into the navy at some point."

"But aren't you wanted as well?" Sanji leaned back and reached out for his smoke. Why hide? Sure, he had a high bounty but didn't Mihawk? He wouldn't be able to help much if they got into trouble but hiding didn't sit well with him.

"True, but most will leave me alone. My bounty is active with the hopes that some damn fool will try to collect. The military however will not waste their resources on trying to capture me. They know I will destroy whoever they send after me, so most of their ships steer clear when they see me coming." The last two that had thought to come upon him with cannons firing didn't get the chance to fire a second time. Since then most turned when he neared, they had orders to leave him be. As with Shanks, the military wouldn't bother him if they didn't have to. That would change if Sanji was spotted, they would hunt him with a vengeance. "You on the other hand are a top priority for the world government, even if you don't remember why. Don't ask me why, your memory will return on its own."

"I won't, I assumed as much when I saw the bounty." Sanji wanted to recall why but didn't want a headache trying to force it. The explanation was the same as what Carmela had been saying. Mihawk was a feared man, not many would attempt attacking him. "Doesn't that mean that your having me here is going to cause you unneeded problems? Wouldn't your trip go more smoothly if I wasn't around?"

"Not having you around isn't an option and I will handle whatever problems that may arise." Without Sanji the trip was pointless. "I will take out any ships that get too close so you need not worry. You are safe with me."

"So I have my own personal body guard, I could get used to that." Sanji tried not to laugh when the amber eyes went wide with the light brush of his fingers coming down on the man's thigh. He liked the idea of having someone looking out for him, it made him feel less alone in the world. Add in that his guard was someone incredibly attractive, it made the mind wonder. "What other services do you offer?"

"Are you flirting with me?" That was so Sanji but not Sanji, he found himself baffled at the adorable smile and the quick nod in confirmation. He knew all about the cook's flirtatious attitude but their relationship had always been more direct. Was it because this Sanji had been aware of his sexuality from the start so it was easier to be his normal self? It was cute but dangerous, because he would love to service him. "You aren't ready for what else I have to offer."

"What the hell does that mean?" Sanji bristled at the assumption. If they had been lovers then he obviously was ready or had been. Dammit, he didn't like that smug look, it pissed him off. He'd been trying to make light and tease but the asshole wanted to be like that. "Stop smirking before I kick that cocky grin right off your damn face."

"Heh, there you are." That was the Sanji he knew and loved. The nasty temper he had gotten to know well, "My meaning was simple, Sanji. You do not recall our past, I do, and you made it a point that you weren't willing to be my lover again. Be careful of what you do and say, or you'll find yourself naked and on your back. You may wish to check whatever you have on the stove."

"Shit," Sanji pushed away from the table. He had completely forgotten that he had left something on. Dammit, he hated having his words thrown back in his face. He knew what he had said, the words had come out of his mouth. He had just learned that they shared a history, it had been a lot to accept at the time. What mattered was that he could already see why he had been tempted to jump into any kind of relationship with the former warlord. No way his tastes were that different from before.

The sauce was spared in time and it gave him something to do. It didn't take his wayward thoughts too far from the naughty area they seemed to want to travel to. The feel of the man's thigh beneath his fingers had left an impression. Sanji had felt the strength, the hardness hidden beneath the denim. For an older man, Mihawk was still very solid. It didn't help that the asshole usually wore something that exposed the chiseled chest. Seeing it brought up the dreams, then it made him think about what may have happened, and that made his body respond. If the entire kidnapping hadn't occurred by now he probably would have tried to seduce their dinner guest.

Seduction had been the last thing on his mind with Deigo, Sanji hadn't wanted him. The sexual appeal had been mild, just enough to know that he liked him because of his boyfriend being of the same sex. Just looking at his host got him ten times as hot as making out with his ex had. It wasn't fair, things just weren't fair at all. He had agreed to stay on board with someone he was physically craving but he was loath to do anything because they had a past that he couldn't remember.

.

.

.

Yes, it is somewhat short but I already have the next chapter started and am working on getting it up very soon.


	30. Chapter 30

A/n: Here is the next chapter, yeah I know it is late. I humbly beg your forgiveness. Something I want to add: when Sanji healed, any facial scars, blemishes, etc... disappeared when his flesh regenerated, so he would have great skin. He is also lankier from not fighting or training, his muscles would have had to regen for the most part too, he fell in lava. He's been living the easy life so he would be slimmer and a tad bit younger looking, to be realistic.

Warnings: None until the next chapter

.

.

.

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Two weeks, he was a fucking saint. Mihawk swished the wine around, his gaze going over the edge of the glass to where his company sat looking at a piece of parchment. The fire was keeping the room toasty despite the frigid climate outside. They were nearing a winter island, where they would be stopping to restock in the morning. His body was insisting on taking a dip in the cold water. Two damn weeks of this and he was ready to go insane. The coy smiles, the long conversations, and he had to be considerate. What he wanted to do more than anything was to yank Sanji into his lap and remind him of how good they were together. He hadn't lied, he was content with just having the company, and he would give him as much time as needed. It was just so hard when those lush lips would tilt into a smile. He wanted to be closer, to touch, and to taste.

There was that look again, Sanji shivered at the heat reflecting directly at him. It was always the same, such an intense stare. The list he had been going over was forgotten as he lifted his eyes to meet the gaze. He had taken to inviting Mihawk to sit with him during the evenings and he hadn't regretted it. Just having the man sitting nearby and doing something as simple as reading made the atmosphere more pleasant. "I was wondering if we could talk about something."

"You wish to discuss something?" Something? Since they had gotten into the pattern of spending quality time together, Sanji had never started a conversation by insisting that they 'talk'. Was this to be an unpleasant conversation?

"I do," Sanji took the chair opposite in front of the fire, so he wouldn't miss the man's reaction to what he had to say. For the last few days he had thought about this nonstop. His mind constantly playing the 'what if' game. What it came down to was that he would be on the ship for some time and he wasn't alone. He was alone with Hawk-Eye Mihawk, someone he found to be extremely desirable. He liked to think that he hadn't been a prude before and he sure wasn't one now. "I know I said that I wasn't going to be your lover again or something similar."

"You did," Words that had bothered him greatly. Mihawk wasn't sure how to react to the start of this talk. What if Sanji had decided that he wanted to get off of the ship? He would want to stop him but if it came to that, he had no idea how he would respond.

"I did," Sanji wasn't sure how to say it. "I think we both need to accept that there is a chance that I may never regain all of my memories or any more of them. Having a quick two second recollection of us isn't the same as remembering us being together. I don't like it that you have all these memories of me and I have none of you, but I can't change that. I also know that I can't let that prevent me from having a life. I can't be that Sanji, I'm not sure if he'll ever return, but I can see why I was with you before. If you can accept that it'll all be new for me, then I'd like try."

"You are saying you want to have something between us again?" Not what he was expecting but he'd gladly take it. It was coming a lot sooner than what he had hoped. He figured it would take months before Sanji agreed to try with him again. "What makes you think that I want to renew our relationship?"

Why indeed? Sanji wanted to laugh at the question. Did the man really want him to answer? "How about the way you constantly stare at my ass, or how about the way you are looking at me now? Shall we discuss the way you often come inside the room when you think I'm sleeping? You always sit in that same chair and watch me. Three nights ago, I woke up and you hand your hand down your pants."

"I figured if it bothered you, you would have spoken up." Mihawk took a sip of the wine, not the least bit embarrassed that Sanji had brought up catching him masturbating. Touching himself was safer than giving into the urges and shoving his cock into the unwilling blonde. Not that he had taken it out and exposed himself completely.

"So am I wrong in thinking that it was me you were thinking about?" Sanji had almost sat up that night in bed to stare rudely. Cracking his eyes he'd watched the man stroke beneath the denim. He had watched long enough to see if the hand would remove what was being played with. It hadn't and he had been disappointed because he was curious to know what he'd once been receiving. With a man like Mihawk, Sanji knew he'd been the bottom.

"It was and I would like to pursue something with you." Something could lead to everything. Remaining calm took recounting the many reasons why he shouldn't jump out of the chair and drag the blonde to the bed. Agreeing to be in a relationship wasn't an invitation to fuck.

That made him happy, Sanji wasn't sure why but hearing that the man was okay with starting over relieved some of the tension that had been building his stomach. "Great, that means you can start sleeping in the bed with me. That chair can't be comfortable. I'm going to finish this list and then get ready for bed."

.

.

.

.

.

The clink, clink, scrrrraaaaeeepppp, was offensive to anyone that gave a half-ass about their weapon. Three of the five patrons would glance back each time the wet stone had to be damaging the blade instead of sharpening. The state of the arsenal hanging on the walls was a perfect display of the blacksmith's talent. If any of the bandits on the island came here to shop, then getting rid of them would be easy. Or he could just sit this one out.

"Just want a fucking stone," Zoro mumbled under his breath seeing what passed as a clerk plopping two large breasts up on the counter to distract from the fact that she was shorting the man on the gunpowder. From the state of the place he wasn't going to bother asking for oil or new cleaning supplies. He should have known something was up when the damn elder of the decrepit village offered to pay their captain with a meal. And being the idiot that Luffy was, they were obligated to remain and help the nice people. What he should do is go inform them the reason their security sucked was because their blacksmith should be hanged.

The others could play hero and assist, he was going to find some place to take a nap. From the look of the market he'd strolled through to get here, he would skip out on the reward too. Definitely, because on his way out of the store he glanced around to realize that he would have to go back through the market to get to the beach. Maybe he'd sit underneath one of those palm trees and enjoy the solitude.

The witch would most likely intrude again, shouting that he spent too much time by himself. Zoro didn't get it, what was the big deal? He liked being alone, he deserved to be alone. He liked his extremely long naps, which were only half-naps, and he wasn't in the mood to socialize. Let them all pretend that nothing had changed, that something wasn't missing. He couldn't 'let it go' or 'move on'. There was no damn reason to do either of those things because he was content not to do so. Letting go meant letting go of the idea of Sanji. He didn't want to move on and find love somewhere else. No, he was perfectly content noticing the things he loved about the cook in other people.

An island here, a battle there, a narrow escape then, and a new enemy now; it all ran together. Days were just a thing to waste while he stayed with his nakama. Zoro had realized already that a reason he hadn't walked away from the Sunny yet was because it was the only place he could feel close to the cook. His morning routine of stepping inside the galley made the others sigh and shake their heads, but it gave him a tiny moment of emotion. It was simple to close his eyes and imagine the cocky, shit cook screaming because someone was wasting food or not eating properly. Or complaining that someone was prepping the meat all wrong?!

"May I purchase the entire fish? I'd prefer to do my own filleting."

Zoro squinted against the sun, trying to locate the voice that was speaking. The timber sent a shiver down his spine and his breath caught spotting the blonde head standing less than ten feet away. The man had his back turned and the hair was wrong, but the voice itself reminded him so much of the cook's. As many times as that displeased tone had been used towards him, Zoro would never be able to forget it. It couldn't be Sanji, but just hearing someone sound so damn close left him shaken.

"No way," a passerby bumped into his shoulder as he continued to stare at the stranger. The woman was handing over a wrapped package and the young male turned his head to the side after accepting it. The profile was wrong though, but right. Zoro swallowed the bile in his throat seeing the face. Who could it be? The features were identical but this guy was younger. There was no facial hair, stubble, and the kid couldn't be no more than eighteen. Could it be a relative or just a close resemblance?

His feet began to move on their own, to follow. The stranger was leaving, he wasn't ready to stop watching. The frame was also wrong to be Sanji, it was too lanky. The cook had always been slender but this guy was very slim without much hint of any muscles. The hair was pulled back and tied with some kind of ribbon. It was too long, the look was girly, and something the cook never would have gone for. All these things pointed to it not being Sanji, plus they had all seen him fall into the lava, but he couldn't pull his eyes away.

The blonde head ducked around the corner out of view. Zoro heard his name being faintly called by a feminine voice. He ignored the summons from Nami to take the same corner. The crowd was just as thick making it difficult to get closer. The person turned another corner, just as he managed to take the turn. Dammit, he tried shoving his way through but by the time he made it to the street the male had gone down, there was no sign of him. "I hate you people."

"Not the way to make friends, swordsman." Robin flipped her hair as the man spun to snarl at her. What had his boxers in a knot? Where had he been headed? "You do realize that the blacksmith isn't down this street, you are heading back towards the Inn this way."

"I don't care," Zoro hastily searched the many heads for someone blonde. Nothing, the guy was gone and he had no idea which of the many streets the stranger had taken. He couldn't search them all.

"I guess you don't care that you are frightening the natives either." They were here to help the village, not scare them into moving. The glare had people edging back, Zoro had his menacing face on.

"Good, next time they'll get out of my way." It was their fault he had lost sight of the blonde. Fine, there was a good chance that the stranger lived here, he would just ask around to learn what he could. "Whatever!"

.

.

.

A/N: Please review for me. Also, I'm going to state once again that when Sanji healed, any facial scars, blemishes, etc... disappeared when his flesh regenerated, so he would have great skin. He is also lankier from not fighting or training, his muscles would have had to regen for the most part too, he fell in lava. He's been living the easy life so he would be slimmer, I didn't do it on purpose to confuse Zoro (though it will be fun) but to be realistic.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: I blame school!

Warnings: Language, Smut

.

.

.

Chapter Thirty

The Strawhats were on the island. Mihawk cursed whatever forces had deemed to test him. They already had a room booked for the evening and Sanji was gone. He wanted to hit something, or to maim the babbling idiot that was complaining about having to work on an empty stomach. What were the odds? Was fate already trying to take the cook from him? From his spot, he listened as the captain asked the longnose how he was going to work without being fed first. There was something about a group of bandits, but his mind was quickly working on how to deal with the situation.

He couldn't allow them to spot Sanji. Sanji, who he had foolishly allowed to go shopping without him. If anyone from that crew spotted him or the cook, there would be questions. What were the chances of them not making a fuss? They would want Sanji to return or try to force his memory. That captain wouldn't have the mentality to understand that pressuring Sanji could make things worse. Not to mention Roronoa wouldn't want him to leave with their missing member. That one would be the worse, it would cause a fight. If they spotted Sanji, he could lose him, this time forever. That wasn't going to happen, he had to find Sanji before any of the others did.

Mihawk pushed away from the wall and headed in the direction of the market. Staying the night was no longer an option, they would have to get back on board the ship. First, he had a blonde to find. The best place to search would be the shops, Sanji had mentioned wanting to purchase fresh fish for a stew. Dinner would be brought to their room tonight, it was to be used tomorrow once they departed. Fish or no, they weren't remaining.

The first street filled with vendors was a bust. He turned down another just in time to spot his would-be lover walking in his direction. Luck was with him, none of the Strawhats were around. Some of the tension disappeared when the face lit up at his approach. Sanji was pleased to see him and there was no sign of distress. If one of the crew had approached him, surely Sanji would be upset. How to convince the other that leaving right now was the best thing to do.

"Hey you," Sanji didn't care that the woman behind the stall quirked a brow when the strong arms suddenly yanked him into a tight embrace. He closed his eyes and savored the security he found in the simple act. It was nice to know that he'd been missed in such a short amount of time.

"Are you okay?" Mihawk frowned spotting the tall woman in the distance. She wasn't looking in their direction but heading towards another street. A minute later and Sanji would have walked right in front of the woman. Niko Robin was very observant and there was little chance of her not noticing someone identical to their dead nakama. The longer they stayed, the more risks they would be taking.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Sanji ran a hand along the broad back. The gold eyes were scanning the area, was something the matter? Did it have anything to do with the strange man that had been following him? For a moment, he had thought he was imagining being followed, but the stranger had been watching him intently. For a split second he thought of mentioning it but decided against it. It would only cause Mihawk to worry and he didn't want their time ruined because someone had taken notice of him. From the weapons and attire, he assumed that the strange looking man was a pirate. Possibly someone that might know him, or someone recognizing him from a poster. Whatever the case, he wasn't going to let anyone bother him or worry his pirate. "Actually, I'm a little disappointed. I was kind of hoping you'd miss me enough that it would warrant kiss when you saw me again. A hug is nice, but."

But they were disturbing the natives. Mihawk captured the pouting mouth in a chaste kiss, stalling any more complaints. It was different from the quick kiss given the night before. If not for the horrified grunt of the old bitch, he would have gladly ravished the parted mouth. Just to prove a point, he allowed his tongue to dart out to tease the bottom lip. "Did you find what you wanted?"

"Uh, yes, I did." The fish, right, he got the fish. Sanji couldn't resist darting his tongue out to retrace the same path. That was kind of mean, and he wasn't satisfied with the chaste kiss. If the crowd didn't like it, they could depart the street. He was still being held and all it took was going to his toes to place his own kiss, the way he wanted. The whiskers tickled slightly, so much different than his own when they began to grow out. Sanji decided he didn't mind the roughness and he absolutely loved the texture of the tongue that brushed his own. This had to be the reason he had become the man's lover in the past. His gut twisted, heat flared to life, and his fucking toes curled. By the time he was allowed to breathe, the world was spinning.

"Good?" Mihawk accepted the nod that the kiss had pleased. Did it mean something that the blonde didn't pull away after accidently brushing against the outcome of the request? Memory loss or no, Sanji had to know what it was.

"Very good, should we return to the room?" Sanji wanted to get away from the crowd. There had been a promise of dinner in bed and time alone. Just the two of them locked inside a room and nothing to disturb them. No worrying about the weather outside, the primates onboard, and no threat of a passing ship. They would only have to worry about disturbing the neighbors.

"I think we should head back to the ship and not remain any longer than necessary." He didn't want to risk coming face to face with any of the other crew. He couldn't inform Sanji of the reason why he wanted to leave immediately.

"And I think you should take me back to the room you already paid for. As much as I adore your strange and cuddly crew, I want to spend tonight somewhere else. The last time I accidently bumped my knee and whimpered a tad, I had three baboons busting into the kitchen brandishing weapons. I really don't want them barging into the room tonight if for some reason, you gave me a reason to make any noise." Sanji coyly placed a hand on the hard stomach and let his fingers start a determined path south. That was an erection jotting above the waistband of the denim. That would definitely warrant making a lot of noise, perhaps even a bit of screaming. "I've had the pleasure of watching you please yourself seven times now, I think it is about time I saw you naked."

"Only if you swear that you will not leave the room until it is time to leave." Or he'd kill every damn Strawhat on the way out. Mihawk groaned at the gentle caress over the barely covered tip. It was playing dirty, this Sanji was more devious than before. The suggestion alone indicated that they would be doing more than sleeping if they were to take the room. If only he could explain that he had given his crew specific orders to put the cook's safety as a top priority. Sanji was no longer the competent fighter he had been, a peaceful life had surely made him rusty, and that itself was a problem. Every member of the crew would fight to the death before allowing anyone near the returned blonde.

"Cross my heart," Sanji beamed at the confirmation that he'd get his way. He didn't mind remaining in the room, there was nothing he wanted to see in the busy town. What he wanted to view was beneath the clothes. "If that isn't enough, I'll consider letting you tie me to the bed. Or you could apprehend my clothes, I can't leave if I'm naked. Just say the word and you can strip me as soon as the door is closed."

"Don't tempt me or you'll go without dinner," because he was more than eager to undress them both. Mihawk muttered the swear in his mind seeing the two turn the corner and start heading in their direction. "Come, so I can get you fed."

"Yay, I can't wait to taste the meat." Sanji smirked at being pulled around in order to be led back towards the Inn. He had the feeling he had just sealed his fate and by morning he would be walking funny. If nothing happened once they got indoors, it was still fun to tease and play with the former warlord.

.

.

.

.

.

An unseen force had to be out to make his life hell. Mihawk came to a halt at the top of the steps. The fucking odds sucked, that was all he could say! Thankfully Sanji was already safely stashed away inside their room. Their room which was right next to the spot the two Strawhat females were standing. All it would take would be for Sanji to open the door and step out to come face to face with his past. The females were speaking quietly to each other, until Niko Robin tilted her head to spot him standing there. He could turn around but that would force Sanji to wait longer and he had promised to return within the hour. Leaving could mean risking his waiting boyfriend to seek him out, that couldn't happen. He would have to pretend that there was no reason for him to be unnerved by their presence here. The plan was to walk by and slip inside the room, into the arms of a playful Sanji.

"I'll be, funny running into you here," Robin gave her brightest smile to the feared warlord turned infamous pirate. They had all been shocked to hear the news, Luffy had been ecstatic that Mihawk had left that life behind and was now one of them, again. The man hadn't changed much, except there were a few spots of grey in his facial hair. Still a very handsome male, a very withdrawn one. "How are you?"

"I am well, yourself?" He'd be better once on the other side of the door. Please, don't let Sanji hear him speaking to someone and come to investigate.

"Doing well, how long are you in town?" Robin did the talking. Nami still didn't like the man and was on the blame-the-asshole-wagon. Zoro was naturally the driver of said bandwagon, but there were a few of their nakama that were in agreement. The only one besides herself that didn't blame Mihawk was Luffy. The captain saw what she did, Sanji had loved the man enough to die for him. They should respect that emotion and try to understand what the cook's death had done to the older man.

"Just for the night, if you'll excuse me." Mihawk didn't want to be disturbed by anyone. There was a slight chance that his location would be given away to Roronoa. He'd deal with that when and if the time came. A sneer calling him a cold bastard was shrugged off. He was far from cold, his entire body felt on fire as the door closed behind him. The latch was put in place, locking the door. It wouldn't stop his former pupil if the moron decided to pay him a visit. He somehow doubted that any of them wanted much to do with him, even now. His blood was close to boiling as he turned to get a good view of the bed. When Sanji had said he was going to get comfortable, he had assumed that meant boxers and laying down to wait.

"Welcome back," Sanji was glad he had made the right choice. Was it too soon? How soon had they slept together the last time they had gotten together? With time to think, he had begun to undress. It didn't matter what had happened before, it was done. What did matter to him was that he enjoyed being around the man and he liked him. He wanted to experience what it was like to be with him. "Are you just going to stand there? I'm starting to feel underdressed."

"You're not dressed at all," his fear of Sanji opening the door was for naught. The slender form didn't have a stitch of clothing on, even the hair was free of any binding. "You are sure?"

"I am," Sanji cocked his head hearing the feminine voices on the other side of the door. The same ones he had heard earlier while bathing. They had company on both sides, so getting loud would be rude. "And I'm also getting lonely, wanna join me?"

"I do, but allow me to get comfortable." Mihawk removed the jacket, tossing it onto the nearby chair. All clothes were discarded in the time it took for Sanji to lean back on display.

"You're perfect," every inch was superb. Sanji felt inadequate compared. There wasn't an ounce of fat to be seen, all of it was muscle and toned skin. His own body was too lanky to be considered attractive. It made him ponder what Mihawk could see in him. "And there is no way I let you top me."

"No? I know otherwise," this again. Enough time had gone by that Sanji might as well be a virgin when it came to taking a man. This time it would be up to him to make sure the process went smoothly. He didn't see this Sanji demanding that he not be a pussy and back down. Which suited him fine, the idea of slowly showing Sanji one of the pleasures they had once shared together. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," he did. Sanji couldn't for the life of him understand why he would but it was there. Deep down he just knew that Mihawk wouldn't hurt him or make him regret whatever happened.

"You can tell me to stop at any time and I will. Don't worry about displeasing me or that I will get upset if you wish to discontinue." It was enough that they were getting to this point. Mihawk couldn't begin to explain why just being in the same room made him happy. Sex or no sex, knowing that Sanji was safe and at his side was enough.

Doubtful that he would halt things. Sanji kept his gaze on the handsome face, willing himself not to look down at the growing erection. Instead of coming right to the bed, Mihawk walked over to the bag that had been packed. Digging inside, the tanned hand pulled out his lotion. Right, they would need something if they went all the way. He couldn't help the smile because the man knew him well enough to know that he would bring some along for his hands. "Do you mind if we go slow?"

"We can do whatever you want." The bottle was placed on the edge of the mattress, for later. He watched Sanji sit up and put the pillows against the headboard, fluffing them. The cover was snatched back and the hand patted the spot.

"Come, sit down for me, please." Sanji wanted to get acquainted with another man's body before allowing it to enter his own. A large part just wanted to be able to touch and look, to explore. Without another word, the pirate took the vacant spot next to him. That was his cue to get on his knees and go over. He took a seat just above the knees, "Mind if I ask you something?"

"Feel free," Yes, ask anything as long as it was done from that spot. Mihawk followed the trail the hands took across his chest. The fingers were exploring his pecks, minus any clothing in the way this time. The touch was the same, the sensations it created were close, but a little different. Perhaps it was the gentleness that made it different. Before Sanji had always been sure, confident, and a bit cocky. This Sanji was timid in his actions, demure. Why did that make him want to end things and just cuddle? Why the hesitation? "If you want to know something, I will answer honestly and the best to my knowledge."

"Did you love me?" It was probably the wrong time to bring it up. Hell, it was probably inconsiderate of him to ask. He just wanted to know where he had stood the last time before risking getting too attached. Had it been a good relationship? Had he been more than just a bed partner? "I know I shouldn't ask, I'm just curious. I'm not the same person and things could be different this time, but I would like to know."

"Yes, I did." More than he had ever thought possible. It wasn't did, it was do. That hadn't been the question though. Mihawk didn't think Sanji would believe him if he were to say that he was very much like the one that had gained his affections the previous time. Every day he spotted that person in the little things.

"Thank you for answering," Sanji wouldn't question whether or not it were true. He would allow himself to believe that the man had cared. There was no reason not to continue and enjoy this newer relationship. "Even if I can't imagine what you could possibly see in me. How did you get so hard?"

"You're touching me," the playful pinch made his nipple harden. Mihawk smirked, glad that Sanji wasn't disappointed in what he saw. In truth, the scar that the finger was tracing was new. That had been given weeks after the accident. His door had been kicked down by an equally drunk Roronoa. They probably would have killed each other if not for the interference from Strawhat and Shanks. "If I let myself get soft, I risk becoming a victim to anyone that would have my title. I think I have some years still before I am ready to hand it over."

"Exactly, I heard the Innkeeper whispering when you were paying. You're infamous, perfect, and hung. Why would you want someone like me?" Sanji scooted closer to wrap his arms around both shoulders. The notion was rewarded, the muscular arm went around his waist. "You could have your choice of lovers. You could have anyone you wanted."

"Maybe not, the one I want won't stop talking so I can kiss him." Mihawk gave the hint jokingly. Fingers fisted the hair above the nape keeping his head still. There was a spark of aggressiveness that never failed to raise his lust. The kiss began as a crushing punishment for his jest. Teeth pulled at his lower lip, angrily nipping a path to an earlobe. How could someone with no memory remember exactly how to get to him? Each flick of the hot tongue created shivers.

Gods, the man was so damn sexy. Sanji almost came hearing the harsh intake. The noise ghosted his throat, the hot breath the only indication that what he was doing was getting to the man. Scratch that, the grip tightened as he placed the soft lobe between his teeth and applied pressure. If the ear was this sensitive, what about lower? Abandoning the treat, the throbbing pulse was the next target. Sanji placed a gentle kiss at the jawline, creating a trail to the junction where shoulder began. The plan of going lower was gone, Mihawk's other arm had been idle until now. The strong grip took ahold of his nape and redirected the kiss. Tongue invaded his mouth, taking control.

"Sanji," Mihawk took the hand that wasn't removing hair, placing it on his chest. Where it went was up to Sanji. He wanted to be touched, his cock was aching. They weren't close enough to create any friction.

The request was clear, painfully so. Sanji knew what stood between them, because he heard a need that mirrored his own. The boast of having bottomed previously was doubted, his fingers coming in contact with the turgid length, and he got the feel for just how large the cock was. Fingers were squeezing his ass, nothing more. He found that he wasn't satisfied with the simple touch, and would have the man appease his curiosity. "Touch me."

"Sec," Mihawk fumbled to get the lotion. It was damn near impossible to get any on his fingers without the use of both hands. More got on the sheet than anywhere else. As much as he longed to quickly prep Sanji and sate the need, it was too soon.

Right there, the tip of the fingers glided along the split. The initial touch made him whimper impatiently. It felt wonderful, being fondled. The amused chuckle was annoying, he knew how he must sound. The fingertip breached the closed ring, slipping inside. Sanji pushed back, trying to ride, another finger eased in.

"Hold on," Just as tight as the first time and just as eager. He flipped their position, placing the blonde beneath him. Legs wrapped his waist, pulling him down between the parted thighs. "Try not to tense up and tell me when it's too much."

"Kay," Sanji tried to relax as instructed. It hurt, the sting was tolerable but he winced nonetheless. The head popped through, settling just inside. A few moments went by as he became accustomed to being opened so wide. How much could he take before he called it to a stop? At least two inches and it kept going, pushing deeper. He had a feeling he was going to discover how much he could take. The stimulation felt familiar, a sense of déjà vu settling in, leaving no doubt that they had done this before. "Don't stop."

Mihawk didn't voice that he was merely slowing down to keep from releasing. The orgasm was right there, building up rapidly. Sanji felt heavenly wrapped around him. A few timid thrusts had noise coming from the delicate mouth. The beautiful features were twisted in an expression, somewhere between pleasure and pain. Two years had passed but he could still recall exactly how to angle his cock. Right where to strike to turn the soft pants into hoarse screams.

"Fuck," it was on purpose. Sanji dug his nails into the bronze flesh each time the movement hit him there. The intense jolt of pleasure was unbearable. How could the cock manage to find it even while moving? Mihawk wasn't even keeping the pace steady, the bucking was irregular and sloppy. Like he wasn't the only one experiencing the unbelievable heat. The pain and pleasure mixed together, heightening the experience into one long sensation. "Don't stop. I'm gonna…"

The fluid ejected wildly, coating both their stomachs. Mihawk gave in feeling the brutal clenching and gave two final thrusts. He was shaking by the time his cock was done spilling inside the heat. That had been rather pathetic on his part. Not even five minutes of fucking and he had gotten off. "If you're going to fall asleep, let's get you on top."

"I'm not going to sleep." Sanji was basking in the moment. That had been rather rushed and unexpected but better than he had imagined. Did they have to move at all? Obviously, he allowed himself to be flipped back around to be on top. "Ouch, is it supposed to sting that bad afterwards?"

"Yes and no, you'll get used to me again. Once that happens, the discomfort will lessen greatly." Having Sanji lying next to him brought more pleasure than getting off had. The sex had been just as good as before but it being the cook made it special. He knew he hadn't been lying when he had admitted to having loved him before. The former Strawhat was the only person that had ever made him feel this way. "You should try to get some rest, I wish to head out early in the morning."

"Fine," Sanji didn't get the rush but didn't care. He'd follow the man if they were to leave in the middle of the night. The yawn escaped before it could be stopped, he was a little tired. "A nap then, but you still owe me dinner."

.

.

.

Please review for me...


End file.
